Snatched: The Story of Snowkit
by Prin Pardus
Summary: Snowkit was always assumed dead by ThunderClan. But what if he wasn't? What if StarClan took him away from the Clan that would have never given him a chance? What if he had a greater destiny than anyone in ThunderClan could have believed?
1. Prologue

**P**_**rologue**_

Snowkit rolled onto his back, batting at a bit of moss near his ear. He let out a quiet giggle, and felt it rumble in his throat, for he could not hear. Snowkit was completely deaf.

He glanced over at Big and Ginger for a moment, feeling a longing to join in their game of pouncing on each other. Big was a large, dark tabby with amber eyes. He was gruff and impatient with Snowkit, because Snowkit could not hear anyone. Ginger, on the other paw, was very nice and gentle with him, since he was a bit of an outcast in the nursery. All of the queens and the kits knew Snowkit was deaf, but they had sworn silence to Speckletail, out of respect for her.

Snowkit knew he was deaf. The other cats did not think he knew, but he did. He could feel the rumble in his own throat when he spoke. He could feel the rumble of other cat's speaking, if he put his tail to their throat and felt the vibrations. He had known even when he was little that cats didn't open their mouths simply to breath; body language had always accompanied their words, and so he had always known he was missing something.

It wasn't until he tried copying his mother's gentle rumbles, when he realized something was different. She had been trying to get him to say something – 'Hello,' he believed – and he had tried many times, unable to get the voice-rumbles exactly right. He could see from the sadness on his mother's face that he had done something wrong, and he had felt ashamed of himself for it. How could he disappoint his mother, who played with him all of the time? Sometimes she pricked him with their claws when they played, but Snowkit was certain it was by accident.

Big and Ginger were not the other kits' true names, he knew that. His mother had tried teaching him their names, mouthing the words very carefully while he felt her throat-rumbles. They were Brawnykit and Tamblekit, or something like that. He got mixed up sometimes.

Snowkit rolled onto his stomach, nibbling slightly on the dry moss, watching the other cats curiously. Most cats paid him no attention, but there were several that did; two ginger toms, one whose coat was as bright as fire, and then a smaller gray she-cat with a strange twisted leg. Snowkit was very curious about the she-cat; she was as strange as he was, with her strange leg. She was the medicine cat, Snowkit knew, and when he was young and sick he had gone to her and the other big gray cat with the yellow eyes who wasn't there anymore to get better. She had been very gentle with him, and kind. Snowkit smiled. He wanted to be as nice as she was someday.

Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw quick, frantic motion. The golden female was herding Big and Ginger back into the nursery, glancing up at the sky nervously. Snowkit rose to his paws, feeling confused. Why were they running?

Feeling suddenly scared, he looked for his mother. Her eyes were wide as she raced towards him, her mouth opened wide in a scream.

Suddenly, sharp claws dug into his back, and Snowkit let out a shriek of pain that he could not hear. His mother lunged forward, and she grabbed whatever had him. For a moment he was stuck, being pulled both ways, until finally his mother fell to the ground, her mouth still open in a terrible cry. Snowkit let out another cry of pain as he was suddenly jerked away, as the monster gripping him began rising into the sky. Snowkit wailed for his mother, but the camp was growing smaller and smaller, until the burned trees obscured it. He could barely see one of the ginger toms that was always watching him running down below, as if trying to keep up, but soon the flying creature was out of the warrior's sight.

Snowkit was lost to ThunderClan, forever.

Snowkit struggled, but it did no good; the claws only dug deeper into his back. A blood trickled through his white fur, and he whimpered with pain. Finally, he turned his head up just enough to see red-brown feathers, a cruel yellow beak, and dark eyes. He did not know what held him, but whatever it was, he was surely dead now.

He let out another wail. Where was his mother? Why hadn't she hung on, saved him? Didn't she love him enough?

He began struggling again, desperate to get out of the monster's claws, but it was no use. He finally dropped, exhausted and simply watched the forest go by.

And then, the forest gave way to a strange marsh, and Snowkit let out another wail, for he knew now that there was no way he could find his home if he even survived this journey. For a brief moment, he thought he saw a small group of cats – another Clan? – but they scurried for cover when the hawk flew over.

The hawk continued.

Soon strange sights appeared to Snowkit; huge structures, like giant dens. They were arranged in a confusing array, with no rhyme or reason to them that Snowkit could see. Large pink creatures milled about, and occasionally some pointed upwards to the hawk in the sky.

And still, the hawk flew on.

Snowkit let out a feeble cry of relief when he saw forest again, but he could tell that it was not his forest, but another. He wondered how much more torture he could take; the claws dug into him with every beat of the hawk's wings. Snowkit was drooping slightly now, with exhaustion, and the hawk clutched him even tighter.

Then, suddenly, there was a terrible sound like thunder and lightning colliding, right next to Snowkit's ear. He could not hear it, but he could feel a whoosh of wind as something streaked past him. He let out a yelp, and the hawk let out a cry of pain; whatever had just happened had hit home. Hot blood fell on Snowkit's head, but it was not his own; one of the wings was bleeding heavily. There was a hole in it, as if something large and round had gone straight through.

Then, another crack, and the hawk dropped like a stone, heading straight for a large oak tree. Snowkit closed his eyes, but he was not afraid; if he hit a branch and died, it would have to be better than this.

The hawk had been off-balance when it was hit the first time, and from the second shot it had moved so that it was now almost on its back. It hit one of the tree's limbs with so much force that the branch snapped in half, and the hawk continued to fall, hitting limb after limb after limb. By some miracle, Snowkit did not hit a single one, although many scratched him on the way down. He was quite shaken by the time the hawk finally slowed, lying on its back on a thick branch. Snowkit opened his eyes hesitantly, and found himself staring into the glazed eyes of his captor. The hawk was dead.

Snowkit simply sat there, unsure of what to do. The hawk's grip had loosened slightly as they had fallen, but the cruel talons still remained in his back. Moving would require him losing plenty of fur and a bit of flesh.

Snowkit clenched his jaw. Somehow, he had lived. He wasn't going to die up here, either. He wouldn't let that happen. Maybe StarClan had spared him, or maybe it was just luck, but Snowkit wouldn't let it go to waste.

Snowkit unsheathed his claws and dug into the hawk's soft stomach, struggling to pull himself forward. He was only making it inch by inch, but with every movement searing pain tore through his back. More blood was flowing now, he could feel it, but Snowkit ignored the pain and continued struggling.

_I will not die! _He thought. _I will not die!_

And then, with a strong tug and a last gasp of pain, he was suddenly free. However, he had miscalculated and his pull not only pulled him out of the talons, but over the branch as well. He hit the ground with a dull thud. Pain lanced through him again, and pain clouded his vision. He realized he was beginning to lose consciousness. He struggled briefly in his mind, but the pain was too great, it overwhelmed everything. Finally, he descended into darkness.


	2. C h a p t e r 1: Mother

**AN: Whenever a cat speaks, assume Snowkit is patching up their conversation with words that he knows. It's easier than speaking in broken sentences and stuff, because that takes brainpower. xD**

**C**_**hapter **_**1: Mother**

Snowkit felt a gentle nudge on his side – from a nose? Blearily, he blinked slowly, into the gentle face of a silver she-cat. Her eyes were wide and green, and seemed to radiate kindness.

She mouthed something, but Snowkit's foggy mind couldn't process the movements. She frowned, and said it again, but Snowkit didn't understand. Then, another face appeared in his sight; the face of a dark gray tom with amber eyes. Sudden understanding flickered through his eyes, and he said something to the she-cat. Her eyes flickered as well, and suddenly her face looked sorrowful. She gazed at Snowkit with pity. Snowkit realized they both knew he was deaf, and he felt strangely ashamed.

_It isn't my fault, _he wanted to say, but he didn't know how. _It isn't my fault._

He could feel the she-cat touching his back gently, examining it. She said something to the tom, and he nodded slowly, before reaching down to pick Snowkit up by his scruff. Pain lanced up Snowkit's back as he moved; he let out a cry, before going limp as darkness clouded his vision.

* * *

When he came to again, there were more cats, many of them, standing in a semi-circle and looking down at him. There was a magnificent golden tabby with amber eyes, a dark tabby tom with yellow eyes and half of one ear missing, and another smaller tabby female with sparkling green eyes.

That wasn't all of the cats present, however, Snowkit soon realized. There was also a white she-cat with timid green eyes, curled around three kits; Snowkit could barely see a hint of brown and a patch of silver fur. There was a third kit, a white one with mismatched eyes; one was green, the other blue. Her gaze was so intense that it was all Snowkit could look at for several moments. Then, finally, he returned his gaze to the others surrounding him.

The golden tabby appeared to be the leader, for the two cats that had found Snowkit were speaking to him. The gray tabby seemed to be pleading, and there was a fondness in the golden tabby's eyes that told Snowkit the two were very close. Finally, he gazed upon Snowkit, and said something that Snowkit couldn't hear. The she-cat appeared to be slightly relieved, but worry still touched her face, as she licked Snowkit's head gently.

The she-cat said something to the dark gray tom who had carried Snowkit back. The tom nodded slowly and motioned for the other, smaller she-cat to follow him. They disappeared into the forest, soon returning with cobwebs clutched into their mouths, along with strange flowers. The green-eyed she-cat chewed the flowers up and applied them to Snowkit's back; he had to grit his teeth against the pain. Then the cobwebs went on, binding his wounds, and Snowkit let out a sigh of relief. A little round seed was pushed towards him, and the she-cat motioned for him to eat it. Snowkit did, chewing the hard little seed before swallowing. Almost immediately the pain went away, but he also felt weary. His eyelids drooped, and for the first time since the hawk attacked him, he went to sleep without pain.

_He was walking in a bright forest, a dazzling forest, a forest that reminded him of his ThunderClan home. He felt suddenly sad, and his tail drooped. He came to a stop and sat down, then blinked in surprise as the movement caused him no pain. He found himself smiling._

_Then, a strange sound made its way to his ears. It was sweet and changing from high to low rapidly._

"_Singing," he heard a voice say, and a beautiful white she-cat strode out of the bushes towards him. Her blue eyes were dazzling as she smiled. "Beautiful, isn't it?"_

_Snowkit blinked at her, until it hit him; he could hear her! He could understand her! Snowkit's jaw dropped, and he let out a cry of joy, letting out another as he realized he could hear it as well._

_The she-cat watched him, a gentle smile curving her already-beautiful muzzle. "You were deaf your entire life, weren't you?" she asked. "Here, you can hear. You can hear everything."_

_Were am I? Snowkit tried to ask, but it came out garbled and distorted. He tried again several times, while the she-cat waited patiently._

"_You're in StarClan, dear," she said. "You aren't dead, never fear; you won't join your warrior ancestors for many moons. You are only here in your dreams now, you see."_

_Snowkit blinked at her, confused._

"_You have a great destiny, Snowkit," the she-cat continued, "a destiny that you could never find in ThunderClan. They would never have trusted you with training of any sort. You will have a new life with these cats."_

"_Destiny?" Snowkit echoed, trying to copy her mouth-movements. It sounded strange, but she seemed to understand._

"_Destiny," she repeated. "More will become clear to you in time, Snowkit, but for now we have work to do. You need to learn to speak during life, when you cannot hear. Tonight I am going to teach you many words; pay attention." She got to her paws and began padding away. Snowkit realized he was supposed to follow her, and he did so quickly, eager to be close to her beautiful form. She held the same beauty that his mother held, in his eyes at least, and he found himself loving her for it._

"_There are many ways for you to communicate," the she-cat explained. "There." She pointed at a leaf. "That is a leaf," she said, and said the word several more times. Snowkit watched her closely. "Now, put your tail to my throat," she commanded. Snowkit did obediently, and she said the word again, until Snowkit had memorized the rumbles that went with it, as well as the mouth-movements. Finally, the she-cat made an odd sort of sign with her paw, a sort of dipping motion. "That is the sign for leaf," she explained. "Learn it and teach the other cats you will be with. Use the voice-rumbles and mouth-movements along with the signs, and the cats will know what you mean to say."_

_Snowkit nodded slowly, and the she-cat smiled. She let him through the forest, pointing out things and teaching him the names of them. She taught him other things too, connecting words that would allow him to make complete thoughts when he spoke. By the time he stopped his head was so full of new words he thought it might explode from it all._

"_I'll be back again soon," she said softly, "but it is time for you to wake up. Good luck." She smiled at him and then padded away. Snowkit tried to follow her, but it seemed that the more he tried, the farther away she got, until the entire forest began to dissolve around him._

Snowkit awoke and blinked, feeling a bit panicked as he realized he had no idea where he was. Then, his breathing eased as the cat next to him blinked awake. It was the same gray she-cat that had found him and tended to his wounds. She blinked at him for a moment, her green eyes round with concern. Her mouth moved, but Snowkit couldn't hear what she said. Sorrow swept through him, as he realized he had lost his hearing again. Somehow, after hearing the birds sing, these new silence was even worse than before.

He moved slightly, wincing at the pain in his back, until he could touch her throat with his tail. She seemed puzzled for a moment.

"What are you doing?" the she-cat asked, and Snowkit smiled as he realized he could understand her.

"What are you doing?" he asked her back, grinning. He knew it probably sounded a bit strange, but the words must have been right, for her eyes widened as she realized he was actually making words.

"Can you hear me?" she asked. Snowkit shook his head, and twitched his tail at her throat. She smiled, as she suddenly understood.

"You're listening that way, eh?" she asked, and let out a rumbling purr. Snowkit felt a glow of joy as he felt her purr; it was a strange thing, that feeling, but it reminded him of his mother. Suddenly the smile slide from his mother and he laid back down on the ground, his shoulders slumped.

"What is it?" the she-cat asked, blinking at him.

"Mother," Snowkit replied, and her eyes softened.

"Maybe we can find her?" the she-cat asked, Snowkit shook his head.

"Far away," he said. "Hawk."

The she-cat blinked for a moment, and then her eyes widened. "A hawk? You were stolen by a hawk?" she asked, surprised. "How did you escape? Oh, no wonder those cuts were so bad. Your mother is probably miles away, oh…."

Snowkit turned away from her, although his tail remained touching her throat.

"Well then dear, I'll be your mother," the she-cat said. Snowkit turned to her, surprised. Her eyes were gentle.

"I'm already expecting kits, you see," she said softly, and for the first time Snowkit noticed that she was rather plump. Did plumpness equal kits?

"You'll just be one of them, then," she continued. "I'm sure you'll be happy here. Lightning is the father, and a great leader for all of us. You'll see." She pulled him closer to her with one paw. "My name is Moss," she said, looking down at him with great kindness in her green eyes. "Do you understand?"

"Moss," Snowkit whispered, and then, thinking of Speckletail, "Mother."

Moss licked him gently. "You're safe with me," she whispered, and pulled him closer to her, tucking him beside her warm body.


	3. C h a p t e r 2: Names

**C**_**hapter **_**2: Names**

Snowkit woke up again some time later, blinking slowly as he remembered where he was. He glanced at Moss, and found himself smiling slightly, before gently pulling away from her and heading towards the light. He reached the entrance of the den he had been sleeping in, and stretched, feeling pain dig its claws into his back. He sat down, wincing as more pain flowed through him, before surveying his new home carefully.

It was a little camp in the forest, not unlike ThunderClan's camp. However, this one was slightly strange; large square rocks were scattered everywhere, in piles and in strange straight structures in some places. They reminded Snowkit of the Twoleg nests he had seen before. It defined the boundaries of the camp, and the fallen wooden beams provided some shelter, Snowkit guessed. The dens were nothing more than holes dug into the ground, near the stone walls.

He felt something touching him gently, and turned, realizing Moss's nose had nudged him so she could get out of the den as well.

She mouthed something, and Snowkit moved his tail to her throat.

"Sorry I startled you," she said again, and Snowkit shrugged. Moss pointed her nose towards a large mound of stones in the center of the camp, indicating that he should head there. Snowkit sat down in front of it, reminded of the HighRock from his home.

He could see other cats emerging from dens as well, including the golden tabby; Lightning, Moss's mate. The name suited him; the white cat he had walked with in his dreams had pointed out a storm on the horizon, and taught him the words that went along with it. Lightning looked like his namesake; bright, wild, and fierce, his golden pelt so thick he looked like a lion ready for the hunt. Snowkit felt a glow in his chest. He wanted to be like Lightning.

Snowkit kept his tail at Moss's throat as she walked towards Lightning.

"Lightning," she said softly, "we have a son."

Lightning's amber eyes strayed down towards Snowkit. He seemed confused, bemused. There was a flash of something in his amber eyes – resentment? – but he simply nodded. He mouthed something that Snowkit recognized – "Welcome" – and Snowkit returned the greeting with a slight smile. Lightning seemed surprised.

"He knows some words," Moss explained, "and he can listen to us by feeling what we say." She motioned towards Snowkit's tail with her own.

Lightning said something, and Moss turned to Snowkit. "He wants you to do it with him too," she explained. Snowkit blinked, and then nodded, moving his tail to Lightning instead.

"Can you understand me this way?" Lightning asked.

"Can you understand me this way?" Snowkit repeated, and Lightning smiled.

"This one could teach young Frost a thing or two, eh?" he asked Moss, who nodded.

"Frost?" Snowkit echoed.

"You need to meet the others," Lightning said, before moving away from Snowkit without warning. Snowkit's tail drooped to the ground. Lightning padded tot eh top of the pile of rocks, and yowled something. Snowkit could feel the rumbles of his yowl in his paws, although he couldn't understand what Lightning was saying. Moss gently took Snowkit's tail in her paws and moved it towards her throat.

"He's calling the others to assemble," she explained. The cats Snowkit had seen earlier – the tom with an ear and a half, the dark gray tom, the young tabby, the white she-cat, and her three kits. Lightning was speaking to them. "He's explaining that you are deaf; they aren't surprised," Moss continued, "and he wants them all to introduce themselves to you."

Snowkit swallowed nervously. He had never met very many cats when he was young; his deafness had been a secret, and most warriors weren't interested in any kits but their own.

The first cat was the tabby tom with bright yellow eyes, and half of one ear missing. His muzzle was heavily scarred, and he glanced at Moss.

"Tail," Moss told Snowkit, and he obediently touched his tail to the tom's throat.

The tom blinked at him, uncertainty in his yellow eyes. "My name is Mud," he said slowly, making Snowkit slightly angry. _My brain isn't slow, I just can't hear! _He thought, but didn't dare say anything; his slurred speech often made cats think the contrary.

"Mud," he repeated carefully, and the tabby nodded, although he didn't smile.

"I'm second in command here," Mud said with a slight growl in his voice. Snowkit nodded quickly; Mud unnerved him slightly. Neither Mud nor Lightning were cats that Snowkit should mess with.

Mud moved away quickly, and the dark gray tom that had found Snowkit with Moss moved forward. However, the young tabby darted in front of him, stopping him in his tracks. She grinned at Snowkit eagerly. Snowkit obligingly put his tail to her throat.

"I'm Tabby," the she-cat purred. She seemed to radiate an inextinguishable energy. _Strange name, _Snowkit thought, _but it suits her, certainly. _"I was a kittypet," Tabby said by way of explanation. Snowkit blinked. He wasn't quite sure what a kittypet was, but one of the ginger toms in ThunderClan was called one a lot; he could tell from the mouth-movements. It seemed to be an insult, but Tabby appeared to be fine with it. Snowkit nodded slowly, and Tabby flashed him a quick grin before padding away. _I like her, I think, _Snowkit thought, feeling pleased.

The dark gray tom approached then, and Snowkit learned that his name was Slate. He had a low, gravelly voice, and Tabby came back to play with his tail while Slate was speaking. She seemed almost to be his apprentice, for Snowkit watched as she followed Slate around, but at the same time he treated her as an equal. _Strange, _Snowkit reflected, before turning his attention to the white queen.

She was very soft-spoken, and quietly told him that her name was Gleam. It matched her white coat, certainly. She was nervous about letting her kits 'speak' with him, but the white kit with the mismatched eyes was very eager.

"I'm Frost," she told Snowkit with a bright smile. "I'm like you."

Snowkit blinked with surprise. "Deaf?" he inquired.

Frost pointed to one of her ears, the one that went along with her blue eye, and nodded. "One ear only, though," she said. "I can hear just fine with the green-eyed ear. Weird, eh?"

Snowkit blinked slowly. _So…if I had an eye of a different color, I'd be able to hear, at least partly? _He wondered. He smiled at Frost. Her name reminded him of one of the queens, Frostfur, who also had blue eyes. Frost, however, seemed cheerful and happy, while Frostfur had been sorrowful and quiet. Snowkit had never known why.

Frost soon moved to the side to allow her siblings to speak with Snowkit. One was a large gray tabby named Rain. He didn't seem impressed by Snowkit at all; he simply stated his name and moved along. The other kit was another tom, a tiny brown kit with wide green eyes named Cricket. He was very nervous and shook slightly when Snowkit touched him, speaking his name quickly before retreating back towards his mother.

Moss motioned for his tail, and Snowkit gave it to her.

"What's your name?" she asked. "Now you know ours, but we still don't know yours yet."

Snowkit smiled. There was one word he had always known; his own name. His mother had made sure that he had known it and that he could recognize it when other cats said it.

"Snowkit," he purred, and Moss blinked.

"Snowkit," she echoed, and for the first time it sounded as if she was the deaf one, and not him. "Interesting…strange name, though, huh? Still, I like it." She smiled at him. Snowkit found himself smiling back. Moss reminded him of his mother, but in a good way; she was kind and caring just like Speckletail had been.

He felt something touch his ear and he turned, blinking at Frost. She said something that he couldn't quite hear, but her body language was quite clearly saying, _Want to play?_

Snowkit grinned and copied her, crouching down. She pawed at him, testing him, before leaping forward. He rose up on his hind paws to meet her as she flew through the air towards him, and they tumbled down together. The two of them wrestled for a moment with Moss watching, fondness in her eyes. Finally, Frost and Snowkit broke apart from one another, both wearing identical grins. Frost grabbed Snowkit's tail in her mouth and spoke, and although the rumbles were a little hard to detect, he knew exactly what she was saying,

"Friend."


	4. C h a p t e r 3: Battle

**C**_**hapter **_**3: Battle  
**

_He was in the forest again, bouncing along, listening eagerly to the sounds. This time he recognized the birdsong, and this made him very happy. He looked around eagerly, looking for the white she-cat. Soon enough she appeared, looking like a ghost in the forest as she padded towards him._

"_Well done, Snowkit," she purred. "You are integrating yourself into the group well."_

_Snowkit smiled at her. "More words?" he asked quickly, and the she-cat laughed._

"_Of course," she purred, and flicked her tail, leading him on. _

_This time, he learned more than words for touchable things, and connecting words. This time he learned words for doing things, and words for imaginable things, like 'love', 'loss', and 'hope'. These words all keenly reminded Snowkit of his current situation. Finally, noticing how troubled he looked, the she-cat stopped and blinked at him._

"_What is it?" she asked._

"_When will I go home?" Snowkit asked quietly. "To ThunderClan?"_

_The she-cat was silent for a moment. "You have a great destiny where you are now, Snowkit," she said finally."You won't be going back to ThunderClan."_

_Snowkit's eyes widened. "But…but I see Mother, right?" he asked desperately. "I see Mother?"_

_The she-cat looked away from him, and Snowkit had his answer. He took a step back, feeling full of hurt. His heart constricted with pain. "Mother," he whispered._

"_Moss will be your mother now," the she-cat said softly. "She will have to do. She is a great cat, and although she is not your mother, your mother will be fine in ThunderClan. You'll see her in StarClan someday, Snowkit."_

"_Why?" Snowkit choked out, past the lump building in his throat. "Why? Why did StarClan steal me?"_

_The she-cat closed her blue eyes, and for the first time, Snowkit didn't want to see her, didn't want to hear her. He didn't want to hear these things; the very idea that he might never see Speckletail again made him want to collapse from the pain of it. Snowkit turned and ran away, without waiting for the she-cat's answer. He ran as quickly as he could, ignoring her cry behind him, until his hearing began fading away with the forest…._

Snowkit opened his eyes, and shuddered from his nose down to his tail. It caused him less pain than usual – his back was healing – but at the same time, his heart felt raw. Moss yawned slowly and blinked down at him. She grasped his tail gently in her mouth, tucking it under her chin.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Snowkit shook his head, resting it on his paws. Moss licked his tail.

"If we could find the way back to your home, we would take you there," she said softly. "I'm sorry, Snowkit."

He nodded slowly. He knew she was sorry. That didn't help him any. He closed his eyes, silently hating them. Why couldn't they have been amber, or green or yellow? They could have been a mixture of purple and orange and he wouldn't have minded, so long as he could hear!

He felt Moss move slightly and lick his head. She rested her muzzle against his shoulder. "I care about you, Snowkit," she said softly, before rising to her paws. She touched his tail with her muzzle again. "I'll be back soon." She turned, padding towards the entrance of the den, before freezing. Her ears pricked, and her eyes widened with alarm. She shouted something, something that Snowkit could barely feel rumbling his paws. Fearfully, he moved backwards, to the back of the den, where he crouched, eyes wide as Moss's ears flattened and she let out a hiss. Her eyes slid to him, then to whatever lay outside the den, and then back to him again, as if she was making some sort of decision. Finally, she bristled her fur, and seemed to take up the entire entrance; whatever was happening, she was going to defend him.

Snowkit sat there, frozen, watching Moss's green eyes dart around as she apparently watched some sort of scene. He wasn't sure what was happening, but whatever it was, it was clearly bad for her teeth were drawn back in a fierce snarl.

And then, suddenly, the little light in the den vanished as a massive figure blocked it out. Moss drew back, snarling, and lashed out at the cat who was attempting to get past her, into the den. It was a black tom with a scarred muzzle, and wild amber eyes. Moss slashed at his face savagely, and he drew back, spitting. Snowkit closed his eyes, curling into a ball; if Moss lost, he could do nothing against the tom, and since he couldn't hear it, he could pretend it wasn't happening, that it was all some mistake, or dream….

He clenched his eyes closed, bracing himself for a sharp bite to the neck, or some other killing blow. None were forthcoming, however, and so he finally opened his eyes to see Moss leaning against the den, panting, bloody, but with a triumphant glow in her eyes as she watched whatever enemies had been in camp flee.

Snowkit quivered as Moss turned to him. She licked his ear.

"Are you alright?" she murmured, resting her muzzle on his head. Snowkit nodded quickly, and Moss glanced at the entrance to the den. "Come on, let's make sure no one was hurt."

Snowkit followed her cautiously out of the den. Lightning turned to Moss, relief evident on his face when he saw she was alright, save for a slash on her muzzle and a bite on one shoulder. He glanced at Snowkit, and again something strange flitted over his face before disappearing. Snowkit glanced around quickly, sizing up the damage elsewhere. Slate's fur was hanging off of his shoulders in clumps, and Tiger had a freely bleeding wound on his side. Tabby's ear was torn and her nose was bleeding, and Gleam's left paw was being held up to her chest protectively, as if it was hurt. Lightning shook his golden fur, and blood flew in every direction, as Snowkit realized his nose was also slashed, and there was a long gash on his side. Still, everyone seemed alright, for the most part.

Moss limped around the camp, carefully nosing everyone over to find the worst wounds. Then, she disappeared down a small den Snowkit hadn't spotted before, returning with a clump of cobwebs and bright petals in her mouth. Swiftly and efficiently, she tended to the wounds of the other cats, before finally tending to her own wounds. Many of the cats looked calm, as if this sort of thing happened often; only Gleam looked nervous, her eyes darting around every which way.

Snowkit looked around for Gleam's three kits, and found them near her den; Cricket looked scared out of his fur, Rain was calm and cool, and Frost looked excited. She shouted something at Snowkit as he approached, and then looked embarrassed as she remembered his disability. She waited for him to put his tail to her throat before she spoke again.

"What a battle!" she exclaimed, looking around the camp at the blood and fur with awe. "That wasn't the best yet, one of the others was pretty good, but this one was cool too. There were more of this time."

"More who?" Snowkit asked, choosing his words and rumbles carefully. Frost blinked in surprise.

"Oh, I forgot you don't know these things," she said, and smiled. "Well you see, Lightning's group – ours – has lived here for some time. My mother joined recently with us because she couldn't keep journeying in the condition she was in – she was wounded – and Cricket here was sick. So Lightning let her stay and eventually she decided to stay here permanently. Anyway, Lightning and Moss have been here for some time, and the others gradually joined too. However, this is prime territory, and another cat wants it. No one knows where she comes from, but she calls herself Fear, and she leads a 'Pride' of ruthless, murderous cats. They want our territory, and they attack and ambush us a lot. Most of us are used to it but Mother's really nervous, since we're still pretty new." She beamed at Snowkit, as if she had just told him that newleaf was going to last all year.

"Who are the other cats?" he asked. This time, Rain spoke, and Snowkit had to move his tail to Rain quickly to catch it.

"—know them all," Rain was saying, "and like Frost said, there are a couple new ones I don't recognize. Her group is growing all the time, it seems. The ones we know are Fear, a huge black tom, an almost-as-big gray tom, a tabby she-cat, and a skinny black tom. There's two more that we've seen now, though, a big scarred tom and another she-cat."

Snowkit nodded slowly. Cricket was trembling, and seemed about to speak, so Snowkit quickly switched to him.

"They're all crazy," Cricket whispered, quivering. "Fear isn't, but she's vicious…but the others, yes, all crazy. All of them!" His green eyes were huge in his tiny head. Rain curled his tail protectively around his small brother.

Snowkit was quiet, musing over the new information. This place might be more dangerous than he had though.

Frost nudged him sharply, and Snowkit turned to see Lightning striding towards them. Snowkit offered his tail, but Lightning flicked his, summoning for Snowkit to follow him. Moss was looking Tiger over again, and didn't notice as Lightning stalked into the forest, with Snowkit trailing behind him.

Lightning turned on Snowkit almost as immediately, once they were out of earshot. His eyes flashed, and Snowkit nervously offered his tail.

"Listen up, and listen well," Lightning growled, "or do whatever it is that you do. You can't stay here, understand? Moss could have been killed because of you, trapped in that den! She would have died to protect you instead of staying alive for our kits." Lightning's own tail lashed while Snowkit's trembled. "You're useless. At least Frost has one good ear…but you! You couldn't see an attack coming from a fox-length away! Moss told me you didn't even know what was going on until that big brute attacked her."

Snowkit was reeling with hurt, as Lightning drew closer to him.

"Read my lips," Lightning growled. "Run away. And I don't want you ever coming back." He unsheathed his claws. "I'm going to have to say you wandered away and didn't hear me call, and fell into the claws of one of Fear's brutes. I'll need blood to make it convincing…so get out of here before I use yours." Lightning turned away from him. Full of fear and hurt, Snowkit hesitated – and then fled for his life.


	5. C h a p t e r 4: Fear

**C**_**hapter**_** 4: Fear**

Snowkit raced through the forest, unable to hear his own panting. He was certain that Lightning and Moss and all of the others were disappearing behind him…but how could he be sure? He didn't dare look, in case Lightning had changed his mind, and wanted to make the scene of Snowkit's death look legitimate.

He finally slowed down when he couldn't run any farther, stopping to rest under a tree branch that appeared to have been partially severed in a storm days before. He huddled underneath it, still quivering.

_He hates me, _he thought. _He loves Moss so much that he hates me. How can that be? How can you love one cat and hate another? I don't understand…it's all my fault, my fault. If only I could hear…Lightning was right. I'm useless…._He quivered, and closed his eyes, trying to blot out the pain as well as he could. His little body shook with sorrow. How would he survive now?

_Snowkit recognized the forest immediately. "Am I dead?" he wondered out loud. "Or just dreaming again? StarClan, let me be dead! I'm useless, I can't do anything right! Lightning was right. I'm worthless…."_

"_Don't ever say that," he heard a voice hiss. Snowkit turned, blinking at the white she-cat._

"_It's true," he said miserably._

"_No, Snowkit, it's not. Do you think StarClan would have picked you for this, if you were useless? Why do you think we took you from ThunderClan? You would have never been appreciated there, like you deserve. You can't hear, but over time your other senses will develop, Snowkit. You'll be able to see a bird's feathers a hundred fox-lengths in the air, be able to smell prey a thousand mouse-tails away, be able to feel the rumbles of cats footfalls and voices through your paws on the ground…you'll be amazing, Snowkit, just deaf. And that isn't a bad thing; you're just different, Snowkit. Some think you're weak, and you are now, but you're becoming stronger every day. No normal kit could have survived that hawk, Snowkit. We chose you. You have a great destiny."_

"_You keep saying that!" Snowkit burst out. "It's always 'destiny this' and 'destiny that' with you! What _is _my 'great destiny'? What am I supposed to _do?_"_

_The white she-cat closed her eyes. "We can't tell you, Snowkit," she said quietly. "We can't."_

_Snowkit's blue eyes burned with a bright blue flame. "Then I quit," he spat. "I'm finished with this. I'm done with it! I don't care about StarClan anymore, okay? I don't care about Moss or Tabby or Frost! I'm done with it!" And with that, he stalked away from the she-cat, away from StarClan itself._

He felt a nudge on his side. He opened his eyes, half-expecting to be blinking up at Moss's green eyes. However, the eyes he found were not green, but gold, set in a chocolate-brown face.

The face smiled when it saw him, and said something, something that Snowkit couldn't quite understand. Whoever this cat was, she was not a cat he knew, and so he shrank back from her, flattening himself to the ground as if trying to hide. The cat smiled, and said something else. Snowkit blinked up at her mutely.

Another cat came into view, a white tom with golden eyes. He studied Snowkit for a moment, and then turned to the chocolate cat. Snowkit thought he saw 'deaf' on the white cat's lips. The chocolate cat blinked in surprise, and then threw her head back and laughed. She grinned down at Snowkit, and mouthed very carefully,

"You belong with us."

* * *

Strong jaws carried Snowkit, and he blinked nervously, glancing around fearfully. The white tom was carrying him, and the chocolate cat was walking in front of them with her tail held high. They entered a strange sort of camp, one unlike any that Snowkit had seen. It appeared to be a cave, and within the cave were different alleys – carved by rivers, perhaps? – in which eyes glowed. Several cats strode out of the den – a massive black tom, a tabby she-cat, a skinny black tom, a scarred tom, a big gray tabby, and several other eyes that did not reveal themselves. Snowkit suddenly had a sinking feeling, deep in his chest; these were the same ones, the cats that Rain had spoken about. These were the cats that had fought with Moss and the others only that morning.

They certainly bore the scars of the battle, with their torn ears, slashes, gashes, and blood-stained fur. Only the chocolate cat and the white tom who had carried him here were untouched.

Snowkit's mouth opened. "Fear," he whispered. The chocolate cat grinned at him, and rested her muzzle against his white side.

"The mute speaks," she said with a chuckle. "Tell me, what is it like, being deaf? It's certainly interesting. None of the others were deaf. Of course, everyone here has a unique problem…you'll find out what I mean soon, don't you worry." She smiled at him, and then flicked her tail to the white cat.

"That's Lune, he's new here," she explained, and Lune nodded slowly. "Sit our new friend down over there somewhere, and go find Corse. He can translate what we say for this kit."

Lune nodded and padded towards the cave, halting at the entrance and sitting Snowkit down gently. He said something to the skinny black tom, who nodded quickly and padded over to sit by Snowkit. Snowkit reached his tail up to the tom's throat.

"I'm Corse," the tom said, and Snowkit noticed that Corse's rumbles were gentle, almost breathy, somewhat frail, as if his voice wasn't strong. "I'll tell you everything they say, okay? Fear will call a meeting."

Snowkit nodded slowly, and turned, watching as Fear let out a growl, summoning the cats forward.

"Everyone, we've found a new recruit," she announced. "This is…what is your name?" she asked, turning to Snowkit.

"Snowkit," he said softly, "but I'd like Snowpaw better. I would be an apprentice now if I was in ThunderClan."

Fear blinked in surprise, as if his name and his Clan had met something to her. Her golden eyes flickered for a moment, and then she shook her head. "Snowkit," she repeated to the group. "Now I want you all to introduce yourselves."

The cats hesitated, glancing at each other, until the biggest black cat Snowkit had ever seen took a step forward.

"My name is Sin," he said, and his yellow eyes glinted brightly as he came to stand beside Fear, looking almost like a small mountain. Snowkit swallowed nervously.

"I'm Savage," another tom said, the gray tom who was almost as big as Sin. His fur was silver-white-gray, and quite long. He nodded to Snowkit slowly.

"My name is Twist," a little tabby she-cat announced, her green eyes shining brightly. She reminded Snowkit of Tabby.

"I'm Hog," another black tom rumbled. There was an eerie light in his eyes as he gazed upon Snowkit, and Snowkit realized this was the cat that had attacked Moss. A brief flare of anger rose up within him, but he quelled it quickly; he couldn't go back to them, not with them thinking he was dead. Lightning really would kill him, then, wouldn't he?

Satisfied that the introductions had been made, Fear turned to the main order of business. "Snowkit here is deaf," she explained, "and I think we all know what that means." The cats nodded slowly, and Snowkit blinked up at Corse.

"What does she mean?" he whispered curiously.

"We are all flawed," he said softly. "We are all broken, in some way. She's the only one who would take us in, you see? Fear is our savior. We owe everything to her." He pointed to Twist with his tail. "You see her? She hears voices. Two, apparently, always arguing in her head when decisions are to be made. That's why she can't fight, she gets caught up in the fight in her head and can't move until she's reached a decision, and she can't with the voices…she knows a bit about herbs though, the voices tell her some things, so Fear took her in." Corse nodded to Savage. "Savage is a fierce fighter, but during battle he sometimes loses control of himself. He becomes even more ferocious, but will attack friend or foe, they are all the same to him. He killed one of us that way during one battle."

"And you?" Snowkit asked, but Corse was silent as the grave.

"Are we going to allow him into the group?" Fear asked. The heads turned, and he could see their mouths moving as they sized him up.

"He's small now, but he'll be strong when he grows," Savage said.

"He won't get a chance anywhere else. He smells like Lightning's group, and if he was with them he isn't anymore," Lune said. There was a silkiness in the way Corse imitated Lune's voice, Snowkit could feel it. His pelt prickled. This Lune character…he wasn't to be trusted, Snowkit could feel it.

Several other cats said something or other – except Twist, although her mouth was moving, he noticed – and finally Fear nodded. She smiled at Snowkit.

"Welcome to the Pride," she said.

**AN: Fun fact: 'corse' is a Shakespearian term for corpse. Any guesses as to Corse's fatal flaw?**


	6. C h a p t e r 5: Choice

**AN: So, the Pride isn't as bad as it seems, eh? Well, think about this: all of these cats (or at least most) are seriously disturbed. The names are bad enough (Fear, Sin, Savage, Corse?) coupled with some of their flaws (Savage enjoys killing things so much that he will **_**attack his own allies **_**during battle). And, of course, Hog is definitely disturbed as we will see….**

**Enigma is the closest to guessing Corse's flaw, by the way.**

**C**_**hapter **_**5: Choice**

Fear flicked her tail to Snowkit. "You'll be known as Snowpaw now," she announced, "and if you have that name it means you are in training. I know the way of the Clans," she added, catching his surprised look. "Come on, then, let's go; I doubt you've ever had any decent training. Most cats won't waste their time with cats like you." She flicked her tail again. Snowkit thanked Corse quietly, before rising to his paws and following Fear. Sin and Hog followed, although Snowpaw saw by Fear's shoulder-flick that she didn't want Hog along. Snowpaw didn't like the way Hog looked at him…as if he was something to eat, to be consumed by the large, scarred tom.

Fear led the four of them, although Sin kept constantly by her side, as if he was her bodyguard. Snowpaw noticed something between the two of them; Sin had a devoted gleam in his eyes when he looked at Fear, and he seemed to respond to silent commands from her easily. It wasn't love, exactly; Sin didn't care for Fear that way and she didn't for him, Snowpaw could see. It was more devotion, admiration. Sin cared deeply for Fear, like an apprentice would to his mentor, although it appeared that Fear was younger than he.

Sin stiffened suddenly, and Snowkit did too, as he caught the scent of something – prey? Snowpaw found himself smiling. Maybe the white cat in his dreams was right; he was indeed sensing more than he had before…not just things like prey either, but like the connection between Fear and Sin and the strange dislike that Fear had for Hog, although he was in her group. They were sort of like lines, or strings, binding them together in Snowpaw's mind. Maybe he wasn't useless after all.

Fear suddenly bounded forward, more quickly than Snowpaw would have thought she would have been able to. She re-emerged moments later with a rabbit clutched in her jaws. She was panting slightly, but she dropped it on the ground and nodded to Snowpaw. He blinked at her and she flicked her tail towards the prey. He hesitated, unsure if she was going to let him have it. His stomach rumbled, and she made the signal again. Snowpaw approached carefully, taking a bite of the rabbit and letting the taste flood his mouth. He let out a warm purr. Hog was still watching him, making Snowpaw nervous. Snowpaw ate sparingly, not wanting to appear a glutton. As soon as he pulled away from the carcass, Fear finished it off. It appeared that Hog and Sin would have to catch their own food, if they wanted to eat.

The little patrol continued through the forest. Sin made a catch but Hog did not, and his hungry gaze seemed to intensify, leaving Snowpaw feeling more nervous than before. He couldn't meet Hog's eyes, and instead kept his own blue eyes on his white paws. As they walked, Snowpaw enjoyed the feeling of muscles rippling under his pelt, and how the last echoes of pain were nearly gone. His back wasn't completely healed or anything, but he did have more free range of motion than before.

Then, Fear froze and her lips peeled back in a snarl. She suddenly transformed from the at least moderately kind cat he had met, to some sort of ferocious beast. She held her tail up straight in the air, and both Sin and Hog froze. There was a rustle in the brush, and suddenly a bright white pelt became visible. For a moment Snowpaw thought that the cat from his dreams had appeared and was struggling towards him, but then he saw the mismatched eyes, and he realized it was Frost.

"Lightning," Fear hissed, Snowpaw could see the word forming on her lips. Frost let out a gasp of fear when she saw them, and then another when she spotted Snowpaw.

"Snowkit!" she exclaimed, as Snowpaw recognized his old name – already it was old to him, he realized – and she rushed forward. Fear hesitated, and then flicked her tail to Hog. Snowpaw recognized the same signal that had invited Snowpaw to eat the rabbit, and Snowpaw's jaw dropped as he suddenly realized why even Fear was repulsed by Hog. He was going to eat Frost.

"No!" Snowpaw shouted, and both Hog and Frost stopped in their tracks to stare at him. "No," Snowpaw told Fear, his blue eyes burning. Fear blinked at him, and he reached his tail out to her imploringly. She took it. "Frost's my friend," Snowpaw said, turning to Frost. Frost whispered something, and Snowpaw thought he saw the word 'dead'. _Of course, Lightning would have told everyone I died, _Snowpaw thought. _But she came looking for me anyways, even knowing that she could face the same fate. _Warmth grew inside of him, until he realized, _she still might._

Frost shrank back, blinking up at Hog with wide eyes. Fear hesitated for a moment, and then motioned for Hog to come back. He glanced at her, and she said something. Hog's eyes narrowed and he slunk away. Sin looked hurt as Fear spoke to him, telling him to leave as well. Snowpaw blinked slowly, as Fear turned to him and motioned for his tail. He obeyed, glancing at Frost, who appeared scared and confused.

"Let her have her say," Fear said, nodding to Snowpaw. Snowpaw put his paw on Frost's throat. She tensed slightly, her eyes wide.

"Snowkit—" Frost began, but Snowpaw interrupted her.

"Snowpaw," he said. "My name is Snowpaw now." Frost blinked at him.

"Snowpaw," she said slowly, "everyone thought you were dead. There was blood everywhere…Lightning said you wandered off and didn't hear him call and he went after you and found the blood and Fear's scent…." Frost looked at Fear with fright in her eyes. Fear looked pleased; a slight smirk curling her muzzle. "He returned without you and told us and Moss was distraught and Tabby wanted to go look for you but Lightning said she couldn't. And Slate was watching Tabby so she wouldn't run off and Lightning was comforting Moss. And I didn't believe you were really dead, you couldn't be dead, and I tried to get Cricket and Rain to come with me. But…you know Cricket. He was too scared. And Rain was protective of him, and wouldn't leave Cricket behind, so I had to come alone while they distracted Gleam…." She gazed at Snowpaw. "But you're alive! You can come home now." She smiled at him, and Snowpaw blinked in surprise. _Home?_ He wondered. _Is my home with them? Or with Fear?_

"He cannot," Fear said smoothly. "Snowpaw belongs here, with us. He's more like us than he is to you."

Frost bristled slightly. "He is not!" she said hotly. "Snowpaw is nice and kind and friendly, not like you and your kind! He would never hurt anyone!"

Fear's eyes narrowed, but she simply turned to Snowpaw. "Choose" she said. "Are you going to stay with us, or with them?"

Snowpaw's head was abuzz. He had thought he had no place with Lightning, that no one liked him. But Moss was distraught and Tabby concerned, if what Frost had said was true. And, Frost herself had come looking for him, risking her own life, risking the same fate he might have met, to bring him home. That took real courage, Snowpaw knew. He had thought that the Pride was alright, just a little misunderstood, but they had attacked Lightning first, after all.

"You have to come with us, Snowpaw," Frost pleaded, and then her voice dropped to a low rumble that only Snowpaw could feel. "That cat was going to eat me," she whispered. "_And Fear was going to let him._" Snowpaw turned to Fear, starting at her for a moment. There was a smug smile on her muzzle, a knowing look; she thought she was going to win for sure. She thought Snowpaw didn't belong with healthy cats, no, that he belonged with messed-up cats like herself and her Pride. She thought he was an outcast, a freak.

Snowpaw found himself hating her for it.

He got to his paws suddenly, and came to stand beside Frost.

"I'm not going with you," he growled, raising his chin and looking Fear in her golden eyes firmly. "I'm going home."

Disbelief, anger, and perhaps a trait of hurt flashed over Fear's face, quicker than she could control it. Then she wiped her face blank, and blinked at him emotionlessly. She mouthed something – 'your choice' or 'you wish', something like that – and then turned, disappearing into the forest. Snowpaw blinked with surprise, unable to believe that he had won, just like that. She had just decided to let him go?

Frost didn't allow him much time to think; she grinned at him and nipped his shoulder. "Come on," she chirped, beckoning him with her tail. "Let's go home, and hurry!" She scampered away, leaving Snowpaw alone for a moment. He rose to his paws, but before he followed Frost, he glanced over his shoulder. For a moment, he thought he saw a bright pair of golden eyes. Then they blinked, and were gone.

He followed Frost home.


	7. C h a p t e r 6: The Warrior Code

**C**_**hapter **_**6: The Warrior Code**

Snowpaw entered camp nervously, glancing around. Suddenly, he felt afraid; what if Frost had been wrong? What if no one had missed him at all? Or worse: what if Lightning decided to kill him after all?

"He isn't dead!" Frost shouted joyfully. Cats appeared and heads turned. Lightning looked surprised, and Moss let out a cry, rushing toward to nuzzle her adopted son, as if making sure he really was there, really was alive. He could feel her whispering his name over and over as she licked him, checking him all over to make sure he wasn't hurt.

Tabby's face had split into a wide green, although Mud and Slate were looking carefully neutral as they approached. Snowpaw's eyes glanced around the other faces - Gleam looked surprised, Cricket fearful, Rain mildly impressed – avoiding the one he was dreading until he was forced to look at him. Lightning was staring at Snowpaw with disbelief. He quickly recovered, approaching slowly. Snowpaw gazed up at him fearfully, and took a deep breath, offering Lightning his tail. Lightning's eyes flashed, but he accepted it.

"I suppose I was mistaken about your fate," Lightning said slowly. "You wandered off when I was trying to explain Fear's group to you, to explain our way of life. I called but you did not hear me, and I waited, thinking you would return. You did not and when I followed you, I found blood everywhere. I assumed the Pride had gotten you." He shook his head. "Thinking back the blood smelled rather strange, perhaps prey's blood, but I didn't notice it at the time. However, we are very glad to have you back, Snowkit." Lightning smiled, but his eyes told Snowpaw _If you ever tell anyone the truth, I won't spare you._

Snowpaw gazed up at Lightning's face. Could no one else see the strained edges of his smile? Could no one else see the menace behind Lightning's warm eyes? Could no one else see the resentment that flashed over his face when Moss pulled Snowpaw closer to her?

_The white cat was right, _Snowpaw thought, _I am able to see things no other cat can, in relationships and emotions as well as the world around me. It isn't nearly worth the trade off, though, not nearly!_

"Snowpaw," Snowpaw said quietly. "My name isn't Snowkit anymore. It is Snowpaw."

From the confused look on Lightning's face and the way everyone else looked confused as well, Snowpaw realized none of them knew what it meant, the transition from kit to apprentice. He had to constantly remind himself of that, that he was in strange territory and not his home. No one knew of the warrior code here, or of Clan names, or anything like that.

"I think it is a nice name," Moss said, resting her chin on Snowpaw's head. "If that's what you want to be called, we'll do it."

Lightning nodded slowly. "Welcome back," he said, and his voice had an edge to it that only Snowpaw could feel, as Lightning turned and padded away. Moss let out a thrumming purr, and instantly Snowpaw felt comforted, at home again. Sudden weariness grabbed him, and he felt slow and sluggish. Today had seemed to be so long, all he wanted to do was relax and push Fear and Hog and the others far, far out of his mind.

"Can I go to sleep?" Snowpaw asked wearily, and Moss nodded, leading him back to the den they shared.

"I'm sorry I didn't keep you safe," Moss said softly, curling around Snowpaw. "I won't fail you again, my son."

_My son. _Simply feeling the words made Snowpaw feel safe, peaceful. The feelings followed him as he drifted off to sleep.

"_Snowpaw!" he heard a voice exclaim with joy. He blinked, seeing the white she-cat approaching him._

"_You did it," she purred, licking his head. "Oh, I knew you would!"_

_Snowpaw blinked, feeling confused. "I did what?" he asked._

"_You did it, you made the choice to stay with Lightning, even knowing how he resented you and wanted you gone to protect his family," the white she-cat replied. "StarClan is very proud, Snowpaw. We can tell you everything now." Her blue eyes glittered with joy._

_Snowpaw blinked. "What?" he asked. "I don't understand. Why was it such a big choice?"_

_The white she-cat smiled. "Snowpaw, you have a very special destiny," she said softly. "ThunderClan would have never appreciated you for who you were, but these cats already do. Moss loves you and Frost trusts you. Tabby is fond of you and with a touch of bravery, Cricket would have come with his sister to find you. You're becoming part of their Clan."_

_Snowpaw blinked in surprise. "Clan?" he asked. "Have you even seen these cats? They have no idea about the Clans. And what was the big choice?"_

_The white she-cat sat down. "I'm going to tell you a story," she said with a slight smile, although there was sorrow in her blue eyes. Still feeling hopelessly confused, Snowpaw sat down beside her, ready to listen. _

"_You and every cat in ThunderClan were told that there were always four Clans," the she-cat began. "However, they were wrong. There were five Clans; ThunderClan, RiverClan, ShadowClan, WindClan, and…SkyClan. SkyClan's home was where Twolegplace is now, and it was destroyed by the Twolegs that built it. SkyClan had to flee the forest, and find a new home. They lost faith in their warrior ancestors, and although SkyClan eventually found a home, they were destroyed._

"_However, not all of SkyClan made it to their new home. A small group of warriors had lost faith in their leader as well as StarClan, and they chose to leave SkyClan and settle down somewhere else. This forest that you are in now is where they settled, and although they were not adapted for forest life, they mingled with other cats that already lived here, and prospered. Over the generations the Clan ideals and the warrior code dissolved and gradually ceased to exist. The ex-SkyClan cats no longer wanted to remember their past._

"_The cats that you are with now are the descendents of those SkyClan cats. SkyClan had hard black pads and strong legs for jumping, because of their harsh territory. However, the ex-SkyClan cats bred with forest cats, and the cats you live with now are the closest thing to SkyClan-ThunderClan cats that will ever exist. Their pads are still black and hard, but weaker than those of their ancestors, and they can still jump high, but not as high as their ancestors. These cats are more compactly built like ThunderClan cats, for pouncing and stalking._

"_It is your duty to rebuild this lost Clan, and turn it into a new one."_

_Snowpaw blinked at her. "I have to rebuild SkyClan?" he asked._

_She shook her head. "SkyClan is dead and gone here. Another cat will rebuild SkyClan in the future, but in their new home, not here. No, these cats will become a completely different Clan, a new Clan. And Snowpaw, you must help them to do this."_

_Snowpaw's eyes widened. "I can't!" he exclaimed. "How can I do this? I'm deaf, no one will listen to me!"_

"_I'll be with you every step of the way," the white cat said soothingly. "StarClan believes in you, Snowpaw. We couldn't tell you of your destiny before until you chose to stay with Lightning; you would have fought your destiny, and stayed with the Pride instead, upsetting everything we've planned. This is your destiny, Snowpaw. Embrace it."_

_Snowpaw opened his mouth to argue, but the white she-cat was already up and walking away, beckoning him with her tail._

"_You remember some things, but not all," she told him, "and you will need to remember. I'm going to teach you the entire warrior code, first; you can mention it to the other cats in passing if you like, or not yet; it doesn't matter. Don't rush it, or they'll fight it, just as you would have."_

_Snowpaw nodded slowly, and didn't speak again, for the white she-cat spoke of many things, some parts of the warrior code that he hadn't heard of or hadn't understood when his mother had tried to explain it to him. By the time the night was over the she-cat had quizzed him ceaselessly, until he committed the entire thing to memory._

"_Go now, Snowpaw," the she-cat said with a smile. "Embrace your destiny." The dream began fading around him and_

Snowpaw awoke. He blinked slowly, glancing around as if he expected to still be in the forest. He let out a quiet breath and forced himself to relax, despite the weight on his shoulders. _How can I build a Clan? _He wondered. _I'm only a kit, despite my apprentice name. How can they entrust all of this to me? _He curled into a tight ball, feeling stress well up inside of him. Then, he took a deep breath.

_Frost likes me, _he thought. _If I can tell her about the warrior code she'll tell her siblings and they'll listen to her more than they would listen to me. Maybe this will be easier that way. Like the she-cat said, I have to take my time._

He uncurled and moved, carefully tiptoeing past Moss. She moved slightly, and he froze, thinking she was waking up, but she simply murmured something in her sleep and rolled over. Snowpaw left the den silently, and then blinked, staring up at the sky. It was streaked with color on the horizon as the sun was rising, and Snowpaw paused for a moment, transfixed. It was beautiful. His eyes absorbed every color, every detail, and for a moment he wondered if everyone saw it this way, or was it just him, with his keener eyes? Finally, he shook himself free of the sun's spell, and padded toward Gleam's den. He peered inside, and whispered into the darkness,

"Frost?"

He received no answer after waiting a moment, and whispered it again. "Frost?"

A pair of mismatched eyes appeared in the darkness, blinking at him, and Frost let out a yawn. She moved so that she was at the entrance of the den.

"What?" she mouthed, blinking sleepily.

"Can I tell you about something?" Snowpaw asked shyly. Frost looked puzzled, and then shrugged.

"Fine, my dreams were weird anyway," she said, and sat down beside him.

"Have you ever heard of the warrior code?" Snowpaw asked softly. Frost looked at him, bemused, and shook her head. Quietly, Snowpaw began speaking, and as he spoke Frost's eyes widened and began to shine, as the possibilities appeared before her. She seemed to drink in his words like a cat dying of thirst, and when he finished speaking she was smiling from ear to ear.

"That's amazing!" she whispered, her eyes glittering. "Where did you come up with that? It's really cool! I want to be a warrior!"

Snowpaw smiled. "Where I came from, everyone is a warrior," he said quietly, glancing towards Gleam's den nervously. "Everyone, even cats like you with one good ear," he said. Frost nodded quickly.

"Can you teach me?" she asked. "Were you a warrior?"

Snowpaw shook his head. "I was only a kit, and now I'm an apprentice, hence the name 'Snowpaw'," he replied. "But I want to be, someday."

"Do warriors have to fight?" someone asked, but it wasn't Frost's rumble. Without him noticing, Cricket had snuck up on Snowpaw. His muzzle was on Snowpaw's shoulder now. Snowpaw blinked at Cricket in surprise, and smiled as he saw Rain emerging from the den as well.

"Yes, for their Clan," Snowpaw said. "It is very honorable and important. Warriors are very brave."

"I guess I can't be one, then," Cricket said, and he looked so down at Snowpaw actually felt sorry for him.

"You can learn to be brave," Snowpaw assured him, and Cricket smiled shyly.

"You think?" he asked, and Snowpaw nodded.

"Of course," he said. "Any cat can be brave if they need to be, to protect the ones that they love."

Cricket nodded slowly, and Frost still looked excited.

"How about we play a game?" she whispered. "Could we pretend to be a Clan? A real one, I mean? It could be our game without the other cats even knowing about it!" Her whiskers trembled with excitement.

Cricket also looked excited, although Rain looked carefully neutral, there was a gleam in his eyes. Snowpaw hesitated, and then felt warmth in his chest. Somehow, he knew this was right.

"Yes," he said. "Let's make our own Clan. Together."


	8. C h a p t e r 7: Lessons

**C**_**hapter **_**7: Lessons**

Snowpaw watched, sitting atop a rock, as Frost played with her two brothers. Her mouth opened in a battle-cry as she launched herself from the top of the rubble-pile where Lightning spoke to the group, landing squarely on Cricket. He saw Cricket's mouth open in a yelp as he squirmed underneath his larger sister. Then, Rain came to the rescue of his brother, knocking Frost off of Cricket and pinning her down. A smile curled Snowpaw's muzzle, although he knew he couldn't join in. He wouldn't be able to hear their battle cries, to hear them yelling things like 'down with Fear' or 'Lightning will save the day!'. It wasn't nearly as fun without those little quirks, or so he had always thought. Big and Ginger had always gad more fun playing without him.

"What's the matter?" he felt Moss say, as she wrapped her tail around him. It had been a half moon since he had first joined her family, and he was beginning to be able to detect rumbles while touching other parts of the body, not just the throat, although the throat was the best option.

Snowpaw just shrugged, and Moss nuzzled his side.

"You want to play with them, huh?" she asked. "Frost told me that when you changed your name, you became an apprentice. That means you learn from other cats, right?"

Snowpaw hesitated, and then nodded. "Yeah, I learn from a mentor," he said quietly. Moss smiled at him.

"Would you like a lesson, then?" she asked. Snowpaw turned to her, surprised.

"A lesson?" he echoed. Moss simply smiled and got to her paws, and padded away. Snowpaw followed her quickly, excited to see what sort of lesson he would learn. Moss led him along, finally stopping near a large boulder covered in moss.

"I was named Moss for my eyes," she explained, touching the boulder gently with her tail. "We use moss for all sorts of things; carrying water, bedding, holding juices and the like." Moss reared on her hind legs and braced her front paws against the rock. She pushed with all of her might and it flipped over on its side, exposing dark earth and cobwebs.

"Cobwebs are used for binding serious wounds like yours. They can cause infections though, so we usually pair them with something to stop the infection; yarrow, marigold, burdock leaves, those sorts of things." Snowpaw nodded slowly at Moss's words, and as they walked she pointed out the plants she had been talking about. "Those berries are deadly," she told him, pointing at a bright red clump, "if eaten you will die very rapidly. Even one berry can kill a cat like yourself."

Snowpaw watched the berries nervously. What if he had eaten them, when he was out alone, or even with another cat? They would have called out for him to stop and he wouldn't have heard them. He would have eaten them and died. Snowpaw shivered, and continued following Moss.

She showed him all sorts of plants that day, and by the time they returned home, Snowpaw was tired but pleased with all of the things he had learned. Most cats recognized herbs by sight, but Snowpaw could recognize them by scenting and touching them as well. Moss had said she was proud of him.

_I'll be the best warrior, _he thought. _I can get Tabby to show me how to fight, and then I'll know all about herbs too! _He let out a rumbling purr, and curled up beside Moss to sleep.

* * *

A rough paw jolted Snowpaw awake. He blinked slowly, and saw moonlight glinting off of white fur. For a moment he thought he was dreaming, but mismatched eyes twinkled at him, and he realized it was Frost.

She jabbed him again, and this time Snowpaw caught her paw in his mouth. She looked surprised, and jerked it out, motioning for him to follow. Snowpaw did so, and saw Cricket and Rain sitting near the pile of rubble.

"You said we'd have our first Clan meeting on the half-moon, did you forget?" Frost whispered, pressing her pelt against his. Snowpaw shook his head quickly; in reality he had, but that wasn't important.

"We've decided we're calling this the StonePile," Rain said as they approached and Snowpaw put his tail on Rain's side, while keeping his pelt pressed against Frost. Rain's voice had the ring of authority, and Snowpaw realized Rain wanted to be leader.

Snowpaw nodded slowly. "Leaders address their Clan on high places like this," he told them.

"So, we know all about the warrior code and stuff," Frost said eagerly, "What's next?"

"We'll need a leader, a deputy – that's the second in command – and a medicine cat," Snowpaw said, glancing around the group. "And then one of us will have to be an ordinary warrior."

"I'll be the warrior," Cricket offered, putting his muzzle on Snowpaw's shoulder so that he would understand. "I'm not good for anything else."

Rain nuzzled his brother's shoulder, before turning to Snowpaw. "I want to be leader," he declared, just as Snowpaw had thought.

"What does a medicine cat do?" Frost asked curiously.

"They take care of the Clan, with herbs and stuff," Snowpaw exclaimed. The three kits looked disappointed, and Snowpaw felt like he wasn't explaining the medicine cat's holy duties well enough. "They speak to StarClan and get signs from them."

"StarClan are the dead cats, right?" Rain asked, and rolled his eyes. "Who would want to speak with them?"

"Leaders have to, also," Snowpaw told him. "Then they get nine lives from StarClan."

Rain's eyes glittered at the prospect, and Snowpaw's heart sank. _He appreciates the warrior ancestors only for power, _Snowpaw thought. _Not a good quality in a leader, although he does care about the other cats, like Cricket. If Cricket was braver he would be a good deputy, or something…but he'll have to be a warrior for now._

"StarClan sounds cool," Frost said, and then wrinkled her nose. "I don't want to mess with a bunch of gross juices and stuff, though. Can I be deputy?"

Snowpaw considered the matter for a moment. Frost had been brave enough to find Snowpaw, and she cared about him enough to do so. She was quick to defend Cricket, and she tolerated Rain at the very least.

"I think you should be leader," he told her, and Frost's face lit up. She beamed at him.

"Really?" she purred, and Snowpaw nodded quickly.

"Rain, you can be deputy," Snowpaw told Rain, seeing the mutinous look on Rain's face. "That leaves me being the medicine cat, I suppose." It was fitting, seeing as how he had learned plenty about herbs today from Moss.

Rain nodded slowly. "So if Frost dies then I'm leader?" he asked, and Snowpaw nodded. Rain seemed satisfied.

"What are we going to name our Clan, then?" Frost asked. "They usually have names, right?"

"They're named for their leader," Snowpaw explained, "so we'll be FrostClan."

Frost let out a purr.

"So when I am leader will it be RainClan?" Rain asked, and Snowpaw shook his head.

"It will always be FrostClan," he replied. "Now, Frost, your name will be Froststar because you'll have nine lives and be in touch with StarClan. Rain, you'll need a warrior name…how about Rainclaw?"

Rain smiled. "Sounds fierce, I like it," he purred.

"What about me?" Cricket asked quietly. Snowpaw thought for a moment.

"You're fast, right?" he asked, and Cricket nodded quickly. "Cricketleap, then," Snowpaw proclaimed, and Cricket smiled.

"What about you?" Frost asked. Snowpaw paused for a moment to consider it.

"Snowstorm?" he suggested, and the others shrugged.

"It's as good as any. We aren't too good at names yet," Frost said with a smile. "So…FrostClan." She shivered. "This is going to be awesome, I can feel it."

Snowpaw smiled at her, feeling her own excitement welling up within him. "Call the first meeting," he told Frost, and she nodded quickly, climbing up onto the rubble.

"Let all those that can catch their own prey gather under the StonePile," Snowpaw said. Frost nodded quickly and repeated what Snowpaw had said. Cricket pressed his pelt against Snowpaw's, translating for him. Frost smiled down at him, her whiskers twitching with nervousness.

"Is there any news in our Clan?" Snowpaw asked. Frost hesitated for a moment.

"We would like to thank Snowstorm," she said finally, and Snowpaw's ears pricked with surprise. What had he done?

"We would like to think him for allowing StarClan to light our path," Frost continued. "I hope he has many long moons of life, and plenty of time being our medicine cat." She beamed down at him and Snowpaw beamed back, his heart glowing with pride.

"Can I speak?" Rain asked, and without waiting for a reply, continued, "I saw a fox on our territory the other day. We should be vigilant, and run it out if we have to so it doesn't eat our kits."

Cricket stiffened, and Rain leaned towards him, "It's just pretend, stupid," Rain whispered, but his tone was gentle. Cricket nodded quickly.

Frost glared down at her brother. "You interrupted me, that's disrespectful. Isn't it, Snowpaw?" She looked to him for support, and Snowpaw nodded quickly. Rain rolled his eyes, but said nothing else as Frost said some other make-believe things that gave them the appearance of a large Clan. Finally, Snowpaw noted the position of the moon.

"We should get back before Moss and Gleam stir," he said, but he was really just eager to dream and see if he had done well, according to the white she-cat who walked in his dreams. Rain glanced up at the moon.

"It isn't that late," he rationalized, but Frost was nodding.

"We don't want to be tired tomorrow," she said. "I, Froststar, leader of FrostClan, declare this Clan meeting over!" With that, she sprang down from the rubble. Rain shrugged, and he and Cricket headed for their den. Frost came to stand by Snowpaw, her eyes twinkling.

"Thanks for making me leader," she whispered, allowing him to touch her throat so he would feel what she was saying. She gave him a quick lick on the muzzle before hurrying to follow her brothers, leaving Snowpaw feeling warm and safe.

* * *

"_I'm so proud!" the she-cat purred, rubbing muzzles with Snowpaw. "You're making such progress! You're going about it correctly, just a bit at a time. After a moon or two of play, I suspect your friends will be bored of this game, and so then you should move in with a new idea, of becoming warriors for real."_

"_Warriors for real?" Snowpaw echoed. "What does that mean?"_

_Her blue eyes sparkled at him, but she didn't reply. "I knew we were right to pick you, Snowpaw," she said softly, and then flicked her tail. "Come, we have much to talk about."_

_She led Snowpaw through the forest. "We're going to learn more about herbs today," she said, "but a special kind."_

_Snowpaw nodded slowly, watching as she pointed out a strange, thick leaf. "We use these during kittings," she explained. "We slide the leaf underneath the queen to soak up the blood."_

_Snowpaw nodded slowly, thinking of Moss. She was huge now, and didn't leave the den often. It was quite nice of her to take him through the forest, showing him everything. It must have been taxing on her, though._

"_I know those," he said, pointing to more leaves. "Those are borage. Moss eats them every morning."_

_The she-cat nodded. "Those are for milk," she said, and they continued on. As they went, the she-cat pointed out several other kinds of herbs that Moss hadn't shown him, some with interesting uses. The only ones that Snowpaw didn't see were deathberries._

_Finally their little tour came to an end, with the she-cat facing Snowpaw, still smiling._

"_I'm very proud," she said softly. "Keep up the good work, Snowpaw, and we'll make a Clan out of them in no time."_

_With that, the dream began to fade. Snowpaw closed his eyes._

When he opened them again, he was in Moss's den. Her huge form blocked the entrance, and Snowpaw nosed her side gently to wake her so he could get out. Moss blinked slowly; her green eyes appeared dazed and unfocused. She moved over to one sight, letting out a quiet sigh as she did so.

"Bellyache?" Snowpaw inquired, and Moss nodded.

"I'm a little sore from the walking yesterday," she replied, and Snowpaw looked down at his paws.

"Sorry," he said. "you shouldn't have taken me."

Moss licked his nose gently. "Don't say things like that," she said. "You're just as much my kit as these," she gestured at her stomach with one paw.

"I'll get you something for the soreness," Snowpaw offered, and Moss smiled at him.

"That would be wonderful," she said, and Snowpaw left the den, striding out of camp with purpose.

He found what he was looking for soon enough, a clump of tansy. The she-cat had told him all about it; the leaves were good for joint pains and soreness. Snowpaw stripped the leaves off of the plant and carried them back, depositing them in front of Moss. She chewed them up and swallowed them without asking what they were, and Snowpaw felt a glow of pride at the trust she put in him. She let out a sigh and closed her eyes, relaxing, and Snowpaw padded away to join Frost, Rain, and Cricket who were playing again.

"We'll meet again tonight, okay?" Snowpaw whispered. The others turned to him and nodded quickly, all smiling.

"Want to play?" Cricket offered, pressing his muzzle against Snowpaw's side. Snowpaw blinked in surprise.

"I don't know if I can," he said quietly. "I can't hear you coming, or anything."

"No sneaking around, then," Frost said from his other side. "We'll just come straight at you, okay?"

Snowpaw hesitated, and then nodded, feeling grateful. Frost grinned and she backed away, crouching down and wagging her hindquarters around. Snowpaw smiled, remembering the first time they had played.

The sudden attack from the left knocked Snowpaw over, and he found little Cricket grinning at him.

"I wasn't hiding," Cricket said joyfully, "you could see me, you just weren't paying attention!"

Snowpaw smiled up at him. "That was my fault," he agreed, and Cricket moved to the side. Then, suddenly, Frost, Cricket, and Rain all turned their heads violently and stared at something. Puzzled, Snowpaw turned at looked at what they were staring at. Moss was lying on her side, panting, her mouth open in a cry.

Lightning burst from his den, running to her side. Gleam appeared, and began herding the kits towards her den.

"Wait, what's going on?" Snowpaw asked, straining to be heard over Moss.

Gleam hesitated, and Snowpaw quickly offered his tail. "Moss is kitting," Gleam said finally. "Hurry, now, this isn't something for kits to see."

"I'm an apprentice," Snowpaw said, and then moved quickly, avoiding her outstretched paw and running forward, towards Moss.

"We need to move her!" Snowpaw shouted. "Not back into the den, farther into the open! She'll need air."

Lightning glanced at him, and hesitated. Snowpaw met his gaze evenly.

"I know what I'm doing," Snowpaw growled, and Lightning nodded slowly, grabbing Moss gently by the scruff and pulling her. Moss trembled in his grasp, letting out a moan Snowpaw couldn't hear as she sank to the ground again.

"Er, Tabby, go find me some thick leaves. There's a bush nearby where you can find one," Snowpaw ordered, calling the first name to come to mind. Tabby nodded quickly and dashed away. She returned with a clump of leaves, all different kinds and thickness. Snowpaw would have smiled, if he hadn't been so stressed. He chose the thickest, sliding it underneath Moss. She let out another moan, and it appeared she was making words. Snowpaw bent beside her, pressing his tail against her throat.

"Tansy," she croaked, and Snowpaw blinked, confused. Then, it came rushing back to him, something that the white she-cat had said earlier, something that he had forgotten; tansy could cause pregnancies to move faster. They could cause miscarriages.

Snowpaw was suddenly gripped by fear. How much had she eaten? How long had it been?

"Just hang on, Moss," Snowpaw said. "Lightning, groom her, soothe her, do something. Just tell her to keep pushing."

Again Lightning met Snowpaw's gaze and seemed about to argue, but another groan from Moss caused him to begin whispering into her ear, licking her gently, lovingly.

The first kits head became visible, and there was the smell of blood.

"Push, push!" Snowpaw shouted, aware that he was being louder than necessary. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Mud, looking worried, Slate, with a helpless look in his green eyes, and Tabby, pale under her fur with fear. Gleam had disappeared, comforting her own kits. _StarClan, help me do this! _Snowpaw prayed. _Please, let us get through this!_

The first kit was out, with a final push and a cry from Moss. It was strange looking, feeble and with matted fur. Wordlessly, Snowpaw nudged it towards Moss's stomach. Immediately, Mud stepped forward to lick the scrap of fur. It was strange, seeing the stoic, fierce warrior bending down to lick the helpless kit to life. Snowpaw bit his lip, hoping the kit would be alive. He wouldn't be able to tell, he wouldn't be able to hear its first cry. Suddenly, Mud's stern face split into a smile, and Snowpaw knew the first kit would be alright.

The second kit appeared, and within moments it too was out, and being licked into life by Slate. Slate looked troubled, and he kept nudging the kit with one paw, before licking it again. Finally, Snowpaw bent down and put his ear over the kits heart. Sorrow clutched his chest: the kit was dead. Snowpaw closed his eyes, feeling sorrow wrack him. He opened his eyes and stared at Lightning. Lightning actually looked scared; his eyes were wide, pleading almost. Snowpaw shook his head.

One kit, then, was that it? Snowpaw stared down at it. It was golden, like its father, and looked healthy enough. It was tiny, but surely big for a kit, the way Lightning was gazing at it, as if the kit and Moss were the only creatures in the world to him.

And then, Moss trembled again, and Snowpaw turned, surprised to see a third kit. Hope stirred in his chest; perhaps the golden kit would have a sister, or a brother. Lightning pleaded for Moss to push, and the third kit was out. Snowpaw began licking it immediately, begging for it to stir, to move, to cry out. _StarClan, please, _Snowpaw thought. _Let it live, please. Don't punish Moss for my mistake! Don't leave the golden kit all alone!_

And then, he felt it through his paws and tongue, the slightest whimper of life. Snowpaw found himself letting out a jubilant cry, and he hurriedly moved the kit over to its mother, watching as it latched on and began to suckle.

And then, Moss was silent, exhausted. Snowpaw felt like collapsing himself, and when he looked up at the sky, he found the sun was setting. Snowpaw blinked in surprise – how could so much time have passed? – before finding himself watching Lightning. Lightning's face was tender as he looked down at his kits and mate, and Snowpaw found himself wishing that Lightning would stare at him that way, feel that love for him. And then, Lightning did look up at Snowpaw, and there was gratitude and relief shining in his eyes.

"Thank you," he said, and although Snowpaw couldn't hear it, he could read it on Lightning's lips. Snowpaw nodded, and stared down at the kits.

"I'll take care of this one," Snowpaw said softly, picking up the dead second kit. Lightning gazed at it a moment, and then closed his eyes, nodding. Snowpaw strode past the other cats, out of camp, into the forest.

He chose a spot near the old, mossy boulder that Moss had first showed him. He began scooping out the earth – it was still somewhat damp – and placed the kit inside its grave, feeling sorrowful.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to it. "It was my fault." _StarClan, watch over this one, _he prayed. _Never let me make a mistake like that again. _

Snowpaw had learned his first and hardest lesson of becoming an apprentice. Sometimes, no matter how hard you tried, you made mistakes. And sometimes, others paid for your mistakes with their lives.


	9. C h a p t e r 8: Apprentices

**C**_**hapter **_**8: Apprentices **

Moss was too exhausted to think of anything, even giving her kits names. She recovered enough to retreat back into her den, and Lightning and Snowpaw carried the kits with her. She wanted Snowpaw to stay with her in the den, but Lightning said Snowpaw could have his den, and so Snowpaw slept in Lightning's place while Lightning slept in his.

"_Snowpaw," the white she-cat said, the first thing he heard as he entered his dreams, "it wasn't your fault."_

"_Are you kidding?" Snowpaw said. "It was completely my fault! I gave her tansy, her kit died. How is it not my fault?"_

"_The tansy wouldn't have worked that quickly," the she-cat said. "It might have spurred the birth along, but it wouldn't have been enough to kill the kit. The kit was just unlucky, is all."_

"_I-Is…is the kit in StarClan?" Snowpaw asked. The she-cat gazed at him sadly._

"_I can't answer that, Snowpaw," she said softly, and Snowpaw bowed his head._

"_I still feel guilty," he said. "Like I didn't do all I could. And what if I had given her the tansy earlier? All the kits might have died!"_

_The she-cat put her tail on Snowpaw's shoulder. "No one is perfect, everyone makes mistakes," she said soothingly. "You delivered two healthy, beautiful kits. No other cat there could have done more for Moss."_

_Snowpaw nodded slowly, and bowed his head. _

"_Now, I have some things to tell you," the she-cat said slowly. "Stories. Tell these to your Clan, will you? They'll help teach lessons you alone cannot."_

_Snowpaw hesitated, and then nodded. Stories would ease his mind._

_The night came and the night went, and soon it was time for Snowpaw to leave._

"_Promise to tell at least one of those today," the she-cat said, and Snowpaw nodded._

_The dream melted away like the morning dew._

Snowpaw opened his eyes slowly. He didn't panic like he had that first morning, but he found himself missing Moss's warmth. _I won't be sleeping with her again, _he realized. _I'm not her kit now. Now, she'll see me as an apprentice. _The thought gave him both joy, and sorrow. He would miss waking up beside his foster-mother.

He padded out of Lightning's den, into Moss's. She smiled at him as he entered. She still looked tired, but triumphant. Snowpaw sat down beside her.

"Lightning is catching me something for the first meal of the day," she said by way of explanation. Snowpaw nodded. "Thank you so much, son," she said softly. "I couldn't have gotten through without you. I knew it was more than luck, when we found you, or when you found us."

Snowpaw stared into Moss's eyes. Did she really believe that?

"Can I ask you something?" he asked quietly.

"Of course," she replied, her eyes gentle.

_Do you think I killed your kit? _He wanted to ask, but did not dare. "Would you name them in a special way, with 'kit' after their first name?" he asked. Moss blinked slowly.

"Like you?" she asked, and Snowpaw nodded.

"Where I come from, all kits are like that," he said. "All kits have unique first names and the same last names. It binds us together as a Clan."

"A Clan?" Moss echoed, and there was something in her gaze that made Snowpaw wonder if there was more going on in her mind. "Yes, we could, I think," she said slowly. "Lightning won't mind."

She gazed down at her kits lovingly, not unlike the way she looked at Snowpaw. Snowpaw followed her gaze. The golden kit was large and plump, suckling eagerly. The second kit was the same gray-silver-white that Moss was, but was much smaller than the golden kit. Worry clutched Snowpaw's chest as he looked at it, and he had to draw his gaze away.

"They're both females, if you were curious," Moss said softly, and then turned as Lightning entered the den. He glanced at Snowpaw, before presenting Moss with a plump robin. Moss thanked him, and then asked him quietly about Snowpaw's suggestion. Lightning stared at the kits for a moment, and then nodded slowly. Snowpaw hesitated, and then put his tail on Lightning's side, keeping his own side pressed against Moss to feel them both speak.

"I have no problem with the idea," Lightning rumbled. "When they age, they will become 'paw's, yes?" Snowpaw nodded.

"Eventually they'll have unique names, different from any cat in the entire world," he said. "There may be many Lightnings and Mosses, but there will only be one…whatever you name them."

Lightning nodded slowly. Then, he pointed his thick tail towards the golden kit. "She will be Sorrelkit," he rumbled, looking to Moss for confirmation. She smiled.

"I love it," she purred, and rested her own tail on the frail silver kit. "She will be Willowkit," Moss announced. Snowpaw could feel Lightning shift slightly, and realized that he was uncomfortable with Willowkit's name; it emphasized her lean build.

"Willows are strong and adaptable, although they look weak," Snowpaw said, meeting Lightning's gaze. Lightning nodded slowly.

"Very well," he said, and licked Moss's muzzle. The love between them was so strong it felt almost tangible to Snowpaw. Lightning nuzzled both of his daughters, and flicked his tail to Snowpaw. Snowpaw blinked, and then followed Lightning out of the den. Lightning moved to the edge of their little camp, where they would not be seen or overheard. Snowpaw faced Lightning, resting his tail on Lightning's side. It looked strange somehow, the splash of white on the gold.

"I…." Lightning trailed off, closing his eyes. When he opened them, they seemed to shine with a mixture of gratitude and newfound respect. "I was harsh when you first came to us, at the very least," he said finally. "I turned you away, believing that you would only endanger my family. However…you saved it. You knew what to do when we did not. And I thank you for that. I…I would be proud to welcome you into our group here. You are as much one of us as Frost, or Cricket or Rain."

Snowpaw's eyes glittered as he stared at Lightning, and he expected to feel something – relief, happiness, pride? – but he only felt a tiny, gnawing guilt, at the mistake he had made that could have cost Lightning so much more than one kit. _I'll never make a mistake like that again, _Snowpaw vowed. Then, he realized Lightning expected him to reply somehow, and he quickly said,

"Thank you. I'm glad you've chosen to honor me so." It seemed to be the right answer, for Lightning nodded quickly.

"Your daughters are beautiful," Snowpaw said, and a smile briefly flashed on Lightning's face, a true one, not strained or forced, and he nodded slowly.

"They are," he said, and rose to his paws. "I must go to them. Snowpaw…thank you," he said, before turning away and disappearing back into Moss's den. Snowpaw watched him go, and then turned, seeing three curious pairs of eyes watching him from afar. He padded over to Gleam's kits with a smile.

"The kits are well?" Frost inquired anxiously, pressing her pelt against his. Snowpaw nodded.

"Both females, one gold one silver, Sorrelkit and Willowkit," he informed then, and Frost grinned.

"Finally, more she-cats!" she crowed. Snowpaw nodded slowly.

"What did Lightning want?" Rain asked suspiciously from Snowpaw's other side.

"He just wanted to let me know he was thankful, for what I did," Snowpaw said, leaving out the part where Lightning accepted him into the group. Everyone had already assumed that Lightning did when Snowpaw first joined; he didn't want to provoke the delicate peace between him and Lightning now by revealing the truth.

"Are you sure the kits are okay?" Cricket asked, when Snowpaw offered him his tail. Snowpaw nodded slowly, and then Frost blinked slowly.

"Wait, Sorrelkit and Willowkit?" she asked. "Don't you mean Sorrel and Willow?"

Snowpaw shook his head. "I asked Moss and Lightning if they would give their kits Clan names…and so they did."

Frost smiled at him. "So they'll be Sorrelpaw and Willowpaw someday?" she asked, and Snowpaw nodded. Suddenly, Frost blinked.

"Wait a moment," she declared. "We can't let them be Sorrelpaw and Willowpaw, if we're still just Frost, Rain, and Cricket!"

Cricket nodded in agreement. "I want a Clan name too," he said, and his eyes glittered with excitement.

"We can make it into a new game," Snowpaw said slowly, feeling excited. Every day, they were getting closer to becoming a Clan! "How about you three all choose a mentor and I will to, and we can train as apprentices and then become warriors for real?"

Frost and Cricket nodded quickly, excitedly, while Rain gave a cool sort of shrug.

"I want Gleam as my mentor," Cricket said immediately, clearly hoping to take refuge with his mother, who would be gentle with him."

"Your parents can't mentor you, they'd be too soft," Snowpaw explained, and Cricket frowned. "Tabby is nice, though, why don't you ask her?"

Cricket hesitated, and then nodded slowly.

"Lightning can't be a mentor either, leaders never are unless there are no other mentors available or it is a special apprentice," Snowpaw said, reading Rain's mind. Rain frowned.

"What about Mud, then?" he asked, and Snowpaw nodded. Rain looked almost pleased.

"What about me?" Frost asked anxiously. "I can't have Gleam or Lightning, and Tabby and Mud are both taken, and Moss has her kits…."

"You'll have to have Slate, then," Snowpaw said, and Frost's face fell.

"He isn't so bad," Snowpaw said, "he found me, remember?"

Frost nodded slowly, but didn't look convinced.

"Tabby and Slate are always together, so we'll train together lots," Cricket said, pressing his pelt against Frost. She sighed quietly.

"If I have to have Slate mentor me, I will," she grumbled, and Snowpaw smiled, licking her shoulder.

"I expected nothing less," Snowpaw purred, and then glanced around, spotting Tabby and Slate relaxing together. Slate appeared to be asleep in the shadow of one of the still-standing walls, while Tabby lay upside-down beside him, playing with his tail while twitching her own in Slate's face.

"Hey," Snowpaw called, heading over, "can you two help us in a little game?"

Tabby raised her head quickly, and her green eyes flashed with interest. She grinned. "What kind of game?" she asked.

Snowpaw explained the basic idea of the game, and Tabby looked delighted, letting out a long purr. She nudged Slate sharply with her shoulder, and he blinked awake slowly. Tabby explained the game to him in a low voice. Slate blinked, a long, slow blink, and then nodded, sitting up to face the kits.

"So is that it? Are we just their apprentices?" Frost asked, and Snowpaw shook his head. "There's a special ceremony that goes along with it, but we'd need a leader for that and since Lightning won't do it for us, I will."

Frost and Cricket smiled, and Snowpaw frowned, trying to remember what the white she-cat had taught him. She had repeated it to him several times before he had memorized it, and the memories were somewhat sluggish to appear. He began speaking, aware that the ceremony was not exactly right, but close enough.

"Frost, you are six moons now, and old enough to begin your training. Frost, do you promise to train hard to learn StarClan's noble code?"

"I do," Frost said, pressing her pelt against his.

"Then, from this day forward until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Frostpaw," Snowpaw said. "Slate, you have shown courage in the past, and kindness to others. You will be Frostpaw's mentor. I trust you will pass on your courage and steadfastness to her."

Slate nodded slowly, and Frostpaw glanced at Snowpaw uncertainly. "Touch noses with him," Snowpaw whispered, and Frostpaw nodded, rushing forward so quickly that it was more of a bump rather than a gentle touch. Slate stepped back and rubbed his nose with his tail, and Frostpaw winced, but her eyes still shone triumphantly.

"Cricket, you are six moons now and old enough to begin your training. Cricket, do you promise to train long and hard to learn StarClan's noble code?"

"I do," Cricket said, so softly that it was only Snowpaw who understood him.

"Then, from this day forward until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Cricketpaw." Snowpaw turned to Tabby. "Tabby, you will be Cricketpaw's mentor. You have shown bravery in the past, and your energy is your strength. I trust you will pass on your boundless energy and spirit to Cricketpaw."

Cricketpaw hesitantly touched noses with Tabby, but this time it was the mentor who was too eager, bouncing into Cricketpaw. Tabby laughed as she rubbed her nose, and then licked Cricketpaw's in apology.

Mud entered the Clan with fresh-kill in his jaws, and so Snowpaw and Rain padded over. Mud seemed pleased that Rain wanted to begin training, especially with him. Mud warned Rain that the training would be very hard, but Rain didn't seem to mind. Rain became Rainpaw, and Mud became Rainpaw's mentor.

The four apprentices gathered together again.

"Now, from your mentors you'll learn important things like hunting and fighting," Snowpaw said, "but you'll need other things too, like learning the history of the Clans and the importance of StarClan and the warrior code and such."

The other three apprentices nodded, and then Cricketpaw blinked.

"What about you?" he asked. "Who is your mentor?"

Snowpaw hesitated for a brief moment – he wanted to keep his meetings with the beautiful she-cat in his dreams secret – but then sighed quietly. If he was a part of this group, he wanted to be trustworthy and honest. "I have been meeting with StarClan in my dreams for a little while now," he explained. "There is a she-cat there who I think is my mentor; she's been teaching me words, how to memorize voice-rumbles, the warrior code…all of these things. I couldn't have learned them in my old Clan, I didn't know how."

Frostpaw's eyes sparkled. "That's so cool," she breathed. "What's her name?"

Snowpaw blinked, feeling surprised, and realized he didn't actually know. "I'm not sure," he admitted, "we don't meet every night or anything, and when we do meet we need every moment to squeeze as much training as we can into the night."_I'll ask her tonight, if she comes, _Snowpaw thought.

"When do we begin training?" Rainpaw demanded.

"We'll wait until tomorrow," Snowpaw decided. "For today, though, I can tell you a story or two."

Cricketpaw nodded eagerly, and Snowpaw closed his eyes for a moment, trying to think of a good story to tell them. His eyes opened, and his gaze strayed to Rainpaw, and he knew the story he would tell.

"Have you ever heard the story of why rain falls, why SkyClan was thought of as a traitor, and why there are only four trees at Fourtrees?" Snowpaw asked. The other apprentices shook their heads, and Snowpaw smiled, beginning his story.

"There were originally five Clans in the forest, ThunderClan, RiverClan, ShadowClan, WindClan, and SkyClan," he said, watching them in case they reacted to the name of their ancestors' Clan. They did not, and so he continued. "They all lived in the forest together, the forest that I came from. The leaders were Thunderstar, Riverstar, Shadowstar, Windstar, and Skystar. They were all very smart and wise and brave, and much loved by their Clans.

"For many moons after the five Clans settled in their forest, there was peace. However, the peace could not last forever; all five leaders were also crafty and cunning, Shadowstar most of all. He was a very dark cat, the darkest in the forest, and the one with the most evil in his heart. He tried hard to repress it, but couldn't always. His son, Shadeclaw, inherited his darkness, but that is another story.

"Shadowstar decided that he wasn't happy with ShadowClan's territory; it was marshy and too close to the Two-legs nearby, and it smelled strange. Shadowstar wanted more territory for his Clan, and so he sought to expand his borders. WindClan's territory was nearest, but very scarce in prey. ThunderClan's was much richer, and so Shadowstar decided to attack ThunderClan.

"Windstar found himself also unhappy with his Clan's territory, with its lean prey. He too wanted to expand, and so he and Shadowstar formed an alliance against ThunderClan.

"Thunderstar knew his Clan would be consumed and at the mercy of the two Clans. He turned to Riverstar for aid, and she granted it, and so RiverClan and ThunderClan became allies.

"All four leaders knew the war would be too even if it was just the four of them, and so they turned to SkyClan for aid. Wise Skystar wanted to stay out of the war, however, and would not ally with either side, preferring to stay out of the conflict. All four leaders branded Skystar and his Clan as cowards from that day on, and that is perhaps what led to their eventual exile.

"One morning at dawn, the sun rose exposing the four Clans assembled at FourTrees, only it was FiveTrees then, for there were five great oaks. All four leaders offered the other side one chance to back down, but none took it, and so the worst battle the forest had ever seen began.

"It lasted for days without stopping; every Clan fought hard and furiously, fighting for their territory, whether to keep it or expand it. StarClan watched wordlessly; they did not want to interfere in the Clan's destiny, although they knew the war was wrong. Countless cats died from all of the Clans save SkyClan, and still the battle did not stop.

"Finally, StarClan became afraid that the war might never end, that it might continued until the four Clans were completely destroyed, leaving SkyClan the sole survivor. StarClan could not let that happen.

"They summoned up a mighty storm directly over the battle, and then sent a bolt of lightning down at FiveTrees. They meant to hit the tree for ShadowClan, but missed and hit SkyClan's tree instead, destroying it instantly. StarClan did not realize this, but the entire forest was terribly dry at the time, and a fire sprouted from the ashes of SkyClan's tree. The fire spread incredibly quickly, and suddenly the battle cries turned to cries of fright, for the fire consumed everything in its path.

"The fire spread all over the forest, killing everything in its way as it did. The fire achieved Shadowstar's and Windstar's dream of achieving the entire territory of the forest, but by doing so it destroyed it. The few cats who were left alive were forced to flee into SkyClan's territory, for there was little vegetation that the fire could burn. The four Clan's camps, all surrounded by some sort of rock or water, were unharmed, but the rest of the forest burned. The four Clans were forced to take refuge with SkyClan until the fire died down, and they could return to their charred homes. The four Clans blamed SkyClan for the fire, misreading StarClan's sign and thinking that StarClan had condemned SkyClan for not choosing a side in the war and ending it easily, and they had punished SkyClan by destroying their tree. There were only four trees remaining, and so they were renamed FourTrees, and have been ever since.

"The fire finally did die, and once it did the true destruction was visible to every cat, including StarClan. StarClan blamed themselves for not interfering or guiding the Clans, for making it seem as if they were against SkyClan, and for starting the fire that had cost so many cats their lives. StarClan wept, and their tears became rain falling down over the forest. StarClan's tears began to heal the forest and start it on the path back to the forest it had once been, although FourTrees would never again have five trees.

"Ever since that day, StarClan has held their greatest mistake deep in their hearts. Sometimes the guilt and sorrow becomes too great for them, and they weep again, and their tears fall on the forest as rain." Snowpaw finished, and then waited somewhat anxiously for the apprentices' reactions. What he hadn't realized was that Tabby, Slate, and Gleam had been behind him, listening to the entire story as well.

"That was beautiful," Frost said, licking Snowpaw's muzzle. "You're a great storyteller!"

"Yes," Slate rumbled, pressing his tail against Snowpaw's shoulders. Snowpaw turned in surprise, blinking up at Tabby, Slate, and Gleam.

"It was indeed beautiful, a very well-spun tale," Gleam said softly, resting her muzzle against Snowpaw's. "You have a gift."

"What was FourTrees, or FiveTrees, though?" Tabby asked. Snowpaw hesitated, and then explained to the small group about the warrior code again, and about how the Clans had gatherings at FiveTrees and FourTrees. When he was finished, Tabby's eyes sparkled.

"How amazing," she purred. "That's where you came from? It is no wonder you are such a special kit." She brushed her tail against Snowpaw's muzzle, tickling him. Snowpaw smiled, as Tabby and Slate padded away. Gleam hesitated for a moment, and Snowpaw blinked at her, suddenly realizing how young she was. Gleam reminded him of the youngest she-cat in the nursery when Snowpaw had been there, Brindleface. She had been very young, but kind as well. Gleam finally got to her paws and padded away, leaving the apprentices again.

Snowpaw turned to his friends and saw that Rainpaw actually looked pleased with the warrior story. _It is because of his name in the story, a story about rain, _Snowpaw realized. _It makes him feel kind of special, involved. I should do the same thing with Frostpaw and Cricketpaw; I wonder if there are any interesting stories about frost and crickets? _He decided that he would ask the white she-cat that night.

The rest of the day, Snowpaw played with the other apprentices. They weren't overly gentle with him, but they made sure not to sneak up on him or attack him from where they couldn't see him. Snowpaw did the same, to be fair. The day finally ended with Snowpaw retreating to Lightning's den; Lightning would be sleeping with Moss and the kits again.

_Next order of business, _Snowpaw thought, feeling drowsy despite the emptiness of the den, _convince Lightning to let the apprentices sleep together._

**AN: Apparently in the Field Guide, Shadowstar is a she-cat. I've never read it though, and as I often say, the only books I care about canon-wise are the first series and then Firestar's Quest; the others are rather pathetic. So, as usual, I'll be taking creative liberty with everything else, including the original leaders. **

**Also, I know cats don't have tear ducts and thus StarClan couldn't really cry, but these are just fables, m'kay?**


	10. C h a p t e r 9: Hag

**C**_**hapter **_**9: Hag**

_She smiled at him as she approached, her blue eyes glittering. "I knew you were the right one to pick," she murmured. "You've got two kits with Clan names, three apprentices, and a few future warriors practically eating out of your paw!" She rubbed muzzles with him in greeting._

_Snowpaw smiled at her. "Rainpaw really liked my story, I think because it involved rain itself," he said. "Do you know any stories about crickets or frost?"_

_The she-cat frowned for a moment, thinking. "I do!" she exclaimed suddenly. "There is an old Clan story about why the cricket sings, and another story – although not exactly a Clan one – about how frost was named. Are those good enough?"_

_Snowpaw nodded eagerly, and the she-cat began speaking, spinning the story around him like a spider spins its web. He listened intently to both stories, and asked the she-cat to repeat them. She had to repeat them twice before Snowpaw was confident enough in himself and his memory to retell them to the others. _

_When the she-cat was finished, Snowpaw smiled at her and was going to bid her farewell for the night, when he remembered his friends' question._

"_What is your name?" he asked quickly, anxious to get the answer before the morning came and he had to leave his dream._

_The she-cat blinked at him, and it seemed as if there was deep sorrow in her blue eyes. "My name comes with a story," she said softly, "a story that you will someday hear, but not tonight."_

_Snowpaw frowned, feeling disappointed. It didn't seem right, somehow, that she would be able to know everything about him, to visit his dreams, to make the decision to take him from ThunderClan, when he wasn't able to know anything about her in return. Still, she was a StarClan cat, and therefore higher than any elder or leader to him, and so he simply nodded and bid her farewell as the dream faded around him._

Snowpaw yawned, blinking slowly in the empty den. He shivered slightly, twitching his shoulders as he did. Leaf-fall was approaching, and with it would come chilling cold. Snowpaw wouldn't be able to sleep in this den alone during that time, he would surely freeze. Still, it would provide an excellent reason for Lightning to allow the apprentices to sleep together, as they would in a Clan, although Snowpaw was nervous about what the others would think. Did they realize that by becoming apprentices, they were in a sense giving up their mother's comfort?

He would speak with them about it later, he decided, and rose to his paws, padding out of the den. Sure enough, leaf-fall was coming; he could smell its crisp scent on the breeze that fluttered through camp like a butterfly, pausing to tickle his nose as it went. Snowpaw twitched his nose, resisting the urge to sneeze, and glanced around the camp for the other apprentices.

He spotted them all relaxing together, enjoying a plump rabbit. Their mother hovered nearby, looking almost nervous as she gazed at her kits with soft eyes. She knew they were growing up, but she didn't quite want to let them go, Snowpaw realized. She wanted them to remain little kits for as long as they could.

"Hey," Snowpaw called a greeting as he approached. Cricketpaw turned to Snowpaw with a smile.

"Do you have a story for us?" Cricketpaw asked, touching Snowpaw's side with his tail and looking eager.

"I do," Snowpaw replied, "but before I can tell you, you all need a day's worth of training! You're looking plump and very un-apprenticelike. Your mother's been taking good care of you, but you aren't kits anymore, you're apprentices, and you have to train like apprentices if you want to be warriors. Sorrelkit and Willowkit might be warriors before you!"

"Yeah right!" Frost exclaimed, as Snowpaw pressed his tail against her throat. "Newborn kits, getting the best of us?" she turned to her siblings. "Are we going to let them?"

"No!" Cricketpaw cried, and Snowpaw could feel the enthusiasm brimming in the little cat. _He's already changed so much, in just a little over a half-moon, _Snowpaw thought, feeling astonished. _He's still a bit quiet and a bit timid, but he has real spirit. He'll be just as good a warrior as his brother and sister, once he gets past his fears and shows true bravery. _

Rainpaw simply nodded, but his eyes burned with ambition. "I'm going to start training right now," Snowpaw read on his lips, as Rainpaw padded away towards Mud.

"Me too!" Frost exclaimed, racing after her brother. Cricketpaw smiled at Snowpaw before following his siblings, right on their heels. Snowpaw smiled as he watched them find their mentors and stride into the forest together.

"Are you sure they're old enough?" He felt Gleam's anxious voice through his fur as she pressed her pelt gently against his. Snowpaw turned towards her, seeing the worry in her deep green eyes.

"I'm sure," he said, his voice filled with confidence. "Where I come from, cats are apprenticed at six moons. Your kits are at least seven, right? I'm six and a half moons old now, and they're older than I am."

"About seven moons, yes," Gleam murmured. "But Cricket is so little, and Frost is half-deaf, and Rain is so over-confident…I'm afraid they're going to get hurt someday, and I'm not going to be able to protect them."

"You can't always protect them," Snowpaw said, brushing his tail over her shoulders comfortingly, feeling older than he actually was. Being here, being deaf, it had aged him beyond his moons. "No one can always protect their kits, although every parent feels they should. They'll eventually get into some trouble, I am sure, but Moss and I will be there to help them as much as we can, and do our best to make them better. Cricketpaw is stronger than you think, Frostpaw's other ear is still good, and Rainpaw knows when to stop. I trust them, and so should you."

Gleam simply stared at him for a moment, before dipping her head to him. "Thank you," she said softly, and padded away. Snowpaw smiled slightly, and then rose to his paws, padding into Moss's den. Lightning was there and he looked up from his kits as Snowpaw entered. Snowpaw considered asking Lightning about the apprentice den, but remembering Gleam's anxiety decided it would have to wait a bit, until she was comfortable letting her kits go.

"How are they?" he asked, raising his tail to Lightning's throat and sitting down beside him, blinking down at the kits. Moss licked Snowpaw's paw gently, and Lightning spoke,

"They're both coming along beautifully. Sorrelkit is energetic and strong, and Willowkit is becoming stronger too thanks to her mother's milk." Lightning smiled at his mate, but Snowpaw could tell he still was troubled; his eyes were slightly anxious, the smile slightly strained at the edges. Snowpaw bent down towards the kits, breathing in their milky scents and simply observing them for a short moment, before nodding.

"They're both beautiful, and I'm sure they'll be healthy additions to our family here," Snowpaw said.

"We trust your opinion," Moss said, raising and stretching her tail to touch Snowpaw's muzzle. Snowpaw felt a glow in his chest; she still trusted him, even though she knew about the tansy. He felt honored to have her trust, and he assured himself that he would live up to it; Sorrelkit and Willowkit were his foster-siblings now, after all.

He padded out of the den, taking in a deep breath of the fresh air, before glancing around the camp. Mud, Slate, and Tabby were out with their apprentices, Lightning and Moss were enjoying their kits together, and Gleam was staring into space, appearing oddly distance. Snowpaw felt his pelt prickle; there was no one watching him, no one guarding him, nothing stopping him from leaving camp.

_I'll go gather some herbs for Moss, and prove that I deserve her trust, _Snowpaw thought, and hurried out of camp, his white tail high with excitement.

As soon as he was out of camp, it felt as if he was in a completely different world, with the scents and sights that attacked his senses. It had only been a half moon since he had last been in the forest like this, alone, besides his short trip for tansy, but it felt as if some great change had happened inside of him, something that made him…more, somehow, than the poor deaf cat he had been before.

He padded along now with a new spring in his step, a smile on his muzzle, and he realized that for the first time in a long time he felt happy, truly, desperately, happy. He felt the rumble of a purr deep in his throat, and he blinked up at the birds twittering above them. He could not hear their beautiful song, but he thought that perhaps he could feel it, a rumble deep within his heart. The world suddenly seemed to be a beautiful, bright place in his eyes, and so he padded along, soon becoming lost in the beauty, any thought of herbs or his family vanished from his mind.

He found himself a little stream, dancing merrily over the rocks. From his time in StarClan he knew that such streams made a happy gurgling sound, and so he puts his paws on one of the rocks, allowing the stream to wash over his paws. He could feel the vibrations in his paws, a fluid sort of sound, and again he found himself smiling. He stepped back, shaking off his paws and sending water droplets flying into the air, each containing a rainbow as they fell. He continued down the stream until he came another part, one that was wider and slower flowing. The water appeared to be still, as smooth as glass, but the waving of little grasses underneath exposed the motion just below the surface. Snowpaw peered into the water, smiling as he saw his own reflection.

_Do I look like that, really?_ He wondered as his gaze fell over his flawless white fur, his soft pink nose, the slight smile curling his muzzle, the inner joy sparkling in his blue eyes. _Is that really me, there on the inside?_

His eyes traced the shape of his face again, studying it, committing it to memory, when he thought he saw something else in his reflection. He peered closer into the water, frowning as he did so. A pair of golden eyes, the slight shimmer of fur….

Snowpaw wheeled around suddenly, and was whisker-to-whisker with an old she-cat. She was simply sitting there, staring at him. Her head was cocked to one side, and as he watched her head slowly moved until it was cocked to the other side. Her golden gaze searched him, from his face down to his tail, and Snowpaw felt almost as if she was peering directly into his soul with her golden eyes, which were green around the pupil. Her fur was short and gray, with a sort of dull luster to it; if it was groomed properly, it would have been sleek and perhaps even beautiful, Snowpaw was sure of it.

The she-cat said something, but she spoke oddly, her mouth barely moving, and he couldn't quite read her words from her muzzle.

He offered her his tail. "May I touch you?" he asked. "I'm deaf."

The she-cat nodded slowly, looking unsurprised. Snowpaw carefully put his tail on the she-cats shoulder. She spoke again, and Snowpaw felt himself almost wincing; her voice felt like claw-against-claw, or claw-against-stone, something grating and terrible. He could also see that she had no teeth; her mouth was completely empty, the teeth had long ago rotted away. _Has she been gumming mice? _Snowpaw wondered, before focusing on her words.

"You speak well for a deaf cat," she croaked. "I'm surprised you aren't crowfood already, though; deaf abominations like you don't deserve to live."

Snowpaw felt his pelt bristling, as he took an instant dislike to the cat. "I'm sorry you think that," keeping his speech short, clipped. The she-cat snorted.

"Liar," she growled, sending another prickle of anger running through Snowpaw's fur. "Go find me some food," she demanded, turning away from him. Snowpaw felt like spitting in her face or simply walking away, but the warrior code told him that he should take care of elders. She clearly didn't deserve it, but Snowpaw's Clan didn't have any elders yet and could do with a bit of wisdom. Maybe she would be nicer after she had eaten something.

"Wait here," Snowpaw said, and rose to his paws, padding into the forest. Somehow, the old hag had managed to take the joy out of the day for him; where he once saw beauty there was none, and his deafness seemed to weigh on him more than ever. _Deaf abominations like you don't deserve to live, _he thought, and his lingering happiness vanished like a puff of smoke.

His nose found the mouse first, but when his eyes did they saw that it was out in the open, nibbling on a seed. _A stupid mouse, _he thought, and slunk forward, lifting and placing each paw with caution and precision. He could feel the slight tremors of sound he was making through his paws, and he could tell he was actually being quite silent, not bad for a deaf cat.

Then, he lunged, missing the mouse by a tail-length as it scampered away. _I need practice, _Snowpaw thought. _Some apprentice lessons wouldn't hurt me, either._

He located two more mice, missing the first and barely snagging the second with one claw, which was enough to slow it so that he could catch it between his paws. He killed it quickly, feeling triumphant, although sad that his first kill would be going to a creature so spiteful. He carried it back to the elderly cat, the warm taste filling his mouth with water.

He dropped it in front of her. She bent, sniffing it, and then opened her jaws wide enough that the entire back half of the mouse went into her jaws. She wiggled it around for a moment, and then spat it out.

"Couldn't you at least get me something fresh?" she hissed. "I can't eat this anyway, it is too tough. Chew it for me."

Snowpaw stared down at the slimy piece of prey, and then at the elder, feeling both disgusted and angry. He swallowed his pride and took the prey in his jaws, biting off a piece slowly and chewing it. Delicious juice filled his mouth, but he forced himself not to swallow, rather spitting it out in front of the she-cat. She lapped it up almost delicately, and nodded for him to continue.

She only ate half of the mouse before declaring herself full, a woeful waste of Snowpaw's first meal. The part she had made him chew for her was the front half, and the front half was covered in her saliva. _She may eat food from another cat's mouth, but I won't degrade myself that way, _Snowpaw thought and he buried his first kill, feeling mournful of the waste.

"Are you pleased?" he asked when he returned to her. She snorted again, a disgusting sound, and spat out something strange and slimy onto the grass.

"Hardly, it was tough and stringy," she replied, and Snowpaw realized her snappish personality was not simply because of hunger.

"What is your name?" Snowpaw asked.

"Hag," the she-cat grunted, and then peered at him intently. "Where do you live? I'm tired."

Snowpaw hesitated, thinking he might lose Lightning's trust after all if he brought this smelly, ill-tempered creature into the Clan. However he couldn't simply leave her here, for she would surely starve; she was all skin and bones.

"Come with me," Snowpaw said, flicking his tail and rising to his paws. The she-cat began padding after him. She did not ask his name.

Snowpaw entered camp, and instantly all eyes were on him. Frostpaw, Rainpaw, and Cricketpaw had returned from their training with their mentors, and Lightning was out of Moss's den. He frowned as he saw Hag.

"Snowpaw, who is this?" he asked, striding over so that Snowpaw could feel his voice, his displeasure.

"This is Hag," Snowpaw replied. "I found her in the forest. She's alone and a bit sick." Behind him, he felt Hag shaking as she coughed, sending more green stuff onto the ground. Lightning wrinkled his nose, but nearby Gleam looked sympathetic.

"Are you ill?" Snowpaw read Gleam's lips. Snowpaw laid his tail on Hag, moving one paw to touch Lightning instead.

"I'm obviously in perfect health, I just cough for fun," Hag said nastily, and Gleam shrank back slightly, ears low to show her hurt.

"The warrior code says that elders must be taken care of," Snowpaw said, trying to explain but feeling foolish. Why had he thought bringing this ill-tempered creature home would be a good idea.

"I…see," Lightning said, eyes narrowed slightly. "Well, Hag, you may stay with us for a few days, until you feel well." He glanced at Snowpaw, his amber eyes showing displeasure.

"Sorry," Snowpaw mouthed, careful not to verbalize it in case Hag heard.

"Good," Hag said, without a thank-you. "Now, where do I sleep? This dump has a den for me, right?"

Lightning's pelt prickled, and Snowpaw realized that Hag had the knack – or rather the curse – for saying the exact wrong thing to the exact wrong cat.

"Why don't you show our guest to her den, Snowpaw?" Lightning asked through gritted teeth. Not wanting to anger him further, Snowpaw nodded quickly and flicked his tail to Hag. There was not another den for her, actually, but Snowpaw had a plan. Slate and Mud shared a den, and Tabby had her own den that was too large for her. Tabby and Gleam could share, and then Gleam's den could be for the apprentices, freeing a den for Hag.

"You can sleep in here," Snowpaw said, indicating Lightning's den. Hag disappeared down inside it, reappearing moments later.

"The bedding is old," she growled at him. "Get me some new moss." Without waiting for an answer, she disappeared. Snowpaw sighed, and went looking for Gleam.

He found her watching her kits, a short distance away.

"They seem so big, so full of dreams," she said when he sat down beside her. "Their training session really made them happy."

"Can I sleep with them?" Snowpaw asked. Gleam blinked at her, and Snowpaw outlined his plan, explaining how apprentices slept together, to bring them closer together. Gleam looked troubled.

"They've always slept with me, though," she said. "Might Cricket get scared? Or what if they caught a chill? They still want to sleep with me, right, they haven't asked you to ask for them?"

"It's not like that," Snowpaw assured her, using a soothing voice. "It's just that I'm lonely in my den, honestly," he said, changing his tone from soothing to sorrowful. "It's empty and a bit cold, and I miss sleeping with cats my own age…and I don't want to offend Moss and make her think I like you better than her, you see? And besides, when it gets cold I'm sure Tabby will welcome a warm body in her den."

Gleam still looked uncertain.

"It is that, or we build a new den for Hag, because no one wants to sleep with her. There's no time for that tonight, though, and that means someone will have to sleep with her…and I really don't want it to be me," Snowpaw said, trying another angle. Finally, Gleam sighed.

"We'll try it for one night and see how it goes," she said slowly. "I'll decide then."

"Okay," Snowpaw agreed. "Thank you very much, Gleam, it means a lot to me."

Gleam smiled at him and nodded slowly, but her smile was small and her green eyes still looked sad. Snowpaw rose to his paws and went to tell the others.

"Great!" was the first thing Frostpaw said. "We should make you a nest right now!"

Cricketpaw looked nervous. "Mother isn't going to sleep with us?" he asked, and his voice trembled slightly.

"She'll be with Tabby, she'll be fine," Rainpaw said, pressing his pelt against Cricketpaw. "And I'll protect you."

"Is Mother hurt by this at all?" Frostpaw asked, glancing at her mother who was still watching them, and then blinking back at Snowpaw.

"A little," Snowpaw admitted. "She's afraid you guys are growing up too fast, but that's the fear of lots of mothers, don't worry. She'll be fine, and it isn't like you can be kits forever, right?"

The others nodded.

"We should make sure she knows we still love her, though," Cricketpaw said, looking troubled.

"Let's make her a nest in Tabby's den," Frostpaw suggested.

"That makes it looked like we are too eager for her to move away," Rainpaw argued, "which is definitely not what we want her to think. We want her to know we are big and strong and old enough to do things like that, but that we still care about her."

"I have an idea," Snowpaw said suddenly, and he whispered to the other apprentices. They liked his plan and discussed it in hushed tones, glancing at their mother frequently as they did so. Finally, all four heads nodded as one, and then Gleam's kits raced away to find their mentors, eventually disappearing into the forest.

They came back when the sun was dipping down low onto the horizon. Gleam greeted her kits looking anxious, and then surprised when Frostpaw, Rainpaw, and Cricketpaw all dropped prey down in front of her. The three apprentices grinned, and then raced back into the forest, returning with prey after prey until they made a little fresh-kill pile. Gleam was astonished. Her kits beamed up at her proudly.

"It is all for you," Cricketpaw purred, rubbing his head against his mother's side.

"Although you can donate it to the rest of the group if you like," Frostpaw said, her eyes glittering with mischief. She knew her mother couldn't eat all the prey herself.

"D-Did you catch this all yourself?" Gleam stammered, and at this the apprentices blushed, glancing at one another almost sheepishly.

"Our mentors helped a little," Rainpaw admitted, and glanced over his shoulder. Tabby was grinning at Gleam, Slate had a slight smile on his muzzle, and even stoic Mud had a twinkle in his eyes.

"We are trying to prove that we aren't just kits, we're getting older now too," Frostpaw said, "but we'll never be too old to not love you anymore." She licked her mother's muzzle. "We'll always love you and need you as our mother."

Gleam seemed utterly overwhelmed, from both the prey and emotion. "Thank you," she said softly, and that was all the invitation her kits needed to pounce on her pinning her down and letting their little bodies shake her with their purrs.

And then, Snowpaw entered the camp. In his jaws was a raven, and padding behind him was Lightning. Moss, who had left her den for a moment to see what the commotion was about, was astonished when Snowpaw dropped the raven at her paws.

"Lightning helped me catch it," Snowpaw said, "but I wanted you to know that I love you too, Mother."

Moss's eyes shone down on her adopted son, and she pulled him close to her with one paw. He nuzzled her chest, feeling her heartbeat pound strongly against her ear.

"I love you," Moss murmured to him, and then gave her mate a loving lick as well. "Thank you both."

That night, nestled between his new friends and with his loving mother just a den over, Snowpaw felt the morning's happiness rise up within him again, and as he finally drifted off to sleep, he knew that he had truly made himself a place in this family, in this home, in this Clan.

**AN: For future reference: for reviews I like seeing a bit more than "update please". Saying that won't change my writing process, or make me update faster. I'm sorry if it is a bit much to ask, but it would be nice to get some feedback on reviews. Thank you!**


	11. C h a p t e r 10: Spy

**AN: Ahhhh, such nice long reviews! Thank you so much!**

**Aetherwynd, you make a good point, and don't worry, the villains will return; this isn't just going to be a story about building a Clan, it will be about other struggles as well. ;)**

**C**_**hapter **_**10: Spy**

It soon became apparent over the next few days that no one could stand Hag. She wasn't simply prickly, she was downright mean. Cricketpaw had actually offered to help take care of her one day, which was a big step forward for the little cat, but by the end of the day she had almost reduced him to a puddle of quivering fur with her taunts. Snowpaw had checked her for disease because of her coughs, but it appeared she didn't have any; she was simply getting on in her years, her body wasn't working as it had used to. That would have been a point for sympathy if she had been a bit nicer, but the way she often coughed in his face made him grit his teeth and turn away.

Not only that, but her demands for food (and for said food to be chewed) coupled with the fact that she was next to useless, and clearly had no idea about the warrior code or even any sort of code of honor was beginning to make Snowpaw doubt whether Hag was truly destined to be an elder of the Clan.

She did at least seem to take an interest in the activities of the Clan; her sharp yellow eyes were always watching the other cats as they went about their days. She seemed to watch Snowpaw and Moss's den where she and Lightning were most often, which made Snowpaw uneasy.

Finally, about a quarter-moon after Hag had been found, the apprentices came together to discuss her.

"I can't stand her!" Rainpaw exclaimed his pelt bristling. "She called me a mouse-brained fox-hearted quivering pile of dung today! I was ready to shred her stupid face off."

"We have to be respectful to elders, it is in the warrior code," Snowpaw said, trying to be fair. "She's just old and has had a hard life."

"It's all your fault," Rainpaw grumbled, "you brought her here in the first place. You should be the one that has to take care of her!"

Frostpaw glanced at Snowpaw, and then nodded with a quiet sigh. "She is your problem," Frostpaw said, "but you shouldn't have to do it all alone…perhaps we can take shifts, or something?"

"I'll do it all today," Snowpaw offered. "We'll see how things go tomorrow."

The others nodded and the little group broke apart.

That day, Snowpaw was spat at, yelled at, coughed on, nearly clawed, and forced to chew an entire mouse for Hag. He attempted to keep silent, and once actually thanked his deafness, that he could not hear Hag's insults without touching her, which he definitely didn't want to do. It soon became apparent that she had both fleas and ticks, however, and so he was forced to groom her, berated all the way. He was very tempted to slip her poppy seeds in her chewed up food, but forced himself not to, and she eventually went to sleep herself, allowing him moments of peace.

He left Hag's den, and was surprised to find Lightning waiting for him. "Do you still think she should stay, after you've cared for her all day?" Lightning asked. Snowpaw hesitated; he was coming very close to hating Hag, but at the same time she couldn't survive in the forest herself. That cough would scare all the prey away, and even if she caught it she would have a hard time eating it.

"Where I come from, we take care of our elders even if they are a bit ill-tempered," Snowpaw said slowly. "She wouldn't survive without help."

"This advice comes from your Clan?" Lightning asked, and Snowpaw nodded. Lightning paused for a moment, thinking. "The decision is yours," he said finally. "You found her. But if you keep her, you'll have to take care of her."

Snowpaw nodded, and Lightning padded away. Snowpaw nibbled his lower lip nervously. How could Lightning let this be his decision? He didn't want to take care of Hag until she died! For a moment, deathberries flashed through his mind, but he pushed that thought away sternly.

_I'll decide tomorrow, when I'm not exhausted from taking care of her, _he thought.

Hag's sleep proved to be fitful, and once she woke up again she was in a worse mood than before.

"Get me some of those sleeping herbs!" she demanded Snowpaw. "Those ploppy seed, or whatever they're called!"

"It isn't even nightfall yet, you don't need them," Snowpaw said patiently. Hag snorted.

"What does a mangy kit like you know about herbs?" she sneered. "Why, Twist would have…." Her eyes widened at her mistake, and she clamped her jaws shut.

"Twist?" Snowpaw asked, remembering the crazy she-cat from the Pride. "You know Twist?"

"Who's Twist? Are you making stuff up now?" Hag asked suspiciously, her eyes narrowed, but the fear in her golden eyes revealed all that Snowpaw needed to know. He turned away from her, and padded away.

As the sun sank towards the horizon, Snowpaw's head was abuzz with thoughts. _Hag knew Twist? _He wondered. _Did she stay with the Pride for a short time? Is she still loyal to them? Why is she here? If she stayed with the Pride she must have some sort of flaw…like her temper, her inability to be civil, the way she knows exactly the wrong thing to say! It makes sense! But then, why is she here?_

Snowpaw uncurled from his nest, and peeked out of the apprentice den, peering at Hag's. There was no movement from within, but Snowpaw felt uneasy. _I'll stay up tonight and watch her, just in case, _Snowpaw decided, and he padded out of the den, curling up just outside of it. He would have to keep awake; there would be no noises waking him up or alerting him of Hag's presence if he dozed off.

"What are you doing?" Frostpaw asked curiously as she padded towards the den. Snowpaw blinked at her.

"Nothing, I just, er, want some fresh air tonight," he lied. Frostpaw laughed and licked his ear.

"You're a terrible liar," she purred, "but I think that's a good thing. Just don't make too much noise when you come back in for the night, okay?"

Snowpaw nodded, and Frostpaw disappeared into the den. Rainpaw followed without paying attention to Snowpaw, and although Cricketpaw peered at Snowpaw curiously, he too said nothing.

Snowpaw waited until the moon was high in the sky. He kept yawned and pricking himself with one claw to keep awake. He was about to admit defeat, thinking that his fears about Hag had been unfounded, when he saw the glint of yellow eyes in her den. Snowpaw froze, glad that the shadows of the wall behind him were barely covering his white pelt. Hag's head appeared in her den, and she glanced around quickly, looking for any sentries, before heading towards the camp exit. Snowpaw wait until she had disappeared from sight, before rising to his paws. Then, he hesitated; if she was going to meet with someone, wouldn't he need some help, in case she saw him and it turned into a fight? He hesitated, torn, aware that he was losing precious time. Finally, he scrambled back into the apprentice den, nudging Frostpaw to wake her. She blinked at him sleepily and he whispered everything to her. Her eyes widened and she rose to her paws.

"It's like a secret mission!" Frostpaw exclaimed, and Snowpaw shushed her by putting his tail over her muzzle. He guided her to the entrance, and then the two of them took off after Hag, following her scent.

Hag wasn't very fast because of her age, and the two apprentices soon caught up to her, being careful to stay low to the ground and out of sight as they followed her. Snowpaw's heart sank further and further as they drew nearer and nearer to the Pride's camp, until their scents flooded his nose. Snowpaw and Frostpaw finally halted near the camp, hiding in the brush and peering out with wide eyes.

All of the Pride was assembled, their pelts colored silver by moonlight. Fear was at the head, her eyes glittering as she saw Hag.

"Tell me what they're saying," Snowpaw whispered to Frostpaw, and she nodded, pressing her pelt against his.

"You bring news?" Fear demanded, as Hag slunk forward.

"Hold your fur on," Hag snapped, "it is a fair distance and I'm not as young as I used to be." She sat down and took several deep breaths before pausing, taking her sweet time. Fear's pelt prickled in anger.

"We made you the spy because you're elderly, and they wouldn't dare turn you away," Fear hissed, "but that doesn't mean we won't shred you if you don't hurry up!"

Hag rolled her eyes. "They're becoming closer, just as you said. That kit, the one you thought would stay here – Snowface, or something stupid like that – seems to be the defining factor. The other apprentices follow his lead and I overheard Lightning speaking with him about me, although that was mainly because Snowface brought me there in the first place."

"Snowpaw," Fear interrupted, her eyes narrowed. "His name is Snowpaw."

"Yes, that," Hag said dismissively. "Anyway, Snowpaw talks a lot about this Clan business, and just as you suspected they're getting closer and closer to becoming a Clan-thing. Out of the stuff you told me about Clan's they're getting close; the kits have become apprentices and sleep together in the same den, they take care of the elders – me – Moss and Snowpaw seem to kind of be those medicine cat things, and after their hunting for Gleam they've actually made a fresh-kill pile of sorts. Snowpaw talks about StarClan plenty, too."

Fear frowned. "Another Clan," she spat, "just what we need now." She let out a low growl, and began pacing. "If Lightning accepts this Clan idea, he'll get nine lives. We outnumber them now, but if Lightning can die and fight nine times…." She shuddered, her muscles rippling under her chocolate pelt. "We can't let that happen. We must strike first, before he accepts the idea of a Clan. We must kill them all." She halted and closed her eyes, appearing eerily still like a statue. Frostpaw was quivering beside Snowpaw, her voice trembling as she repeated Fear's words, "We attack at dawn. No holding back, kill everyone and everything. I assume Moss has had her kits….Kill them as well."

Snowpaw's eyes widened, and he looked at Frostpaw in fear.

"Hurry," Snowpaw whispered, and he and Frostpaw slipped away, racing back to camp.

"Everyone, wake up!" Snowpaw yowled as they entered camp. "Hurry! Wake up! Wake up!"

Heads appeared inside of dens, and Lightning strode out of Moss's den.

"What are you doing, trying to wake up the whole camp?" he demanded. "Why?"

"Fear and her Pride are going to attack at dawn!" Frostpaw said urgently. "Hag is a spy! Snowpaw followed her on a hunch and took me with him and she was talking to Fear about us becoming a Clan and stuff. Fear doesn't want that because if we become a Clan you get nine lives and so she said she was going to attack us all at dawn and kill everyone she could, so Snowpaw and I had to come back and hurry and find you!" Frostpaw trailed off, panting.

Lightning's eyes widened, and he glanced behind him, towards Moss and her kits. Snowpaw knew what he was thinking; would Fear really harm newborn kits?

"Everyone, wake up!" Lightning growled, lashing his tail. "Get out here, all of you! We must prepare for the attack!"

"A-attack?" Cricketpaw stammered, blinking the sleep out of his eyes.

"Fear and her Pride are coming to attack us tonight. Thanks to Snowpaw and Frostpaw we have been warned of this. We must prepare!"

Mud padded forward to stand beside Lightning. "We can fortify the camp in the few hours we have left, to make it easier to defend," he growled. "Some sharp branches, brambles…those will help."

The other cats were coming out of their dens too, growling with unsheathed claws. There was going to be a very real battle here, and it was unlikely many of them would survive.

"Wait," he said, turning back to Lightning. "We can't fight them."

Lightning's eyes narrowed. "What other choice do we have?"

"We have to run," Snowpaw said. Ignoring Lightning's incredulous look, he turned to the rest of the group. "Fear's numbers are much higher than our own, in both the number of their total cats and the numbers of their warriors. Moss can't fight anymore, and Lightning, Mud, Slate, Tabby and Gleam are the only ones who stand a chance. Frostpaw, Rainpaw and Cricketpaw aren't yet strong enough to take on their warriors. Not only that, but this time they have sworn to kill us all or die trying."

Slate looked troubled, and Snowpaw offered him his tail. "The battles we have had before, the Pride has only attempted to drive us away," he said. "I shudder to think what might happen if they are actively trying to kill us."

Tabby spoke also, "Savage is a berserker, he won't mind the killing. Not only that, but that scarred tom…he eats cats, doesn't he? He might eat Moss's kits, or any of us!"

Gleam's voice trembled as she spoke, "I don't want my kits getting killed in a battle we cannot win."

Lightning was looking indecisive. "But where will we go?" he asked. "This is our home. We have made it for ourselves; we can't simply leave it."

"We'll come back," Snowpaw assured him. "We just need to find more warriors…we have to become a real Clan." He sighed quietly. "My gods, StarClan, brought me here to let you become a Clan again," he said. "Long ago SkyClan was drive away from the forest I lived in. Several SkyClan cats left their Clan to join this forest instead. Their blood is in your veins now. You can never be SkyClan again, but another Clan could be formed here, and that is what I have been sent to do. Fear realizes this, and she can't let it happen, because she fears the powers a Clan has." He turned to Lightning. "If you are recognized as a leader by StarClan, you'll gain nine lives. But before that can happen, we all have to come together and become a Clan. That means finding more cats for our Clan. Then we can win our territory back and claim it once more, together." No one said anything, and Snowpaw swallowed.

"I've been trying to create a Clan here ever since I joined," he continued. "Frostpaw, Rainpaw, and Cricketpaw becoming apprentices was my idea; all cats there age train according to the warrior code. The fresh-kill pile we have now was from my Clan, the idea of the apprentices sleeping together was from my Clan, and the stories I tell are from StarClan as well. I was afraid you all wouldn't understand so I couldn't tell you what exactly was going on, but I'm telling you now. And aren't they helpful, those ideas? We've got a store of prey all the time now, three more young cats training to defend their home, stories to uplift and teach us all, and our cats are sleeping together and becoming more united. That's what a Clan is all about, all of those things together. This is what I was sent here to do."

Again, the group was silent for a moment.

"StarClan?" Moss whispered, coming from behind Snowpaw and touching his back with her tail. "Is that what you said?"

Snowpaw turned to her, puzzled but nodding.

"What he says is true," Moss said softly. "StarClan exists, and I believe we should follow Snowpaw. He is right, we cannot fight here and expect to win."

"But what of our kits?" Lightning asked, and from the way his ears were twitching Sorrelkit and Willowkit were surely crying out for their mother. "They are too young to travel."

"They are too young to be slaughtered, also," Moss replied, meeting his gaze firmly. "What other choice do we have?"

Lightning's shoulders slumped, and he appeared defeated. "Where will we go?"

"SkyClan's descendants are probably still nearby," Snowpaw said. "They might not be wild anymore…some could be kittypets in the Twolegplace nearby. I saw it when the hawk was carrying me."

"Take a kittypet into our group?" Slate asked when Snowpaw touched him with his tail. His voice felt reluctant.

"What's wrong with kittypets?" Tabby demanded, as Snowpaw read the words on her lips. Slate's ears flattened.

"You were only a kittypet for the first part of your life, you were wild the rest of the time," Slate replied, looking uncomfortable. "But a kittypet that has lived their entire life as one…."

"There will be street cats too," Snowpaw said to Lightning, who was nodding.

"We don't have much time to decide," Snowpaw read Mud saying, "Dawn approaches in only a few hours, and who knows if they will attack sooner."

Lightning sighed quietly, and then nodded. "We must go; we have no other choice. Moss and I will carry the kits. The rest of you, eat; you'll need all of your strength." With that, Lightning and Moss retreated back into the nursery, leaving the rest of the group feeling shell-shocked.

"We'll come back, right?" Snowpaw saw Cricketpaw ask his mother. She wrapped her tail around him.

"Of course," Gleam whispered to him.

Frostpaw came to stand beside Snowpaw again. "I'm scared," she whispered, pressing her pelt against his. Snowpaw rested his chin on her head.

"Don't be," he said quietly. "If we leave, Fear won't follow; she'll have her territory, she'll have everything she wants. And then we'll win it back. I promise."


	12. C h a p t e r 11: Break

**AN: Well, you see, it isn't simply that Hag is mean-tempered. She doesn't say these things and act this way **_**voluntarily. **_**It is an involuntary reaction for her to be and say nasty things. She doesn't choose to, it is compulsive. That is why she's been alone for so long; no one can stand her. Even she can't stand herself, but she's basically powerless to do anything to stop it.**

**Also, for those who are curious; Corse is deathly (see what I did there? xD) afraid of dead things. It can be as simple as a mouse or as large as a cat; if he kills anything he is overwhelmed by sudden, irrational fear that they are going to 'come back from the grave' and attack/kill/drag him to the underworld. For this reason he can't hunt his own prey, and he also wouldn't be involved in the kill-em-all battle against Lightning's group.**

**Of course I didn't think you were flaming, Aetherwynd, darling. I don't mind a little constructive criticism. I actually appreciate it, believe it or not!**

**C**_**hapter **_**11: Break**

The fresh-kill was almost completely gone by the time the group began moving. Lightning and Moss were at the head of the group, each carrying a kit. Mud was directly behind, with Slate and Tabby following after. Gleam was at the very back, herding her kits and Snowpaw forward. Snowpaw glanced over his shoulder to see their camp one last time, before the forest hid it from view.

Snowpaw kept his mouth open, tasting the air and scenting, in case the Pride was following them. He glanced up at the sky nervously; the moon was still sinking downward; it would brush the horizon soon. Snowpaw swallowed nervously, and began padding along more quickly.

They had to stop and rest ever so often, for Moss; she hadn't been out of the den for some time and was still weak. Sorrelkit and Willowkit squeaked blindly most of the time, only quieting when Moss suckled them. It added another worry to Snowpaw's list; if the Pride followed them, it would be easy to follow the sound of the kits.

A small stream soon joined them, trickling merrily beside them as they walked. Snowpaw glanced down at the stream, watching his reflection as the water flowed smoothly over the rocks.

"How far is it to the city?" Frostpaw asked beside him, pressing her pelt against his. Snowpaw glanced away from the stream towards her, shrugging slightly.

"I don't exactly remember," he admitted. "I mean, it was a short while ago…like a moon or so."

Frostpaw nodded slowly. "I don't want to go too far from home," she admitted. "I mean, I know if we don't that Fear will find us…but this is my home, this is the only place I've been…ever. It is scary to leave it. I can only imagine how you felt, before." She nuzzled his side.

"Yeah," Snowpaw said softly, unsure of how to reply. The pain of losing his mother and Clan had dulled somewhat, as he had grown closer to Moss and his new Clan. It was still always there, however, gnawing at him like an itch he couldn't scratch.

Soon, dawn began casting rosy streaks across the sky. Snowpaw kept looking behind him every few steps, anxious to spot what his ears couldn't hear. If Fear and her Pride were coming, it would be vital that the Clan was alerted before they attacked. Otherwise, there was no doubt that they would all be killed.

"Do you think Fear will follow us?" Frostpaw asked, making Snowpaw turn to her. However, she was not asking him, but Tabby. Tabby glanced over her shoulder at Frostpaw, and gave a little shrug, falling back so that she was touching Snowpaw so he could hear too.

"It depends," Tabby replied.

"On what?" Frostpaw asked.

"On whether she thinks we're leaving for good, or only temporarily," Tabby said. "If she thinks we're clearing out for good, she'll leave us alone…but she's too smart to think that. If she thinks we might be coming back, she'll come after us to ensure that we won't."

Frostpaw nodded nervously, and Snowpaw swallowed again. Then, Mud turned around, saying,

"It's dawn now, which means Fear is on her way to camp. Once she realizes we aren't there she might come after us, so let's move!"

The pace increased slightly, and the direction changed, so that they were no longer walking beside the stream, but were instead moving away from it.

They walked for hours, glancing over their shoulders often and nervously. Those first few hours were the worst, Snowpaw would remember, because the threat of being caught was hanging over their heads the entire time.

Finally, at sunhigh, the group halted for a short break. If Fear hadn't found them yet, she probably wasn't coming after them at all. Not only that, but despite their somewhat slow pace, they were nearing the borders of Lightning's territory, which meant the end of the forest and the beginning of the land between the forest and Twolegplace.

"I'm so tired," Frostpaw complained, flopping onto the ground with her siblings. Snowpaw sat down next to them, spreading his weight out over the dirt as much as he could, to help relieve heat. Leaf-fall was close, but that didn't mean that Snowpaw wouldn't get hot marching through the forest; his fur was very thick, almost smothering, although he knew he would be thankful for it come leaf-bare.

They were soon up and at it again, padding along through the forest. Snowpaw raised his nose to the air, catching a scent; the scent of the border. Snowpaw bit his lip as they drew near it, and then past it; and just like that, his home was gone…and only StarClan knew if he would ever be back.

As they passed the border, the urgency seemed to be gone from the group. Their steps were slower, their glances backward less frequent. Every cat – save perhaps the kits – knew they were leaving their home for what might be for good.

The border had been marked at the edge of the forest, and so once they passed it, the forest began to thin out. The large, majestic trees were replaced with saplings fighting each other for sunlight, and low-growing plants taking advantage of the sunlight available, without the giants stealing it all. It became much harder going, with brambles and thistles sticking in their pelts with each pawstep. Gradually the grass was becoming higher as well, until it was difficult for Snowpaw to see the cats in front of him. They were in a large field now, a field that sloped down gently. As the sunlight dimmed, Snowpaw could make out the lights of the Twolegplace in the distance.

To make a camp, the cats gathered around and began pressing down the grass, creating a small flat area in the otherwise unmarked field. It was fun for the apprentices; they were allowed to race around and tackle each other into the grass, so long as they were pressing it down.

Moss settled down to nurse her kits with a slight sigh of relief. Lightning sat near her, his face turned into the gentle breeze, his amber eyes searching for the forest. The other cats were facing the city, some gazing at it in awe, some with fear in their eyes. What awaited them there, in that unknown place?

Tabby seemed uneasy, glancing towards the Twolegplace and away again rapidly. Snowpaw realized that if Tabby had been a kittypet, she had doubtlessly lived somewhere in that Twolegplace. Perhaps her friends were there, her family…did she ever miss them? Did she ever want to go back? Did she ever regret her decision?

Slate came to sit beside Tabby, and she leaned against him, resting her head on his chest. Again, Snowpaw was struck by how close they were. Tabby acted like an apprentice, but she clearly was not; she was older than any apprentice. Slate looked old, but perhaps that was his maturity. How old were the two of them, really? How close in age were they? Their relationship had appeared to be mentor and apprentice when Snowpaw had first joined, but now he realized it was something much more complex. They weren't mates, they weren't related, they weren't mentor and apprentice, but they weren't friends either. They were…partners? Tabby's youth and playfulness brought life and light into Slate's own life, and his maturity and steadfastness kept Tabby grounded in reality. Together, they were a perfect team, a seamless team. The two of them could probably make it in the wild together, if they wanted to.

But, for some reason, they had decided to stay here with Lightning. Again, Snowpaw found himself wondering about this. How had Lightning and Moss met, become mates? How had Mud, Slate, and Tabby joined? Gleam had joined because her kits were too weak to journey and Cricketpaw had been sick, Snowpaw knew, but what of the others? He was surprised that the thought had never entered his mind, the idea that he was not the only outside here.

"What are you thinking about?" Frostpaw said curiously as she sat down beside it. Snowpaw glanced away from Tabby and Slate, into her mismatched eyes. She blinked at him, and Snowpaw shrugged.

"I was just…wondering," Snowpaw said quietly.

"About our home?" Frostpaw asked. Snowpaw nodded, willing to allow Frostpaw to make that assumption. It would be easier to explain.

"You promised we would win it back, and I'm holding you to that promise," Frostpaw said. Her voice was grave, but her eyes twinkled at him. Snowpaw smiled.

"Of course, I'd never break a promise to you," he purred, licking her ear. Frostpaw twitched her ear at him, and rubbed her tail over his nose, tickling it. Snowpaw sneezed, and then grinned at her.

"That sneeze means war!" he declared, and pounced on her suddenly. Surprised, Frostpaw was pinned to the ground, but she recovered quickly, wiggling around and twisting so Snowpaw couldn't keep his grip on her. Snowpaw lost his balance and crashed onto his side, and then Frostpaw was standing on top of him, grinning down at him. She bent down and nipped his ear again, before her tail returned to his nose, causing Snowpaw to sneeze again.

"And that sneeze ends the war," Frostpaw said smoothly, stepping off of him, and shaking her white coat to rid herself of the dirt. Snowpaw remained on the ground, gazing up at the sky. The sun's last streaks of light remained, casting pink and orange alongside white stars.

"Silverpelt," he said softly, remembering the name of the stars. Frostpaw looked up at the sky, and then back down to him with a quizzical look on her face.

"Silverpelt," Snowpaw explained, pointing upwards with one white paw. "It is what we call the stars, in my Clan. When you die you have stars in your pelt, and you yourself become a star, shining up there forever."

Frostpaw laid down beside him, rolling onto her back with her paws over her chest. She scooted closer to him so that their pelts were touching. Snowpaw turned his head slightly, blinking at where their pelts met. They created a fluffy cloud of white, with no line dividing his pelt from hers. Seamless.

"So which cat is that one?" Frostpaw asked, pointing up at one of the stars. Snowpaw laughed quietly.

"We can't pick out each one," he explained. "That would take too long, and imagine trying to teach your kits that! No cat can count all of the stars, so we don't know for sure if there is a new one when a cat dies…but we have to believe that. We can't only believe in things we can see."

Frostpaw nodded slowly. "Do…." She hesitated. "Do you think I'll go to StarClan?" she asked quietly.

Snowpaw was silent for a moment. "Only Clan cats make it to StarClan," he said finally. Frostpaw turned to him, her eyes shining with worry. "But I think you're a Clan cat at heart," Snowpaw continued, and licked her nose. Frostpaw smiled at him and returned her eyes to the sky, and the two of them sat together in silence as the sun disappeared and the moon rose, bathing the field in gentle light.

* * *

Snowpaw woke up to find his face covered in white fur. He blinked slowly and rose his head, realizing that his face had been pressed against Frostpaw's side. He blinked again. When had he fallen asleep? He moved away from Frostpaw so as not to disturb her, letting out a yawn and stretching. He blinked up at the sky. The sun was well on its way to the peak of its journey. Snowpaw glanced around. Mud was missing, and so was Tabby and Slate. They must have been out hunting for the group. Lightning was awake, standing guard, his amber eyes sweeping over the field. The way the sun shone down on his ginger fur made Snowpaw think of a lion, a proud majestic creature looking over his pride.

That thought brought him to Fear's Pride, and he nervously approached Lightning. "Is there any sign of them?" he asked. He didn't have to explain who 'they' were; Lightning already knew.

Lightning shook his head. "Mud, Tabby, and Slate are checking the border now," he said quietly. "When they return after hunting, they'll let us know how things are."

Snowpaw nodded slowly, and Lightning turned the full force of his amber gaze onto the white apprentice.

"Are you sure about this?" he growled. "Are we doing the right thing, to leave our home and become a…Clan?"

Snowpaw nodded. "I believe in StarClan, and they've been guiding me," he said. "Were it not for them, I don't believe I would have ever survived that hawk attack, or found any of you. It is our destiny here. If we had stayed, we would all be dead now. We wouldn't have stood a chance."

Lightning sighed quietly. "I hope you're right," he said wearily, and turned towards Moss and his sleeping kits.

A rustle in the grass made Lightning's head turn. Snowpaw followed his lead, and Mud, Tabby, and Slate appeared, pushing through the grass into camp. In their jaws were several plump mice, which they laid down in the center of the camp.

"We've got more, I'll go get them," Tabby said quickly, bounding back into the grass like an over-excited rabbit.

"Well?" Lightning asked. Mud took a step forward, accepting Snowpaw's tail when he offered it.

"Fear isn't pursuing us, that we can tell," Mud growled. "However, her warriors have scented over our border. Our territory is officially hers now…but she seems content that we're leaving for good. She probably thinks that we won't risk Moss's kits by coming back anytime soon, and she probably doubts our ability to find new recruits in the Twolegplace."

Lightning closed his eyes with a quiet sigh, and Snowpaw could see that losing his territory was a great blow to the lion-like cat.

"We'll prove them wrong and win it back," Lightning said finally, and Mud nodded.

Slate took a step forward, and Snowpaw quickly moved his tail to the dark tom. "This field is rich in prey, and can sustain several cats for some time," Slate said, "but not a group of our size."

Lightning waited for Slate to continue. "Moss's kits won't be safe in Twolegplace, according to Tabby," Slate said finally. "She didn't want to admit it to you, but that's where she once lived. She was born on the streets, and her mother had to take care of her all by herself. Tabby was the only kit to survive, and when she was about six moons old her mother was killed on a Thunderpath. Tabby was alone and had to survive on her own for a little while until she found a family to take her in. My point is, Moss's kits are too young to survive, and Willowkit isn't very strong. I think it would be best if Moss stayed behind, with another warrior. The other warrior could provide for her while she takes care of her kits. She'll just have to wait until we come back."

Lightning bowed her head. "I don't want to be separated from her," he said, "but if we're going to find more cats for our group, we'll need me as the leader, to reassure them they have a place here…." He sighed. "What warrior would you recommend staying behind?"

"Tabby knows the city well, so she'll have to come," Slate replied. "Mud is of course your second in command and a brilliant fighter, and cannot be spared. Gleam's kits will come even if you tell them they cannot, and Snowpaw is of course necessary. Gleam won't be anywhere without her kits, even though she would be a good companion for Moss."

"That only leaves you," Lightning said, and Slate bowed his head.

"Yes," he said softly, staring at his paws. "I…don't want to leave Tabby, but at the same time I am the only one who can at this moment in time. I told Tabby she would collect the rest of the prey so I could speak with you about this." He raised his green eyes to Lightning, and Snowpaw could see the worry resting in them…along with something else. Pleading? Some sort of hidden motive?

Lightning sighed. "Tabby won't be pleased with this," he said. "She'll want to stay with you."

"You'll just have to tell her that you need her with you more," Slate said, and Lightning studied him for a moment, as if he was searching Slate's face for something that Snowpaw couldn't see. Finally, Lightning nodded.

"You'll stay behind," Lightning said, and Snowpaw thought he saw relief flash over Slate's face before Slate wiped himself clean of emotion again. Slate nodded, and padded away. Mud glanced at Snowpaw and then at Lightning, before padding away as well.

Tabby came back some time later with more prey clutched in her jaws. She placed it on the pile, and then trotted over to Lightning. Snowpaw carefully selected a mouse and settled down to eat it. He kept his muzzle facing down towards his prey, but glanced up at Tabby and Lightning every few moments. At first, Tabby was nodding to whatever Lightning was saying. Then, disbelief and hurt flashed over her face. She said something quickly, her face frowning, almost looking angrily. Lighting's expression didn't change, but from the look on Tabby's face, Snowpaw knew Lighting was trying to speak soothingly, and Tabby didn't want to be soothed. She said something else, and her mouth opened wide so Snowpaw knew she was yelling. Lightning looked surprised, and he blinked for a moment. Tabby spat out something else, before stalking away into the grass. Lightning sighed quietly, and turned away, padding back to Moss. Snowpaw glanced around quickly for Slate, finding him with his own mouse, eating it quietly and refusing to look upwards, to look at any of the questioning stares directed at him.

"What was that about?" Snowpaw felt Frostpaw ask as she sat down beside him. Cricketpaw sat down on his other side. Snowpaw chewed and swallowed before speaking.

"Slate volunteered to stay behind with Moss and her kits, because they won't be safe in the Twolegplace," Snowpaw explained. "Tabby isn't too happy about it."

"Why would he do that?" Cricketpaw asked curiously. "Gleam was fine with going, I heard her talking to Moss about it on the way here yesterday. Surely Slate asked her?"

Snowpaw chewed again, thinking. Why would Slate volunteer to stay behind and away from Tabby? Didn't he know it would hurt her, breaking up the perfect team like that? It would only be for a moon or two, but still…didn't he know Tabby would be devastated to be away from him that long?

"Strange," Snowpaw remarked. "But that is there business, not ours. Slate doesn't want to talk about it and I'm sure Tabby doesn't, so let's not ask either of them, okay?"

"I'm glad Mother is coming, though," Cricketpaw said quietly. "I wouldn't want to go anywhere without her. I may be older, but I'm still not brave."

"Of course you're brave," Frostpaw said, and Snowpaw felt her tail reach over him to touch Cricketpaw's flank. "You're an apprentice, aren't you? You have to be brave to be an apprentice, to even try!"

"I guess," Cricketpaw said, before changing the subject quickly. "Can I have some of that?" he asked Snowpaw, pointing to his mouse. Snowpaw pushed what was left of the mouse to Cricketpaw, who began nibbling it. Frostpaw went to get her own, and when she returned she was too busy chewing to speak, which Snowpaw was thankful for. He wanted to think, to try and puzzle it out. Why was Slate breaking up the perfect team?


	13. C h a p t e r 12: Twolegplace

**AN: *throws N/N a Blackheart plushie* Thanks for making me smile. :D *tosses one to Rainshimmer as well***

**Well, Aether, Corse can still fight. He can't hunt very well ("T-the mice are coming to get me!") but he can still fight for the Pride. He can beat an opponent to a point of them being **_**almost **_**dead, and then letting another teammate finish them off. That relieves **_**most**_** of his guilt. He isn't really useless, just…pathetic. xD**

**C**_**hapter **_**12: Twolegplace **

The group relaxed in the field for the day, conserving their strength. They would need to appear fit and strong in the Twolegplace – or 'city' as Tabby called it – if they wanted any other cats to follow them, Tabby informed them. Cats wouldn't follow a weaker ruler.

The next day they set off again, working their way through the thick grass. Moss had already been informed that she would be staying behind, but she had chosen to come with the group as far as she could anyway. Tabby had returned to the group looking sullen. To most cats, she was civil. To Slate, she acted as if he wasn't even there. It was understandable; in her eyes he had betrayed her.

Snowpaw wanted to talk to her about it, but he didn't dare, lest she chewed his face off. He wouldn't put it past her, in this mood.

Her mood didn't improve as they neared the Twolegplace. It was no wonder; her siblings and mother had both died here, after all. It surely wasn't a place of very many happy memories for her, or for any cat living there. Snowpaw just hoped they could convince many cats to leave.

The smell of the nearing Twolegplace was both strange and frightening. It told Snowpaw of Thunderpaths, of monsters spitting out smog, of decay and rotting, of perfumed bushes clogging his nose, of foul swift-flowing waters. Snowpaw shivered slightly, earning himself a scornful look from Rainpaw.

"If you aren't going to be brave, _you _should have been the one to stay with Moss," Rainpaw said contemptuously.

Snowpaw's eyes narrowed. "I am too brave," he growled. "This just reminds me of when I flew over it. It was huge then, and I'm just worried about us making it back _out, _not going in."

Rainpaw didn't say anything else, but there was a slightly worried look to his blue eyes after that, which gave Snowpaw a small degree of satisfaction.

Tabby stopped, and turned to the rest of the group. Frostpaw moved beside Snowpaw to translate for him.

"Rule One: Every cat here is on their own," Tabby growled. "If you're with another cat, you're a target, _especially _if you are a mother with kits. Toms don't want more kits and future competition around; they want to kill the kits and mate with the mother."

Gleam shifted slightly so that she was standing next to Cricketpaw, her tail bristling slightly.

"Rule Two," Tabby continued, "See a cat in need, leave it there. It isn't worth your time if it can't even take care of itself. Rule Three: Respect the bosses. Each part of the city has its own boss, and you have to show them the proper respect, or you'll find yourself dying in a pool of blood without a clue as to what has happened. Those are the rules of the city. And if we're going to round up any cats for our cause, we're going to have to break every one."

Lightning nodded. "A Clan is all about taking care of each other and banding together," he said, "so we'll have to break the city's rules…which I am sure the 'bosses' will not like, especially if we are leading their subjects away. We'll have to be careful, and smart. We can't pick any fights yet, we're too small, especially with Slate staying behind."

Tabby's eyes darkened at his words. "We'll spend the night in the field," she growled, "the night is the most dangerous time in the city." And with that, she stalked away, disappearing to make a nest for herself in the field.

The apprentices again flattened the grass out for the rest of the Clan, although this time they were more somber, knowing that the next day they would be entering an alien world, and a dangerous one at that.

A thought had been buzzing around in Snowpaw's head for most of the day. Finally, he rose to his paws and sat down beside Moss. She was nursing her kits, but looked up at Snowpaw and smiled as he approached.

"Yes?" she asked quietly. "Coming to say goodbye?"

"Well, that," Snowpaw replied, "and…I'm worried about you."

Moss smiled at him. "Don't be worried, darling," she purred. "I'm safer here than you are…you're the one who should be worried…." She licked his nose.

"I'm worried about Slate," Snowpaw whispered. "Gleam said she could stay behind, but he didn't tell Lightning that. He made it sound like he was the only cat that could stay behind." Moss blinked at him, and Snowpaw hesitated, before asking, "Do…do you think Slate might be working for the Pride?"

Moss sighed quietly. "Everyone's uncomfortable and worried right now, Snowpaw, but we can't turn on our friends," she said. "Slate was indeed associated with the Pride, but that was a long time ago. He's one of us now. I know why he wanted to stay behind, but it is for personal reasons and I'm not going to tell you. If you're a little more observant, I'm sure it would become clear to you as well." Moss smiled at him, and licked him again. "We'll be fine," she said. "I trust Slate with my life, and so would any other cat here. We have to trust each other if we are going to survive."

Snowpaw nodded, and after wishing Moss a good night, he padded away. He felt more troubled then before when he finally curled up to go to sleep. _Slate was in the Pride? _He wondered. _Frostpaw, Cricketpaw, and Rainpaw definitely don't know this or they would have told me. Does Gleam? She wouldn't trust Slate if she knew, I'm sure. Mud must know and Tabby would too…why do they still trust him, though? If he was with the Pride, what's to say he isn't still?_

_You were in the Pride once, weren't you? _A voice inside his head whispered. _Who's to say you aren't just as untrustworthy as he is? Would you attack Fear or Corse, even knowing that they're evil, because of their kindness in the past? You don't know how long Slate was in the Pride. He might have made a choice, just like you did._

Snowpaw shook his head slightly, and uncurled.

"Troubled?" Cricketpaw asked, coming to lay beside him. Frostpaw joined Snowpaw on his other side.

"I'm fine," Snowpaw said quietly. "I just can't sleep."

"You should have Rainpaw tell you a story," Cricketpaw said, and both he and Frostpaw laughed. Snowpaw blinked, not quite getting the joke.

"Rainpaw used to make up terrible stories, usually with himself as the hero and me as a pathetic she-cat in distress," Frostpaw said. "Cricketpaw was always his loyal sidekick, and they fought badgers to rescue me and stuff. Really predictable, and really boring." She laughed again.

"Your stories are much better," Cricketpaw said, blinking at Snowpaw with bright green eyes. "I bet we could get hundreds of cats to follow us, if you just tell them a story!"

Snowpaw let out a purr of appreciation, and felt himself relaxing with the apprentices' warm company. Within moments, he was asleep again.

_He couldn't help but jump with joy as he saw the white she-cat padding towards him. "I was afraid you wouldn't be with us, since we aren't in our territory anymore!" he exclaimed. The she-cat smiled, but she looked worried._

"_StarClan can't help you in the Twolegplace, Snowpaw," she said. "You'll be on your own there, okay?"_

_Snowpaw nodded slowly, frowning. "I'll miss you, though."_

"_As soon as you get back, we'll see each other again," the she-cat reassured him. "In the meantime, we have work to do. Your mouth-reading needs some work; you might not always be able to touch cats to hear them, and if you hadn't brought Frostpaw with you to spy on Fear, you might have been in real trouble."_

_Snowpaw nodded, and the she-cat flicked her tail, motioning for him to follow her. They padded through the forest together, with the white she-cat speaking the entire time, allowing Snowpaw to touch her so he could match the rumbles with the movements. He tried hard to focus, but other thoughts began getting in the way, thoughts about Slate and Moss and the kits._

Moss said if I was more observant, I might see why he stayed behind, _Snowpaw thought. _I can see better than most cats, see things that others can. I should be able to see this too, if I try…I'll have to watch Tabby though, since tomorrow we're going into the city and leaving Moss and Slate behind…. _The thought of leaving his mother made him sad; the last time he had left his real mother, Speckletail, he hadn't been able to return to her. He just hoped he would return to his new mother and sisters safely. He hoped they all would. _

_The she-cat finally stopped, and said something. Snowpaw heard,_

"_Good job tonight, Snowpaw," as the dream faded away. It wasn't until the she-cat turned away that he realized he hadn't heard her say it, he had read it from the way she spoke._

Snowpaw awoke to find the sunlight beating down on him from between the long stalks of grass. He stood carefully, not wanting to disturb Frostpaw or Cricketpaw, who were still awake. It was cool, and still relatively early for the day.

Behind him, Cricketpaw moved slightly in his sleep, mouthing something and mumbling under his breath. Snowpaw ignored him, looking around instead for Lightning. He spotted the golden tom by Moss, whispering something in her ear. There was a look of tenderness and love on the golden leader's face as he gazed down at his mate and kits, before turning away and glancing around the camp for the other cats. Snowpaw did the same, finding Mud was awake and ready to leave, as were Tabby and Slate. Tabby and Slate hadn't slept anywhere near each other last night, something that Snowpaw didn't remember happening before. Tabby and Slate slept in separate dens back home, but they usually lounged around together. Not today.

"We'll be leaving soon," Lightning announced. Gleam opened her eyes, and the other apprentices began stirring. "Lazy kittypets won't be awake this early; only the tough cats, the survivors, will be and those are the ones we want. We should return by the time the moon is full again."

The other cats nodded, and Lightning flicked his tail. "Eat, for we will all need as much strength as we can muster during these trying times."

By the time the sun was nearly at its peak, the cats were assembled and ready to go.

"Bye," Snowpaw whispered, licking his mother's ear.

"I know you'll do great," she murmured, resting her head on his. "You're the best thing that's happened to us in a long time." Moss drew away from him, and Snowpaw turned away, padding towards the other cats. Tabby was staring at Slate, who was pointedly looking the other way, up towards the forest. Tabby took a step forward and her mouth opened, and it seemed as if she was about to say something. She said nothing though, and turned away, sitting back down and wrapping her tail around her paws.

Lightning waited for a moment, in case anyone else wanted to say goodbye, before flicking his tail. He began moving forward, and the others followed.

The first thing that Snowpaw thought when he saw the city was _gray. _Everything appeared to be gray; the Twoleg nests, the Thunderpaths, the water alongside the Thunderpaths, the trails by the Thunderpaths, even the sky above Twolegplace seemed grayer than the regular blue. Snowpaw frowned. This was clearly not a happy place.

Lightning paused for a moment to allow Tabby to take the lead. She waited, raising her nose to the air and closing her eyes, before letting out a sigh and taking the lead, heading down the Twoleg side-paths. Snowpaw winced slightly at the feeling the new ground had on his sensitive paws. It felt grating, like rough rock against his soft pads.

Tabby stayed in the lead, striding forward with confidence. She raised her head proudly, her green eyes daring any cat to come close. One cat took her dare, a scarred tom who appeared from an alley and strode forward, a hungry gleam in his eyes.

"Hey, pretty thang," he purred, Snowpaw could see from the way his mouth moved. "How about you and I find a nest somewhere and—"

He didn't get any further, for Tabby had suddenly struck with gleaming claws, striking a long slash down his muzzle. His hot blood dripped onto the rough ground, and he stared at Tabby with disbelief. She shook her claws, sending more blood flying off of them, and then coolly strode away, her head held proudly. Lightning took a step towards the tom, his muzzle twisted slightly in a growl. The tom faltered and then turned tail, disappearing down the alley.

Snowpaw and Frostpaw glanced at one another. Tabby had been downright vicious. _Are those the kind of cats we're going to fin here? _Snowpaw wondered. _Can we make warriors out of them?_

_We have to._

After that, no cats approached them for some time, until Snowpaw spotted the gleam of eyes in another alley. A large brown tom, his pelt dappled with darker brown, strode forward. His amber eyes gleamed, and his mouth opened in a smile. Snowpaw glanced at Tabby, sure she was going to strike out again, but she was smiling as well. Frostpaw pressed her pelt against Snowpaw's to translate as best she could.

"Well, if it ain't lil Tabby-cat," the tom purred in a rusty voice.

"Shaw," Tabby purred back. She turned to the others. "This is Shaw, a friend of my mother's. He visited us sometimes when I was younger. He saved us from a couple of rowdy toms once."

"Wasn't nothing," Shaw insisted. "Any good cat woulda done it, you and your momma were so sweet." He winked at her, and then glanced at the others. "Who are these fine fellers?" he asked, and glancing at Lightning. "Is he…?"

"No!" Tabby exclaimed, and she blushed. "These are just cats I'm traveling with. We're making a new group, up there in the forest. We're looking for recruits to live there and win our home back. This is Lightning, he's the leader. I'm just the guide."

Shaw nodded slowly. "I'm just glad ta see you're getting on alright," he said. "You disappeared and I was shore worried when I didn't hear nothing from you." He nodded to Lightning. "Glad ter see your keeping her safe."

"Of course," Lightning replied.

"Would you like to join us?" Tabby asked. "It would be great, to be living with you again."

Shaw laughed quietly, a dry chuckle. "I'm too old to be getting into your hijinks," he said. "Old-times like me, we don't have the energy to be fightin' battles and the like. I've got a warm bed and a scrap of food at night, and that's enough." He brushed his fluffy tail over Tabby's side. "Glad to see yer safe," he said again, and glanced over his shoulder. "I've got to get though, darlin'. They'll be stealing the trash soon, and I can't afford to be missing out." He winked at the group, before padding away. Tabby let out a quiet sigh.

"It's good to see him and I'm glad he's safe, but I wish he'd come with us," she said wistfully. "He took good care of me and my mother."

Lightning brushed his tail over her flank. "He'll be fine."

"Here, you can never be sure," Tabby said, and with that she began padding down the side of the Thunderpath again.

As the day continued, more monsters began passing by, and Snowpaw couldn't help but flinch as each of them roared past. The group had to move closer to the Twoleg nests to avoid being doused by the dirty water the monsters send flying as they sped past.

"I've been thinking," Tabby said finally. "I think we should start with kittypets first. With street-cats, half of them will run to the bosses, and then we'll be in real trouble. Give me a few days to learn the cats that live here and we'll know who is a tattler and who isn't. Then we can go after them. In the meantime we can speak with kittypets; most of them are either too dumb or too oblivious to go running to any boss-cats."

The others nodded, knowing that this was a different world, one they didn't quite understand and probably never would, unless they lived her for most of their lives as Tabby had.

Tabby changed direction then, and soon the dark city changed into a somewhat lighter one, with bright green grass and white fences, coupled with bright Twoleg houses.

"The ones with fences are the ones we want," Tabby said, "because that means they have something to keep in, like a kittypet. They might be dogs though, so be careful."

Tabby flexed her hind legs and leaped up, landing on top of the fence. Snowpaw gawked; he had never seen any cat jump so high. _It's the SkyClan blood in them, _he thought, as he watched the others do the same. _The blood I don't have._

Snowpaw gulped, and crouched, coiling his muscles beneath him before springing upward. His front paws hit the top of the fence, but he began slipping back downward. Lightning and Mud caught him by his scruff and pulled him the rest of the way up. He quivered for a moment on the fence, gaining his balance, before relaxing.

"Thanks," he said, and the others simply nodded before following Tabby along the maze of fences.

Tabby peeked into each enclosure for a short amount of time, glancing around the grass before moving on.

"What are you doing?" Snowpaw asked curiously.

"Looking for dirt," Tabby explained. "Most Twolegs have dirt-boxes in their houses for cats. If there is dirt outside, it means they have a dog and not a cat."

Snowpaw blinked in surprise at the cleverness in Tabby's idea. He would never have thought of such a thing, even if he knew about dirt-boxes.

Tabby finally stopped on a some-what slippery white fence, that smelled quite strongly of new paint. Snowpaw wrinkled his nose at the strange smell, but obediently waited.

"Oy," Tabby called down, and Snowpaw glanced down at the grass. They had been looking at so many, it hadn't even occurred to him to stop and check. There was a little cream and white cat sitting there on the ground. She blinked up at the cats with curious blue eyes. Then, she suddenly leaped up onto the fence, and Snowpaw knew she had SkyClan blood in her as well. She said something, but Snowpaw was too distracted by the enormous ginger-white-brown beast that had just erupted from the Twoleg nest, its mouth opening and closing rapidly.

"What _is _that?" he whispered. The cream she-cat blinked at him, and then glanced down towards the dog. She frowned and shouted something at him, but the dog continued its barking. She sighed quietly, and was about to explain when she found Snowpaw's tail at her throat. She blinked at him in puzzlement.

"I'm deaf, I use it to hear, sort of," Snowpaw explained. She blinked again, looking surprised.

"Ah," she said. "Well, that's Lincoln down there. He won't hurt anyone, he likes cats."

Snowpaw blinked down at the huge, furry creature, and found himself doubting her words.

"I raised him myself, you see," she continued, ignoring their curious looks. "He was just a puppy, and I'd just had a litter of kittens…my housefolk found him on the streets, just a scrap of fur. I nursed him and he grew up thinking he was a cat, although he later figured that part out. He's a smart puppy, is all, and I'm sure he would never hurt any cat. My name is Buttercup."

"Well, er, Buttercup," Snowpaw said, "we're making a group, a Clan of sorts, where every cat lives together and helps out."

"Oh, interesting," Buttercup turned, and growled down at Lincoln. "Be quiet!" She returned her gaze to Snowpaw. "You're looking for cats, I suppose? I'm terribly sorry to disappoint you, but I couldn't leave. My kits all live near here, and I just couldn't leave poor Lincoln. He's like a son to me."

Snowpaw sighed quietly, and Buttercup added,

"However, I do know a few cats you could ask. There are a pair of street-cats that come down in this neighborhood early in the morning, a brother and a sister. They're very polite, especially the male. Not the sort of riffraff you get around here commonly." Buttercup appeared to be blushed, and Snowpaw guessed that the male was attractive, as well as polite. "There's also a kit that wanders around here sometimes, just a scrap of fur. And Wander, of course; she's been everywhere, she's full of information. Wander can probably help you find more cats. Oh, and Hedge. She lives just a few houses down."

Snowpaw glanced at Lightning, who was nodded slowly.

"Thank you," Lightning rumbled, dipping his head to Buttercup. "That helps us more than you think."

Buttercup flushed with pleasure, before turning towards her Twoleg nest quickly. "The folks are calling, got to go!" she exclaimed, before leaping down, nearly landing on top of Lincoln. She and the dog hurried into the nest, and the little group continued.

"We'll leave the street-cats be for a little while," Tabby said as Snowpaw kept his tail on her flank. "If we see the kit we'll ask him or her…this Wander character could be useful, since if she is a roamer it means she won't be connected to the bosses. And of course Hedge might be of some use to us as well."

The pointed bits of the fence were beginning to irritate Snowpaw's paws. However, the other cats with their black, hard pads were having no such trouble, and he kept it to himself, not wanting to appear weak or useless.

Tabby stopped again at another yard, peering down. "This one," she said, and sprang down inside it. Snowpaw and Lightning followed, but the others remained on the fence, tense in case any strange cats or creatures appeared.

Two large bushes with huge pink flowers were on the both corners of the fence. Their perfume made Snowpaw wrinkle his nose in distaste. His gaze swept across the yard as Tabby approached the Twoleg nest, to see if there was any cats inside.

Then, he saw something, a flash of eyes. He peered closer, and realized that there was a pair of bright green eyes, almost the color of the leaves that surrounded them, in the bush. Snowpaw padded forward.

"Hello?" he asked cautiously. A cat's face appeared in the bush, a black face that contrasted strangely against her bright green eyes, which were flecked with gold.

"Do you believe in magic?" she whispered. Snowpaw blinked after reading her lips.

"Er, no," he said. "I've got StarClan to believe in."

The she-cat pouted. "Too bad," she said, and then the face disappeared. The bush shook, and the black she-cat emerged from it. Her fur was thick and slightly tangled.

"I could use a strong tom," she purred, rubbing her pelt against his, nibbling his ear. Snowpaw froze in place, feeling very surprised and confused. His pelt prickled slightly, a strange sensation, although he wasn't quite sure if it was good or bad.

"I'm Hedge," the she-cat murmured in his ear, and then yelped in pain. Snowpaw turned to see Frostpaw sitting on Hedge's tail. She had jumped from the fence onto it.

"Oops," she said innocently, padding to Snowpaw's side and pressing her own pelt against his. "Sorry about that." Even without being able to hear the false ring to her voice, Snowpaw could tell she was lying. Hedge let out a growl and turned to her tail, trying to flatten the fluffy fur.

"I think you crinked it!" she exclaimed, frowning at Frostpaw. "Clumsy!"

Frostpaw bristled, and Snowpaw took a step forward, eager to sooth the rapidly growing tension.

"We're making a group of cats that are going to live in the forest," he said quickly. "We're trying to find other cats to join us."

"Sounds interesting," Hedge purred. "I'm a bit of a free spirit myself, interesting in the magical arts of healing."

Snowpaw smiled at her. "That's great! We need a medicine cat. I'm only an apprentice myself, and Moss has kits so she can't be a medicine cat."

"Medicine cat?" Hedge asked curiously, but Frostpaw let out a growl.

"We don't want her in our Clan," she said. "She's not a wanderer at all, just look at her! She's got no muscle, no dirt in her pelt, no scars of any kind. She's just a kittypet. Do you even know what cobwebs are for?"

Hedge's ears flattened. "For…sticking stuff together, of course," she blustered, and Snowpaw sighed quietly.

"They're for binding wounds," he said.

"Same thing!" Hedge protested, faltering under the stares of the others.

"She's just a lying fake, and we don't want her," Frostpaw said. Tabby touched Snowpaw's shoulder.

"Untrustworthiness on the first meeting is a bad sign," Tabby agreed, giving Hedge a piercing look. "Why don't you run back to your Twolegs?"

Hedge's ears flattened. "Shut up and get out of here before I call them, and they catch you," she growled, slinking away towards the bushes.

"We should have known she wasn't warrior material," Frostpaw whispered to Snowpaw as they sprang back up to the fence. "No warrior could have stood the smell of those bushes!"

Snowpaw smiled at his friend in agreement, although he found himself wondering why Frostpaw had been so hostile to Hedge. She had been a fake, but she hadn't seemed like a terrible sort of cat….did Frostpaw see something that he had not?

**AN: I've decided on my next project, if anyone's curious. It'll be the one about Silverstreak & co, and be a very interesting one at that. Most chapters will focus on Silverstreak, but about every third chapter will tell the story of another character. Northstar, the cat whose Clan crushed Silverstreak's, Belladona, the kittypet of a hoarder, Reed, a cat whose dead father still guides her, Lion, who has lost everything and is out for revenge…and many more too, of course! it should be very interesting, oh yes. Can't wait!**

**Hedge as in hedgewitch. Google if you want a definition. Hedge is a wannabe. xD**


	14. C h a p t e r 13: Tabby

**AN: It's so funny how you guys as future-plot-questions and expect me to answer them. They are good questions, though. ;D**

**C**_**hapter **_**13: Tabby**

The group continued along the fence. There weren't many kittypets here, it appeared, and the ones that they found were too timid to speak with them or too aggressive. Cricketpaw nearly had his fur clawed off by an angry ginger tom as they passed by his territory. Rainpaw had attacked the tom and the two of them had fallen off of the fence grappling with each other, until the tom finally fled. Then they had been forced to take a detour as Snowpaw looked for herbs for a bad wound on Rainpaw's shoulder.

They were quickly becoming discouraged. _How can we hope to build a Clan, a fighting force, from cats like these? _Snowpaw wondered.

Tabby stopped suddenly, and Snowpaw glanced downward into the fenced yard. There was a small pond with rocks surrounding it, and a little waterfall that didn't appear to have a source that Snowpaw could see. At first, Snowpaw thought that Tabby had simply been curious about the mysterious pool, until he realized that she was actually staring at a cat. A dark gray cat – so dark that she almost looked black – was washing her pads in the little pond. Even from atop the fence, Snowpaw could see she wasn't a simple kittypet. One of her ears had a large notch in it, and her smoky pelt was covered in scars, some small and some large. Snowpaw immediately leaped down from the fence.

"Hello," he said. The cat turned towards him, blinking, although she only looked vaguely surprised. Her eyes were bright, the same green-gold that Hedge's had been, although clearly this cat was older.

Then, she spoke, and when Snowpaw read the words on her lips he at first thought he was mistaken.

"What did you say?" he asked, and held out his tail. "Can you touch this, please?"

The cat didn't question him, simply took a step forward so that his tail was resting against her throat. Again, she spoke,

"I can run but not walk. Wherever I go, thought follows close behind. What am I?"

Snowpaw blinked at her, taken aback.

"It is a riddle," Mud said quietly, coming to sit beside Snowpaw. Snowpaw blinked in surprise at the old, scarred warrior. The smoky she-cat smiled at Mud, but said nothing more.

"Loners and rogues often pick up riddles on their journeys, and save them to teach to others," Mud said, sounding almost bored. "This one is easy. It's a nose."

The gray cat let out a rumbling purr. "What can run but never walks, has a mouth but never talks, has a head but never weeps, has a bed but never sleeps?"

Snowpaw glanced at Mud, but although a slight smile curled Mud's muzzle, indicating that he knew the answer, he said nothing. Snowpaw realized it was up to him to answer. Snowpaw frowned, trying to think. The first part sounded like 'nose' again, but he hadn't heard of noses having beds or any such thing. Snowpaw glanced at the she-cat again, hoping for a clue. She simply smiled at him coolly, and then her right ear twitched slightly. Snowpaw blinked, and her ear twitched again. Following the twitch, Snowpaw's eyes strayed to the pool, and to the waterfall. Then, it hit him.

"A river!" he crowed, and the she-cat smiled.

"One more," she said. "A cloud was my mother, the wind was my father, the stream was my son. My daughter is the fruits of the land. A rainbow is my nest and the earth is my final resting place. What am I?"

At this, Snowpaw was completely bewildered, and he could tell from Mud's face that the dark tabby had no idea either. The smoky cat didn't have a smug expression on her face, or pleasure at their confusion; rather, she seemed hopeful, but somewhat disappointed, as if she knew they would never know the answer.

_The fruits of the land? What does that mean? And what has anything to do with rainbows? _Snowpaw wondered. He could tell from the she-cat's expression that they weren't going to get any hints.

"Ha!" Snowpaw's pelt prickled as Rainpaw nudged him with his shoulder. "This one is so easy! How did you guys miss it? The answer is right in front of you!"

Snowpaw blinked at Rainpaw, and he could tell Mud didn't have a clue as to what the apprentice was talking about.

"Rain," Rainpaw purred. "Rain is the answer."

Snowpaw let out a laugh, and he saw Frostpaw leaping down, laughing as well.

"Only someone as self-centered as you could realize that," she purred, bumping her head against her brother playfully. She turned to the she-cat. "Well? Is that right?"

"It is indeed," the she-cat purred. "Well done, all of you. You're much better than that fool Hedge; she doesn't have a clue when it comes to riddles." She blinked at them all warmly. "My name is Wander."

"You're the one that we've been looking for, then," Tabby said, striding forward. "You've been everywhere, Buttercup said."

Wander nodded slowly. "Buttercup isn't very bright, but she's certainly kinder than Hedge," Wander purred. "If you're a friend of Buttercup, you're a friend of mine. What can I help you with, then?"

"We're trying to recruit cats, for a Clan," Tabby explained. "The details take awhile to explain, but StarClan – the gods, cats who live in the sky—"

"I know who StarClan are," Wander said. Tabby blinked, and then continued.

"Well, they've given us a mission, to become a true Clan. Snowpaw here was sent by them to help us. We're going to become a Clan and win our territory back."

"And you're wondering if I can help?" Wander asked. "I'm afraid to say I cannot fight for you; I've taken a vow, you see. I can't kill or harm anything or anyone except prey, or unless they attack me first. Still, I do know many things and I know my way around here. You're of SkyClan blood, I take it?"

Wander took Tabby's look of astonishment as a yes. "There are a few cats I suspect have SkyClan ancestry. There is a pair of siblings, a gold tom and a silver female, who visit here in the mornings. They might join you; they're looking for somewhere better than this. And there is a tom who lives nearby, at the park; there is a Twoleg-made stream there that he fishes in." She paused for a moment, thinking. "Ah, and then there are two more than I think will be ideal. There's a tom and a she-cat, both of which are looking for new homes. The tom has always wanted something more than the life he has, and he wanders the neighborhood frequently. The she-cat is quiet and shy, but she is troubled by visions."

"Excellent!" Tabby purred. "Where can we find those last two? We'll go after them first."

Wander looked uncomfortable. "There's only one problem."

"Are they kittypets? If so, that's fine. We don't mind, they can be trained. Every cat will need training before we can fight." Lightning said firmly.

"It 's not that," Wander replied. "They're…kits." Seeing the group's surprised looks, she spoke quickly, "They are both still quite young, but definitely up for travel and training. They're about five moons…and I'm worried for them. They're both very clever, very bright, and are definitely of SkyClan blood. The she-cat is very shy, but she claims to see strange things, terrible things. I cannot help her, I lack the knowledge, but you could help her in ways I cannot. The tom is a roamer and I think his blood calls to him, but he doesn't know where to go. He's a wild one, and I'm afraid that once I leave and go on my way once more, as I was born to do, he'll become even wilder. I'm afraid he will get into trouble with the boss someday."

"The bosses wouldn't hurt a kit," Tabby said, "not if they think he could work for them. He doesn't have a mother, after all. They're usually pretty lax with kittypets, besides."

Wander blinked at Tabby. "You either haven't been here for a long time, or are sadly misinformed," she said. "There are no bosses. There is only one boss here, and he is a tyrant."

The news seemed to come as a shock to Tabby. "What?" she asked. "How…I haven't been away for that long, surely. What happened? Who is the new boss?"

"His name is Ruin," Wander replied. "Many do not know it, but there is a group in the next city over that calls itself BloodClan. They run that city, and their leader Scourge is much feared. It appears he had a son, and sent him over to us. His name is Ruin, and with the help of a few of his father's warriors, he quickly overpower and outmaneuvered the other bosses. He possesses all of his father's cunning and ruthlessness. Twolegplace has fallen under hard times under his rule, and I don't want Kit to suffer because of it."

"His name is Kit?" Cricketpaw asked with surprise.

"He doesn't really have Twolegs, exactly, he simply roams around the street and allows Twolegs to feed him," Wander explained. "They usually just call for 'Kitten' or 'Kit', and he took it as his name."

Lightning sighed quietly. "We'll need to travel a bit," he said. "I'm not sure if we can take on two kits at the moment. We're going to be in a lot of danger."

"They're already in danger here," Wander said quietly. "If Ruin gets wind of Angel's visions, he'll want her either destroyed or bent to his own purposes. I will not have her broken."

"Angel is the she-cat?" Mud asked, and Wander nodded.

"We can't just leave the poor kits here," Gleam said to Lightning pleadingly. "The poor things, they'll die here. This isn't a safe place for any cat."

"If they don't have a mother to care for them, they'll be hard-pressed to survive," Tabby said grimly.

"It is what Moss would want," Snowpaw said softly. "She wouldn't leave kits because they might be in danger with us, when they would be in more danger staying where they are."

Lightning closed his eyes, considering the matter. He finally opened his amber eyes, and nodded slowly. "We'll take the kits," he rumbled. "However, we will come for them after we have the rest of our force."

Wander nodded quickly. "Thank you," she said quietly, "I'll be sure to tell them when I see them."

Lightning nodded gravely, before turning to Tabby. "Do you know where this 'park' is?" he asked, and Tabby nodded quickly.

"My mother and I used to hunt there sometimes, and fish," she said. "There are lots of Twolegs there, but there won't be as many this close to leaf-fall. They hate the chill."

Lightning nodded slowly, and then smiled at Wander. "We need a place to stay the night, and then we can go to the park. Might you…?"

"Of course you can stay with me," Wander said, and flicked her tail. "Just follow me, please."

She sprang up onto the fence with ease, although Snowpaw noticed that her pads were pink, and she didn't have the build of SkyClan. The others followed her along the rooftops. Snowpaw glanced up at the sky. The sun was beginning to sink downward, and Snowpaw couldn't help but yawn. It had been a long, trying day.

Wander led them out of the Twoleg nest maze, back into a dirtier part of the city. There, she led them down an alley, just far enough to make Snowpaw nervous, before she suddenly disappeared. Snowpaw blinked, thinking his eyes were playing tricks on him.

Then, Wander's head appeared, in what seemed to be a hole in the thick stone wall. She smiled at them. "This is where I've been spending the night lately," she explained. "There are mice nearby for you to catch if you choose. Also, there is a big pool of water, which I would suggest you take advantage of. Finding water in the city can be tough."

Tabby nodded, and flicked her tail to the others, leading them down to the end of the alley. There was something that appeared to be the hollowed-out trunk of a tree, inside of which was water.

"Rainwater," Tabby explained. "There are these things like veins, up at the tops of the houses. Whenever it rains, it brings the water down to this barrel here." Tabby flexed her powerful hind muscles and leaped upward, landing neatly on the top of the strange trunk. She began lapping up the water within. Snowpaw suddenly realizing how thirsty he was, and he sprang upwards as well, landing a bit awkwardly, but safely. Rainpaw, still feeling proud of his riddle-solving, tried to show off by jumping further into the air. Instead, he ended up falling straight into the water. Rainpaw bobbed to the surface, flailing. Quickly, Tabby grabbed him by his scruff and pulled him up, back onto the lip of the trunk. Rainpaw sat there, panting. The look on his sodden face made Snowpaw laugh, and Rainpaw glowered at him sourly.

"Try not to fall in," Tabby purred down to the other cats, her eyes glowing with amusement.

Snowpaw peered down into the water as it stilled, calming itself from Rainpaw's splashing. He frowned, thinking to himself. There was too much rainwater here to be from just one rain; this rain had been collecting for a long time, seasons even. Some of it might even be older than him, for all he knew.

The others sprang up and drank as well, until they all felt full and refreshed. They all turned and padded back to where Wander had gone, peering into the dark hole. What was inside?

"It is just an under-den," Tabby explained. "Some Twoleg nests have them. There are some like these which are small and unused, but there are some that are huge that Twolegs play in or store their things in." She padded forward, squeezing into the hole. Slowly, the other cats followed her, blinking in the dim light.

"There are mice in here, but they won't bother anyone," Wander said. "I caught a few for you." She flicked her tail, indicating several still bodies. Gratefully, the group settled down and began eating. Even as the delicious taste filled Snowpaw's mouth, weariness caused his eyes to droop. He finished off his mouse, and then yawned, curling into a ball. He felt Frostpaw's pelt on his left, Cricketpaw's on his right, and Tabby's restless tail on his flank, as he closed his eyes and drifted off.

He wasn't sure what woke him, hours later, only that something was missing. He sat up, blinking slowly and glancing around. Now with only the moon for light, the tiny den was even darker than before. Slowly, careful not to disturb his friends, Snowpaw sat up and glanced around, wondering what had caused him to wake. He yawned slowly and was about to lay down, when he realized what it was; the feeling of Tabby's tail on his pelt was missing.

Snowpaw glanced behind him, trying to see if she had moved, but he did not see her. Snowpaw frowned and stood again, padding towards the entrance while carefully stepping over the others, so he would not disturb them.

He squinted in the moonlight as he slinked out of the entrance, and then blinked as he saw Tabby, sitting on the water-stump and staring up at the moon, Snowpaw hesitated, unsure if he should disturb her or not, but curiosity drove him forward.

"Are you okay?"he asked, and Tabby turned around, startled. She blinked at him.

"I-I didn't realize you were there," she said, speaking slowly so that he could read her lips.

"Are you okay, though?" Snowpaw pressed. Tabby glanced away, the only reply Snowpaw needed. It only took a jump, and he was by her side, his tail pressed against her flank. "Want to tell me about it?"

Tabby stared into the water, watching her reflection. A slight breeze sent ripples across the glassy surface, distorting her face. She took so long to speak that Snowpaw didn't think she was going to reply at all, and he almost jumped when she did.

"It's just…being here," she said quietly. "It reminds me of when I lived here as just a kit…playing with my brothers, Stripe and Flare. Stripe was small, like Cricketpaw, and he died when he was only about two moons old, of disease…and then Flare died too, when a tomcat attacked our nest while my mother was away. Flare was at the front of the nest, and he tried to fight the tom off, while telling me to run…our mother got back in time to save me and watch him die." Tabby closed her eyes. "And then, two moons later, I lost her to a Thunderpath monster." She bowed her head. "I was only six moons old."

Snowpaw's eyes widened. He had been six moons old when the hawk had snatched him away, but he at least had his mother to love him, and Big and Ginger to play with. He couldn't imagine losing them all so early, before he was even six moons old.

"I knew I wouldn't make it very long on my own," Tabby said quietly, "it hurt me, but I had to find a Twoleg to take care of me until I was older. It felt like I was turning on my mother's memory, by running away to Twolegs; she was always scornful of kittypets. But she had always wanted something better for my brothers and I, and this was the only chance I would ever have to get it. I found a Twoleg, a kind elder, who took me in. She didn't have the resources for the cream and fish meals that some kittypets had, I only had the scraps of what she ate, but it was enough. She let me sleep at the foot of her bed, and sometimes spoke to me at night in a ragged voice. She had a strange little monster, a silver one with round paws, that followed her around. Its tail was attached to her face. I never figured out what the monster was for until the night she died."

Tabby closed her eyes. "One night she was sleeping, and the tail slid off of her face. Her breathing was more ragged than before, and woke me up. I didn't understand what was going on, until her breathing slowed and stopped all together. It was only then that I realized she needed it to breath. Several days before that, I found a bunch of images of dogs in a little folder in a drawer. She had been going to get a dog, I think, one that could be trained to take care of her. Instead, she picked me up off the streets…and I wasn't smart enough to just put the tail on, to figure out what it did for her." Tabby bowed her head, shaking slightly. "It's my fault she died."

Snowpaw pressed his pelt against hers in comfort. "It isn't your fault," he said. "How could you have known? You lived on the streets, you didn't know anything about monsters that helped Twolegs. Your mother was killed by one, it was right that you would be distrustful of it." He nosed her shoulder. "Have you told anyone this?"

"No," Tabby croaked. "Never."

The burden of knowledge was already beginning to weigh on Snowpaw, but he couldn't let Tabby bear this alone. "Go on then," he said. "Tell me everything."

"Are you sure?" Tabby asked. "You're so young, I don't want to…it was stupid of me to tell you these things, you shouldn't have to worry about them."

"I lost my family when I was six moons old too," he told her, "and I've done stupid things. We aren't too different, when it all comes down to it."

Tabby nodded slowly. "Alright," she said.

"It took the Twolegs next door three days to realize my Twoleg was dead. I didn't leave her side for those three days, hoping she would come back, hoping I wouldn't lose my family again. Blue and red flashing lights told me that monsters were here to take her away from me, and I knew I couldn't fight them. I slipped out the back door, in the little flap she had made. It was much bigger than myself, designed for a dog, but I hadn't realized it before. I sat on the fence and watched Twolegs wheel her away.

"And then I was on the streets again for another moon. I found Shaw, who had helped take care of my mother and I after my brothers died. He blamed himself for my mother's death; he thought that if he had visited that day like he usually did, bringing prey, my mother wouldn't have gone out to hunt for me. Maybe he was right, maybe he wasn't, but it didn't matter then. I stayed with Shaw for about a moon, but every day I woke up with memories. I visited the place where my brothers and I had played, I visited the nest where Flare had been killed, I visited the Thunderpath where my mother had died, and I visited my Twoleg's home. All of these battered me with memories, memories that I knew I could never escape…unless I did what my mother had always dreamed of. I had to leave the city.

"I told Shaw I was leaving and he bade me good luck, and then I left. I had never even been sure if the city did have limits; to most cats, it seemed endless. So, I picked a Thunderpath and I followed it, all the way out of the city, into that field that Moss and Slate are in now. I stayed there for a little while, catching field prey. It was a little hard compared to what I was used to, and the prey wasn't as big; in the city, mice are fat with kits and Twoleg garbage. Curiosity drove me into the forest, and there I met Slate.

"He didn't want anything to do with me at first, of course, and I don't blame him. I was persistent, however, and I had nowhere else to go. He finally just started ignoring me, and then gradually warming up to me. He showed me all sorts of things, hunting forest prey, fighting moves that were very different from those used in the city. And over the course of a moon, we bonded, and became very close. I…adored him. He was everything I wanted to be. He was strong, he was resilient, he was stoic, and he had his share of hardships as well.

"Sometimes he would disappear at night. I never thought anything of it, I just thought he was hunting or restless. But one night, I decided to follow him, as a little prank. I was going to pounce on him. However, as I followed him, I caught the scents of strange cats, cats I hadn't scented before. I caught up to him in a clearing, but hid rather than pounce. A chocolate she-cat padded forward and began speaking to him, about some sort of 'mission' and how he only lived in the forest 'because I allow it'. I then realized that Slate, while not a member of his strange group she spoke of, was a spy for them. He was supposed to spy on the other group of cats living in the forest, and kill one of them, their leader.

"But then, Slate began arguing with her, saying that he didn't want to work for her any more. He didn't need protecting and he was capable of fighting his own battles.

"The she-cat, Fear, slashed his face, and they began fighting." Tabby closed her eyes. "In the city, I had seen some very brutal fights…and this was one of them. For a soft-looking cat she held her own against Slate, and although he succeeded in driving her off, he was very badly wounded. I ran to his side as Fear fled, and he realized I knew everything. I knew I had to find help.

"I sought out the other cats, Lightning, Moss, and Mud. I thought they would turn us down, but to my surprise, they agreed to help. When Slate saw Lightning, he attempted to get to his feet and fight him, as if by defeating Lightning he would gain Fear's protection again. Lightning kept his distance and Moss tended to Slate's wounds. He blacked out.

"It was another half-moon until Slate was even able to do simple tasks, like walking around camp. Lightning granted us temporary sanctuary in his group, until Slate was healed. After that, Slate never again tried to raise a claw to Lightning. He was deeply grateful for what Lightning had done for him, and had sworn to protect Lightning, rather than try to hurt him. Slate and I stayed with Lightning's group until Slate was strong again. Then, Gleam and her kits were found in the forest, and when the group adopted her, we had somehow become permanent members."

"You don't think Slate was still with the Pride though, do you?" Snowpaw asked anxiously. "You don't think he stayed to hurt Moss, or anything?"

"He owes Moss his life," Tabby said simply, and then her eyes darkened. "And I know why he chose to stay. It was my fault."

Snowpaw blinked at her questioningly, and Tabby sighed. "I love him."

Snowpaw's eyes widened with surprise. "Does he love you?" he asked, and Tabby closed her eyes.

"I don't know," she whispered. "We grew so close, and I was so enamored of him…I loved him. I've loved him for moons now, ever since he took me in. I finally told him, several days ago. He was quiet for a long time, and then told me that it didn't matter what his feelings were for me, that we couldn't be mates. He wanted someone different for me, he wanted me to find a younger tom, one not so scarred by hardship. He wants me to fall in love with someone else. He decided to stay because he knew there might be a tom in the city somewhere for me…and he hoped that by spending time away from him, I would get over my feelings, realize it was all just a big crush." She shook her head. "I don't know whether he loves me or not, but it doesn't matter. Even if he does, he'll put his own feelings aside so that I will find a younger tom to be with, have more years with. I think he's afraid that if he died and left me alone again…that I might never recover."

Snowpaw didn't have any words, at that moment. He simply pressed his pelt against Tabby, offering the only comfort he could for a cat with such a hard past, and with a grim future. Tabby rested her chin on Snowpaw's head, drinking in his comfort, and they stayed like that together until the sun rose.

**AN: Create-a-cat? Never thought about it…I might need some 'extra' characters in the future though, so if you guys want to make up a character for me, you can, either through PM or review. Just include their name, appearance, personality, and maybe a little backstory. I won't use all of them, probably, but I might use some. :D**


	15. C h a p t e r 14: Coming Together

**AN: *purr* I was thinking of Lupin and Tonks when I finished writing her backstory a couple days ago, actually. And nope, I didn't think of Ruin when I was writing JtR, sometimes things just fall very nicely into place. :D**

**Eep, sorry if some of you got the wrong impression; I have all the cats I need for this story, I was just looking for some extras for future stories, not this one. Like the story I'm writing next, for example; I'll need a lot of warriors and such for that one. Some of these characters could be worked into warriors for the next story though, methinks. :D**

**C**_**hapter **_**14: Coming Together**

Tabby turned, and Snowpaw turned with her, as Lightning emerged from his den.

"Are you both okay?" he asked. "I was worried when you were missing as I woke up."

"We're fine," Tabby said quickly. "I just couldn't sleep, I was a bit restless. Snowpaw woke up later to get a drink and just decided to keep me company."

Lightning nodded slowly, and glanced towards the wall. The others were emerging as well, blinking in the sunlight. Wander followed them.

"I'll stay in the city until you two come for the kits," she said. "Just come and find me when you're ready, I'll still be sleeping here."

Lightning dipped his head to her. "Thank you for your help and hospitality. We're in your debt."

Wander shook her head. "Anything for a fellow wanderer," she purred. "I wish you good luck, and hope you return soon."

Lightning nodded and then flicked his tail, leading his group out of the alley. Tabby smiled at Snowpaw warmly, before padding forward to take the lead, showing them the way to the 'park.'

"Snowpaw," Lightning said, placing his tail on Snowpaw's shoulder.

"Yes?" Snowpaw asked, blinking up at the large golden tabby.

"I think you should go over the warrior code again, while we walk," Lightning said quietly. "There are still questions that I have, and as the leader of the group, I should at least seem knowledgeable."

"I want to learn more, too," Gleam said quietly, on Snowpaw's other side. Snowpaw blinked in surprise.

"We've got plenty of time, the park is a long while away," Tabby said, and Snowpaw smiled.

"Alright," he said, "let's start with the warrior code, and move on from there."

As they walked, Snowpaw went over everything he could think of, beginning with outlining the warrior code, warrior duties, and Clan life. He tried to speak of everything he could think of, finishing with Clan relationships.

"Kits and mates are vital to the Clan," he explained. "They are the Clan's lifeblood, what the Clan depends on to keep moving forward. Relationships between Clans is frowned upon, but actually almost necessary; if a Clan or group is isolated from the others, eventually inbreeding occurs, without new blood. We don't have other Clans to interbreed with, so we'll need plenty of different cats in our group, which we mostly already have. However, if rogues or loners pass through the territory, we shouldn't feel threatened. We should give them a home if they need one, and…well, if they decide to stay, they should be allowed to, and if they decide to have a family, we should let them. We've got to think of the future, not just the present."

The others nodded slowly. "Why is breeding with other Clans looked down upon where you came from?"

Snowpaw blinked slowly. "Breeding with cats from other Clans, for love, means that your loyalty will be divided between your Clan and their Clan. We don't really have to worry about that here, though, I suppose. We don't have any other Clans around…except Fear's, but I can't really see anyone mating from their group." Snowpaw smiled at Lightning, but there was something strange in Lightning's amber eyes, something that Snowpaw couldn't read. It made him uncomfortable, and he glanced away.

Tabby brushed her tail over Snowpaw's flank gently. He blinked at her, and she gave him a smile and a slight nod. He smiled back, realizing that she was saying _Thank you,_ in her silent way. Snowpaw gave her the tiniest nod back, and along they went.

Snowpaw gradually began scenting something different, something…green. It was the only way to explain the scent; it was the green of grass, of leaves, of trees and morning dew.

"We're getting close to the park," Tabby explained. "That's what you smell. It's the best place in the city, full of grass and trees. There is a big lake to fish in, but Twolegs frequent there all the time. It used to be fought over by the bosses, but if a cat is actually living there now, Ruin's goons must have turned their attention to other parts."

The others nodded slowly, and Snowpaw couldn't help but let out a breath of excitement as the park came into view. There was so much smooth grass! It was admittedly much shorter than that of the field, but Snowpaw could practically smell the forest.

"There are little Thunderpaths all through it, but Twolegs usually just walk on them," Tabby said quickly. "There aren't any real monsters except these weird two-pawed ones that the Twolegs ride. They never hit cats or anything, though. Now, the lake is this way. Just follow me."

Tabby stepped onto the grass, letting out a sigh of relief. Snowpaw followed suite, relaxing as the grass caressed his feet. It was the first time since they entered the city that his raw pads hadn't been scraped or uncomfortable. He glanced over his shoulder, and saw that the other apprentices were enjoying themselves as well. He dropped back to join them, batting at Frostpaw's tail. She smiled at him, and twitched her tail over his nose, making him giggle as it tickled. His burden suddenly felt much lighter; it was funny how the feeling of being home did that. He blinked up at a large oak tree as they passed, looking at the leaves. Gold was already starting to seep into the leaves, and orange. Leaf-fall would be here before anyone knew it. Snowpaw shivered suddenly, at a cool breeze.

Tabby twitched her tail, and the group stopped. Tabby's eyes narrowed, as she stared at the biggest stretch of water Snowpaw had ever seen. It must have been what Tabby had called 'the lake'. How had it been created? How did water collect that much? Was it a bunch of little puddles made together, or one big one?

Tabby laughed at his expression. "The lakes are made by Twolegs here," she explained, "and they had fish for Twoleg enjoyment. During green-leaf, Twolegs hang out by the lake and fish."

Snowpaw tried to picture a Twoleg splashing around in the water with their odd paws. He couldn't help but laugh.

"There's a side-stream that comes from the lake," Tabby said, "and I bet that's where this other cat lives."

The others nodded, and Tabby padded towards the edge of the lake. She bent to lap up some of the water, and the others copied her. Snowpaw frowned at the taste; it was strange, fishy and murky, and tasting of something else…those birds floating on the lake's surface, perhaps. Snowpaw drank his fill, and then the group began padding down the bank. Snowpaw wiggled his toes in the gentle soil near the lake. It felt good against his feet, like a balm to soothe their irritated skin. He let out a quiet purr. Rainpaw dabbed one paw in the murky water, and then playfully splashed Cricketpaw. Cricketpaw's mouth opened in a squeak, and he splashed Rainpaw back. The two of them raced down the bank, laughing and splashing each other. They disappeared from sight as they headed down a slope. Then, they suddenly reappeared, running back to the group.

"He's there!" Cricketpaw exclaimed, looking nervous. "He's fishing, but I don't think he saw us."

"Good, let's make sure we catch him before he leaves," Tabby said, increasing the group's pace. As they headed to the top of the slope, the stream from the lake came into view. It looked much brighter and cleaner than the lake, with large rocks strewn on the edges. A soft brown cat with sleek fur was sitting on one of the rocks, peering intently into the water. He looked up as they approached. His eyes were a warm golden-amber, and he smiled.

"Hello," Snowpaw read the word on his lips.

"Hello," Snowpaw said, taking a step forward. "What is your name? Do you live here?"

"I do," the tom said. "My name is Otter."

"We're looking for recruits, to come live in the forest with us," Tabby explained quickly. "We're making a Clan out of the cats who live here. Every cat here has Clan blood, or most of them do."

"Clan blood?" Otter echoed, looking interesting. "Tell me more."

Quickly, Snowpaw summarized the warrior code and what it meant, as well as their plan for the forest. Otter seemed to grow less and less interested as he spoke, and Snowpaw knew he was losing the sleek tom.

"I need to think about it," Otter said smoothly. "Why don't you come back in a day, or two?"

Snowpaw nodded, but his ears drooped, knowing that Otter wasn't really interested, and that he wouldn't change his mind.

"And, if you become the leader, you get nine lives," Rainpaw said unexpectedly. Otter's ears pricked, but his face remained the same.

"Come back in a day, and I'll have my answer," he said again, but his amber eyes seemed to glow. Lightning dipped his head respectfully, and the group padded away.

"Why did you tell him that, mousebrain?" Frostpaw growled at her brother. "There's no way he'll become leader!"

"It made him at least think about it though, didn't it?" Rainpaw demanded. "He'll join now. And you don't know that he'll never become leader; maybe he will."

Snowpaw felt uneasy. A cat who joined the Clan only for power wouldn't be a very good warrior. _Don't make snap judgments, _he scolded himself. _Otter might not be just in it for power. And if he is, living in a Clan will change him, surely. He's a strong cat, if a bit arrogant, and he'll be good for the Clan._

"Are we going back to Wander?" Gleam asked Lightning. He shook his head slowly.

"We've got time, we should stop by those siblings that Wander and Buttercup mentioned," Lightning said. "We should make it to them by nightfall, at least."

The others nodded, and followed close behind. Towards nightfall, they stopped to rest and catch a few mice in an alley. Tabby showed them how to find nests in the simplest places, whether it was a scrap of dirty cloth, or space behind one of the large garbage-holders. Snowpaw settled down by Frostpaw, feeling faintly disgusted at the smells surrounding them. He sighed quietly, and closed his eyes, preparing to go to sleep. His blue eyes suddenly opened wide, as he remembered Tabby. He opened his eyes, glancing around, trying to spot her in the moonlight. Was she sitting out alone again? He didn't want her to feel like she had to be alone. Snowpaw rose to his paws and padded down the alley, finding Tabby at the end of it, blinking up at the moon. She was muttering to herself as Snowpaw approached; he could feel the vibrations in his paws.

"Tabby, are you okay?" Snowpaw asked anxiously, sitting down beside her. Tabby turned, blinking at him.

"I should have known you'd be out here," she said.

"I didn't want you to be alone the entire night," Snowpaw said quietly. "What's wrong? The same thing as before?"

Tabby scowled. "It's worse now, actually," she groused. "See, if Otter joins the Clan, there will be another available tom. Mud's too old for me, and Slate thinks he is, so up until now I've been able to maintain that Slate is the only tom for me. But if Otter joins, Slate will never give in. Otter's strong and handsome, but I could never love him the way I do Slate...he'll never believe me, though." She sighed quietly. Snowpaw licked her shoulder.

"He cares about you and wants to protect you," Snowpaw said. "Slate just wants what is best for you; you just need to show him that he is it."

Tabby nodded slowly, and Snowpaw nudged her. "You can't lead us around the city if you're all tired out," he purred. "Just go to sleep. The sooner we round up our Clan, the sooner we can all go home."

Tabby nodded, and rose to her paws. "Thank you, Snowpaw," she said quietly, brushing against him as she padded back to the group. Snowpaw paused for a moment, and then followed her. He curled up beside Frostpaw again, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Snowpaw woke up with a quiet sigh. His dreams seemed so empty now, without the white she-cat in them. He found himself missing her dearly; he couldn't wait to go home.

Lightning woke up the group, and they set off once again, through the tangled maze of streets. Snowpaw found himself actually recognizing the territory, after Frostpaw alerted him to Lincoln barking nearby, and Buttercup yowling at the dog to be quiet.

"Buttercup and Wander both said the siblings come here early in the mornings," Frostpaw said, glancing around, "so where are they?"

"The only reason for any cats to be here in the mornings is for the trash," Tabby said. "The easiest thing would be to go around the front of the Twoleg nests instead of the back, and look at the trash-containers there. We'll split into groups to cover more ground."

"Two apprentices and two warriors to a group," Lightning said.

"I'm with Snowpaw!" Frostpaw declared.

"I'll be with Cricketpaw," Rainpaw growled.

"I should be with my apprentice, I suppose," Mud said, padding to stand beside Rainpaw, who looked pleased.

"I suppose the same goes for me," Tabby said. Gleam blinked at Cricketpaw anxiously.

"He'll be fine with me," Tabby assured her.

"I guess Gleam and I will be with you two, then," Lightning said to Frostpaw and Snowpaw, and flicked his fluffy tail. "Let's be off."

The two groups separated at the front of the Twoleg nest, one going up the long Twoleg path that led to other nests, the other going down.

"I should think that we will find the siblings," Lightning said. "I imagine if they are moving from trash to trash, they will be going upwards, the way we are going."

"I hope we find them!" Frostpaw exclaimed.

"I don't," Gleam said anxiously.

"If we don't find them, Cricketpaw's group will," Frostpaw reminded her mother, and Gleam looked even more anxious than before.

Snowpaw lifted his nose to the breeze. He had the best scenting out of the apprentices, thanks to his deafness. If any cat would pick up a scent, it would be him. However, the scents of the Twolegs, their trash, and their nests seemed to hang over the area, clouding his nose. Snowpaw frowned, rubbing it, when he thought he saw a flash of gold out of the corner of his eye. He turned, and saw a pair of cats slinking over a fence. Both cats were watching Lightning and the group nervously.

"Hello!" Snowpaw called, and then said quickly, "Please don't run! We just want to talk to you!"

The golden cat paused and glanced at the other cat, who was a silver-gray she-cat. They blinked at each other for a moment, as if silently deciding something, before they both leaped down from the fence and padded towards Snowpaw and his group.

"Hello," the golden tom said, with a dip of his head. _So respectful, _Snowpaw remembered Buttercup saying. "You four aren't from around here, are you?"

"No, we're from the forest," Lightning answered. The tom looked faintly surprised.

"The forest? Outside the city?" he asked, and then smiled. "How funny. Bree and I were raised on tales of vicious forest cats, and how no cat could survive there unless they were truly brutal…you four seem nice enough, though. You haven't attacked us at least, which is more than I can say for some cats here."

Bree, whom Snowpaw assumed was the silver she-cat, nodded slowly. Her fur was silky, with feather tabby marks around her face. The tom's marks were bold against his golden fur. Unlike Bree's, his was not soft and smooth; rather, it seemed faintly ruffled, as if a gust had just swept through it.

Snowpaw glanced at Frostpaw, and then blinked in surprise as he saw Gleam staring at the golden tom as if she was terrified. She was semi-crouched behind Lightning, so the tom hadn't seen her yet, but if they joined Lightning's group, he definitely would.

"My name is Gale, and as I said, this is my sister Bree," Gale said, flicking his tail to his sister. "We live in this part of town, although we don't exactly have a territory."

"We're from the forest, as we already said," Lightning rumbled. "We're looking for recruits, cats to join us. Other cats ran us out of our territory, and we're forming a Clan to win it back."

"A Clan?" Gale echoed, looking deeply interested. "Do tell."

The group, taking turns (except Gleam) began speaking of the Clan; how it came together, how cats interacted, duties of the cats. Unlike Otter, Gale's blue eyes gleamed with interest, and Bree asked several small questions in a gentle voice.

"Would you like to join us?" Lightnign asked finally. Gale and Bree looked at each other wordlessly again, communicating silently, and then Gale nodded.

"We would love to," he purred. "Bree and I have always wanted something more than living just to survive. With a Clan, we'll actually have purpose, something to strive for. When can we start?"

"Now," Lightning said, flicking his tail slightly. "We'll have to find the other half of our group, though. Then we'll find Otter again, and he'll have his answer, and we'll pick up a couple kits from Wander."

Gale smiled. "I know Wander very well," he purred, "we've shared a few meals with her. Bree and I can pick up the kits if you like, while you find Otter. We can meet somewhere, perhaps?"

"That would be best, and definitely cut down on the time spent traveling," Lightning purred. Snowpaw's pelt prickled slightly – was it wise to trust cats that they knew so little about? – but he said nothing. "We can meet somewhere nearby, I suppose…." Lightning trailed off uncertainly.

"There's a Twoleg house nearby with a waterfall and pond," Gale offered. "We can meet there."

_Where we met Wander, _Snowpaw thought, and Lightning nodded. "At sunset," he purred, and both Gale and Bree nodded.

"We'll be on our way, then," Bree said quietly, and the siblings, after giving another polite nod, headed back towards the fence. Lightning turned and padded away, and the others followed him.

Gleam looked nervous; she kept glancing over her shoulder anxiously. Snowpaw and Frostpaw glanced wonderingly at each other, curious as to why she was so nervous. Had either of the cats upset her?

"What's wrong?" Snowpaw asked, resting his tail on Gleam's flank. She almost jumped out of her pelt with surprise. She blinked down at him with worried green eyes.

"N-nothing," she stammered. "Nothing's wrong. I was just…surprised they agreed to come, is all. We haven't had much luck."

Snowpaw knew she wasn't telling the truth, but with Frostpaw around, he didn't want to press Gleam further.

They padded down the Thunderpath together. A monster roared past and they scattered, hiding behind the trash-containers, watching as the monster rolled past and pulled into one of the branched-off Thunderpaths. Several Twolegs emerged and padded into their nests, waving their paws and speaking in their strange Twoleg voices. Lightning's group gathered again as the Twolegs disappeared into their nest, and they continued along.

"Tabby!" Snowpaw called, spotting the other group in the distance. Tabby's mouth moved, but she was too far away for Snowpaw to read it.

"We found them!" Lightning called, as the two groups approached each other. "They agreed to come with us."

"Brilliant!" Tabby's green eyes glittered. "Where are they, then?"

"They're going to get the kits while we find Otter," Lightning explained. Tabby nodded, and then flicked her tail.

"We'd better hurry then, eh?" she asked. "What're their names?"

As they headed back towards the park, Lightning filled in Tabby's group about Gale and Bree. They headed down the lakeside towards the stream. Otter was dabbing his paw in the swift-flowing water absently. He looked up as they approached, eyes glittering, and padded up the bank towards them.

"I've decided that I'm joining you also," he purred smoothly.

"Excellent," Tabby replied, although she sounded less enthusiastic than she had about Gale and Bree. "Just come with us again, will you?"

The group set off again, heading back towards the city, stopping to rest on the way to catch a few fish. Otter had plenty of prey, and he was strong and sleek because of it. He regaled them with stories of adventure, and the others soon warmed to him.

Snowpaw found himself smiling, as the group rested, speaking in soft tones to one another. Perhaps they would become a real Clan after all, with these cats at his side.

**AN: Terribly sorry the updates are so slow. I'm having a bit of a block. On the other hand, I think I have a solution: I'll be working on a Warriors parody story as well. It should be very interesting, keep an eye out for it~**

**Also, for this parody, I'll need some of the worst names you've ever heard, names that are real words like Sweetheart, or just plain strange, like Nightlight. Submit them if you like~**


	16. C h a p t e r 15: Home

**AN: 71stknight makes a valid point: Most cats wouldn't know 'city'. However, Princess from the original series did know a bit of Twoleg; when the Twolegs come looking for their dogs in the fifth book, she says something along the lines of that she knows some Twoleg-speech, and that they're looking for someone but she isn't sure who. If a somewhat-dull cat like Princess can pick up on such things, so can smarter cats like Tabby and Wander. Tabby was a kittypet herself, and Wander's been just about everywhere, so they've passed their vocabulary on. Knowing Twoleg speech and what they want would be very valuable, living in such close proximity to them.**

**Fallen, Gale and Bree are adults, about the same age as Gleam and Tabby. The kits are Angel and Kit. Sorry for the confusion. :D**

**C**_**hapter **_**15**

They would not reach the meeting spot for Gale and Bree by nightfall, Snowpaw knew; they would have to get there in the morning. On the way, Otter spoke to Rainpaw in hushed tones, probably disguising the nine lives thing. It was clear Otter wanted nine lives, or some sort of power. Snowpaw just hoped the brown tom could be trusted.

They settled down again in another alley, this time on a patch of old cloth that some Twoleg had cast down from their nests. The group dragged it into an alley where they would not be visible, and curled up on it. Snowpaw closed his eyes but remained alert, eager to see if Otter was nervous around so many other cats. Strangely, he was not; in fact, Otter fell asleep quickly. It was Gleam who remained awake. Remembering her strange behavior around Gale, Snowpaw was slightly worried. If Gleam had experienced some sort of premonition about Gale, the Clan would need to know.

"Gleam?" Snowpaw asked quietly, moving closer to her. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Gleam said quickly, but Snowpaw could read the anxiety on her face.

"You were practically hiding from Gale today," Snowpaw said slowly. "Why?"

"He…we knew each other, a long time ago. Very well, I suppose you could say," Gleam said slowly. Snowpaw blinked, pondering this. Gleam had looked very familiar to him, for some reason; was he related to Gleam? Something about his blue eyes….

Snowpaw's gaze slid to Rainpaw, studying his gray-flecked coat in the moonlight. Then, his eyes widened.

"Gale is their father," Snowpaw whispered. "Right?"

Gleam nodded slowly, and Snowpaw's eyes widened. It made sense, in a strange sort of way. Gale's pelt was very similar to Cricketpaw's, if a bit lighter in color, and slightly more ruffled. Bree, on the other paw, had the same silvery-gray coat as Rainpaw, although Rainpaw's fur was flecked with darker gray. Rainpaw and Frostpaw had gotten blue eyes from their father, and Cricketpaw had gotten his pelt color from Gale.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Snowpaw asked, and then blinked. "Why did you leave him when you were with kits?"

Gleam's ears flattened. "He never wanted kits," she confessed, "and when I realized I was pregnant, I didn't know what to do. I knew kits wouldn't survive in the city and I knew he might not help me take care of them, so I fled to find them a better home. I gave birth to them in that field and we lived there for awhile until Cricketpaw got sick and I had to get help for him. Moss tended to me and the kits, and eventually we just sort of became part of the family, especially after you joined us…." Gleam trailed off, closing her eyes. "I was lucky he didn't see me, or recognize my scent; I'm sure it has changed since we knew each other." She sighed quietly. "I'm not sure if I can be in the same Clan as him, Snowpaw. It would be so…strange. I'm not sure if I still love him, or if he still even loves me."

Snowpaw frowned. What would they do now? Gleam wouldn't leave without her kits, meaning they would lose almost half the Clan. At the same time, Gale and Bree seemed so perfect for the Clan…was there a third option, a middle way?

"Can't you talk to him?" Snowpaw asked quietly. "I know it will be awkward, but he doesn't even know he's a father. I have a feeling that Gale and Bree might be very essential to the Clan we're building, just like you are. If you two do have feelings for each other still, you should pursue them. If not, well, you can still just be warriors together, right? Relationships and break-ups are common in Clans, what with so many cats living so close together, and all."

Gleam nodded slowly. "I don't want to hurt the Clan; I owe Moss and Lightning for taking me in when I needed them most," she said softly. "And I think Gale will make a very good warrior; he has the heart of one."

Snowpaw nodded, and licked her ear, before retreating back to his own nest. Within moments, he was quickly asleep.

* * *

The next day, Snowpaw couldn't help but feel energized. Today they would get the two kits, as well as Bree and Gale, into the Clan. Not only that, but they might even make it home, back to Moss and Slate. He couldn't wait to see his mother again, and to see how his little sisters had grown.

Snowpaw blinked in surprise. His little sisters? Were they really? Or….He knew Lightning had let him into the group, but that In no way meant that he was party of Lightning and Moss's family. Did Lightning think of him as a son? Did he want Lightning to?

He glanced at Frostpaw, who was smiling slightly, turning her head to the right. "I can hear Lincoln," she explained to Snowpaw, when he looked at her questioningly. "We're getting close."

The group ascended the fence, just as they had the first day.

"We're meeting two more cats for the Clan, Gale and Bree," Rainpaw explained to Otter, behind Snowpaw. "They're going to have two kits with them, named Angel and Kit. They're also going to be in the Clan."

Snowpaw glanced over his shoulder at the two toms. They had definitely hit it off, it appeared.

"I know Gale and Bree," Snowpaw read Otter's mouth-movements. "They're nice enough, I suppose. We've never really hit it off, but it will be interesting being in the same group with them."

"Just up ahead," Frostpaw whispered to Snowpaw, and Tabby sprang down lightly into the yard, with the others following her quickly.

"Hello, Gale," Lightning dipped his head to the golden tom, who smiled back.

"Good to see you again, Lightning," Gale said with a smile. His gaze swept over the group, and Snowpaw felt Gleam stiffen beside him. It seemed that Gale's eyes widened slightly when he saw her, but Snowpaw couldn't be sure.

"Otter," Gale said, and nodded. "Good to see you as well. You're in the group, I take it?"

"Indeed," Otter replied.

"The kits are here," Bree said quietly, and glanced down at her paws. Snowpaw followed her gaze, and saw the two kits huddled by her silvery-gray paws. One was black, staring at the new cats with a narrowed gaze, almost a glare. His black fur was bristling, and he looked angry.

_He doesn't want to go with us, _Snowpaw realized.

The other kit was practically invisible, hiding behind Bree's forepaw. Her white fur looked as soft as silk, and her eyes were huge in her little face. Snowpaw felt sorry for her; she apparently didn't want to go either. Still, Snowpaw trusted Wander's judgment; if the she said the kits had to go, then they needed to go.

"I'm here too," Frostpaw whispered to Snowpaw, pressing her pelt against his. Snowpaw blinked at her in confusion, until a gray pelt emerged from around the Twoleg nest, padding towards them.

"I'm not sure if you'd want to see me before you left," Wander said, her yellow eyes glowing. "I thought I'd visit though, to see you off."

Lightning smiled at her warmly. "We can't thank you enough," he said. "Because of you, we've got the makings of a fine, strong Clan. Because of you, we have a fighting chance to win our home back. If you ever need anything, just come and ask us. We'll help you with anything."

"Just take care of the kits, it's all I ask," Wander said, and there was a glimmer of sorrow in her eyes. She padded forward and bent down to face the kits. "Kit, I know you don't want to go, but I'm sure you can adapt. You'll make an excellent warrior; it's in your blood. This is your better place. This is what you've been looking for." Kit stared at Wander for a moment, before giving a little nod. His fur lay flat again, although he still looked uneasy. "Angel," Wander said to the other kit, "I know you're scared, terrified even, but you'll be safer with them. They'll take care of you; you can depend on them."

Angel's face was hidden, and so Frostpaw had to tell Snowpaw what she said, "I want to depend on you."

Wander's gaze softened. "I'll be moving soon, love," she whispered. "I'll be moving on like I always do; I never stay anywhere for long, you know that."

"I know," Angel said softly. "But…I wish I could go with you."

"I know," Wander said, and she licked Angel's head. "Be brave, little one. You've got the heart of a lion, deep down inside."

"Mine is like a tiger's, then, right?" Kit asked. "I'm strong and brave and not afraid of anything!"

"Yes, you're a little tiger," Wander purred, "but you'll have to control your spirit if you want to fit in with these cats. They'll care for you as well as I will; they'll understand your wild ways."

Kit nodded slowly, and again Wander dipped her head to the other cats. "May your gods light your path," she said softly, and then padded away, disappearing behind the Twoleg nest.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Lightning asked. The group glanced at one another, and then nodded. Lightning flicked his tail.

"Then let us be off."

This time, it wasn't only Tabby that knew the way; Gale and Bree were very street-smart as well, although Bree stayed behind with the kits and Gale stayed close to her. Otter seemed uncomfortable, as it appeared he stayed within a day's journey of the park at all times, never straying too far away from his food source. Otter was a good fisher, but not a very good hunter, as the group learned when they stopped to catch mice.

"My skills need a bit of work," Otter admitted as another mouse slipped out of his grasp by a whisker.

"I'll help you," Rainpaw said, and puffed his little chest out. "I'm the best hunter in the Clan!"

"Yeah right, furball," Frostpaw purred, batting her brother's ear. He sent her a glare, and turned back to Otter.

"He wants to look good in front of Otter," Snowpaw explained to Frostpaw quietly. "He wants to prove himself to Otter; I think he admires him."

Frostpaw rolled her eyes. "Why would anyone admire him? He can't even catch mice!" she giggled.

With every step they took, they were drawing closer and closer to Moss and Slate. Snowpaw couldn't help but feel cheered. Soon, they would be home again. Soon they would begin laying the groundwork for their new Clan.

Snowpaw lifted his nose to the breeze, letting it caress his face as they walked down the dirty street together. Then, his eyes widened.

"I can smell it!" he exclaimed. "We're nearly there!" He could feel the excitement in his voice, and from a glance over his shoulder, he could tell his excitement was contagious.

"We left two of our cats behind," Rainpaw explained to Otter. "Moss had kits and couldn't move them, so Slate stayed with her. Snowpaw's excited to see them because Moss kind of adopted him."

Otter nodded slowly, watching Snowpaw with his golden eyes. It make Snowpaw's pelt prickle, and he turned away.

Snowpaw looked towards the front of the group, watching Tabby. She seemed nervous, more nervous than before. Snowpaw knew why. Slate would not think he had two different toms for Tabby to fall in love with –Otter and Gale – despite the fact that Gleam and Gale had been mates in the past. Even if Gleam told the Clan this, there would still be Otter for Tabby. Tabby and Slate might never be together.

Snowpaw glanced at Gleam, who was also looking nervous. Her tail was touching Cricketpaw's shoulder as they walked, as if his quiet determination would ease her fears. It wasn't easy for her, Snowpaw knew, traveling with the mate she had left behind. Did he recognize her? Snowpaw had thought that he did, but they hadn't spoken at all, so he wasn't quite sure.

Snowpaw's pelt prickled as the scent of grass became stronger. Suddenly, as if it had been rehearsed, the entire group broke into a run, dashing down the city street, towards the gently waving grasses just ahead. Snowpaw's paws rejoiced as they felt soft grass and earth beneath them, and he couldn't help but let out a cry of joy as he scented Moss and Slate on the breeze. Lightning was moving faster than anyone, intent on reaching his mate and kits. Tabby was moving almost as quickly as the golden tom, in her haste to reach Slate.

Grass whipped into Snowpaw's face as he ran, until the group entered a clearing. There was Moss, tucked around her two kits, smiling at Lightning warmly. And there was Slate, returning from a hunt with a mouse in his jaws. His gaze met Tabby's for a single moment, until he abruptly turned away, heading back into the grass. Tabby's green eyes clouded with pain, and she stared at her paws.

Lightning padded up to Moss, and the two of them rubbed muzzles as Lightning stared down adoringly at his kits. Their eyes were open now, and bright as they gazed up at their father for what might be the first time. Their eyes were still blue, but tinged with other colors; green for Sorrelkit, golden for little Willowkit.

Snowpaw approached Moss hesitantly, and Moss licked his muzzle.

"Glad to see you're safe," she murmured to him, before blinking at the other cats. "Are these the new cats in our group?"

Lightning nodded, and began telling Moss their names, pointing at each cat with his tail. "Gale and Bree are siblings, we found Otter in this strange place called a 'park', and Kit and Angel were told to us by Wander, a loner who helped us along the way."

Moss nodded slowly, and smiled to each cat in turn. "Welcome," she purred. "We're very glad that you've decided to join us; we'll need every paw we can get to help win our home back."

"Is that it, up there?" Gale questioned, flicking his tail towards the trees. Moss nodded.

"That was our home until Fear and her Pride drove us out," Moss explained.

"Have they given you any trouble?" Lightning questioned. Moss shook her head, frowning.

"It's the strangest thing; they haven't marked their territory in awhile now. Slate and I weren't sure why, and he didn't want to venture into the forest alone, lest they realize we aren't gone after all."

"There are more of us now," Lightning said, his voice ringing with confidence. "We can scout out the territory now if we please."

"That will be our next objective," Mud said, his tail twitching slightly. "We will also need to work on training these new cats; they'll be used to fighting in the city, not the forest."

"We'll need battle training," Lightning agreed, and turned to the apprentices. "You'll have to share your mentors for the time being, but I want you to all train as well."

"Of course," Rainpaw said, raising his chin proudly. Lightning's tail twitched slowly, as he thought. "Cricketpaw, you mentor is Tabby, correct?" he asked, and Cricketpaw nodded. "Tabby will work on training the kits, Kit and Angel. You'll train with them; help them all you can. Rainpaw, with Mud as your mentor, you'll need a training partner as well."

"Otter!" Rainpaw exclaimed immediately. Mud looked slightly displeased, but Lightning appeared to be amused. "Fine," he said, and turned to Frostpaw. "Frostpaw, with Slate as you're mentor you'll have two training partners; Gale and Bree. I assume you two want to train together?"

"Of course," Gale said, and Lightning nodded.

"W-what about me?" Gleam stammered. "I…I want to learn how to fight as well."

Lightning considered this for a moment. "I can help train you," he said finally. Gleam smiled nervously, and glanced quickly at Gale, obviously relieved that they wouldn't have to train together.

_What about me?_ Snowpaw wanted to ask, but he knew he was useless. He couldn't hear his enemies coming, and if someone ambushed him from behind, he would be vulnerable.

"I'll help you," Frostpaw murmured to Snowpaw, low enough that only he could feel or hear it. "We can train in secret, and I'll teach you everything I learn."

Snowpaw blinked at her gratefully, and smiled.

"We should start on hunting lessons for right now," Lighting said, with a quick glance at the sky. "We won't have enough time to send out a border patrol just yet. Break into the groups I've just arranged you in. Slate's group, come with me and Gleam. We'll find Slate and you can explain to him his new duties." Lighting's amber eyes glittered, and Frostpaw grinned. The group split up, each padding a different way into the grass. Soon, only Snowpaw, Moss, and the kits remained behind. Snowpaw's shoulders slumped, and he felt useless.

"Why can't I train too?" he complained. Moss blinked at him with gentle green eyes. "Lightning has his paws full at the moment; don't blame him for being inattentive. Snowpaw, there's no reason to feel ashamed. You've already done so much for us! You warned us of Fear's attack—"

"Only because I brought Hag into our camp in the first place," Snowpaw said glumly.

"Because you were kind enough to take pity on an unhappy elder," Moss replied. "You have started us on the path of something that I think will be wonderful; the building of a Clan."

Snowpaw shrugged morosely; Moss was kind, but she wasn't making him feel any better. Snowpaw sighed quietly and sat down, resting his head on his paws. Without meaning to, he soon fell asleep.

"_Snowpaw!" he heard the white she-cat purr, and his heart leaped as she padded towards him, licking his muzzle warmly. "I'm so proud! You've got so many strong warriors in the Clan now!" her blue eyes glittered down at him, and Snowpaw found himself relaxing for the first time in days._

"_I'm still nervous," he admitted. "Do these cats really belong in our new Clan? Can I really help it at all? I'm worried that I'm not as useful as they think I am…as you think I am."_

_Her blue eyes softened. "You're special, Snowpaw," she murmured to him. "You've got a great destiny in helping build this Clan. I cannot tell you what is right and what is wrong while building it, but I can tell you this: the forest is yours again…for the moment." There was great foreboding in her voice, and it scared Snowpaw._

"_What do you mean? Is Fear's group gone, or can we win it back right now?"_

_She shook her head. "I'm sorry, Snowpaw, StarClan isn't allowed to tell you everything. We have to hide some things from you to preserve your freewill. We can't alter your decisions, Snowpaw."_

"_And if you told me what happened to Fear, it would change what we do about it?" Snowpaw asked, frowning. The she-cat rolled her eyes._

"_You're too sharp for your own good, kit," she purred and cuffed his ear. "Wake up now, you're friends are waiting. You've had a tough day; you need something to fill your stomach."_

_Snowpaw frowned at her and opened his mouth, but the dream was already fading away._

The paw jabbed him again, and he blinked up at Frostpaw.

"You were sleeping pretty deeply there," Frostpaw smiled down at him, and pushed part of a mouse towards him. "Here, I brought part of it back for you."

Snowpaw smiled at her tiredly, rubbing his eyes with one paw. He sat up and took a little bite, and then said, "Thank you," realizing that Frostpaw expected some gratitude.

"Welcome," she purred, beaming at him brightly. Snowpaw glanced up at the sky, seeing the first stars appearing in the blue-rosy-ness. He smiled up at them, wondering if one of them was his white she-cat.

"So," Frostpaw said, laying down beside him, "we did good, huh? We've got three new warriors and two cute kits…things are looking up. I bet we could beat Fear's Pride easy now, don't you?"

"It depends on whether they are still there or not," Snowpaw replied without thinking. Frostpaw blinked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Er, nothing," Snowpaw said, staring down at his mouse. "Nothing at all."

"No," Frostpaw said suspiciously. "You know something…the cat, the one in your dreams! She told you this, didn't she? She told you something!"

"Maybe," Snowpaw admitted.

"Well, what is it?" Frostpaw asked, her eyes glittering with excitement. "What did she tell you? What did she say?"

"I shouldn't," Snowpaw mumbled, looking down at his mouse again.

"I won't tell, I promise. But what did she say?"

"Well…." Snowpaw lowered his voice so that no one would overhear. "She said that the forest might be ours after all," he said. "I think…I think Fear might not be there at all."

Frostpaw's eyes widened. "But how? We weren't gone for very long, were we ?"

"Only a few days, I think…." Snowpaw frowned, trying to remember. It seemed like longer than it had been. "I wonder what could have happened in such a short space of time?"

Frostpaw frowned. "I dunno," she said, and then gave a little yawn. "I'm beat, though," she said drowsily. "I'm sure we'll go on a patrol tomorrow…or something…." Within minutes, Frostpaw was asleep. It wasn't until all of the stars were burning brightly in the sky that Snowpaw followed her.


	17. C h a p t e r 16: A Pride Divided

**AN: Agony aunt? xD**

**You guys are so observant. Makes me proud. :D**

…**Hotpocket? **

**C**_**hapter **_**16: A Pride Divided**

Snowpaw awoke early the next morning, before most of the others. He yawned and stretched slowly, enjoying the ripple of his muscles under his pelt. He glanced around quickly, as if checking for enemies, before relaxing and beginning to give himself a nice, long grooming. How long had it been since he had just had time to relax, without worrying about his next meal or the Clan?

"Glad you're awake," he felt Lightning rumble from behind him, as the golden warrior brushed Snowpaw's white flank with his tail. Snowpaw turned quickly, blinking at him. "We need to send out a patrol to see if Fear is really gone," Lightning continued, "and since you weren't out hunting yesterday, I assume you're fresh?"

Snowpaw nodded eagerly. "I'd love to come," he purred, and then glanced over his shoulder at the other sleeping cats. "Who else is going to come?"

"Why don't you choose?" Lightning asked, his golden gaze resting on Snowpaw's face. Snowpaw blinked in surprise and then turned back to his Clanmates, thinking. "I'm sure some of the new warriors will want to explore the territory," he said, "so we should bring Gale. Bree should stay so that when the kits wake up, they won't be scared. Maybe Otter will come too…although, it's early and he doesn't seem to me like the early-bird type."

"And from the original group?"

Snowpaw turned to Lightning, a slight smile on his muzzle. "Maybe _you _should decide that," he purred. "They're your Clan, after all. I can help you learn the warrior code, but I can't help you lead. It isn't my place."

Lightning nodded. "Gleam and Mud will accompany us," he decided. Snowpaw felt a pang; would Gleam and Gale be able to patrol together?

"Another apprentice, too," Lightning said slowly. "Perhaps…Cricketpaw. He's timid, but being around other cats will help him."

Snowpaw nodded in agreement, and Lightning padded away to go wake up the patrol.

Soon, they were all assembled, and the group set forth moving through the grass quickly. Snowpaw noticed that Gale and Gleam were careful to keep apart from one another, each acting as if the other didn't exist. He frowned to himself; they couldn't have these sorts of divisions in the Clan. Would Gleam do the right thing and talk to Gale? Or would Snowpaw need to convince Gale to take the first step?

The field seemed much smaller than it had the first time, as they neared the forest. Snowpaw realized with a pang that there was not nearly enough territory here to raise a few cats, let alone a growing Clan. They wouldn't be able to stay here and train against Fear's Pride. Would they have to live in the city? Would they have to leave Moss, her kits, and Angel and Kit behind until they were old enough to survive in the city? Worry gnawed at Snowpaw's belly, and he felt a flash of regret; it seemed as if he always had something to worry about; each resolved problem seemed to flow into another.

Lightning halted as they neared the forest. "Do you smell anything?" he asked, raising his own nose to the air. He seemed to be waiting for someone else to answer. Cricketpaw was staring at his paws, and he nearly jumped when he raised his head to see Lightning watching him.

"N-no," Cricketpaw stammered. "I don't smell anything, cat or otherwise."

Lightning nodded slowly, and began walking forward carefully. _He's acting like a mentor, _Snowpaw thought. _It's good that he has this sort of natural instinct; he can pass it on to the other cats, so when they have apprentices they can be good mentors too!_

Snowpaw's pelt prickled with tension as they neared the forest. He couldn't scent anything, and this puzzled him; had Fear created new borders? Did she just not want this part of the territory…or was the Pride gone?

Snowpaw let out a purr as his paws felt the soft forest earth. Sunlight dappled the ground in a pattern he hadn't even realized he missed, as the musky scent of forest prey filled his nostrils. How he had missed this place, his home! He saw Lightning, Cricketpaw, Gleam, and Mud relax. Even Gale seemed soothed by the forest, and Snowpaw knew Lightning would never let the Pride drive them out of the forest again, even if they were still here.

They padded several fox-lengths into the forest without incident, and without catching any sign of the Pride. Snowpaw's pelt prickled with unease; there was something wrong here. Then, suddenly, a strange scent drifted into his nose. Snowpaw turned to face it, and noticing his movements, the others did to.

"The Pride!" Lightning hissed, and his eyes flashed boldly. A low growl rumbled in his chest, so deep that Snowpaw could feel it through the earth, vibrating gently against his paws. Lightning padded forward, his head held high and his tail pointing upwards boldly. The others followed him quickly. Cricketpaw's eyes darted around nervously, and Gale's pelt was bristling slightly as the scent grew stronger.

_It's so fresh! _Snowpaw thought. _They must have marked it only recently! But why mark it here, so far from the forest edge? The territory they've marked isn't large enough to support the Pride…unless there are fewer of them than there were previously. _

A small clearing rose up just ahead, and as the smell became almost overpowering, Snowpaw saw several dark shapes on the edges of the clearing.

"You!" Lightning bellowed suddenly, lunging forward. The shapes scattered, and Snowpaw realized they were cats. Lightning raced forward, plunging through the undergrowth as he honed in on one shape. Snowpaw realized it was Hog; the black tom was running away, as quickly as he could. _We're heading towards Fear's camp, _Snowpaw realized.

Fear's cave came into view, and the patrol skidded to a stop at the edge of the camp. Hog stopped and turned to face them, snarling. Other eyes blinked in the cave, and several shapes emerged, some that Snowpaw recognized and others that he did not.

"Hag!" Gleam spat at one cat, and Snowpaw was surprised at the anger in her gaze. Hag hissed and then coughed, spattering green goo against the grass.

"Where is Fear?" Lightning growled. "Where is she?"

"She's not here," Cricketpaw said to Snowpaw, pressing his pelt against Snowpaw's. Snowpaw blinked at him, before realizing that Cricketpaw had repeated what some cat had said. A tortoiseshell that Snowpaw didn't recognize – she must have been injured and in the cave when Snowpaw met the Pride as a kit – padded forward. Her face was divided cleanly between black and ginger, and her eyes sparkled green-yellow.

"Fear isn't here," the tortoiseshell said again. "She's fled. We are what remains of the Pride now."

Lightning's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?" he demanded. "Why would she leave? She won our territory!"

The she-cat shrugged coolly. "It was personal," she growled. "Some of the Pride followed her, trying to get her to come back after she abandoned us. Others stayed, and I lead the Pride now. I am Edge." There was a threatening curl to her muzzle.

Lightning seemed confused for a moment, and then a dark smile appeared on his face. "So few of you?" he asked. "Then we are going to take our territory back, now!"

The tortoiseshell's body language changed startlingly fast. She went from calm and cool to fiery and enraged. "You will not take our territory!" she spat, and her green-yellow eyes were wild with anger and hatred. "No one will take it from us!"

"No one," Hog growled, unsheathing his claws. The other cats padded forward, growling threateningly. The only ones that Snowpaw recognized were Hog and Hag; Corse, Savage, Lune, Sin, and Twist must have left with Fear. Snowpaw realized suddenly that with Savage – the mindless killer who gave into his own rage- and Sin – the huge behemoth of a cat – gone, Lightning's group had a fighting chance. The only threat that Snowpaw could see was Hog.

"Cricketpaw," Gleam whispered to her son, "Go run for help!"

"I want to fight," Cricketpaw growled.

"You aren't strong enough!" Gleam exclaimed, her eyes wide with concern. Cricketpaw's jaw was set stubbornly, and his green eyes gleamed.

"I want to fight," he insisted.

"You aren't a warrior yet," Snowpaw said, drooping his while tail over his friend's shoulders. "Hurry, and get the rest. We might win our territory back right now, and if you hurry you'll have time to fight!"

Cricketpaw looked ready to protest, but his bravery finally failed him. He nodded meekly and dashed away, disappearing into the forest. Snowpaw looked at Lightning, half expecting being told to go with Cricketpaw, or hide.

"You'll fight with us," Lightning growled, surprising Snowpaw greatly. "You train in your dreams, don't you?"

Snowpaw nodded slowly. He and the white she-cat had indeed spent several nights learning battle moves, and Snowpaw had been a quick learner.

"Good," Lightning growled. "Cricketpaw is eager to prove himself, but I'm afraid his courage might desert him in battle. You, though…you won't run away."

Snowpaw nodded, and turned to face Edge. Her eyes were glittering with madness.

"What are you waiting for? Get them!" she shrieked. Several cats lunged forward, and Lightning, Mud, and Gale rose up to meet them. Gleam hesitated, but she wasn't the only one; several cats on Edge's side hesitated as well, glancing at one another uncertainly. _Edge's hold on these cats isn't as strong as she might want us to think, _Snowpaw thought smugly. Gleam suddenly lunged forward, claws outstretched. She raked them down Hag's muzzle, and the old she-cat drew back, hissing. Snowpaw was so intent on watching Gleam that he didn't notice the young cat running towards him until she was nearly on top of him. Snowpaw turned to find claws heading straight for his head. He ducked, and the she-cat missed, but struck again, scoring a long hit down his side. Snowpaw hissed in pain and lashed out, missing the she-cat completely. She snarled at him, and scratched his other side.

_I've got to get this together! _Snowpaw thought, but panic rose up inside him. The white she-cat had always been gentle, and her little training hadn't prepared him for this ferocity.

The she-cat lunged towards him again, and Snowpaw moved to the side, evading her and allowing him to give her a wound down her side. They faced each other, and Snowpaw moved quickly, darting to the side as she prepared to spring and leaping up on her back. Her legs crumpled beneath her and she was stuck, trapped underneath his weight. She wiggled underneath him, and Snowpaw began slashing her back, seeing the blood well up from underneath his claws. She let out a howl of pain, one that Snowpaw could feel through his paws. Sudden revulsion at his cruelty welled up inside of him, and he released her. She ran off wailing into the forest, and Snowpaw was certain she wouldn't return.

He looked around the battlefield, trying to place the other cats. Lightning was fighting some strange tom, Gleam and Hag were still sparring, and Mud and Gale were fighting Hog together. Snowpaw felt heartened at their fighting the huge black tom together; their willing to cooperate would benefit the Clan greatly.

_It might even be an advantage to be deaf, in battle, _Snowpaw thought. _I don't have to worry about the blood pounding in my ears to distract me, or the wails of battle. _As he was thinking this, Snowpaw didn't hear the approaching pawsteps, as a tom charged and sprang on him from behind. All that Snowpaw knew was that he was suddenly face-down in the dirt, with a huge weight pressing down on his back. He turned his head to one side, spitting out a mouthful of dirt. He tried to see his attacker, but could not. Snowpaw writhed, trying to get out of his grasp, only to let out a yowl of pain as the tom's sharp claws dug into his back. The tom began tearing into him just as Snowpaw had to the she-cat, only from the tom's panting against the back of his neck, Snowpaw knew the wounds wouldn't stop until Snowpaw was dead. These cats were fighting for their home, just as Lightning was; the only difference was that Lightning wouldn't kill for it.

Snowpaw let out another wail as pain spiked through his body. Snowpaw wiggled, but the fight was ebbing out of him along with the blood that was staining his pelt crimson.

Then, suddenly, the tom was dragged off of him. Snowpaw turned to see Cricketpaw and Rainpaw dragging the tom together, by his scruff. The tom wailed as Frostpaw attacked his soft stomach. Frostpaw slashed him again and again, her mouth opened in a feral snarl, her mismatched eyes wild with anger.

"Frostpaw!" Snowpaw shouted feebly. "Stop it, you'll kill him!"

Frostpaw looked up and the anger in her eyes eased as she saw Snowpaw. She stopped attacking, and her brothers released the tom. He disappeared into the forest with a parting shriek.

"Are you okay?" Frostpaw asked, rushing to Snowpaw side and licking his muzzle. She let out a whimper. "It looks bad."

"I'll be fine," Snowpaw rasped, although his back burned as if it was on fire. "I'm glad you're here."

"Cricketpaw was so fast! I thought he'd be exhausted after running so far, but he wants to fight," Frostpaw said. Her eyes blazed.

"We're winning, right?" Snowpaw asked. He tried to sit up, but let out a cry and slid back to the ground. Frostpaw hovered over him.

"I'll stay and protect you," she said quietly, and glanced around quickly. "Hog's running away, with Gale chasing after him," she said, pressing her muzzle against Snowpaw's head. "And Lightning is fighting a tortoiseshell."

"Is her face cut in half by black and ginger?" Snowpaw asked anxiously, unable to see for himself. Frostpaw blinked at him, and then nodded.

"Edge, she's the leader," Snowpaw said. "Fear's gone and so are most of the others…if we win this battle, we'll have our home back."

Frostpaw's eyes glowed. "We'll be a Clan!" she breathed. "Oh, Snowpaw…." She gazed down at him, before suddenly raising her head. "He's done it!" she said excitedly. "Edge is running away!"

Snowpaw raised his head as high as he could, to see Lightning's triumphant face. Lightning bellowed something Snowpaw couldn't read, and the rest of the Pride began to scatter, disappearing into the forest.

The group began to gather again, checking each other over. Mud had a slash on one shoulder, Gale's fur was hanging off of his hindquarters in clumps, Gleam's side was stained crimson, and both Tabby and Slate had several gashes. Lightning strode forward, his eyes glowing with pride. He had a deep bite on one shoulder, a cut on his nose, and he walked with a slight limp, but from his face it looked as if he was ready to take on fifty more cats, Pride or not.

"We have done it!" Lightning shouted, and Snowpaw could almost feel his voice ringing over the clearing. "We have won our home back! Never again shall we give it up! Never again shall we give in to another group of cats! It is ours!"

The other warriors, tired but not by any means defeated, let out a resounding cry. Snowpaw imagined it echoing against the trees, spiraling into the sky, finding its way to the stars and their warrior ancestors. _How could StarClan ignore that?_

"Snowpaw?" he saw Tabby ask, padding towards him. "Are you okay?"

Snowpaw sat up slightly and opened up his mouth to reply, but pain lanced down his back, so strongly that he let out a gasp of pain, slumping to the ground. He saw Tabby's anxious face, before everything slowly faded to black.

Snowpaw awoke, blinking slowly. He saw Moss's worried face blinking down at him, and an anxious smile crossed her face as she saw he was awake.

"Snowpaw?" she asked gently. "Can you feel me? Can you feel my words?" Snowpaw felt a tickle against his side, and realized her fluffy tail was pressed against him.

"Yeah," Snowpaw croaked. He tried to sit up, but found Moss pinning him down.

"Your back needs to heal," she said softly. "It's like when we first found you, after the hawk. You're badly injured. You'll be fine, though," she added quickly, seeing the panic in his eyes. "You just need time to heal, and you'll be out there with the others."

Snowpaw nodded, and then blinked as he realized it wasn't grass underneath his paws, but soft moss. "Where…?"

"We're back in our old camp," Moss said, her eyes shining. "You're in the…what do you call it? The medicine den? We've rearranged the dens recently at Lightning's insistence. The warriors sleep together and the apprentices do too. Lightning has his own den now, which is probably for the best; the kits aren't tiny after all. They're about a moon old now, you know."

Snowpaw nodded slowly. "So, we won?" he asked. The memories of the battle were slightly fuzzy in his mind. "We beat them?"

"We have our home back," Moss purred, licking his ear. "Thanks to you, Snowpaw. You've made the idea of a Clan a reality!"

"Almost," Snowpaw said tiredly, and his eyes drooped. "Not quite. There's so much to do…the warrior code, battle training, name ceremonies…." He found himself slipping away, as if he was sliding down a hill coated with ice. No matter how hard he fought, he couldn't escape the darkness that was threatening to overtake him.

"_Snowpaw!" the white she-cat cried as she saw him. "I'm glad you're okay! You had us worried there."_

_Snowpaw blinked at her. "I'm not dead, am I?" he asked uncertainly. The she-cat laughed._

"_You might have been, if it wasn't for your friends," she said, and then smiled at him. "We're very proud of you."_

"_You say that every time," Snowpaw said, rolling his eyes._

"_I mean it!" the cat insisted. "No cat so far has done what you've done, by crafting these cats into a Clan! You've still got a long way to go, but I'm confident you can do it."_

"_Thanks," Snowpaw said quietly. The she-cat looked nervous. "What is it?" Snowpaw asked._

"_This is one of the last times I can speak with you, this way," the she-cat confessed. "You've got your territory back and your Clan is on its way. You won't need me for about another moon."_

"_What happens then?"_

_The she-cat looked uncomfortable. "I can't say, I'm afraid," she licked his cheek. "Just remember, Snowpaw, there's more to a Clan than fancy names and the warrior code. You've got to keep in touch with your ancestors, too."_

"_How can I, if you won't appear to me in dreams anymore?" Snowpaw demanded, but she shook her head. Around Snowpaw, the dream began fading at the edges, and he realized he was waking up._

Snowpaw blinked slowly for a moment, as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. From the moonlight streaming in through the den entrance, he deduced that it was night, perhaps moonhigh. Snowpaw felt uneasy, and he wanted to take a look at the camp, to see how it had changed, but he knew he couldn't risk hurting his back further. He sighed quietly, resting his head on his paws. It was lonely in the medicine den; Moss had to sleep with and provide for her kits still, after all. She couldn't be in here with him, not when her kits needed their mother still. Snowpaw shivered slightly; leaf-fall had arrived, bringing with it the chill of leaf-bare. It was lucky they had won their territory back; they might not have made it through leaf-fall in the field, let alone leaf-bare.

_Why did Fear leave? _Snowpaw wondered. _She was devoted to her Pride, I know it. It would have taken more than an argument to send her away. And most of the Pride was loyal enough to go with her, so it couldn't have been something they did…unless the ones that remained behind rebelled, or something? _Snowpaw frowned, feeling troubled. If Fear had disappeared, they might never know the reason why. What if there was something lurking in the forest, some unknown danger? However, if that was true, why had the rest of te Pride stayed? And why wouldn't Fear have fought the danger off? It just didn't make sense.

Snowpaw found himself trying to puzzle it out, even as the sun rose and dawn brought rosy light to the sky over the Clan's camp.

**AN: For those curious, Edge's flaw is her unpredictable emotions. She can change from happy to angry to sad at the drop of a hat, and her emotions are all wild. She's constantly on edge, you could say. ;)**


	18. C h a p t e r 17: Visits

**AN: **

**Behemoth: a giant; someone or something that is abnormally large and powerful**.

**Also, please don't hate me, but we might not actually find out why Fear is gone. Fear is a great character with a very interesting back story, and she was always one of my favorites to role-play (the best thing about fanfictions are that you can use role-play characters you love!) so I'm thinking she might eventually get her own story, to explore her past and how she ended up with all of these misfits.**

**Observing a cat to see their reactions? That would actually be pretty interesting. We don't have a cat, though (my dad would literally kill it, he despises them) and none of my friends have cats either, so….**  
**C**_**hapter **_**17: Visits**

"How are you?" he felt someone ask. Snowpaw opened his eyes, and smiled up at Frostpaw.

"I'm alright," he said. "I can't move or anything, but I'm fine."

"Must be boring," Frostpaw said, and her eyes wandered around the den, looking at the dried herbs that had gone to waste while the group was gone. "Will this be your den?" she asked. "I mean, when you're a medicine cat?"

"I suppose," Snowpaw said. Truly, he wasn't sure if he wanted to be a medicine cat…but after the battle, he knew it was almost certain. He couldn't cause pain to other cats, it just wasn't in him, not to mention how his deafness had nearly gotten him killed. "I wish I was well, so I could take care of you," he said, his tail brushing a scratch on Frostpaw's nose. "I mean, the Clan, not just you or anything," he said quickly.

"Of course," Frostpaw said equally quickly, and both of them were quite for a moment, embarrassed for some unknown reason.

"No one is hurt like, seriously though, are they?" Snowpaw asked anxiously. "I don't want to be taking up needed space, or anything."

"No, you had it the worst," Frostpaw replied. "Some of the others were hurt, but Moss took care of them with cobwebs and those golden things."

"Marigolds?"

"Yeah, those." Frostpaw yawned. "It was so exciting though, don't you think? I mean, I was scared during the battle, but when I was fighting that tom that hurt you…I felt so, I don't know, empowered! It was kind of exciting!" Her eyes seemed to glow. "But…I could have killed him. I think I would have, if you hadn't stopped me," she said slowly. "I don't want to be that kind of warrior, Snowpaw. I don't want to be some sort of…mindless killer!"

Snowpaw licked her muzzle. "That tom almost killed one of your Clanmates," he said. "Naturally you'd feel that way. But it is okay, because even though you could have killed him, you didn't. You made the choice not to."

Frostpaw nodded slowly, but she didn't appear completely reassured. Snowpaw nuzzled her muzzle again.

"Have you thanked Cricketpaw?" he asked. "He was a hero; if he hadn't left the battle to find you guys, we probably would have lost."

"Yeah," Frostpaw purred. "He was really proud to have helped so much, and he even helped bring down his first warrior with us, didn't he? He was so excited! I overheard him telling Rainpaw that he was nervous at first, because he thought he might not be brave enough to go through with it…but he did, didn't he? I'm proud."

"What about Angel and Kit?" Snowpaw asked. "Where are they?"

"They're in the nursery with Moss and her kits," Frostpaw explained. "Bree is in the warrior den with her brother, and stuff."

Snowpaw nodded slowly. "It's good that we're getting the dens and stuff worked out," he said. "It all puts us one step closer to becoming a Clan!"

"Mud has been helping Lightning create the patrols and stuff, too," Frostpaw said. "Gleam said she scented something strange on the evening patrol though, maybe a fox—"

"Wait, what?" Snowpaw asked. "What are you talking about? I haven't been asleep that long, have I?"

Frostpaw blinked at him. "You slept all day yesterday," she explained. "The battle was at sunhigh, and you woke up around evening. Then you slept all through the next day."

Snowpaw blinked in surprise. "I had no idea!" _The she-cat didn't stay with me for very long then, did she? _Snowpaw wondered. _I guess I really am on my own, for now._

Frostpaw nodded. "The Pride hasn't shown their ugly face again, though," she said. "We're going to patrol more often now though, just to make sure. Otter wasn't happy about that; he's a bit lazy." Her whiskers twitched with amusement.

"He'll just have to get over that, if he is planning on living in a Clan," Snowpaw said. "Every cat has to help out equally." He heaved a sigh. "I'mnot going to be of much use for a little while though, with my back the way it is," he said gloomily. Frostpaw nuzzled his shoulder.

"You'll be back in action soon enough," Frostpaw replied, "and you've served the Clan, haven't you? You're kind of like one of those old cats – elders? – only you'll be better soon enough."

Snowpaw shrugged, and then winced at the pain. "I'm kind of hungry," he said slowly. "I hate to ask, but could you bring me a mouse or something?"

"I'm actually supposed to be out hunting with Slate," Frostpaw purred, "but I'll bring you the biggest mouse in the forest when I get back!" Snowpaw smiled at her, and she turned, scampering off. Snowpaw had several moments of peace, before a shadow fell over the den. Two shadows, actually. Young Kit and timid Angel were standing in the den together, staring at him. Snowpaw blinked at them, feeling a bit confused – were they looking for someone else? – but when Kit took a step forward, Snowpaw beckoned them both with his tail.

"Yes?" he asked, resting his tail on Kit's side, confident that the black kit would do most of the talking. Angel's blue-violet eyes were wide with fear as she stared at him. Snowpaw wondered briefly if she was afraid of all the Clan cats, or just him, before brushing the thought away. He was a young, injured, deaf cat. What could he possibly do to her.

"You're Snowpaw," Kit said, cocking his head to one side and studying Snowpaw with his keen green eyes.

"Yes, yes I am," Snowpaw said, and gave the kits a smile. "Is there something you need?"

"And you're the meddy cat?" Kit continued. Snowpaw nodded, and Kit frowned at him. "Why aren't you helping yourself, then?" the little kit growled, as if Snowpaw was trying to trick him somehow.

"I was injured, I couldn't tend to myself," Snowpaw replied. "If you were hurt and not I, I would be helping heal you. Moss would do most of it, though, she knows more than I do still. I'm trying to learn all I can."

Kit sat down, and after a short pause, Angel copied him. "And the cat visiting you was your apprentice?"

"No, just a friend," Snowpaw said. "Slate is Frostpaw's mentor. I'm too young to mentor an apprentice; I'm still an apprentice myself."

"Who's your mentor, then?" Kite asked curiously. Snowpaw hesitated for a moment, wondering if he should say Moss or the white she-cat. He settled on the she-cat. "I have a mentor in my dreams, a white she-cat. In my dreams, I can hear while I walk with StarClan," he explained.

"And who're they?" Kit persisted. Snowpaw's whiskers twitched with amusement; how many questions did the little kit have in him?

"How about we start from the beginning, instead of bouncing around the middle?" Snowpaw asked. "Let me explain the warrior code…."

Kit listened to everything Snowpaw had to say, although he had to force himself not to blurt questions. Angel had a faintly troubled look in her eyes as she listened, but she said nothing, simply soaking up the information like moss in a pool.

"I see," Kit said finally. "I'm five moons now. Do I get to be an apprentice soon, then?"

Snowpaw nodded, and then touched Angel gently with his tail. She flinched slightly at the contact. "How old are you?" Snowpaw asked her.

"F-four months, I t-think," she mumbled at her paws, not looking him in the eyes as she spoke.

"I get to be an apprentice first!" Kit crowed.

"Not necessarily," Snowpaw reminded him, "you'll need a mentor. Bree's mothering you now, so she can't be a mentor, and it might be more than a moon before Gale or Otter know the warrior code well enough to teach it to others."

Kit frowned. "But I want to be an apprentice now! I'm a tiger, and tiger's don't take orders from nobody!"

Snowpaw couldn't help feeling amused again. "You'll be apprenticed all in good time," he said, "and you'd better learn to take orders, or your mentor will claw your fur off!" He meant it as a joke, but little Angel flinched again.

"He does mean it for real," Kit said to Angel kindly, before rising to his paws. "I'm gonna find Gale," he announced. "He'll mentor me right now, I know it!" And with that, the young black kit raced away, leaving Angel alone with Snowpaw. Snowpaw blinked at her for a moment, before looking away, not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable.

"Snowpaw?" Angel asked, her voice whisper-soft. Snowpaw raised his head.

"Yes?" he asked, trying to be quiet so he wouldn't scare her. Angel reminded him of a little bird, hesitant and nervous around others, quick to flee.

"I…I…." Angel seemed to lose her nerve.

"Yes?" Snowpaw asked, prompting her. "You can tell me whatever you need to, Angel. I'm going to be a medicine cat someday; that means I am not only here to help your body, but your mind too. Medicine cats know more about the spiritual well-being of a cat than any other. If there's something weighing on your mind, you can just tell me; I won't tell anyone." He winked at her. "For being deaf, I actually hear quite a bit about the Clan."

Angel actually looked relieved at his words, and Snowpaw knew he had said the right thing.

"Did Wander tell you about my…visions?" she asked softly.

"She said you had them, but she didn't tell me what they were about." He blinked, as something occurred to him. "Do you hear voices, prophecies? Do you see starry cats?"

"No, none of those," Angel said and stared at her paws again. "I wish I did, though. Anything could be better than what I see."

"What is it?" Snowpaw asked gently, brushing his tail over her white fur.

"I…I see it when cats die," Angel said, and her eyes were wide, as if she was daring him to disbelieve her. Snowpaw said nothing, simply waiting for her to continue. "When cats die…I'm sort of inside them. I see the whole thing. I see…everything…." Angel began shaking. Snowpaw wanted to drape his tail over her shoulder, or press his pelt against hers, but she was too far away and he couldn't reach.

"Why do I see these things?" Angel whimpered. "It's been like this as far as I can remember…Rainpaw was talking about some cats that have something wrong with them, a flaw. Those were the cats before, right? I…I'm flawed like them, with these visions. D-does that mean I have to go live with them? Do I have to join them?"

The terror in her eyes was obvious; she didn't want to be with the Pride, to be regarded as an outsider, a freak.

"I think StarClan gave you these visions, and for a reason," Snowpaw said gently. "Maybe you're supposed to become a medicine cat, who knows? When I'm older and a medicine cat of my own, I'll need an apprentice too. Moss won't be a medicine cat, she's already got kits…so it will be up to me."

"But why would StarClan do that? I've done nothing wrong," Angel whimpered. "I just want them to go away."

"I'm sure there's a way for them to go away. But StarClan gave you them for some purpose, and we'll just have to find out what that is." Snowpaw smiled at her. "No one will make you go anywhere you don't want to. And besides, I'm pretty sure the Pride isn't around here anyway."

Angel still looked unsure. "If it happens again, just come and find me," Snowpaw said in a soothing voice. "I'll help you through this as best I can, okay?"

Angel nodded slowly, and rose to her paws. "Thanks," she said, but did not smile. She padded out of the den.

Snowpaw yawned, relaxing slightly. He rested his head on his paws and closed his eyes, eager for rest; he was still tried, even after apparently sleeping through the entire day.

Without knowing it, he must have drowsed off, for a gentle nudge woke him up. He blinked up at Moss, who was smiling down at him.

"I didn't want to wake you, but I have to look at your back," she said. "Eat these first; it might be painful." She nudged several dark seeds towards him, poppy seeds. Snowpaw obediently lapped them up, and Moss moved out of sight. He felt her prodding his back with her paws, peeling back the cobweb poultice to examine his wound. Snowpaw gritted his teeth, and didn't let the cry in his throat escape; he knew Moss was being as gentle as she could, and he didn't want to worry her. Finally, he felt warm juices seep into his fur as Moss replaced the marigold and cobwebs.

"It's healing nicely," Moss said, after wiping her paws off on a ball of moss. "You'll be up and around again in a few days."

"Good," Snowpaw said, resisting the urge to stretch his stiff muscles, "I feel so useless lying here! I want to be patrolling." He let out a quiet growl, resting his head on his paws once more. "Is Frostpaw's patrol back? Did they find anything?"

"No, it appears the Pride has vanished," Moss replied. The news should have been good, but Moss looked troubled. "I just can't imagine Fear leaving," Moss said. "She was notorious for clinging on to what she had. She wouldn't even let former Pride members go in peace."

Snowpaw blinked at her. "Former Pride members?" he echoed. Moss's ears flattened slightly.

"Lightning never told you?" she asked. Snowpaw's eyes widened.

"Lightning was in the Pride?" he cried.

"No," Moss said slowly. "I was."

Snowpaw stared at her, unable to say anything. What could he say? "H-how? Why?" was all he managed to get out.

Moss shuffled her paws awkwardly. "My sister and I found the Pride after our parents kicked us out," she explained. "She had problems first, and she told me about them in secret; voices whispering to her, about the names of herbs and things. She was excited at first, until one day she awoke to find the voices replaced by new ones, two voices that couldn't seem to agree in her head. Her old voices – the ones that spoke of herbs – came to me instead. I could hear them in my dreams…when I slept, starry cats walked with me. They showed me different herbs to heal others, stories and legends…all sorts of things." She sighed. "We found Fear, and we were some of the first cats in the Pride. It was good, for a long time. We were happy together, for a time. But gradually my sister drew away from me as the voices bickering inside of her began driving her mad, and Fear herself changed. Fear had once been a good cat, a decent cat, Snowpaw. However, as more and more 'broken' cats came to our group, Fear began changing. She began despairing. None of us – save Sin, perhaps, the first member of the Pride – could understand it. I grew uneasy; I began wanting something more.

"And then I met Lightning." Moss closed her eyes, letting out a quiet purr at the memory. "I was hunting, and so was he, but it was raining and neither of us could scent each other. We both sprang for the same prey, and both caught it between our paws. We had quite an argument over it, which he won, but even after securing his prey, he didn't leave. We talked for a bit, but I knew Fear would be suspicious if I was away for too long, and I told him to meet me later, in secret. We met that night, and for many nights after, and after a time I realized I was falling in love." Moss bowed her head slightly, and Snowpaw realized she was blushing under her gray fur. "I was worried that Fear would figure it out, but she never did. I knew very well that Lightning was 'flawed' like the rest of us, and I knew he would never agree to join the Pride. He wanted me to come with him instead. I debated it for many days before I finally decided to go. We ran off together. When Fear found out, she was furious, enraged. If it wasn't for the fact that her Pride was still small and Lightning had a powerful friend – Mud – to help, she might have attacked us right then. She bided her time, as did we, both sides trying to build up a stronger force. Fear wanted to forcibly win me back; she could never let go of anything, especially not one of her followers. We had many battles, all of which ended indecisively, usually through bungles on her end; Savage killing one of the Pride members on accident, Corse fleeing the scene, Twist almost getting herself killed because of the voices preventing her from fighting….

"And then, one day, the starry cats visited me. They told me they would not be back again, even though I begged for them to stay and guide me. But before they left me, they did tell me one thing: 'a cat will fall from the sky, and set your paws on a new path'. I didn't know what it meant at first, and I didn't want to tell Lightning in case it worried him….

"The next day, we found you."

Snowpaw stared at Moss disbelievingly. StarClan had been speaking to Moss, long before the Clan had even been thought of?

"Wait a minute," he said slowly. "Your sister heard voices? Two of them?" Moss nodded, and the idea forming in Snowpaw's mind passed his lips before he could hold it back. "Twist is your sister!" he blurted. Moss smiled sadly.

"She is indeed," Moss said, and laid down beside him, tucking her paws beneath her. "That's part of the reason she won't fight; partly because of the voices, and partly because she can't fight me. I would never want to hurt her either…and sometimes it's hard, fighting my former Pridemates. But it's something I have to do, for my family. I have to put my past behind me, to 'set my paws on a new path', so to speak." She smiled at Snowpaw warmly. "As soon as we found you, I knew you were special. I knew you'd lead us somewhere new for our family." She nuzzled him, and then turned. "It looks like Frostpaw's coming. I'll let you get some rest, okay?"

Snowpaw nodded, watching Moss go. _It wasn't Tabby that Twist reminded me of, with her gray fur and green eyes, _Snowpaw realized. _It was Moss. I just didn't realize it at the time._

"Hey!" Frostpaw chirped, entering the den and dropping a plump mouse at his paws. "What did I tell you?" she asked, beaming at him. Snowpaw couldn't help but smile back.

"Thanks," he said, pulling the mouse closer t him with one snowy white paw. He took a bite, allowing the delicious juices to flood his mouth, before swallowing.

"Fresh out of the forest," Frostpaw purred. "Is it good?"

Snowpaw nodded, swallowing another bite before replying, "Have you eaten yet?"

"Slate and I had a snack while we were hunting," she admitted.

_Apprentices are supposed to feed the Clan first, _Snowpaw thought, _and apprentices shouldn't eat on hunting patrols. _Still, it was kind of her to bring him back a mouse, and she looked so pleased with herself that Snowpaw couldn't bear to correct her.

"Being an apprentice is so fun!" she continued. "Rainpaw and I are supposed to spar later. I bet I beat him." Her whiskers twitched with amusement. "He acts all cocky, but he's slower than I am."

"Is everyone else training too?" Snowpaw asked anxiously. Frostpaw nodded. "Slate had Gale and Bree sparring with each other while Tabby watched the kits," Frostpaw explained. "Gale's a good fighter, he's very strong. I was surprised at Bree, though; she isn't very strong, but she's really fast!"

Snowpaw nodded. "I'd like to watch, sometime," he said. "Maybe when I'm better."

Frostpaw nodded, and watched Snowpaw eat as much of the mouse as he could. Snowpaw let out a burp, feeling full, and Frostpaw giggled.

"I'll take the rest to the kits," Frostpaw offered. Snowpaw shook his head, and Frostpaw blinked at him, confused.

"It's good that you want to provide for the kits, like apprentices should," Snowpaw said, "but kits shouldn't just get the scraps of what other cats leave behind."

Snowpaw was afraid Frostpaw might get angry, but she simply nodded. "Thanks for telling me," she said, rising to her paws. "I'll go grab them a mouse, or something."

She licked Snowpaw's muzzle, before leaving the den. Snowpaw yawned, his pink tongue curling, before he rested his muzzle against the dusty bottom of the den. Within mere moments, he was asleep again, getting the rest his body desperately craved, to heal.


	19. C h a p t e r 18: Love

**AN: Fear doesn't actually have a flaw. Well, she has flaws like anyone else, but not a **_**major **_**flaw like the rest of the Pride. The Pride is her flaw, you could say. And thank-you for that review, Rainshimmer; long reviews are so refreshing to read~**

***purr* Just wait and see, Lynxeye. And yup, plenty of cats (she-cats right now, but that'll change) come to him for advice and help; as a medicine cat, its his duty to sooth mental and emotional wounds, as well as physical ones, yes?**

**As of now, Snowpaw knows the history of every she-cat in the Clan, except Bree (and Frostpaw, but she doesn't really count xD).**

**C**_**hapter**_**18: Love**

Within just a few days, Snowpaw was well enough to move around the den. Frostpaw was a loyal visitor, bringing him prey that she had caught while out with Slate or her brothers. Cricketpaw visited occasionally too, sometimes with Angel; the two shy cats had taken a shine to each other. Moss came to check on Snowpaw's wounds every once and awhile, but most of the time, he was alone. Snowpaw grew restless, and had to make up games to keep himself occupied, such as batting a ball of moss around, or trying to name all of the herbs in the den. These soon grew tiring, however, and so when Moss finally told him he could leave the den, Snowpaw leaped at the chance.

He left the den as quickly as he could, ignoring the throbbing pain as he felt the warm sunshine on his face. Snowpaw couldn't help but let out a long, low purr deep in his throat. He drank in the scents of camp as the wind caressed his fur, smelling his Clanmates, the forest, prey waiting just beyond the entrance to camp. He wanted to be in the forest so badly that it almost hurt, but he knew Moss wouldn't allow it.

"It's a beautiful day," Moss remarked, pressing her pelt against his in case he needed support. Snowpaw simply nodded, overcome by the blue sky, green leaves, brown earth, and the dazzling scent of freedom.

"Snowpaw!" Frostpaw exclaimed, running towards him. "You're out!" She nuzzled his muzzle. "I guess we can't play any games yet," she said ruefully, "but I'm sure you've missed everyone, right? Cricketpaw's missed you too, and I think Rainpaw has too…although it's hard to tell, he's always with Otter. I told him yesterday if he liked Otter so much, they should just become mates already!" Frostpaw let out an amused purr, and Snowpaw joined her, laughing at the somewhat-arrogant Rainpaw.

"Why don't you go rest in the shade over there?" Moss suggested, flicking her tail towards one of the crumbling walls. Snowpaw took her advice, padding towards the wall and lying down in the shadows, his face contorting a bit as pain sparked up his back.

"Still hurts a lot, doesn't it?" Frostpaw asked, sitting down beside him. "You'll be better soon, though, right?"

Snowpaw nodded. "The pain gets easier every day. I'd gladly do it again, to make sure we have our home back."

"Snowpaw!" Cricketpaw greeted him, entering camp with a squirrel clamped in his jaws. "Look what I got!" Cricketpaw laid his squirrel down in front of Snowpaw.

"It's huge!" Snowpaw cried with amazement.

"I caught it in a tree," Cricketpaw purred, pride obvious in his voice.

"It was a stunning leap," Tabby said, padding alongside her apprentice. "I was very impressed."

"It was so cool!" Kit exclaimed, and Snowpaw was surprised to see both Kit and Angel trailing after Tabby.

"You two were with them?" Snowpaw asked in surprise. Both kits nodded.

"They haven't been training much, mostly watching," Tabby informed the white apprentices. "Kit will be an apprentice soon enough, with Angel following in his pawsteps. They'll both make great warriors."

Kit beamed at the praise, and even timid Angel looked pleased.

"Great," Snowpaw said, smiling at Angel warmly. She smiled shyly back.

"Snowpaw!" Frostpaw's nudge made Snowpaw turn just as Lightning called his name. "I need to speak with you," Lightning mouthed, flicking his tail towards his den. Snowpaw nodded quickly, rising to his paws without thinking. He winced, and Frostpaw rose as well, supporting him. The two of them walked to Lightning's den together; Snowpaw entered and laid down, tucking his paws beneath him.

"See you in a bit," Frostpaw whispered, before padding out of the den.

"What do you need to talk to me about?" Snowpaw asked, resting his tail on Lightning's side. He couldn't help but feel nervous; even now, moons after he joined the Clan, Lightning still intimidated him.

"Clan cats have Clan names, correct?" Lightning asked. "And the leader has 'star' at the end of his name?"

Snowpaw nodded.

"When do we get the Clan names?" Lightning. "And when do I get my nine lives?"

"When we become a Clan and we are assured that the gathered cats are ready to truly be warriors at heart, then we give them names," Snowpaw said. "Leaders aren't as easy; to take the name 'star', you'll need to speak with StarClan," Snowpaw explained. "You get your nine lives there, and everything." Snowpaw expected for Lightning to impatiently lash his tail, but the golden tabby remained calm.

"How do I speak to them?" Lightning asked. Snowpaw shuffled his paws.

"I don't exactly know," he admitted. "They come to me in my dreams; I guess you'll just have to wait for them to come to you."

"And when can I give our cats warrior names?"

"When we know they are ready to become warriors," Snowpaw said simply. "When I'm better, we can do an assessment on them, warriors and apprentices alike."

"An assessment?" Lightning asked keenly, and Snowpaw quickly explained.

"We can tell the apprentices they're being assessed as they would in a Clan, and then we can watch the warriors in secret later, on patrols or something. We'll see how they interact with each other, whether they obey the warrior code, that sort of thing."

Lightning considered the idea for a time, and finally nodded. "I think that would be a good idea," he said. "It would be interesting to see them when they aren't being watched…however, about StarClan; that does worry me. What if they don't contact me? What if they think someone else would be a better leader?"

"You're the best leader," Snowpaw replied, with warmth in his voice. "You brought Mud, Slate, Tabby, and Gleam and her kits together with you and Moss before a Clan was even thought of. They came to you for a reason. And you were the reason that Gale, Bree, and Otter chose to join us, and why Wander sent us the kits. Cats trust you and believe in you, and you're a good leader. Remember the battle with the Pride? You wouldn't let any cat take your territory away!"

"You fought well in the battle also," Lightning said. Snowpaw noticed a somewhat anxious look in the tabby's amber eyes, and suddenly he understood: Lightning was afraid that StarClan would choose Snowpaw over him!

"You don't have to worry about StarClan choosing me. My paws are set on the path to becoming a medicine cat," Snowpaw said firmly. "StarClan will contact you when you are ready."

Lightning dipped his head. "Thank you," he rumbled, and his voice seemed somewhat easier, more relaxed, as his anxieties passed. "How long until we can conduct the assessments?"

"Tomorrow would be great for the apprentices; it's up to their mentors to judge them, not me. But for watching the patrols…three days, I think. My back should be healed enough by then."

Lightning nodded, and touched Snowpaw's nose with his flank. "Thank you," he said quietly, before brushing past Snowpaw out of the den. Snowpaw blinked, and then realized he had been dismissed. He padded out of the den to find Frostpaw waiting for him.

"Well?" she demanded.

"He just wanted to talk to me about some…things," Snowpaw said. "Medicine cat-leader things."

"Anything about the apprentices?" Frostpaw pressed. Snowpaw looked away, not wanting to give the assessments away, but Frostpaw knew him to well. "What is it?"

Snowpaw shook his head. "I can't tell you."

Frostpaw cocked her head to one side, and simply stared at him pleadingly. Snowpaw tried to look away, but found himself drawn to her emerald-sapphire eyes. He felt a warm prickling under his pelt.

"Assessments," he blurted. "Your mentors will be assessing you tomorrow. Lightning's telling them now." Frostpaw turned, and spotted Lightning saying something to Mud softly.

"What does that mean?" she asked curiously. "What are assessments?"

"Your mentors see your progress, by watching you hunt in secret," Snowpaw explained. "They decide your weaknesses and strengths, what you need to improve, how close you are to being a warrior, that kind of thing."

Frostpaw's eyes glowed. "Do you think I'm ready to be a warrior?" she purred.

_No, _Snowpaw's mind said, but his heart got the best of him. "Maybe."

Frostpaw pressed her pelt against his, and again Snowpaw's fur seemed to grow warmer. Frostpaw licked his muzzle and then bounced away, probably to tell her brothers. Or, maybe she'd just tell Cricketpaw and let Rainpaw find out on his own.

Snowpaw touched his tail to his muzzle. It seemed to tingle underneath his touch.

"Snowpaw!" Frostpaw's shout shattered his dreams. Snowpaw blinked up at her. She had both paws pressed against his shoulders. "We're getting ready to go on our assessment!" she purred. "Wish me luck!"

"All the luck in the forest," Snowpaw said, turning his head to nip at her paw playfully. He was surprised the motion didn't hurt; he really was healing.

"Thanks!" Frostpaw chirped, before hurrying off so she wouldn't be left behind. Snowpaw yawned, and considered going back to sleep, but it seemed like a waste. He was full of energy; he wanted to run, leap, and pounce. He knew he wouldn't be able to just yet, but he could still walk around.

_Two days, and then I can help with assessments, _he thought. _I should work to make sure I can keep up with the patrols! _

He padded out of the den, stretching gingerly in the sunlight before glancing around. Most of the other cats were either watching their apprentices or out on a hunting patrol. The camp was almost completely deserted. Snowpaw decided to walk around the edge of camp a few times, just to warm up a bit. He padded to one of the stone walls, and began walking.

After going around three times, he found himself feeling a bit tired. This was worrying; how would he keep up with the patrols later? _I have to keep up! _He thought, and forced himself to walk around four more times before stopping for a brief rest. _I have today, tomorrow, and the day after before I go on patrol, _he thought. _I have to make every moment count, so I can keep up with them!_

While he waited for the apprentices to come back, Snowpaw continued walking, even bursting into a short sprint before stopping after the pain became too great for him to continue. He finally sat down under the shade again, resting, his snow-white pelt rising and falling rapidly as he caught his breath.

A flurry of activity caused Snowpaw to turn his head. He saw a golden flash race out of the nursery, leaping up at a leaf that was dancing on the breeze. Snowpaw blinked in surprise, unsure as to who this kit was, until he saw Moss's familiar green eyes in the kit's golden face. _Sorrelkit!_ he realized. _My, how she's grown!_

Willowkit was slower to follow; her golden eyes looked beautiful against her wispy silver-gray fur. She stepped gingerly and timidly over the smooth ground. Her shoulders were hunched slightly, betraying anxiety. Her sister expressed none of this anxiety, bouncing around with her prized leaf in her jaws. Snowpaw found himself smiling. _How old are they?_ he wondered. _They must be getting close to what...two moons? How they've grown! They won't be able to talk yet, but that'll come soon...and from the look of Sorrelkit, she'll be full of questions. Poor Moss!_ Snowpaw's whiskers twitched at the very idea.

"Hey," he called, beckoning the kits with a flick of his tail. Willowkit looked startled, surprised at his presence, but Sorrelkit looked delighted. Sorrelkit padded over to him, and after a slight hesitation, Willowkit followed.

"Who're you?" Sorrelkit asked curiously, cocking her head to one side. Snowpaw brushed her muzzle with his tail.

"Don't you remember?" Snowpaw purred. "I was there when you were born, after all."

Sorrelkit blinked at him, bemused.

"My name is Snowpaw; Moss adopted me when I came here," Snowpaw explained. "I'm sort of her apprentice; I helped with her kitting."

"So you're our brother!" Sorrelkit exclaimed. "Cool! I always wanted a big brother!" She glanced at Willowkit. "No offense."

Willowkit simply shook her head.

"Where'd you come from?" Sorrelkit enquired.

"The sky," Snowpaw mewed. Sorrelkit looked even more puzzled than before."Sit down," Snowpaw laughed, "and I'll tell you a story...."

A little after sunhigh, the apprentices and mentors returned. Cricketpaw looked glum; apparently he had tried catching another squirrel, but this one had gotten away from him.

"The squirrel probably knew you'd get him with a giant leap the way you did with the other one," Rainpaw said, pressing his pelt against his brother's. Cricketpaw nodded.

"At least you caught that vole," Frostpaw purred. "It's pretty big!"

Really, the vole was about average-sized, but Tabby was nodding to make Cricketpaw feel better,

"I caught a pigeon!" Frostpaw purred, showing her catch to Snowpaw proudly. "Slate said I caught it really well!"

"Yeah, well, I caught a crow," Rainpaw boasted. "The stupid thing was too busy eating crowfood to see me coming!"

"It was very smart to use the crowfood's stench to hide your own scent," Mud admitted.

"So, everyone did really well?" Snowpaw asked, and all three mentors nodded. "Great!"

"How close are we to becoming warriors, then?" Rainpaw asked.

"Apprentices become warriors after roughly six moons of training," Snowpaw explained. "You guys have been training for about two."

Frostpaw looked disappointed. "We've still got a long way to go."

"If we train harder, though, we can become warriors early, right?" Cricketpaw asked, hope in his voice. Snowpaw nodded.

"Why don't you put your catches on the fresh-kill pile?" Tabby asked, flicking her tail towards it. "Mud and I will go get our own prey." Mud and Tabby padded off together, leaving Snowpaw feeling disappointed; he had been hoping to speak to Tabby and her problem with Slate, to see if it was getting any better.

However, Snowpaw realized with a burst of intuition, it wasn't Tabby with the problem. She loved Slate, and Slate loved her back but wouldn't be her mate. It was Slate that Snowpaw really needed to talk to.

"Slate," Snowpaw purred warmly, "mind if I share prey with you?"

Slate looked surprised, but shrugged. Snowpaw grabbed a mouse from the fresh-kill pile, and padded back to Slate, dropping it in front of the gray tabby. The two of them began to eat. After a few mouthfuls, Snowpaw paused, chewing thoughtfully.

"How are you and Tabby?" he asked. Slate looked up, appearing startled.

"We're...fine," he said, but there was hesitation in his deep voice-rumbles.

"Really?" Snowpaw asked innocently. "It seems like you two haven't been together very much, lately."

Again, Slate looked surprised. "I've just been busy," he mumbled into his prey. Snowpaw nodded, and they continued to eat. Snowpaw realized he was getting nowhere, and so he decided to take a risk.

"Tabby loves you," he blurted. This time when Slate looked up, there was surprise mixed with something else - anger? - in his eyes.

"Who told you that?" he growled. Snowpaw met his gaze firmly.

"She did."

Slate's ears flattened. "She just thinks she is. She isn't really. She'll find a young tom and settle down with him and be happy. She doesn't need me."

"She does need you," Snowpaw insisted. "She loves you. She told me, in the city. She was heartbroken that you were staying behind, away from her."

"I did it to protect her," Slate said. "She can find another tom. What about Gale? Or Otter?"

"I don't think Gale is right for her," Snowpaw said, thinking of the havoc that would be wrought if Tabby fell in love with Frostpaw's father, "and you and I both know Otter isn't. He's too lazy, too arrogant. Tabby needs someone mature and wise...like you."

"I'm only mature because I'm old," Slate said. He looked as if he was going to take another bite of the mouse, only to realize that there was nothing edible left. Slate started to rise to his paws.

"Stay," Snowpaw said firmly. "We need to talk, Slate. Why are you hurting Tabby this way? She's my friend. She loves you, and hiding with Moss didn't change that. If you don't care about her, then—"

"Don't even suggest that I don't care about her!" Slate spat. Several heads turned towards them. Slate glanced at them, before sitting down again. "I care about her more than you could understand," he growled in a lower tone.

"Then why won't you tell her? Why won't you make her happy?"

"Because I can't! She doesn't deserve me, I'm too old for her! Cats in the wild don't live very long, if you haven't noticed. We'd have what, a few years together, and then I'd die and leave her all alone? I can't do that, it would destroy her!"

"Better to destroy her after several happy years, than to destroy her with no love at all," Snowpaw said softly. "She isn't just going to get over you, you know. She loves you, she wants to be with you, and she doesn't care that you're older. And besides, where I used to live we didn't cast out or kill elders; they lived in the Clan with honor. You're not that old, Slate, you've got a pawful of good years left before that happens. You've got plenty of time and so does Tabby, and she wants to spend it with you."

"If she stays with me, she'll never have her own kits," Slate said.

"I don't think she cares."

Slate simply stared at Snowpaw for a moment, almost as if he was bewildered by something. "When did this happen? When did you change from a little kit to a mature cat?"

Snowpaw blinked slowly. "I don't know."

Slate's head turned slightly, as Tabby and Mud returned, prey clutched in their jaws. There was a gentleness in Slate's green eyes as he gazed at Tabby, only for the look to change to jealousy as Tabby and Mud sat down together to share tongues while they ate.

"You love her too," Snowpaw said gently, "and when you die, you'll go to StarClan; you can wait for her there. When she joins you, you two can walk the skies together forever."

Slate tore his gaze away from Tabby, to look at Snowpaw. "Really? We walk the skies when we die?"

"If you're a Clan cat at heart, then yes," Snowpaw replied. The news seemed to shake Slate; Snowpaw knew the feeling. After the white she-cat joined him in his dreams and had proved once and for all that StarClan was real, the possibility of having forever to be with his family and loved ones had seemed amazing.

"I love her," Slate said softly, staring down at his dark gray paws. "How do I tell her?"

Snowpaw blinked at him warmly. "She already knows," he purred, "but taking a walk in the forest to confirm it wouldn't hurt."

Slate stared at Snowpaw for a moment, and then seemed to steel himself, for his rose to his paws. He padded over to Mud and Tabby, saying something softly. Tabby looked surprised, and a brief flash of happiness darted over her face, before disappearing. She simply nodded coolly and followed Slate out of camp. Snowpaw's blue eyes tracked their movements, but once they disappeared, he looked away; as badly as he wanted to follow them and make sure everything turned out okay, it wasn't his place.

Snowpaw instead directed his attention to Gale, who had just entered the camp. Had Gale and Gleam spoken? Snowpaw wasn't sure; he hadn't been able to observe the Clan and its happenings from inside the medicine den. He frowned, and looked for Gleam; if they were together or doing something besides ignoring each other, then he would know for sure. Gleam was nowhere to be seen, however, and Snowpaw contented himself by watching Gale instead. The golden tom settled down with a piece of prey, only to have Sorrelkit and Willowkit attack him; Sorrelkit attacking his face, Willowkit timidly pawing his tail. Snowpaw felt a flash of fear – would Gale retaliate?

Gale rose to his paws, and Snowpaw tensed, but it was unneeded. Gale simply batted Sorrelkit on her side with one golden paw, sending Sorrelkit sprawling. She sprang to her feet instantly, and was not hurt, but Willowkit took the opportunity to leap on Gale's back. Instead of flinging her off, Gale crumpled to the ground, moaning.

Gale yowled something, but from the glitter in his blue eyes, Snowpaw knew it was only in play. His protests seemed to hearten Willowkit and make her braver, for she nipped his ear playfully.

"Get him! Get him!" Snowpaw read Sorrelkit's mouth.

A black blur raced forward from the nursery suddenly, as Kit plowed into Gale's side. It wasn't nearly enough of a blow to make the golden tom falter, but Gale acted as if Kit had knocked him over. Gale fell on his side and Willowkit sprang off as Kit pawed Gale's belly playfully. Gale yowled something else, before collapsing as if he was dead. Kit put his forepaw's on Gale's side, his mouth forming a triumphant cry, while Sorrelkit bounced around with excitement. Willowkit seemed to glow for a moment, before her expression became one of concern, and she nosed Gale's flank with her nose. The golden warrior suddenly came alive, springing out of Kit's grasp and turning on the kits with a grin. Willowkit looked delighted that her friend was alright, and she rubbed her muzzle against one of his forepaws, probably purring. Sorrelkit nosed Kit's side, commending him for his bravery, and Gale said something softly to the three kits; congratulating them of their fighting prowess, perhaps. Snowpaw found himself smiling.

Slate and Tabby did not return until late the next day; Moss had fretted over them, but Snowpaw had convinced her that they would be fine. They certainly were; Tabby positively radiated happiness, and Slate had a look of pride in his green eyes as he entwined his tail with Tabby's. As they passed the medicine den, the entrance of which Snowpaw was waiting at, Tabby flashing him a smile and Slate gave him a nod as the two of them settled down to enjoy a few bites of prey together. A purr rumbled in Snowpaw's throat, and his heart swelled at the thought of Tabby and Slate, together forever in the skies.

**AN: I've named my Silverstreak story, finally. It's going to be called Shattered (the reasoning behind this will be explained later). On dART (deviantART) I've used a Flash program to design some of my future characters; you can see them there if you like. My username on dART is Prin-Pardus. Go check out some of our future friends! :D**


	20. C h a p t e r 19: Ceremony

**AN: Rainshimmer, I adore you. Your reviews never fail to make me smile.**

**C**_**hapter **_**19: Ceremony**

Snowpaw opened his eyes, his pelt tingling with excitement. Today was the day! Today, he would access the Clan with Lightning! He could hardly wait to see the warriors. Snowpaw had been training hard to make sure he could keep up; he was confident he would be able to see the warriors at their best. Snowpaw quivered slightly, sending a ripple through his muscles, before rising to his paws and padding out of the den.

His back was still a little tender, it was true, but it was well enough that he could run through the forest, and perhaps jump over a fallen log or boulder if he truly had to. Snowpaw was too excited to care about any pain, though; he wanted to see how the Clan was coming along. The mentors had all been training the new warriors faithfully, although Snowpaw wasn't sure how Gale, Bree, and Otter had adapted to the warrior code. It was a big shift from their old way of life, Snowpaw knew, especially with Otter; in the city, Otter had everything he had needed with very little effort. Here, life was harder, but Snowpaw felt that it was much more rewarding than living near a stream and simply fishing to pass the time and fill his belly. He'd trade a dozen fish for a single taste of musky forest prey, anyway.

Snowpaw pointed his muzzle towards Lightning's den, clearing the distance in a few smooth strides. Lightning was in his den, curled up his nest and finishing off a thrush. He raised his broad head as Snowpaw entered.

"We should leave now, if we want to follow the dawn patrol, right?" Snowpaw asked. Lightning nodded his great tawny head, and rose to his paws. He and Snowpaw padded out of camp together, following the scent of the dawn patrol.

"Still no sign of the Pride?" Snowpaw inquired as he and Lightning trotted after the patrol. Lightning shook his head.

"As long as Fear doesn't return, I believe that we can hold our territory," he rumbled. "What remains of the Pride cannot hope to defeat us here, in our home."

Snowpaw nodded, and the two of them continued in silence, as the scents of the dawn patrol grew stronger. At least, Snowpaw could see them; Gale, Gleam, and Mud. Mud was clearly leading the patrol, with Gleam and Gale close behind. Snowpaw noticed that Gale and Gleam were not so distant from each other as they had been before; their strides were in sync, both of them moving at the same pace, although there was still roughly a tail-length between their bodies. Snowpaw blinked at Lightning questioningly, and he flicked his tail to indicate that they would follow for a short distance, before moving upwards. The patrol was nearing a river that marked the northernmost edge of the Clan's territory; they called it the Stone River, because of the many smooth stones that the river flowed over. Above the river was a slight slope without trees, covered in thick foliage. There Lightning and Snowpaw would follow the group, remaining unseen.

The patrol paused to mark a large oak and an ash tree beside the river, as well as a willow, before continuing on their way. Snowpaw climbed up the slope beside Lightning, feeling a slight sense of pride at the way the slope was no problem for him; he may have been out of commission for a while, but he was determined to come back stronger than ever.

Lightning and Snowpaw continued at the top of the hill, keeping pace with the patrol. Snowpaw was pleased to see that even though Gale's ear twitched at a water vole, he let it scamper into its den rather than hunt it for himself.

The patrol began nearing a stream that fed the river. A fallen log hung over it, and it was the only way to cross; the stream was longer than three rabbit jumps across, and more than two tail-lengths deep. It wasn't hard to navigate, but the patrol would rather keep their fur dry. Mud went over the log first, and Snowpaw felt Lightning purr as the tabby tom carefully inspected the log as he crossed, lest it prove weak and break under Gale's or Gleam's paws. It seemed to pass the test, for Mud sprang onto the opposite bank and beckoned the other two cats over with his tail. Gale padded half a tail-length in front of Gleam.

About half-way across, Gleam stumbled over a twig sticking up on the side of the log. She would have fallen in, were it not for Gale's quick action. He grabbed her by her scruff, hauling her back onto the log, nearly falling off himself in the process. Gleam glanced at Gale, and gave him a quick smile, before padding the rest of the way, her white fur ruffled with embarrassment. Gale followed with an amused smile.

"Good," Lightning murmured, and Snowpaw could feel the vibrations through his pelt.

The rest of the patrol passed without incident. Lightning and Snowpaw waited for several moments for the dawn patrol to arrive in camp, lest it look suspicious. To burn time, Lightning and Snowpaw both went hunting. Lightning came back with a wren, Snowpaw with a small mouse. The two of them entered camp, laying their kills on the pile before padding back to their respective dens.

There would be two more patrols, Snowpaw knew, but he and Lightning wouldn't be following the sunhigh patrol. They would follow the evening patrol, and perhaps a hunting patrol or two, to see how the apprentices and warriors hunted, and whether they brought food to the Clan first or not.

Waiting for the next patrol was making Snowpaw anxious, so he decided to seek Tabby out. He found her in the warrior's den, fast asleep; her nights had been busy, it seemed. Snowpaw's whiskers twitched at the thought.

"Tabby?" he asked softly, and Tabby uncurled, her head rising as she blinked sleepily. Her eyes lit up as she saw Snowpaw.

"Snowpaw!" she exclaimed, rubbing muzzles with him. "It's good to see you!" Her green eyes were dazzlingly bright as she gazed at him. "I never said thanks, did I?" she asked, and then licked his muzzle. "Thank you. For being with me that night, for talking with Slate…for everything."

Snowpaw flushed. "It was nothing," he mumbled. "You two belong together. Slate didn't need me to see that."

"This StarClan thing is real, then?" Tabby asked, and there was a note of pleading in her voice, pleading with Snowpaw to make it true; if StarClan wasn't real, Slate might pull away from her again.

"It's true," Snowpaw assured her. "A white cat from StarClan walks in my dreams. Or, at least, she used to."

Tabby's ears pricked in surprise. "Used to?"

"She says she can't anymore; we don't need her guidance right now. I mean, if I really needed her she'll probably come…and she'll visit Lightning's dream to give him nine lives, I guess."

Tabby looked even more interested. "When does he get those?"

Snowpaw shrugged. "Whenever the times is right, I suppose. StarClan doesn't tell me everything; I'm still learning, after all."

Tabby nodded slowly, considering his words. "Well, at any rate, thank you," she said, and gave him another nuzzle. "I'm going out on a hunting patrol later, with Cricketpaw, around sunhigh. Would you like to come?"

"No thanks," Snowpaw said quickly, "I'm going to be, um, busy."

Tabby shrugged, and yawned again. Realizing that she was still tired, Snowpaw quickly left the den, allowing her to return to her nap before her patrol.

"Tabby and Cricketpaw are going on a hunting patrol later," Snowpaw informed Lightning.

"Tell her to bring Otter too," Lightning said, "we need to see him in action still. For the dusk patrol, we need Bree, Frostpaw, Rainpaw, and one other warrior."

"Slate?" Snowpaw suggested, and Lightning nodded.

"I'll tell them," Snowpaw offered, and he left the den.

Snowpaw waited eagerly for sunhigh, but it wasn't until the sun was already a bit past its peak that Tabby emerged from her den, blinking sleepily. Snowpaw watched her intently, wanting to capture her every word perfectly.

"Cricketpaw," she called, beckoning him over with her tail, "we're going on a patrol. You too, Otter; Lightning's orders."

The brown warrior uncurled from where he had been resting in the shade. "Do I have to?"

"Yes," Tabby said sternly. "Lightning said so, and he's our leader."

Otter shrugged, rising to his paws lazily, with a slow flick of his tail. Tabby's eyes flashed, and Snowpaw realized that Tabby and Otter most definitely didn't get along.

Cricketpaw hurried towards his mentor, looking at Otter a little timidly.

"Can I come too?" Rainpaw asked eagerly.

"You're going out later, with the dusk patrol," Cricketpaw reminded his brother.

"I can go on both, can't I?" Rainpaw asked, with a glance at Otter.

"You'll be too tired; we don't want to overwork you," Tabby said.

"I won't be tired! I've slept a lot!" Rainpaw implored. "Please?"

"Sure you can," Otter said smoothly, "there's no harm in it. You're a tough one, you can do it."

Tabby's ear flicked, indicating irritation. "Lightning wants him to be rested for the dusk patrol," she repeated. Otter rolled his golden eyes dramatically.

"Whatever. Just save me something, will you, Rainpaw? This furball won't let me get anything to eat on patrol, I bet."

"We're supposed to feed the Clan first," Cricketpaw said timidly. Otter rolled his eyes again. Snowpaw frowned; this sort of behavior from Otter wasn't good for the Clan, and it definitely wasn't good for Rainpaw to think it was right. Warriors were supposed to hunt for the Clan first.

"Let's just go," Tabby said, and padded away. Cricketpaw followed closely on her heels, and after making a face at Tabby's back towards Rainpaw, Otter followed.

Snowpaw waited until they had disappeared, before he went to inform Lightning that they were gone. Lightning and Snowpaw waited a few minutes longer, before leaving the camp together. This time, there was no telling where the patrol would go, and finding high ground to watch from would be difficult, bordering on impossible. They were better off keeping a safe distance.

Snowpaw followed the scents keenly, picking up the scents of prey as well. Most of the prey had hidden while the patrol passed, but it was out in abundance now. Snowpaw's mouth filled with water at the thought of a juicy mouse, but he forced himself to swallow the water and force the thought away. He could wait until he returned to camp to have a snack.

They soon caught up to the patrol, in time to see Cricketpaw taking on a wren. The wren was on a low branch, and Cricketpaw had scaled the tree, his brown pelt allowing him to blend in. He was stalking it, moving ever so slowly towards his prey. Snowpaw's heart was in his mouth as he watched Cricketpaw get closer and closer. Tabby's gaze was intense as she stared up at her apprentice, willing for him to make the leap and secure the wren.

For a split second, Snowpaw forced himself to tear his gaze away from Cricketpaw, towards Otter. The brown warrior was slowly inching his way into the forest, and without warning he suddenly raced away. Snowpaw returned his eyes to Cricketpaw, only to see the wren spreading its wings.

_Get it, Cricketpaw! It's still in range of a leap, and the ground isn't so far away! _Snowpaw thought. Cricketpaw remained frozen, however, staring at the ground as his prey flew away.

Snowpaw glanced at Lightning, who was frowning, disappointment in his amber eyes.

"I'm sorry," Snowpaw read Cricketpaw's mouth-movements, "I froze up. I wasn't brave enough to make the leap." Cricketpaw climbed back down to the ground, branch by branch.

"Don't worry about it," Tabby said, licking his head. "You'll get it next time; it'll be warning all of its friends about you, though, I'm sure!"

Cricketpaw nodded, looking glum, and Snowpaw felt a pang of sympathy for his friend.

"Where's Otter gotten to now?" Tabby asked crossly, glancing around. "No matter; we don't need that furball anyway. Come on, Cricketpaw, I think there's a mouse hiding under those leaves." Tabby and Cricketpaw padded away together, and Snowpaw was torn as to whether to follow them, or Otter. He looked up to Lightning for guidance, and found Lightning's gaze directed at where Otter had disappeared to.

"I don't trust him," Lightning growled. "Let's follow him."

Snowpaw followed Lightning, keeping on the golden tabby's heels as they followed Otter's scent. It led them to a small stream, another one that fed into the Stone River. Otter was crouched on the river's edge, fixated on something.

"He's fishing," Snowpaw whispered. "Maybe he just didn't want to waste his time on forest prey; one fish can fill a cat for a day."

Lightning nodded, but he didn't take his amber eyes off of Otter.

Then, as quick as a bolt of Lightning, Otter's paws darted forward, flipping a silver fish onto the bank. He sprang upon it and killed it quickly, before giving a quick glance around the area to make sure no one was watching. Snowpaw's heart sank as Otter took a bite of the fish, and then reduced the fish to mere bones in a few minutes.

Lightning's muzzle had curled into a growl, and he looked ready to spring at the brown tom.

"Wait," Snowpaw warned, as Otter returned to the river. They waited in silence, until Otter flipped another fish onto the bank, killing it as well, but not eating it.

"He's still going to feed the Clan," Snowpaw said, "but he's feeding himself first." Snowpaw wasn't sure whether to be troubled or pleased. On one paw, Otter was at least attempting to feed the Clan, the best way he knew how. On the other, he had broken the warrior code by eating first, and he refused to learn how to catch forest prey.

"Come," Lightning said, flicking his tail. "Let us return to camp before the patrol; I think we've seen enough."

Snowpaw nodded, and he and Lightning padded back to camp together.

Snowpaw was exhausted, and after eating a mouse from the fresh-kill pile, he retired to his nest. He woke up to Lightning nudging him with one golden paw, feeling just as tired as he had the moment he had fallen asleep.

"We've got to watch the dusk patrol," Lightning rumbled. "They've already departed."

Snowpaw nodded, blinking blearily and struggling to his paws, following Lightning out of camp for a third time that day. They followed the scent of the dusk patrol as quickly as they could, catching up to them near an old pine tree. Frostpaw looked excited, bouncing around from marker to marker. Rainpaw looked almost bored, and it was clear he would rather be exploring or hunting with Otter. This gave Snowpaw an idea, and he made a note to tell Lightning of it later.

Bree seemed slightly nervous around Slate, and Snowpaw didn't blame her; he remembered feeling intimidated of the blue-gray warrior when he was a kit. He hoped that Bree would bond with the other cats; he didn't want her to just depend on Gale and the kits for comfort. The kits would be apprentices someday, and then warriors, and they might not want to be coddled by her any longer.

Snowpaw and Lightning followed the patrol closely, all the way around their territory. Rainpaw tried to catch a fish – to impress Otter, perhaps – but nearly fell into the swift-flowing water, saved only by Bree grabbing onto his tail with her teeth. Bree received a yowl and a growl from Rainpaw for her efforts, and she seemed to retreat inwardly again.

As if sensing Bree's nervousness, Frostpaw turned to the silver warrior instead of her own mentor, to chat to during the patrol. Snowpaw observed Bree visibly relax as Frostpaw chattered on, although Snowpaw had no idea what Frostpaw was telling Bree.

After awhile, Bree began talking back, and Snowpaw found himself smiling as he watched Bree unfold to the young white apprentice. Slate and Rainpaw both kept quiet, neither having much to say, and the patrol returned to camp without incident. Lightning and Snowpaw followed soon after.

"So?" Snowpaw asked, as they entered camp, "what do you think?"

"Gale is a compassionate cat, and well suited to being a warrior," Lightning said slowly. "Mud, Gleam, Tabby, and Slate have proven their loyalties a hundred times over. Bree seems hesitant, but she'll grow on the Clan gradually; Gleam was the same way when she first joined. Otter, though…he is the one that bothers me the most."

"He bothered me too," Snowpaw said with a nod. "But I do think he has potential." Snowpaw recalled his idea from earlier. "Otter is an excellent fisher, something that will be useful to us during leaf-bare," Snowpaw proclaimed. "The others aren't nearly as good; I think Otter should teach the apprentices how to fish, and maybe the other warriors too. The warriors should all be given their names tonight, save perhaps for him, but if he agrees to train the others then he should get his warrior name as well."

Lightning nodded slowly. "That sounds like a good plan," he rumbled, and then smiled. "I know Rainpaw won't object."

Snowpaw's whiskers twitched with amusement. "Should I ask Otter?"

Lightning considered the matter. "Let us name the warriors in the morning," he proposed. "You can ask Otter right before, so he won't brag and spoil the surprise for the others."

Snowpaw nodded slowly. "And we can think of names for them tonight."

Lightning smiled. "Exactly," he purred, and then sat down, motioning for Snowpaw to make himself comfortable. "Now, tell me then: how do cats get their names?"

Snowpaw awoke the next morning with his paws prickling. He was still sleeping in the medicine den, but he decided that this night, he would sleep with the apprentices again; it was long overdue, and he missed the feeling of their warm bodies against his…especially Frostpaw's.

His ears flattened slightly. _Where had that thought come from? _He wondered, feeling unnerved. Medicine cats weren't supposed to feel that way about their Clanmates, were they? It was forbidden to them, to know love and parenthood.

He shook himself, before padding out of the den, looking for Lightning. His pelt seemed to thrum with excitement, as he went over the names in his mind, each of them perfectly molded for the cat they would soon belong to. Some would hold a glimpse of their past name, others would not, but they would all belong to their warriors for the rest of their lives. It was a huge moment, a real turning point for the Clan.

_And soon, Lightning must get his own name, _Snowpaw thought. _He must become a leader and earn his nine lives. _Lightning had not received any dreams or signs from StarClan, much to Snowpaw's discomfort. A few times, the thought that StarClan was abandoning them had flitted through Snowpaw's mind, but he had always pushed it away firmly; StarClan had set his paws on this path, and he would see it to the end, whatever the end may be for him.

His head turned quickly as his eyes caught movement, but it was not Lightning coming to the StonePile, it was Frostpaw padding towards him.

"What's going on?" she asked suspiciously, putting her tail against his side. "You and Lightning were acting all weird yesterday, and the dawn patrol said they scented you two throughout the forest!"

"Nothing," Snowpaw said innocently, trying to ignore the warmth spreading through his fur at the sight of her white pelt, glistening slightly in the sunlight, looking beautiful against her mismatched eyes.

"Liar," Frostpaw growled playfully, crouching and ready to pounce. "Don't make me fight you! I was Froststar not too long ago, remember?"

"I remember," Snowpaw said, and he saw her in the moonlight, quivering with excitement at being crowned the leader of FrostClan. "I remember."

"Well, what's going on?" she demanded.

"You'll just have to wait and see," he said mysteriously. Frostpaw frowned at him.

"What kind of answer is that?"

"The kind where you'll find out the secret soon and love it," Snowpaw purred, and then his gaze moved away from her face as he saw Lightning striding forward, his pelt glowing in the morning light like flame. "Very soon."

Frostpaw followed his gaze, and saw Lightning climbing on top of the StonePile. "Is he calling a meeting?" she asked, puzzled. "Why?" She turned back to blink at him, and her eyes widened suddenly. "Is he…?"

"You'll see," Snowpaw purred, pressing his pelt against hers and feeling a tremor of warmth. "Come on, we have to listen."

"_I _have to listen," Frostpaw reminded him with a twinkle in her eyes, and Snowpaw rolled his blue pair at her.

"Cats of my Clan, gather under the StonePile for a Clan meeting!" Lightning yowled. Cats appeared from their dens, padding forward with interest gleaming in their eyes. Rainpaw and Otter, who must have just returned from hunting, raced towards the fresh-kill pile to deposit their prey. Snowpaw murmured an "Excuse me," to Frostpaw, before padding towards Otter.

"Can I talk to you, really quickly?" Snowpaw asked. Otter blinked at him, looking amused. Snowpaw took this as a yes. "Lightning's about to give the Clan their warrior names," Snowpaw whispered, and Otter looked surprised. "However, he doesn't feel like you've earned yours," Snowpaw paused, and then hurried to continue at the look of anger flashing over Otter's face. "However, he'll name you a warrior of you agree to spend a few days teaching the rest of us to fish. It's something only you are really good at, and we could really use your knowledge." Otter looked pacified at the compliment, and he nodded. Snowpaw smiled, and then blinked up at Lightning, nodding to the golden tabby. Lightning smiled at Snowpaw, before beginning to speak.

"Today is a very important day for our Clan," Lightning began, speaking slowly so Snowpaw could read his words with ease. "Snowpaw tells me that when apprentices show they are ready to become warriors, they get warrior ceremonies. Our warriors were never apprentices, but that does not mean they should not get their own ceremony." He smiled, and his gaze swept over the cats. "Mud, come up here please."

Mud looked startled to have been chosen, but he rose to his paws, padding up the StonePile.

"I, Lightning, leader of this Clan, ask StarClan to look down on this cat. He has trained hard to learn your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn.

"Mud, to you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Mud nodded without hesitation. "I do."

"Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your new name. Mud, from this day forward you will be known as Mudstripe. StarClan honors your courage and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of this Clan."

Lightning rested his head on Mudstripe's, just as Snowpaw had told him. He must have whispered to Mud something else, for Mudstripe licked Lightning's shoulder respectfully, before turning to go.

"Wait," Lightning said, and Mudstripe blinked slowly, pausing.

"I say these words before StarClan, so that they will hear and approve of my choice. Mudstripe, you will be the first deputy of our Clan."

Mudstripe's yellow eyes widened, and he seemed completely astonished.

"T-thank you," he stammered. "I will do my best."

Lightnign dipped his head, and Mudstripe padded down the StonePile. Snowpaw smiled to himself; if there was anything Mudstripe was known for, it was his fighting skills and his stripes.

"Slate," Lightning said next, and Slate became Stoneclaw, honored for his courage in battle.

_Stone for his past name, claw for his fighting skills, _Snowpaw thought, watching as his friends became warriors, one by one.

Tabby became Fernstep, for her energy and joy, something that she had not expected; her eyes glowed with happiness and pride at her new name.

_Hers was the hardest, _Snowpaw remembered. _All her life, she had been known for her stripes…but not anymore. Now she can be known for the cat she really is; fern for her beautiful eyes, step for her bouncy, uplifting personality. _

Gale became Windheart, for his loyalty and kindness to others.

_Wind for his speed and the ruffled look to his fur, heart for his bravery and tenderness towards the kits and his Clan._

Bree became Breezefeather for her gentleness and loving care to others.

_Bree for her old name and pelt, feather for her tabby markings._

Gleam became Leafshine for her mothering and love.

_Leaf for her eyes, shine for her old name and for the image itself; leaves shining with dew, or glossy dock leaves soaking up the sun._

Otter became Ottertail for his swiftness and cunning.

_A fitting name for any warrior, _Snowpaw thought, _let us hope that he will prove himself to be a true warrior in time._

And, finally, Moss ascended the StonePile, her eyes shining as she looked up at her mate, Lightning's eyes shining with love as he looked down on her.

"Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" he murmured to her.

"I do," she said softly, her green eyes glowing.

"Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. You will be known as Mossflower. StarClan honors your steadfast heart and love for others, and we welcome you as a full warrior of this Clan."

Mossflower licked Lightning's shoulder, and padded down the StonePile. _Flower for her kind and loving nature, just like that golden queen back home, mother of Big and Ginger, _Snowpaw recalled, feeling a glow in his chest as he remembered his old friends.

And, just like that, the warriors ceremony was over. Snowpaw glanced around, and then shouted, "Fernstep! Stoneclaw! Leafshine! Windheart! Breezefeather! Mudstripe! Ottertail! Mossflower!"

He chanted alone for only a few moments, before the other apprentices joined in, their voices ringing over the clearing. The new warriors were silent; Fernstep's joy was easy to see, Stoneclaw's face was as stoic as ever, Leafshine was beaming at her kits with pride, Windheart seemed surprised to hear his name ringing out, Breezefeather appeared embarrassed at all the attention, Mudstripe's gaze was already sweeping over camp as if preparing for his duties as deputies, Ottertail's golden eyes were glowing with ambition, and Mossflower was simply watching Snowpaw, beaming with pride.

Gradually the chanting died away, and the group began to rise to their paws as if to leave.

"Wait," Lightning rumbled, "there is more we must do."

Snowpaw blinked in surprise, feeling puzzled. What more was there to be done? He and Lightning hadn't planned anything else.

"Not every cat earned their warrior names today," Lightning said, "but some cats had Clan names long before we did. The Clan would like to honor Snowpaw, for leading us down the path to becoming a Clan. We would like to honor Frostpaw, Rainpaw, and Cricketpaw, the first true Clan cats; you four cannot receive your warrior names yet, but you are warriors at heart."

"Snowpaw! Frostpaw! Rainpaw! Cricketpaw!" the warriors chanted. Snowpaw looked at Frostpaw with pride; he could feel her purr through his fur. She smiled back at him, her eyes glowing with happiness.

"And as a final ceremony, we would like to give Kit and Angel their Clan names," Lightning continued. Snowpaw turned, spotting the two kits with Sorrelkit and Willowkit at the edge of the nursery.

"Come up here please," Lightning said, and the kits raced forward.

"Kit, you are a warrior at heart, and even though you will not be an apprentice for some time yet, you should have a Clan name," Lightning said. "You will be known as Nightkit."

Nightkit puffed out his chest with pride, straining to lick Lightning's shoulders as the warriors had done. He couldn't quite reach, and settled for one of Lightning's legs instead. Nightkit bounced down the StonePile, giving Angel a comforting stroke with his tail as he did so. Angel was trembling with fear as she padded up the Pile, stumbling a few times. When she made it to Lightning, she was quivering.

"Angel, you are a warrior at heart, even though you'll not be an apprentice for several moons. However, you should still have a Clan name." Lightning paused for a moment. "Your name will be Lightkit." Angel licked Lighting's leg as Nightkit had done, before hurrying down the StonePile towards her friends.

"Nightkit! Lightkit!" the Clan chanted. Nightkit basked in his new-found glory, but Lightkit looked positively terrified of the other cats.

Lightning stepped down from the StonePile, a sign that the ceremonies had been concluded. The Clan began breaking up, as cats went to talk to one another in small groups.

"That was amazing," Frostpaw whispered to Snowpaw. "What a good surprise! I'm so glad you didn't tell me."

Snowpaw let out a purr. "I knew you'd like it," he said, licking her ear affectionately. Cricketpaw smiled at Snowpaw, before rising to his paws to go congratulate Lightkit. Snowpaw nuzzled Frostpaw again, before bounding away to find Mossflower.

She was padding towards her kits, when Snowpaw ran into her from the side, nearly knocking her over.

"Snowpaw!" she purred, and her green eyes seemed to burn with an inner flame as she blinked down at him. "You've done so much, more than I ever thought possible for our group," she murmured, nuzzling him. "My new name is beautiful, thank you."

"We tried to make it perfect for you," Snowpaw said simply.

"Tabb—I mean Fernstep really likes her name too," Mossflower said. "You've made the entire Clan very happy."

"That's what I was put here for," Snowpaw said simply. "This is my destiny."

**AN: It's so hard when cats get new names, my fingers get confused…and now I have so many new names!**

**Anyways, hope you like the names. Some of them took a long time to think of. :D**


	21. C h a p t e r 20: One Night

**AN: The reasoning behind Snow thinking Sorrelkit and Willowkit couldn't speak yet, and then having them come talk to him was because little Snowpaw doesn't think he knows as much as he does. He still has a lot to learn and makes a few mistakes now and again, and I kind of wanted to show that by having him reach a conclusion and then be proved wrong.**

**And thanks for catching that typo, Ally, I'll try and fix it. :D**

**Also, I'd just like to give a shout-out to all of my reviewers! Thank you for your continued support throughout all of my stories! Love ya~**

**C**_**hapter **_**20: One Night**

The days gradually passed for the young Clan, as the moon began to wax. Nightkit reached his sixth moon and became Nightpaw, apprenticed to Windheart. Lightkit was close behind, but she seemed extremely nervous about becoming a warrior's apprentice.

Then, the night before the full moon, something strange happened to Lightkit. One minute she was talking to Cricketpaw, the next she was on her side gasping for breath.

"Snowpaw!" Cricketpaw shrieked. "Mossflower! Help!"

Snowpaw raced to his friends side, to see Lightkit laying on her side, almost face down in the dirt. She was breathing heavily, making rasping noises as if she was sick with greencough. She gasped and wheezed for several minutes, until she finally went limp.

Cricketpaw was staring down at Lightkit, fear in his eyes. "What's happening to her?" he demanded.

"I-I don't know," Snowpaw stammered. _Is she…is she dead? _He wondered.

Then, Lightkit stirred slightly, opening her blue-violet eyes. She blinked up at them, as if confused as to where she was.

"Crookedstar," she whispered, before going limp again, her sides rising and falling evenly.

"What…?" Cricketpaw whispered, staring at her. Snowpaw's pelt prickled with unease; Crookedstar sounded like a leader's name. _She said she felt cats when they die, _Snowpaw remembered. _So, somewhere a cat named Crookedstar must have just died…but how can she sense it from so far away? And why would StarClan allow her to be tortured so? To die every time another cat does…how awful._

"Let's take her to the medicine den," Snowpaw said softly. Cricketpaw nodded anxiously, picking up Lightkit by her scruff. Snowpaw padded after him, motioning for Cricketpaw to lay her down on a soft patch of moss. Cricketpaw took a step back, allowing Snowpaw to examine her.

"She seems fine," Snowpaw said, completely bemused.

"She told me she had these…visions," Cricketpaw said. "She didn't want me to tell anyone, but…."

"I know," Snowpaw said quickly, "she came to me a long time ago, asking about them. She thought I might have the answers, since I'm going to be a medicine cat."

Cricketpaw blinked in surprise, and then nodded. "Do you think the visions did this?"

Snowpaw considered the matter carefully. "Crookedstar is a leader's name; that's what she said after the coughing stopped. I think somewhere a cat named Crookedstar just died of greencough, and she had a vision of it. She should be fine, if this is true; it's happened to her before, with other cats."

Cricketpaw blinked down anxiously at Lightkit. "I hope she'll be okay."

"She'll be fine," Snowpaw said, his voice ringing with confidence. "You can stay here with her until she wakes up though, if you like."

Cricketpaw nodded and Snowpaw left the den, only to be confronted by Nightpaw.

"Is Lightkit going to be okay?" Nightpaw asked anxiously. Snowpaw nodded.

"She'll be fine," he said, but Nightpaw didn't look convinced. "She should wake up in a little bit, if you want to be with her."

Nightpaw blinked into the medicine den, before shaking his head. "I don't want her to think I'm stalking her, or anything," he said, but he still looked worried. He needed something to keep his mind off of his friend.

"Do you want to go on a hunting patrol?" Snowpaw offered. "The fresh-kill pile looks a little small."

Nightpaw's face lit up.

Snowpaw's pelt tingled as someone's tail touched it. He turned, and saw Frostpaw smiling.

"Can I come too?" she asked. Snowpaw glanced at Nightpaw, who shrugged.

"Of course," Snowpaw purred. "Let's go ahead and head out; it'll be dusk soon, I think."

The three apprentices padded out of camp together, keeping their eyes peeled for scents of the forest. Snowpaw opened his mouth, tasting the breeze. There didn't appear to be anything this close to camp.

"Maybe we should try fishing," Frostpaw purred, nudging Snowpaw playfully. He blushed. Ottertail had held true to his promise, and had been teaching the apprentices how to fish; Snowpaw, however, had fallen into the river on one of the lessons. He would have been washed away if Ottertail had dived in after him.

"Or, we could get that mouse over there that you can't even smell," Snowpaw retorted, flicking his left ear towards a clump of leaves. Frostpaw frowned at him.

"If there's a mouse there, why don't _you _catch it?" she challenged. Snowpaw rolled his eyes, but crouched, creeping forward on silent pawsteps. He could feel Frostpaw's gaze piercing him from behind. Snowpaw hesitated for a split second, making sure that his nose was telling him exactly where the mouse was; he couldn't hear it scratching among the leaves, like a normal cat could. Deciding to take the chance, he sprang, feeling a warm body slither out from between his paws. Snowpaw struck out desperately at the fleeing mouse, managing to make a lucky swipe that slowed it down just enough for Snowpaw to make a rather clumsy pounce and catch it. He turned to look at Frostpaw, who was laughing. Snowpaw's ears flattened with embarrassment, and he quickly buried the prey, before blinking slowly.

"Where's Nightpaw?" he asked. Frostpaw glanced around, and blinked in surprise as she realized the black apprentice had disappeared.

"I don't know," she replied with a frown, raising her nose to scent the air. "We should find him, though, he can't just wander off."

Snowpaw and Frostpaw began following Nightpaw's scent, but lost it near a clump of damp ferns; by padding through them, Nightpaw had disguised his scent, although whether it was on purpose or accidental was unclear.

"Let's see if we can find some sign of him," Snowpaw called, and they padded towards the ferns, spreading out to find any traces of the apprentice, whether it was his black fur, a snapped twig, or flattened grass. As hard as they looked, they could find nothing. Puzzled, Snowpaw sat back on his haunches and simply stared at the clump of ferns.

"The sun's going down," Frostpaw said nervously. Snowpaw looked up and realized it was true; the sun had already disappeared halfway on the horizon. "He might have already gone back to camp," Frostpaw said, "maybe we should go too?"

"Wait," Snowpaw said slowly, as something occurred to him. "He probably heard us talking about the river, and thought we were going there next, after I caught the mouse. You know Nightpaw, he can't stand to stay still."

Frostpaw nodded. "We should go to the river, then?"

"Either the river, or one of the streams." Snowpaw toyed with a leaf absentmindedly, lost in thought. _Which stream is closest? Which would he go to?_

"Ottertail was teaching us to fish in the stream by the willow trees," Frostpaw remembered. "Maybe we should go there."

Snowpaw shrugged; it was as good an idea as any. Frostpaw and Snowpaw began padding through the forest together. Snowpaw raised his nose to the breeze, hoping to catch the dark apprentice's scent, but he was disappointed. Beside him, he felt Frostpaw quiver as she let out a yelp.

"Sorry," she apologized, lifting up one of her paws. "I stepped on a thorn."

They stopped for a moment to allow Snowpaw to inspect her paw. "It's not very deep, just hold still," Snowpaw instructed, before reaching forward and nipping the thorn as quickly as he could, pulling it out. Frostpaw let out another yelp, and began licking her paw in earnest.

"It's bleeding," she whimpered.

"The stream's right over there, I can smell it. We can bathe your paw in it even if Nightpaw isn't there."

Frostpaw limped after Snowpaw towards the stream. She sat down on the bank, dipping her paw in the cool water and letting out a sigh of contentment as it soothed the pain. Snowpaw waited to allow her to soak it, before examining it again.

"Still bleeding," he observed, shaking his head. "I'll have to fetch some cobwebs to stop the bleeding, and some marigold to stop infection. Just wait here, okay?"

Frostpaw nodded quickly, and Snowpaw hurried away.

It didn't take long for him to find cobwebs – he strung them around his tail to hold them – but finding marigold was difficult. The moon was already rising in the sky by the time Snowpaw made it back to her.

"Sorry," he panted, "I couldn't find it." He chewed up the marigold and applied it to her dripping-wet paw, before binding it with cobwebs.

"It feels better now, thanks," Frostpaw said, before returning her gaze to the river. Snowpaw's own eyes were drawn to it as well; the moonlight made it into a beautiful stream of silver, dazzling to his eyes. He blinked, mesmerized by the dancing water.

"Beautiful, huh?" Frostpaw whispered. Snowpaw turned to her, observing her fur, turned silver by moonlight.

"Yeah," he said softly, gazing at her, "beautiful."

And then, for once in his life, Snowpaw acted on impulse instead of thinking first. He reached forward, and licked Frostpaw on the muzzle, not quickly or casually, but in a slow way that made his tongue tingle. It wasn't a friendly lick like he and Frostpaw often exchanged; no, this meant something more, and he felt it tingling through the roots of his fur.

Immediately, he realized what he had done, and he rose to his paws hurriedly.

"W-we should go back to camp," he stammered, "Nightpaw's probably home and waiting for us."

"Y-yeah," Frostpaw stuttered, clearly just as surprised as he was. "We should go."

Snowpaw padded away quickly, and when he glanced over his shoulder, Frostpaw was a few footsteps behind. _Is she behind because her paw hurts? Or…?_

The scents of camp soon made themselves obvious, and with them came a flood of relief for Snowpaw; home meant pretending that his little slip-up wouldn't be known, could be forgotten. He wouldn't let it happen again. A medicine cat couldn't let it happen.

As soon as they entered camp, Snowpaw and Frostpaw separated; Snowpaw glanced over his shoulder to see Frostpaw blinking rapidly, as if trying to clear her head. Snowpaw sighed quietly, before padding into the medicine den.

"How is she?" he asked Cricketpaw. Cricketpaw jumped as Snowpaw entered, and Snowpaw realized Cricketpaw hadn't moved at all.

"She woke up once, asking for Breezefeather," he said. "She came in here until Lightkit fell asleep again. I think she'll be fine…." The young tom nibbling his lip nervously. Snowpaw brushed his fluffy tail against his friend's tabby pelt.

"I think she can go back into the nursery now," he said. "Has anyone else come to visit her?"

"Windheart did, but I think he was looking for Nightpaw," Cricketpaw said. "I don't think he's back yet."

Snowpaw's pelt prickled with foreboding, but he put it aside.

"When she wakes up, you can take her back to the nursery," Snowpaw said, the tip of his tail twitching with anxiety. "Excuse me."

He padded out of the den, his heart thumping in his chest. _You won't need me for another moon,_ he remembered the she-cat saying, as fresh as if her voice had just whispered into his ear._ Has it been a moon already? What's going on? What happened to Nightpaw? I've got to ask Lightning, maybe StarClan's spoken with him!_

Lightning raised his head as Snowpaw burst into his den. "Yes?" Lightning asked slowly.

"I think Nightpaw's missing! Frostpaw and I were out with him, and while I was catching a mouse he wandered off and we lost his scent…has StarClan said anything to you?"

Lightning's gaze dropped to his paws. "No," he said softly. "StarClan has not yet said anything to me. Nor have they given me my nine lives."

Snowpaw nibbled on his paw, worried. "About a moon ago, the she-cat in my dreams said she was leaving, and that I wouldn't need her for another moon," he said. "I think something bad is going to happen. Nightpaw might have been captured!"

Lightning didn't look convinced. "Nightpaw's a wandering spirit; he probably just ran off for a little adventure," he said, keeping a level tone. "You can't jump to conclusions. And if something has happened, why hasn't the she-cat come back to warn you when you need her?"

"StarClan can't always be there in your dreams, watching you. Sometimes if you want to talk to them you have to seek them out…." Snowpaw trailed off, as something occurred to him, about why Lightning might have not gotten his nine lives. However, that thought was moved out to make way for worry about Nightpaw.

"And Nightpaw wouldn't wander away, not today," Snowpaw said. "Lightkit collapsed today, and she had to sleep in my den. She's fine now, but Nightpaw was very worried; we had to draw him out of the den to take his mind off of it. I'm sure he wouldn't wander off without making sure Lightkit was okay, and Cricketpaw said Nightpaw hadn't visited the entire day."

Now, Lightning's amber eyes looked troubled. "Send out a search patrol," he said finally. "You've got the keenest nose, I want you on it. Take Windheart, he's Nightpaw's mentor, Frostpaw, and another warrior."

"Can I take Rainpaw instead of Frostpaw?" Snowpaw asked quickly. Lightning looked surprised, and almost suspicious, but he simply nodded.

Snowpaw padded out of Lightning's den. "Rainpaw!" he yowled, spotting Rainpaw and Frostpaw sharing tongues. "You're coming on a search party with me. Tell Windheart."

Turning away from the pair of surprised apprentices, Snowpaw padded into the warrior's den. "Ottertail!" he exclaimed, before realizing that Ottertail was not in the den. Leafshine uncurled in her nest, blinking at him sleepily.

"Leafshine, Nightpaw's missing. Lightning's sending out a search party, come on," Snowpaw said. Leafshine quickly rose to her paws, the sleepiness gone as she and Snowpaw padded towards Rainpaw and Windheart.

"Hurry, I'll show you where he left Frostpaw and me," Snowpaw said, flicking his tail and leading them out of camp.

They found the area fairly quickly. Snowpaw scented the air, but just as before there was no trace of Nightpaw.

"Leafshine and Rainpaw, start from here to the eastern border of the territory. Work your way up to the Stone River. Windheart and I will work our way from here on the western side to the top of the river, and keep going. Eventually we should meet somewhere, depending on who goes faster."

"Like a race?" Rainpaw asked eagerly.

"No, take your time," Windheart ordered. "We have to find Nightpaw, not stumble around in the dark trying to race."

Rainpaw's ears flattened, and he nodded sullenly. Leafshine looked relieved, although whether it was because she would be with her kit to protect him, or that she didn't have to be with Windheart, Snowpaw wasn't sure.

Windheart and Snowpaw set off, following the well-worn trail of the border patrol. Snowpaw couldn't help but glance around nervously; he hadn't been on many border patrols. The most vivid memory of this path was when the Clan was fleeing from the Pride, into the field and out of their home. The borders had been somewhat adjusted since then, but Lightning's territory still looked over the field. One downside of being so close to the field was that enemies could hide in the thick grass without being scented, just as Lightning and the others had when they fled. Enemies of the Clan, such as the Pride, could be hiding there even now. For the first few days after they ran the Pride out, the patrols had stretched to monitor the field as well, but after a few days it was decided that the danger had passed and the borders had gone back to normal. Were enemies still lurking in the grass after all?

It wasn't until moonhigh that the field came into view. By this time, Snowpaw and Windheart were both beginning to feel discouraged, and Snowpaw found himself losing faith in his own worries. _Nightpaw's probably asleep right now, laughing at us and eating prey, _he thought bitterly, although his heart told him Nightpaw would do no such thing. _What are we out here for? We'll meet Leafshine and Rainpaw at the river, and they won't have seen him either, and then we'll go home and find him there waiting for us…._A silent _I hope _lingered on the edge of his thoughts.

Windheart stared into the field of grass; dimly ahead, the lights of Twolegplace twinkled. Snowpaw stood beside the golden warrior, feeling a strange mixture of excitement and anticipation, although he didn't know why.

"Looks like a puddle or something, doesn't it?" Windheart asked as his pelt touched Snowpaw's for a moment. Snowpaw blinked, and then nodded; the wind rippled over the grass much like it would a puddle, sending ripples through the surface. It was pretty, in a strange sort of way.

"Let's go into the field," Windheart said softly. Snowpaw looked at him in surprise. "Just a feeling," Windheart said by way of explanation, and began slinking into the thick grass. Snowpaw hesitated, and then decided to heed the older warrior's instincts. He followed him into the grass.

"Your nose is better than mine," Windheart whispered. "You'll smell them before I can hear them, and you'll see them before me too. If you do, tell me, but be silent about it."

Snowpaw nodded in understanding, and the two of them crept through the grass, slinking along with their bellies close to the ground and their paws light. Snowpaw stiffened suddenly, and his pelt rippled like the grass around them as he caught a strange scent on the breeze. Snowpaw opened his mouth, trying to catch every drop of scent. Yes, there was Nightpaw – the sweet scent of rain from the ferns still on his fur – and other cats too, cats that stank of Twoleg messes and Twoleg streets. Snowpaw wrinkled his nose.

"City cats," he whispered to Windheart. "Not Pride cats."

Windheart's eyes widened. "Any that we know?"

"No," Snowpaw started to say, but changed his reply to a "Yes," as a familiar scent made his eyes widened. "Ottertail!"

Windheart stared at Snowpaw in disbelief. "What?"

"Ottertail, I can smell him! He's with them, he must have taken Nightpaw to them!" Snowpaw's eyes were wide.

"We have to rescue them, they must have been captured," Windheart growled. Before Snowpaw could object – there had been no city scents in the forest, or signs of capture – Windheart lunged forward through the grass, forcing Snowpaw to follow.

The street cats had made a camp of their own by flattening down the grass, as Snowpaw's family had done when they lived there. The cats turned towards them as Windheart barged into their camp. There were three cats, all toms, and Ottertail and Nightpaw. Nightpaw looked delighted to see his friends, and none the worse for wear. Ottertail looked pleased, but nervous.

"What are you doing here? This is our territory!" Windheart spat.

Two of the stranger cats turned towards the third, a black cat. He was very small, apprentice sized, with one white paw and bright amber eyes.

"You never marked this territory," Snowpaw read the little cat's lips, and from the way Windheart flinched, he knew the stranger's voice was unpleasant to the ears. "The field belongs to no cat. We don't want it anyway; we're here to learn."

Windheart's eyes widened, and he seemed to recognize the cat. Snowpaw rested his tail against the golden tom's flank as he spoke.

"Ruin," Windheart whispered, disbelief evident in the rumbles. Snowpaw's eyes widened. _Ruin, the boss of the city! _He realized. _He's…he's a legend! And a killer, too._ A chill washed over Snowpaw's pelt, although he wasn't sure if it was from the thought or the cold look in the cat's eyes.

"W-what are you doing here?" Windheart stammered.

"First, take us to your camp," Ruin directed. "Then we can speak with your leader."

Windheart glanced at Snowpaw.

"It's alright," Nightpaw said cheerily, "these guys are cool. They're full of stories!"

The other two toms, both huge mountains compared to Nightpaw, did not look 'cool' to Snowpaw. Still, he shrugged.

"If they meant harm, they could have hurt Nightpaw," he said. "They didn't, and if they want to meet peacefully, it should be allowed."

Windheart eyed Ruin distrustfully. "Fine," he growled, and flicked his tail. "Come with us."

Windheart led Ruin, Nightpaw, Ottertail, Snowpaw, and the two other city toms back to Lightning's camp. Lightning was waiting there for him. From the flicker in his amber eyes, Snowpaw knew Lightning was worried, but none of the other cats had noticed. Snowpaw looked for help – he couldn't read everyone's mouth at once. It was not Frostpaw that padded towards him, as usual, but Mossflower.

"Need some help?" she whispered, and Snowpaw nodded. They sat down together, pelts touching, to watch.

"Why have you brought these strangers to our camp?" Lightning asked, glancing at Windheart and Snowpaw.

"They had Nightpaw, and Ottertail too," Windheart said to his leader, before turning to the city cats. "We were hoping you might tell us why that was?"

"Otter is one of my loyal followers," Ruin rasped. Ottertail shuffled his paws, and Snowpaw thought he saw shame in the brown warrior's eyes. "He was allowed to live in the park to send us information; it is fertile ground, and draws many cats. Through him and many other cats, I learn many things about the cats I rule. When you came to him and spoke of your 'Clans' and your 'nine lives', he came and told me. I sent him to come with you, and be my eyes. At every quarter moon, he has been reporting to us. We have been in your field for many days; tonight is the full moon, a fitting time for us to show ourselves finally. We sent Otter – or Ottertail? – to find Nightpaw. We knew it would lure to our territory; if we invaded yours, you would attack, but if you came to us first we could speak."

"What do you want?" Lightning asked with a furious glare towards Ottertail, indicating that there would be trouble for the sleek warrior later.

"We wish to learn your Clan ways," Ruin said, blinking calmly. "Life in the city is hard, for many cats, including myself. I am not the same cat as my father; I want to lead my subjects, not tyrannize them. With Clan ways, we could ensure more of us life longer, more meaningful lives."

Snowpaw could tell Lightning was surprised; he hadn't expected such a noble goal from such hardened cats.

"How do you intend to learn?" Lightning asked suspiciously.

"Would you allow us to live in camp?" Ruin asked. Lightning's face betrayed his answer, and Ruin smiled. "I thought not," he said. "What if we remained in the field, visiting each day to simply observe Clan life?"

"How can you learn the warrior code through mere observation?" Windheart demanded. "You have to _live _it to understand it. Before I came to live here, I thought I was living. Now I know I was merely surviving before. Here, I have purpose. You can't discover purpose through _observing._"

Ruin's eyes glittered. "You're much cockier here than in Twolegplace," he growled, and for a moment his eyes gleamed dangerously. Windheart didn't falter.

"How can we trust that you won't bring more warriors?" Lightning asked. Ruin smirked.

"Our cats are many, more than you could hope to fight," he replied. "If we wanted, we could have simply taken all we desired and killed every last cat. Instead, we come to learn. Why will you not trust us?"

Lightning still looked distrustful, and Snowpaw understood how he felt. _Are these cats the danger the white she-cat warned me of? _Snowpaw wondered. _They sound earnest…but is it only a deception, an act?_

Just then, Leafshine and Rainpaw entered camp.

"What's going on?" Leafshine asked, puzzled. Rainpaw looked unsurprised, and Snowpaw realized that he was in on the entire thing. In fact, he seemed to greet the other two rogues with friendliness.

"Crunch, Batter," he said to them, and they nodded to him. Both toms were dark tabbies with dull amber eyes.

Lightning glanced at Snowpaw, silently asking for help. Snowpaw realized that Lightning still felt insecure, uncertain of his own power. It was natural; StarClan still hadn't appeared to him, for whatever reason. Snowpaw simply stared blankly back; Lightning had to make his own decisions and rule as he had during the warriors ceremony, if he wanted to prove his own power.

"We will discuss this for a moment, with the rest of my Clan," Lightning said finally. "Ottertail, show them to my den, please."

Ottertail hastened to oblige, and Ruin, Crunch, and Batter followed him.

"What do we think of these cats?" Lightning said finally.

"Throw them out," Windheart growled, his fur ruffled. "They're nothing but trouble."

"They're not that bad!" Rainpaw and Nightpaw both said together. "They're a little rough, but nice enough," Rainpaw said, embarrassed as all eyes turned on him.

"You knew about this?" Leafshine demanded, livid with anger. Rainpaw's ears flattened.

"Ottertail took me to meet them once, okay?" he admitted. "They were okay, but he made me promise not to tell. It was only yesterday!"

Leafshine licked her chest to calm herself down, but her fur remained ruffled. Rainpaw shuffled his paws, looking almost ashamed.

"I think they're okay," Nightpaw said uncertainly.

"We can't trust them," Stoneclaw said flatly.

The other cats were silent, until Cricketpaw said,

"Any cat that wants to learn the warrior code should be able to."

The tabby apprentice flushed as the Clan turned to him. "I-I mean, isn't that what this whole thing is about?" the shy apprentice stammered. "We all came together and proved that no matter what kind of cats you are or where you came from, you can become Clan cats."

"You don't know Ruin," Windheart spat. "He rules his cats with a stone paw; he's not a tyrant turned soft, he's a tyrant through and through!"

"Cricketpaw's right," Snowpaw said, and his blue gaze met Lightning's. "We don't know their motivation. If they want to learn it, they should be able to. What harm could it do?

"Don't let them make camp in the field, though, they'll go unnoticed. Make it somewhere in the forest, where we'll be able to track them, and let them know that if their scent disappears because its hidden, or appears somewhere it shouldn't, that's the end of that," Snowpaw continued. Lightning nodded slowly, mulling over Snowpaw's ideas.

"We'll do that," he said finally. "I'll go tell them."

"No need," Ruin said smoothly, padding forward. "It's easy to hear from within your den. Thank you for your hospitality, Lightning; we ask only one more favor. Could we sleep here tonight? It's much too late to be building a nest now."

Lightning hesitated.

"They can sleep in the medicine den," Snowpaw offered. "It'll be a little cramped, but its better than nothing. Lightkit's out, right?" he asked Cricketpaw, who nodded.

Ruin dipped his head, padding to the den Snowpaw indicated with his tail. Crunch settled down on the left side outside the den, Batter on the right, like bodyguards, although Ruin had given no order that Snowpaw could see.

"That's that, then," Lightning said tiredly. "It's late, everyone. We should rest; dawn is nearly here, and we must still send out patrols later." Lightning said something to Mudstripe in a hushed tone – Snowpaw thought he caught the words 'patrol' and 'field' on Lightning's mouth – before turning and padding wearily into his den. The other cats followed suit, although they all gave the medicine den and the new cats within it a wide berth.

_How much can change in one simple day? In one simple night? _Snowpaw wondered tiredly, as he settled down in his nest. Frostpaw was no longer sleeping next to him; she had shifted her den slightly while he was looking for Nightpaw, so that she was close to Rainpaw. He now had no one on that side, and it made him feel lonely.

The loneliness followed him into his dreams. 

**AN: Can we has moar poll votes, plz? I'm trying to decide whether or not to make a FictionPress account.**

**Pro: Get to express more original work, craft stories about things other than Warriors, have motivation to finish other stories**

**Con: Have less time for fanfics, become more easily distracted, might go crazy trying to write a fic and original story at the same time.**

**Hmm….**


	22. C h a p t e r 21: Prophecy

**AN: For some reason, the usual asterisk-tab-asterisk-tab-asterisk I use for showing passage of time is no longer working. I'm going to try period-tab-period-tab-period. We'll see what happens.**

**Also, someone pointed out that toms are fertile throughout their lives. While this is true, certain diseases, past trauma, and other incidents can make them infertile. Slate didn't have an uneventful life. ;)**

**Also, sorry this took so long for me to post; I was having a bit of writer's block. Should be all better now, though, I hope.**

**C**_**hapter **_**21:**

_He wasn't in StarClan's forest, that was for sure. He wasn't sure where he was; he was just floating, really, somewhere strange. He had never been here before, he was certain, but this didn't bother him. He was content just to float._

_Suddenly, an image appeared in front of him; a rock so dazzlingly bright that it seemed to scorch his eyes. He blinked and squinted against the light, and it slowly faded, leaving him in the darkness again, blinded by the remains of the light imprinted on his eyelids._

_And then, another light, this one gentle and soothing to his scorched eyes. It was a bright pool, glistening gently. He felt smooth earth underneath his paws, worn smooth by countless paws, and he saw his reflection, saw the water dancing on his face. He smiled, and as he smiled, the pool faded away, leaving him in darkness again._

_And then, he heard a murmur in his ear, and caught the white she-cat's sweet scent as she whispered, "Find the path that glistens like brightest rock and gentlest pool, under the moon's soft light." As soon as the last word reached his ears, he felt a tug in his chest, as he was pulled from the darkness and the dreams into the land of the _

Awake. Snowpaw blinked slowly as he came around, shaking his head groggily. _Such strange dreams, _he thought, and then his eyes widened. _Dreams! Dreams from StarClan!_ Suddenly, the idea that he had thought of when speaking to Lightning about Nightpaw disappearing rose into his mind again. _In the old forest, cats had to speak with StarClan, right? I remember now, the she-cat told me about it once; there was a huge rock, a giant glittering one that they touched and dreamed of StarClan! And the pool…I guess someday it will serve the same purpose? Will something happen to the rock and they'll need a new guide to StarClan…?_

Snowpaw shook himself; he mustn't get distracted. _Even Clan leaders had to use the rock – what was it called? The Moonstone? – to speak with StarClan. Medicine cats got dreams from StarClan when they really needed to, but they visited the stone for guidance. That's it! We need to find our own stone or magic pool, and then we can speak to StarClan too! It all makes sense!_

Snowpaw rose to his paws, discovery giving him energy, and hurried out of the den. He blinked at the bright sunlight, taken aback after the darkness in his dream. It was halfway to sunhigh. _I slept for this long? _He thought wonderingly, before shaking himself again. He had to focus!

"Lightning!" he exclaimed, but the golden tabby's den was empty. Snowpaw turned to go, and found Mossflower standing in the entrance.

"Lightning's out on patrol," she purred, her whiskers twitching with amusement. "Leader or not, he pulls his own weight. He should be back soon."

"I need to talk to him," Snowpaw said. His eyes must have betrayed something, for Mossflower's own eyes softened with understanding.

"StarClan's told you something?" she asked. "You're about to go rushing off with him, aren't you?"

Snowpaw blinked, surprised, and she laughed. "You think I don't know that look in a tom's eyes?" she teased. "The I've-got-to-save-the-day look? I've seen it from Lightning more times than I can count." She brushed her tail against his muzzle. "He's helping Ruin and the others build their own camp," she said softly. "Be careful, okay?"

Snowpaw nodded, touched by her concern and her willingness to let him go. Speckletail – although it hurt to remember her – had never understood his need for freedom. She had always been trying to smother him, to hide his disability from the others in her Clan.

"I love you," he whispered to her, before padding out of camp, following the scent of his Clanmates and the strangers.

He found Lightning, Mudstripe, Ruin, Crunch, and Batter in a small clearing, digging out three dens together. Lightning looked up as he scented Snowpaw, and smiled. He said something to the others, before padding towards the white apprentice.

"Yes?"

"I had a dream," Snowpaw whispered. Lightning's eyes widened, and the old insecurity flashed in them, before disappearing.

"Well?" Lightning demanded, and Snowpaw quickly explained. If anything, Lightning appeared relieved; it meant Snowpaw hadn't gained nine lives after all.

"You really think it's that simple?" Lightning asked finally. "We find a magic rock, and I get my nine lives?"

"Speaking with StarClan is important for every Clan," Snowpaw said firmly. "It helps StarClan guide them; StarClan can only help them if they ask. We need to find this mysterious path. Then you can get your nine lives, and we'll have StarClan whenever we need them."

Lightning appeared nervous, but he finally nodded. "How do we find this path?"

"I'm not sure," Snowpaw admitted. "We'll have to journey…we should return to camp. Maybe one of the others will know?"

Lightning glanced at Mudstripe. "Can you finish this?" he called. Mudstripe nodded, and Lightning and Snowpaw headed back to camp.

. . .

"And so, Snowpaw and I must find 'a path that glistens like the brightest rock and gentlest pool under the moon's light'," Lightning finished. The rest of the Clan simply stared up at him, lost for words. Mossflower was next to Snowpaw, translating for him. She didn't seem surprised, merely resigned.

"Path," Stoneclaw said slowly. "As in a Thunderpath?"

"Twolegs like bright rocks," Breezefeather said shyly. "Windheart and I tried being kittypets for a little while. It didn't work out, but we learned a few things; Twolegs like bright rocks."

"Gentlest pool, though?" Leafshine inquired.

"Twolegs have puddles and those rain-holders," Fernstep said, and she glanced at Snowpaw with a smile, letting Snowpaw know she was thinking of their night together in the Twolegplace, up on the water-stump. He smiled back.

Lightning still didn't appear convinced that Twolegplace held the answer. "The moon's light?"

"The moon is duller in the Twolegplace, because of all the lights at night," Ottertail pointed out nervously. He was still in trouble with Lightning after lying and hiding the reason he came to the Clan. Lightning had confined him to apprentice duties, but with Lightning gone, how long would that last?

"I don't see why we're worrying, we can't find it until Ruin and the others leave," Rainpaw observed. At this, Lightning seemed a little nervous.

"Actually," he said slowly, "we're going to have to go now."

Immediately, the Clan's attitude changed.

"What?" Leafshine exclaimed, automatically pulling Cricketpaw closer to her, as if she was surrounded by invisible warriors.

"With Ruin and the others here?" Fernstep demanded. "Lightning, do you have bees in your brain? We can't trust them!"

Stoneclaw pressed his pelt against Fernstep's protectively. "She's right, we cannot trust them," he rumbled. "We do not know them."

Lightning's claws gripped the rock. "This is something I must do!" he said, and Snowpaw saw how desperate Lightning had become. It had been two moons since their Clan truly existed, and he felt as if he was losing his power. Lightning had fought long and hard to build the framework for the Clan – Moss, Mud, Tabby, Slate, and Gleam – and he felt like he was losing control without StarClan's approval. This was more than gaining nine lives; this was proving to everyone and to himself that he was the right cat to lead the Clan.

Lightning took a deep breath, calming himself. "Speaking with StarClan is the duty of every leader," he explained, "and if I do not, I could put us all at risk."

"If you leave, we'll be defenseless!" Breezefeather squeaked. Snowpaw saw Lightkit quivering by Breezefeather's side.

"I'll take no warriors to accompany me," Lightning said. "This is something Snowpaw and I alone must do. Mudstripe is our deputy, and a good one; he can handle anything Ruin tries to throw at us. We are a Clan, are we not? Are we going to flee our home and give up StarClan for the sake of what _might _happen?"

"No!" Snowpaw declared loudly, and then to his surprise, Frostpaw yowled,

"No!"

The cry was taken up by all of the cats, even the reluctant Breezefeather, until it rang across the clearing, making them sound like a Clan of a thousand cats instead of just a pawful.

"Snowpaw and I will leave today, as soon as we can," Lightning said. "We'll head to Twolegplace…and take it from there, depending on StarClan's guidance."

The other cats murmured. "We will leave at sunhigh," Lightning announced, and then padded off of the StonePile, towards Snowpaw.

"Traveling herbs," Mossflower murmured to Snowpaw, rising to her paws and padding into the medicine den. Snowpaw followed her.

Mossflower laid out two packets of herbs, and let Snowpaw make two more.

"Eat these two now, use cobwebs to bind these two for later," she instructed. Lightning and Snowpaw ate the first packets obligingly, both wrinkling up their faces in identical grimaces at the bitter taste. Mossflower expertly wrapped the other packets in cobwebs, before nudging them towards the two toms. Snowpaw and Lightning picked them up in their mouths. Snowpaw nuzzled Mossflower gently.

"Love you," she whispered, but all Snowpaw could do was nod.

When they left the den, it was sunhigh, and every cat in the Clan was gathered at the entrance of camp, waiting. The Clan's warriors whispered words of safe journeys and quick returns to Lightning and Snowpaw; Snowpaw couldn't hear them, but he could feel them, their words sliding over his fur like a gentle caress, a feeling of love. He felt a glow in his heart, as the herbs' magic coursed through his veins and his Clanmate's farewells ringing in his ears, as he and Lightning entered the forest.

Snowpaw couldn't help but steal a glance backward, as Lightning increased the pace and the camp began fading away behind them. What Snowpaw didn't expect to see what a white bundle of fur racing towards him. Snowpaw stared in utter amazement, almost dropping his bundle as Frostpaw hurried towards him. She stopped only half a tail-length away, and after the slightest hesitation, reached forward and licked his muzzle gently, slowly, lovingly. Snowpaw felt his muzzle heat under her touch, and he flushed under his fur. And then she was gone, bounding away back to camp. He turned to Lightning, as the golden warrior turned just in time to see Frostpaw disappear back into camp. Lightning raised one eyebrow, and Snowpaw simply shrugged, following Lightning once more. Each pawstep felt easier somehow, as if he was walking on air and not solid earth. He felt as if he could fly, soar above the clouds and touch the stars with his paws.

One thing was for sure; even if Frostpaw hadn't licked him, even if her eyes hadn't sparkled the way they did, when Snowpaw and Lightning returned, nothing would be the same again.

. . .

They made excellent time, thanks to the herbs, actually making it to the outskirts of Twolegplace by nightfall.

"Do we go in?" Snowpaw asked Lightning. Lightning shook his head.

"We'll camp here for the night," he rumbled. "Tomorrow, we try to find help in the city."

Snowpaw yawned and helped Lightning flatten the grass so that they could sleep, even though he still buzzed with energy and readiness. Snowpaw stared up at the sky, watching the stars twinkle above. _StarClan, _he thought. _Can you hear me, up there? Are you watching us from the skies? We're coming for you, StarClan. We're coming to find you._

He closed his eyes, but it seemed to him that he could feel the stars shining brightly in the sky, their light bathing his fur. _StarClan, _he thought, as his consciousness began to ebb, _protect Frostpaw…and my Clan._

. . .

Snowpaw opened his eyes to dazzling sunlight, and Lightning prodding him roughly.

"Let's go," the golden tom said impatiently, and Snowpaw rose to his paws. He was about to suggest hunting, before realizing he didn't feel hungry. _The herbs are still working, _he thought, and remembering his precious bundle, he picked it up again. He and Lightning padded through the grass together, pelts close enough to touch without quite rubbing. The scents of the city filled Snowpaw's nose, making him nervous.

_We don't have Fernstep, or the others, _he thought. _Who knows if we even have Wander?_

The thought of the gray she-cat made him blink; if she was still here, she might know where to find a path of shining rocks!

"Wander!" he exclaimed, and although his voice was muffled by the packet of herbs, Lightning was close enough to hear him.

"Yes," Lightning said slowly. "I'm sure she would know, what with her travels and all. We should find her."

Emboldened by actually having a goal in mind, the two cats set off, weaving their way through the tangled mess of streets.

They soon realized they had no idea where they were going. Over a moon away from Twolegplace had caused them to lose almost any memory they had of the streets. Lightning and Snowpaw soon found themselves wandering in circles, quickly becoming hopelessly lost.

Snowpaw blinked up at the sinking sun, unable to believe that they had wasted an entire day wandering around. How big could the Twolegplace be? Bigger than they had originally thought, apparently. How were they supposed to find Wander in this maze?

They did remember a few things that Fernstep had taught them, at the very least; they managed to find a place to sleep in an alley, although they had no bedding for a nest. Snowpaw and Lightning huddled together for warmth, and were quickly asleep.

A rough jab woke Snowpaw, and he blinked up at a dark tabby face. It took him a moment to remember the name, but once he did he was surprised.

"Shaw?" he asked, and the dark tabby smiled.

"You remember my name," Shaw said, sitting back. Lightning uncurled slowly, blinking at the old tom.

"What are you doing here?" Lightning asked, and Shaw laughed.

"I could ask you the same thing," he said, and stared at them. "Why're you back in the city? I thought you forest-folk left a long time ago. Is Tabby alright?"

"Tabby's fine," Snowpaw assured him. "She's a warrior, she goes by Fernstep now."

"So why're you here?"

"We're looking for Wander," Lightning said. "Do you know her?"

"Gray with yellow eyes, likes to tell riddles," Snowpaw added. Shaw considered it a moment.

"Aye, I know her. She's moved her nest though, I dunno where in the city she is now. Haven't seen her for several days. Might have left this place altogether, I wouldn't blame her."

Snowpaw's shoulders slumped with defeat. Then he blinked, as something occurred to him. "Can you take us to Buttercup's house?" he asked eagerly.

"The cat that lives with that yappy dog?" Shaw asked, and Snowpaw nodded. "Suppose I could, for you taking in Tabby the way you done," Shaw said, and rose to his paws. "This way."

Lightning and Snowpaw glanced at each other, before obediently following the elderly tom.

Old or not, he seemed to know exactly where he was going, for the twitching of Lightning's ears as they neared a row of Twoleg nests suggested that Lincoln was close, and loud. For once, Snowpaw was glad he couldn't hear; Lincoln's barking was apparently very grating on the ears, and served no real purpose.

Shaw, Lightning, and Snowpaw sprang onto the white wooden fence together, padding along until Shaw held up his tail to stop them and peered down into one yard. The Clan cats copied him, and Snowpaw blinked down into Lincoln's golden-brown and white face. He was a strange looking creature, almost fox-like with his long, narrow muzzle and pointed ears.

"Buttercup's in the nest, but Lincoln'll bring her out," Shaw observed. "What're you meeting her for?"

"We aren't," Lightning admitted, "but there is a place near here that we're hoping to meet Wander at, if she's still her."

Shaw nodded slowly, and then smiled at them. "Good luck with…w'ever you're doing. Tell Tabby hello for me, when you see her again."

Snowpaw promised he would, and then much to their surprise, Shaw sprang down into Buttercup's yard. Lincoln stopped his barking and stared down at the tom, and Snowpaw tensed, sure that the furry creature would attack. Lincoln's fluffy tail began wagging in a way that somehow seemed friendly, and Shaw gave Lincoln a nod before springing onto the other side of the fence, and walking away.

Lightning and Snowpaw continued down the fence, looking into each nest they passed, for hope of seeing the pool where they had first met Wander. Snowpaw recognized the flowery yard where Hedge lived, but luckily she wasn't outside.

Then, finally, the sound of water flowing over stones caught Lightning's attention, and he looked down into a Twoleg nest to find the sought-after pool. He and Snowpaw smiled at each other, feeling almost excited, before dropping down into the yard. They both took quick drinks of the pool, and Snowpaw saw with surprise that there were little golden fish swimming all around. He was tempted to catch one, for they were both hungry, but he realized these were the Twoleg's fish, and they might not take kindly to thieves.

"We'll wait until the sun goes down," Lightning said. "If she doesn't come here by then, we might just have to give up and find someone else to help us."

Snowpaw nodded slowly, and the two of them settled themselves in for a nice, long wait.

After several hours of waiting, Snowpaw found himself extremely close to stealing a few goldfish and daring the Twolegs to come after him. He had moved to a resting position with his head on his paws, pressing his stomach to the ground and trying to ignore the rumbles of hunger clawing his belly.

Lightning shifted his paws restlessly. "The sun's nearly down," he sighed. "We'll have to leave and find somewhere else to spend the night."

"Just a few more minutes," Snowpaw said. "She might just…be busy or something. She comes here for a drink and stuff, remember? Unless she's moved near the park…with Otter gone, she can have the stream…." He frowned, feeling uneasy. Wander was the best hope they had of finding the answer to StarClan's hint.

They waited a bit longer, until the sun had all but disappeared.

"Let's go," Lightning said finally, rising to his paws. "We should head to the park; she might be there after all."

Snowpaw yawned and sighed quietly. He was about to follow Lightning, when he caught a strange scent. He turned, blinking slowly. His eyes widened as he recognized the scent; the white she-cat from his dreams! Had she somehow come to the living world, to show him the way?

"Wait!" he called to Lightning. The golden tabby turned to him, his amber eyes curious in the dim light. Without waiting for him to reply, Snowpaw raced after the scent, running around the side of the Twoleg's house. He opened his mouth to call out for her, before remembering that he didn't even know her name.

Snowpaw ran down the street, his pads thudding against the rough, sticky Thunderpath, his heart in his mouth. Could StarClan really do that, appear to cats in real life?

He turned the corner, heading down another street. The scent was growing stronger, as he ducked into an alley. He let out a gasp as he reached the end of the alley. There was nothing there, not even a single white hair. Where was the white she-cat?

He felt a touch on his flank and turned, thinking it was Lightning. He let out a gasp of surprise as he saw it was not Lightning, but Wander, blinking at him with curious yellow eyes.

"Snowpaw!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

Behind Wander, Snowpaw saw Lightning enter the alley. His eyes widened as he saw Wander and Snowpaw.

"H-how?" Lightnign stammered, padding to Snowpaw's side. "How did you know…?"

Snowpaw considered telling him about the scent, but decided that it wouldn't make Lightning feel any better, knowing that StarClan had chosen to guide Snowpaw instead of Lightning. "It just felt right," Snowpaw lied. "Wander, why are you here?"

"I moved my nest," Wander explained.

"Why?"

Wander's gaze shifted away from Snowpaw. "I, er, met someone."

"Who's the lucky tom? Anyone we know?" Snowpaw purred. Wander closed her eyes.

"She isn't a tom. And yes…you know her. Or you did, at least," Wander shifted slightly.

Snowpaw and Lightning glanced at one another, feeling puzzled. "Buttercup?" Snowpaw wondered. "Or…Hedge?"

Wander sighed. "Her name is Fear."

Immediately, Lightning stiffened. "Fear?"he demanded. "Why is she staying with you? Do you have any idea who she is? What she's done?"

"I know her better than you do, I would guess," Wander said coolly. "She isn't who you think; she's had a rough time. She was betrayed by a member of her Pride, and she fled to the city. She met up with me there; she was broken, alone, confused…so yes, she's staying with me. And there's nothing you can do about it now."

Lightning's eyes narrowed. "Fine," he spat, and glanced at Snowpaw. "Let's go, Snowpaw. We don't need traitors." Lightning turned to go.

"Wait," Snowpaw said quickly. "Lightning, Wander helped Fear because she thought it was right. And maybe it is; Fear's gone now, she isn't our enemy anymore."

Wander glanced between both of them. "Why are you here?"

"We came looking for you," Snowpaw explained. "We need to find a way to speak with StarClan. They gave us something to follow, but we honestly have no idea what it means."

Wander cocked her head to one side; she looked curious, just as Snowpaw had hoped. The fact that the prophecy was almost a riddle would make things even better. He recited the riddle, and Wander listened carefully, making him repeat it twice more.

"Brightest rock," she said slowly. "I'm not really sure, honestly. But brightest rock…there is a place I know that is full of bright rocks. Twolegs go there all the time, though, so we might have to be sneaky…."

"That's the best lead we've got," Lightning said slowly. His fur was still bristling slightly, but he wasn't about to walk away now.

Wander smiled at them. "Come with me," she purred. "You can't sleep near Fear, I suppose, but I know another place for you. Tomorrow, we can make our plan."

**AN: So, we started off with two groups of cats fighting over a forest…**

…**and ended up with exploring a city, driving off the old cats, building an entire Clan, NEW cats in the forest, a quest for StarClan. And, soon our heroes will attempt robbery of a jewelry store.**

**Bejeebus. **

**Also, Lincoln is a rough collie, if anyone was curious. LASSIE.**


	23. C h a p t e r 22: Imprisoned

**C**_**hapter**_**22: Imprisoned **

When Snowpaw fell asleep, he found himself hoping that he would wake up to find himself in StarClan's forest; the white she-cat had led him to Wander, he was sure of it. She was still watching out for him, still watching over his Clan. He felt a glow of pride at the very idea of it, although the fact that he still did not know her name - or her story, whatever that meant - bothered him. Once they found StarClan, he swore to himself that he would ask, and not take no for an answer.

Snowpaw awoke to bright light searing through his eyelids. He blinked slowly into the morning sun, surprised to find himself in a strange nest. Wander took us here, he remembered. She said she'd be back for us at sunhigh, to plan our attack on the bright-rock-place.

Snowpaw rose to his paws, and found that Lightning was still asleep, although there was a dead mouse lying near Snowpaw's den; a gift from Wander. There was another near Lightning, so Snowpaw smiled to himself and ate his mouse, chewing slowly and enjoying the taste immensely. It wasn't enough to fill his hungry belly, but it took the edge off of his hunger at the very least, and that was enough, for now. Wander could show them someplace to hunt, later.

Wander's scent drifted towards his nose, and Snowpaw turned to find her entering their den.

"Good morning," Wander purred to him, and then glanced at Lightning.

"We're a bit tired from our journey," Snowpaw explained. "How is Fear?"

Wander considered Snowpaw for a moment. "Why do you wish to know?" she asked finally. Snowpaw shifted his paws, kneading the ground. He wasn't sure why he had asked; really, only that it had felt right. Out of all the cats, perhaps only he and Moss had once had a real conversation with Fear, been welcomed into her fold. She seemed evil to the other cats, but Snowpaw had seen her nicer side. Whatever she was, Fear was not completely evil, and from what Wander had said yesterday, Snowpaw knew Fear was hurting deeply, perhaps not physically, but mentally.

"I don't know," Snowpaw replied slowly. "It just...felt right to ask."

Wander blinked slowly. "You harbor no grudge against her?"

Snowpaw shook his head. "At one point, I even considered joining her," he confessed. "When I was first accepted into the group, Lightning didn't like me; he said I put Moss in danger, and he exiled me. Fear found me and offered me a place in her Pride; I guess since I was deaf, it seemed like I had a fatal flaw to her, like I belonged with her. But Frostpaw came looking for me, and I eventually realized that I belonged with Lightning's group, whether he wanted me there or not."

Wander's gaze strayed to the sleeping golden tabby. "He seems fond of you now, though."

Snowpaw shrugged. "We get on well enough...I think he's a bit worried about me, though. StarClan didn't speak to him like they did me, and he was afraid that I would become leader instead of him,"

"Do you want to?"

"No!" Snowpaw exclaimed, and then was surprised at the conviction he felt. "That's not the path StarClan intends for me, and it isn't one I want to go down. Lightning built this Clan with his own two paws; even if I hadn't come around, they would have still lived by a code of honor, even if it wasn't the warrior code. He's the only leader I would trust for this new Clan. I'm too young, anyway; it wouldn't be right for me to take command. I'm content having StarClan walk beside me, not within me."

Wander stared at him for a moment, before letting out a long, low purr. "You're a wise one for that," she said, tweaking his ear with her tail. "I'm sure StarClan will welcome you with open paws, when it is your time to join them."

Their conversation ended as Lightning shifted slowly, stretching and blinking his golden eyes. He stared uncomprehendingly at Wander for a minute, as if forgetting quite why she was there, before realization flashed over his face and he rose to hi s paws.

"So, you think you know what the prophecy means?" he asked. "Where we can find bright rocks?"

Wander nodded slowly. "There is a big Twoleg nest near here where we can look," she said. "It is full of bright rocks, but it is often busy. We'll need some sort of plan to get in, and even then I don't know how anything could connect with a pool or moon's light."

Snowpaw frowned, considering it. "It's the only idea we have so far," he said. "We have no choice but to pursue it; and besides, it might lead us to something else, right?"

Lightning nodded slowly. "It's our only option," he agreed, and turned to Wander. "Where is it, and what's our plan?"

. . .

"There it is," Wander said, flicking her tail towards a large building with purple draped on the clear-glass surfaces, and a big purple thing hanging over the entrance as well. Snowpaw blinked at the clear glassy surface; through it he could see huge wooden things, on top of which were hundreds of glittering rocks that seemed to be inside metal, in boxes of glass.

"What are those for?" Snowpaw asked curiously. "Why are they all here in one place? How come some of the Twolegs are taking them with them? Isn't that stealing?"

"To understand this, you have to understand Twolegs," Wander explained. "Let me put this in your sort of terms. When you see a beautiful feather, or experience a fierce storm, what do you do? You want to feel that beauty and power as your own. You forest cats that those as your names; like your Breezefeather, for instance. It's part of who she is. With Twolegs, it's different. They seek to own, not experience. Twolegs love these shiny rocks and they adorn themselves with it, as if by doing so, they capture some of the rock's brilliance and beauty. Twolegs trade items with each other, much like cats do with pieces of prey."

Snowpaw nodded slowly. "So what's the plan?"

"Do you both need to go in there?" Wander asked, "or can one of you find what you seek?"

Snowpaw and Lightning glanced at each other. "It would be safer if I went alone," Snowpaw said finally. "I'm sure StarClan will point me in the right direction, if need be."

Wander nodded. "You'll be better, since you're smaller. Slip into the shop unnoticed; just follow a Twoleg in time to get through the door. Then, Lightning and I will cause some sort of commotion, sending the shopkeeper outside. Hopefully it will buy you enough time to get what you need."

Snowpaw nodded, and took a deep breath, glancing at the – what had she called it? Door? – and swallowing nervously. If a Twoleg saw him and shouted, he wouldn't hear it until it was too late.

"Let's get it over with," Snowpaw said quietly, rising to his paws.

"Hide in the shadows near the building," Wander whispered, pressing against him. "When a Twoleg enters – preferably one with a long gait, so you can slip through easily – follow them closely and then hide. Wait until the shopkeeper leaves before you start looking."

Snowpaw nodded and then padded towards the side of the building, slinking along in the shadows. His white pelt didn't give him away; the Twolegs kept their gaze directly ahead, not taking time to look up at the beautiful blue sky, or down at the cat at their feet. Snowpaw carefully worked his way towards the door, and then paused for a moment. Two people entered the shop, a woman and her kit, but they moved too quickly for him to follow. Then, there was a large man who entered, swinging the door behind him hard. Although Snowpaw didn't know it, the spring made the door shut slowly so as not to damage it, allowing the time he needed to scamper behind the man and quickly duck underneath a table. Cloth obscured his vision, except for a thin sliver at the very bottom, where the purple cloth didn't reach. He waited, muscles tensed, for several minutes before he felt vibrations in his paws and saw several dark shadows moving towards the door. Whatever Lightning and Wander had done worked; the Twolegs were leaving. Quickly, Snowpaw moved out from underneath the table, springing on top of it instead. All around him in the shop, bright rocks twinkled invitingly, covered by their shields of glass. Snowpaw sprang onto the nearest one, peering into the containers at the bright sparkling gems. He could feel nothing from the green ones, nor the blue, nor the red. When he got to the white, however, everything changed; he felt a prickling sensation in his paws, almost a thrumming feeling. He peered down at the gems, and for a moment he could have sworn he saw a cat's face reflected in them. Snowpaw let out a cry of surprise, and began scratching at the glass, only to find that he was barely making a scratch. How could he get to the bright rocks? They had power, he was sure of it!

Snowpaw looked around wildly, looking for anything that would help. There was a strange standing thing, almost log-shaped, with many multi-colored rocks hanging on it. He quickly moved behind it and reared back on his hind paws, bringing them down against the stand's side, sending it crashing to the ground onto the glass. He moved to the side and pushed the stand off of the entire table, trying to see if it had helped. The glass had several scratches and what might have been a crack, but it still wasn't enough. Snowpaw began clawing futilely at the glass, wanting to wail in frustration. What could he do now?

Then something, perhaps a sixth sense, made Snowpaw turn around. He found himself staring into the faces of Twolegs, holding some sort of strange, shiny pole. Snowpaw let out a cry of fright and turned to run, but he was too late. Some sort of looping thing came around his neck, tightening as he struggled to get away, until he found himself choking. There was a sharp yank – was the loop connected to the pole? – and Snowpaw found himself being lifted in the air. The Twolegs had him, and he could not escape. Hoping to trick them, Snowpaw went limp, drooping but keeping one eye opened slightly. One of the huge Twoleg monsters was parked on the side of the street. The back of it was open, and two little dens with metal covering the entrances were in the back. In one of the dens was Lightning, thrashing about trying to escape. He saw Snowpaw and his jaws parted in a scream, although whether he was trying to cry for help or tell Snowpaw to flee, Snowpaw couldn't tell. Fear gripped him as they neared the monster; was he going to be put into its belly? Snowpaw began thrashing wildly again, but to no avail; he found himself being thrust headfirst into one of the metal dens. The loop around his neck loosened and he instantly turned around to get out of the door, only to find it closing. Snowpaw backed up, not wanting to be caught in the sharp metal, but his paw was stuck between the door and the side. Snowpaw let out a cry of pain and one of the Twolegs cracked the door open enough to push his paw back inside, before closing it again. Snowpaw crouched at the bottom of the den, trembling with fear.

"Lightning?" he wailed, but received no answer. He closed his eyes, quivering with fright. Where were they being taken? Had Wander gotten away? Were they to be killed by these Twolegs? What was going to happen to them?

Snowpaw's consciousness crumpled under the weight of uncertainty, and when the blackness rose up inside of him, he ran to meet it.

. . .

Snowpaw awoke to bright light, and white everywhere. It took him several minutes to become orientated, to realize that he was on a cold metal table of some sort, with a Twoleg in white peering down at him and prodding him with metal objects. Snowpaw closed his eyes, trying to block the world out, only to have them opened again as the Twoleg shone a bright light in his eyes. As soon as she let go he collapsed on the ground again, trembling. He could feel the vibrations of her speaking with other Twolegs through the metal table, and he closed his eyes, wishing he was back home with Mossflower and his little sisters. Who knew if he would even see them again?

And then he felt himself being picked up again, and when he opened his eyes, he saw he was being carried down a long hallway. Hundreds of cats were being kept in metal boxes on either side of him. The scents clogged his nose, hundreds or even thousands of cats, some here and some gone, coupled with the sight of so many mouths moving, so many pelts, so many cats pacing and using a strange box filled with dirt and tasting the tang of metal on his tongue overpowered Snowpaw. He closed his eyes and kept them closed until he felt himself being gently set onto a soft bed. When he opened his eyes, the Twolegs were gone and he was alone in his own den. On one side was a bowl of water, and one of food. Snowpaw turned away from it. There was no way he was eating kittypet food, not after the food of the forest that had once filled his belly. Misery welled up within him. He missed his family, his Clan, his home. He missed the scents of the forest, the feeling of catching a vole between his claws, the taste of a cold stream on a crisp leaf-fall day. Snowpaw opened his mouth, and a heartbroken wail burst forth, no words, just a single note of misery. He couldn't hear it but he could feel it, ringing out and bouncing off of the metal boxes containing the other cats. And then finally when he had nothing left to cry, he curled up into a ball wishing to die.

. . .

For three days, Snowpaw refused to eat or drink the water or the food the Twolegs offered him. They quickly became worried, watching him all hours of the day, trying to tempt him with strange treats that smelled almost like fish or forest prey, but not quite. Snowpaw stubbornly refused them, and it must have seemed to the Twolegs as if Snowpaw was going to die. Indeed he thought he might; he was captive here, that much was certain, and the chances of him every getting out were slim to none. Would he even see Lightning again? They could have been inches away, separated only by a wall of metal, and he would have never known it. The other scents and tastes were overpowering; it was impossible for him to pick out one without finding a dozen more.

There was one Twoleg in particular that came to visit him, a female with bright green eyes and light hair. Snowpaw remembered those green eyes, the eyes of his captors, and he knew that she was responsible for his being in this prison. He always turned away when she came around, curling back into his little ball and shunning her. She never said anything that he could tell, she simply watched, until he found himself being lifted up by her gentle hands. Snowpaw was too weak to fight back and so he laid there, feeling as if he was a kit again, being picked up by his mother. He closed his eyes and felt the sensation of being carried, almost like flying. He found himself being laid down once more and opened his eyes, expecting to see his same den. Instead, he found himself blinking at Lightning's golden face.

Never before had he been so happy to see the golden tabby. He could see Lightning mouthing "Snowpaw?" in utter disbelief. Snowpaw turned towards the Twoleg, thinking almost to thank her, but she had already gone.

"Snowpaw!" Lightning exclaimed, and this time Snowpaw could feel it as Lightning pressed his flank against Snowpaw's white one. "Snowpaw, you're alive!"

Lightning pressed himself against Snowpaw's side. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again," the golden tabby rasped, his voice constricted with emotion. "You're so thin...have you been eating?"

Snowpaw shook his head. "I didn't want to. We're never getting out of here; the sooner I join StarClan, the better."

Lightning's eyes narrowed. "I don't want to hear that kind of talk," he spat. "Get over here and eat this, or I'll drag you there." Snowpaw could tell from the look in his eyes that Lightning meant it. Snowpaw rose to his paws shakily, stumbling over towards Lightning's food bowl. The golden tabby kept his pelt against Snowpaw, supporting him. Snowpaw hesitated, and then slowly took a bite of the dry kernels, crunching them between his teeth. His longing for forest prey intensified, but hunger drove him forward, and he ate half of the bowl before Lightning was satisfied.

"Water," Lightning ordered, and Snowpaw obediently lapped out of the water bowl, ignoring the tang of metal. For once, it truly felt like he was an apprentice, being bossed around by his mentor.

Lightning helped Snowpaw towards the cloth nest they would now share, and curled up around him. Snowpaw's eyes drooped closed as he was soothed by the warmth of Lightning's pelt. And, for a moment, he wished Lightning could have been his father.

. . .

Over the course of several days, Snowpaw began growing stronger again. Lightning forced him to eat and drink and even do a few exercises, so that when they were free again they wouldn't be out of shape. The golden Twoleg with the green eyes visited each day, and she seemed very pleased with Snowpaw's progress, and certain that she had made the right choice in reuniting him with Lightning. Snowpaw began to slowly adjust to life in the den; he began learning what time his food would come, when his water would be changed, when the box where they made dirt would be cleaned, and when the Twoleg would visit. There were some things, however, that he did not understand. Lightning refused to go to the left side of the den; many days he stayed pressed against the right side. From the way Lightning's ears twitched, Snowpaw guessed there was another cat in the den next to them on the right, which apparently made a lot of noise. If Snowpaw pressed his face to the right side, he could barely feel them, the vibrations of wailing. Still, he knew the cat to their right wasn't the only one wailing, and he didn't understand why it agitated Lightning so. He asked Lightning about it several times, but received no reply.

As Snowpaw began growing stronger, Lightning began speaking of escape. The golden tabby would pace from side to side in the den, mumbling under his breath of plans that Snowpaw could barely feel through his paws. Snowpaw never said anything, never added any opinion to these plans. He didn't see how they could ever come true, how they would ever escape this metal prison.

But eventually as the days wore on, Snowpaw also began pacing and thinking of plans. He missed his forest home, and he was worried about it; he and Lightning hadn't meant to be gone for this long. It had seemed so easy with the prophecy at their side, but now that they were here, he was worried about Ruin and his minions. Would more city cats come to the forest? Would the Clan be able to run them off, or would they lose their territory again?

Each night - their nights were simply known as when the lights were shut off - Snowpaw prayed desperately to StarClan for them to save him and Lightning. He prayed for some sort of sign, for some sort of help to get them out of the den.

And then, Snowpaw made a discovery.

He was using the dirt box with his muzzle pointed towards the outside, when he saw a flicker of motion at the right edge of their den's entrance. After carefully scraping over his dirt, he padded towards the entrance, and his eyes widened as he saw a chocolate-colored tail sticking out of the den next to his. Because of the angle of the dens, Snowpaw could not see inside the den, to see who the owner of the tail was. The sight of the chocolate tail, swinging back and forth as if looking for some sort of freedom, transfixed him. Slowly, he moved his own tail through the metal bars, towards the brown tail. Instantly the brown tail disappeared as the cat moved away, and Snowpaw drew his own tail back into the den. He pressed his muzzle against the wall to feel for vibrations, but felt nothing.

_Could it be?_ he wondered briefly, before pushing the thought away. _It would be too much of a coincidence...and how could it happen?_

The next day, the tail was back, and Snowpaw watched it for a short time before offering his own. Again, the brown tail retreated quickly, and Snowpaw moved back away from the entrance as well. This went on for several days, until finally the brown tail simply did not move away. Snowpaw didn't dare touch it, not yet, and instead he just kept his out, swinging close enough to touch, but keeping a hair's width between them. He did this for several days, until finally, one morning after the Twoleg had left, he reached out and touched the tail gently with his own. It quivered, but the cat didn't move away; rather, the tail seemed to grow closer to Snowpaw's, as if the cat was seeking some sort of companionship or comfort. Snowpaw kept his tail there, and there the two cats sat, tails touching, until the Twolegs turned the lights off.

. . .

"Stay away from that cat." Lightning warned the next day. Snowpaw blinked at Lightning curiously, not betraying his growing suspicions.

"Why?"

"She's dangerous!" Lightning spat, his own tail lashing. Snowpaw simply stared at him for a moment, before asking,

"It's her, isn't it? Fear?"

Lightning's gaze slid away from Snowpaw's, and Snowpaw found himself growing angry. "Why didn't you tell me it was her there? Why did you tell us that our formerly most powerful enemy was in the cage next door?"

"I don't know!" Lightning growled, and he began pacing, moving so quickly that it was hard for Snowpaw to read his words. "I was just afraid…when Wander said that she had taken Fear under her wing, you didn't respond at all the way you should have! It was as if…as if you felt _sorry _for her!" Lightning turned to stare Snowpaw in the eyes. His amber gaze was intense, and Snowpaw felt as if his pelt would burst into flames. "Do you?"

This time, it was Snowpaw who looked away. "Maybe," he said softly. Lightning shook his head in disgust, and began pacing again.

"It's my place, as a medicine cat!" Snowpaw said defensively. "We aren't supposed to get caught up in the affairs of others; we aren't supposed to be enemies with any cat. We're neutral above all else. If I feel pity for her, it is because she is clearly alone, with no family and no friends. She's no better off than we are; worse, even, for at least we know we have a family waiting for us, and StarClan in the afterlife. She has none of that security. She has nothing." Snowpaw looked away from Lightning, towards the den where Fear was being held.

"I don't want you talking to her," Lightning growled, "medicine cat or not. She's an enemy, and just because we're in the same place, doesn't mean that's about to change."

Snowpaw turned to Lightning, meeting his gaze firmly, before padding to the den. He reached out his tail for a moment, before softly calling,

"Fear?"

He received no reply for some time, but he did not move. Instead he sat there, feeling Lightning's gaze scorching his pelt, refusing to budge or buckle under the golden tom's anger. Then, he felt something touch his tail, as Fear's chocolate tail reached out to him.

"Snowpaw?" he felt her ask, curiosity, fear, and uncertainty in the vibrations.

"Yeah, it's me," Snowpaw said softly. "Lightning, too."

"I thought as much," Fear replied. "I don't know how it happened, us being together here; I suppose they put us in order of capture. That would make sense..." She trailed off uncertainly.

"When were you captured? Wander thought you were fine," Snowpaw asked. Fear didn't reply for several minutes, and Snowpaw thought she wasn't going to. He nearly leaped out of his pelt when she spoke again.

"I was looking for Wander. She didn't come back to me, after she found you I assume. I was worried about her…she was the only cat I had left."

"What about Sin?" Snowpaw asked, remembering the black tom, his adoring demeanor around Fear. "Wasn't he with you?"

"Sin's dead," Fear said, and Snowpaw could feel the rasp of misery in her voice. "Dead, dead, dead….He swore he wouldn't leave me but he did, and it's all my fault…."

Snowpaw wished he could press his pelt against hers, or see her face, or touch her flank, anything to ease her sorrow. For, he found, he did truly feel sorry for her; the Clan saw her as an evil cat, but he was one of the few that had ever seen her kinder side, a side that perhaps he would have seen more of, had things turned out differently. Instead, all he could do was touch her tail with his own, and feel the vibrations of her heartbreak.

**AN: For those curious, the powerful gems in the shop were diamonds. The Moonstone is in a Twoleg mine, so I always assumed it was a diamond, which meant that diamonds in general had some sort of power. In my mind, anyway.**

**The thing the Animal Control peeps used is called a catchpole. It's used to catch somewhat-dangerous animals without causing them too much pain or stress. Supposably. **


	24. C h a p t e r 23: Fear's Story

**C**_**hapter **_**23: Fear's Story**

Snowpaw sat next to Fear, watching her tail flick slowly, as if reaching out for his. He finally offered it, and felt Fear give a sigh.

"What happened?" he asked. "Why did you and the rest of the Pride leave?"

"We were betrayed by one of their own." Fear's voice was a low growl. "I should have seen it coming, oh I should have seen it coming. He was the only one with no real flaw, with nothing wrong with him...but I wanted it to be true, I wanted him to be one of us...I thought he loved me."

Snowpaw blinked with surprise, mentally running over the cats he had met. Who could the tom have been? Not Savage, not Corse, not Hog...

"Lune?" he murmured. Fear's silence told him he had been correct. "Why did he betray you?"

"I don't know," Fear whispered. "He wanted to take over my Pride; as soon as we had full control of the forest. Once you left, there was no reason why he couldn't just take it. He attacked my and nearly killed me...but he didn't. He told me he couldn't. And then he told me to run away, because the Pride was his now.

"I ran. I'm ashamed, so ashamed, but I ran. I didn't think I could trust my Pride; who knew who else was out to betray me? Some of them were loyal. Sin, of course, and Savage, Corse, and Twist followed me too...but I didn't want them. I didn't want anyone. I couldn't know if anyone would betray me again. If I couldn't trust my own Pride, who could I trust? I had taken them all in when no one would, and they still betrayed me."

"I'm sorry," Snowpaw said softly. "But if it makes you feel better, Lune isn't there anymore. I'm not sure why, but I think the rest of the Pride ran him off, or something. Edge was the leader for awhile, but when we returned we ran the Pride off."

"You're truly a Clan now, huh?" Fear sounded almost wistful.

"How do you know about the Clans?"

Again, Fear took time to reply. "I was born in one."

Snowpaw was startled into silence. Fear, born into a Clan? How?

"A Clan?" he echoed.

"Yes. Not one that you know; I came from a very different place, far away. Your four Clans think you're the only ones; our four Clans did too. But there are more of them, many more. Perhaps we were once all one Clan, I don't know, but there could be hundreds out there all over the earth, for all we know. I was in a Clan called MarshClan. We lived in the forest with two other Clans, and a third Clan lived in the ring of mountains around us. I was known as Brownkit, then Brownpaw, and then Brownfur. Brownfur! Can you think of a plainer name than that? To my Clan, I was no one. I was a nobody. No one cared about me, not even my parents.

"But there was one cat who did. My deputy and mentor. He raised me like I was his kit. He was my father. And when I had become a warrior and raised an apprentice of my own, and when our aging leader fell to the forest-sickness, he became my leader and made me his deputy. And I finally believed that I could be someone, someone important to the Clan. Brownfur meant nothing, but Brownstar...even with a plain-sounding name, 'star' carried power, prestige. No one could ignore me then.

"And then I watched as my foster-father's nine lives were slowly stolen by StarClan, and as the mountain Clan began preying on the forest Clans, ripping them apart one by one. And it was finally my turn to become leader...I didn't know what to do, where to go. I went to our medicine cat for help, but she gave me a prophecy. She told me I would never lead a Clan, that every cat that followed me would be flawed and broken. I didn't believe her. I didn't want to. But when I went to the Pool of Stars, where we spoke with StarClan, I received no dreams. And when my medicine cat and I returned home, we found that the mountain cats had attacked and destroyed MarshClan, and I knew the prophecy had come true. My medicine cat went mad with grief, but I was shaken. What could I do?

"And then, in the ruins of our camp, I found Sin. He was a young warrior then, formerly full of life and spirit. His name was something else...Blackfang? I don't remember, He had been attacked and left for dead, but I managed to find him and save him. With the medicine cat's help, I nursed him back to health. His mind was never the same again. He was like a child, prone to temper-tantrums. One day after returning from hunting, I found the medicine cat dead in his jaws. But he was never like that to me; he was meek, subservient.

"We could only stay on our territory for a short time; the mountain Clan claimed it soon after they destroyed MarshClan. We were forced to flee, running over many territories, some unclaimed and some claimed, picking up Pride-members all along the while. Broken cats, just like the medicine cat had said. I changed my name from Brownfur to Fear; I wanted something imposing, to shed my past name.

"And then we found this forest, this perfect, beautiful forest, and I thought we had found our home. But Moss ran off with that good-for-nothing Lightning; she was the first to betray me, really. And Lightning began collecting cats too, and it was a race to see who would become bigger and stronger first, who would win. Several times we launched attacks to test them, but one of our own always messed the attacks up in some way, destroying my plans...

"Then you came, Snowpaw, a curious little kit who had been betrayed by Lightning. You were the first to come from his group to mine, and finally I thought we had someone who would help us win this war, to win this territory that we had owned first. But you betrayed me too, like all the others..."

Fear trailed off once more, and this time she did not speak again, even after Snowpaw began to pull away and return to Lightning.

. . .

He was torn, Snowpaw realized as he awoke. He was torn between Lightning and Fear. Lightning had protected him for many moons, it was true. They had built the Clan together. But, hadn't he cast Snowpaw out? And hadn't Fear taken Snowpaw in when no one else would? Was Fear responsible for her Pride? They weren't truly evil, like the Clan believed. They were just different...and everyone feared things that were different.

Snowpaw glanced at Lightning, who was eating. Slowly, Snowpaw rose to his paws, padding towards Fear. Lightning did not look up, did not acknowledge him at all. Snowpaw sat down by Fear's den, and let his tail swing. Fear touched it only moments later.

"How long have you been here?" Snowpaw asked.

"A day longer than you," Fear replied. "There was another cat in your den before, a she-cat. They took her down the right path."

"Right path?"

"If they take you to the right, you're killed," Fear said. "They don't have room for all of us here, and Twolegs can't bear to let anything go. You can smell it when the door opens, if you're close enough; the smell of death. The other door is down the left; if they take you to the left, you're taken to Twolegs. They'll watch you and play with you, and if they like you enough, they'll take you home with them and you'll be made into kittypets."

Snowpaw nodded slowly, soaking up the information. He wasn't prepared to feel Fear say,

"Make sure you get the left door, Snowpaw."

Snowpaw turned to blink at Fear curiously. Did she really care whether he lived or died, even after he had betrayed her by returning to Lightning? Even after he had helped create the Clan that eventually overthrew the Pride? Snowpaw's ears flattened, and he slowly glanced at Lightning, who gave him a slight nod. With a blink of surprise, he realized that Lightning was letting Snowpaw make his own choice…even though he knew Snowpaw might not choose Lightning. And without Snowpaw, what kind of Clan could be had?

That was the difference between them, Snowpaw realized. Fear had assumed he would join her because there was something wrong with him, because he was flawed. Lightning had thrown him out because he was flawed…but in Fear's mind, there was no way for him to get over it. In her mind, he would always have that 'fatal flaw' without anything to make up for it. But Lightning had seen him change. Lightning had supported him and stood by him, accepted his word and even gone with Snowpaw on a harebrained quest to find StarClan. Lightning was the cat Snowpaw belonged with, not Fear. Maybe she had changed, maybe she hadn't. Maybe she was hurting, but hadn't she brought it upon herself? If she hadn't been so quick to take Lune in because he had some sort of supposed flaw, wasn't that her own hastiness in trying to win the war against Lightning?

Snowpaw withdrew his tail, and padded towards Lightning. Without a word, he curled up beside his leader. Lightning said nothing, but he brushed Snowpaw's flank with his tail, and Snowpaw knew he was forgiven. Snowpaw didn't belong with Fear, and she hadn't earned his loyalty. He could feel sorrow for her, pity, and perhaps they could even be friends, but when push came to shove it was Lightning that Snowpaw belonged with. It was under Lightning's watchful eye, not Fear's, that Snowpaw had become who he was now.

. . .

Days passed, many days. Snowpaw tried to keep track, to remember where they were on the moon cycle, but once they were past the half-moon, he lost track. He didn't know how long they had been gone, only that it was not quite a moon yet. It would be soon, though, and Snowpaw didn't know what would happen once they missed the full moon. Medicine cats visited StarClan on the half-moon, he remembered, but the full moon was the only time leaders could get their nine lives from StarClan. If they missed that date, they might have to miss another month.

The green-eyed Twoleg visited often. Snowpaw welcomed her with a purr; in truth, he had almost grown fond of her. As Twolegs went, she wasn't bad, and she sometimes would give him a scratch behind the ear, which was oddly satisfying. With Fear, however, it was a different story. Even though the metal wall, Snowpaw could feel Fear hiss at the Twoleg as she walked past. Once the Twoleg had even tried to pet Fear, and had gotten a clawing for her trouble. Snowpaw was troubled by this; it seemed there were only two ways out of this place, through death or adoption. And if Fear was so vicious, adoption was out of the question. Would they kill Fear? He tried convincing her of this fact one day.

"Fear," he whispered, touching her tail gently. "Fear, you can't do that. You have to be nice to the Twoleg, or you'll never get adopted. Don't you want out of here?"

Fear let out a quiet laugh, a humorless laugh. "There's nothing out there for me," she growled. "Wander is better off not having a broken soul like myself to take care of. Sin's dead, and the others ran off after they saw him die. I've got no one. I've no reason to keep on living."

"I care about you, Fear. Let me be your reason," Snowpaw begged. "I don't want you to be killed."

"Even after all I've done?"

"Yes," Snowpaw said, and he could almost feel her confusion.

"Even if I were to be adopted, the odds of us being near each other are slim to none," Fear said, "and then I'd just be alone again. The odds of any Twolegs wanting me are slim anyway; this Shelter is for both this Twolegplace and the next one over, you know."

"The one by ThunderClan-I mean, the other forest?" Snowpaw asked,.

"Yes," Fear answered. "That's why there are so many cats here, and so many are killed. As more come in, more must go out. I'll be killed soon anyway; cats usually don't last a moon here, or so that she-cat who lived in your den told me."

Snowpaw was shocked by this. Did Fear really have so little time left? And if she did, then that meant Lightning and Snowpaw had only days left also.

When Snowpaw told Lightning the news, the older tom was not surprised.

"I should have guessed Twolegs would be heartless enough to kill us," Lightning said, his thick tail resting against Snowpaw's side. "If we only have a few days left, so be it. StarClan will be waiting for us, and Mudstripe will take over the Clan."

Snowpaw was startled by Lightning's faith in cats that he had never met, never seen, never been trusted with a sign from. Was his faith really that strong?

"So what do we do?" Snowpaw asked. "We can't sit here and do nothing!"

"It's out of our paws now," Lightning said simply. Snowpaw stared at him, and then gave his own chest a few soothing licks. Lightning was right; they were powerless here, subject to the Twolegs' whims. It was StarClan they had to depend on now.

. . .

Snowpaw awoke with the feeling that something was wrong. He blinked slowly, and saw that Lightning was no longer curled around him. Instead, the golden tabby was pacing by the metal door. It was nothing new, but Snowpaw's paws prickled with unease. Snowpaw stood, and padded to the edge of the den. He was going to offer his tail, but froze as he saw a Twoleg. It was not the Twoleg with the blond hair and green eyes, no, this was a bigger Twoleg with brown eyes and a firm jaw. He was wearing gloves, and in those gloves he carried one of the loop-sticks. Snowpaw was confused for a moment, not comprehending this scene, until the Twoleg unlatched Fear's door. Snowpaw's eyes widened as he realized what was about to happen.

"No!" he yowled, as the Twoleg shoved the stick into Fear's den. Her den was smaller than his, and she had nowhere to run. Fear was dragged out of the den screaming and scratching at the air, trying desperately to hold onto the slick metal. It was no use, and she hung suspended from the loop twisting around trying to scratch the Twoleg holding her. His face was blank, as he began walking down the hall, towards the right door.

"No!" Snowpaw yowled again. "Fear, he's going to kill you! Fear, you have to get away! Don't give up, don't let him kill you. Fight him! Escape! Run to the forest, Fear! Run to the forest!"

Fear disappeared from his sight as the Twoleg opened the door with his shoulder. Snowpaw's legs collapsed beneath him.

"Dead," he whispered. "She's dead. They're going to kill her."

Lightning said nothing for a moment, before resting his muzzle on Snowpaw's shoulder. "She could escape," he rumbled. "No matter what she may have told you, I don't think she's a quitter. Her spirit won't let her die without a fight."

Snowpaw quivered, and then blinked up at Lightning.

"What about us?" he whispered. "Are we fighters too? I can't fight Twolegs, Lightning. You're a fighter, a warrior. Me? I'm just a medicine cat."

"You're just a medicine cat, but you've fought like a warrior," Lightning reminded him. "You fought for us against the Pride, remember? You didn't give up then. We won't give up now."

Snowpaw squeezed his eyes shut, trying to repress the image of Fear disappearing, still screaming, through the door. He buried his face in Lightning's fur, his frame still shaking.

Then, Lightning moved, and the movement caused Snowpaw to look up. The green-eyed Twoleg was there, looking down at him, and even as Snowpaw watched, she opened their door. Lightning tensed as if about to leap out of the den, but he knew it would do them no good; they couldn't force their way through the thick doors.

The Twoleg said something that Snowpaw couldn't hear, and she reached her arms into the den. Snowpaw realized with surprise that there was no pole. Why? Had she come to kill them and thought she wouldn't need one?

_We should still have another day! _Snowpaw thought, and he shrank against the ground trying to make himself invisible. The Twoleg scooped Lightning up in her arms, and held him next to her hip with one before reaching for Snowpaw with the other. Snowpaw went limp. No matter what Lightning said, they couldn't fight Twolegs, Twolegs who could carry a huge warrior like Lightning with just one paw.

The Twoleg left their den open, and with her two cats in hand, began walking down the hall. It was not, however, to the right that she walked; it was to the left. Snowpaw looked at Lightning, feeling startled.

"She's taking us to Twolegs!" he whispered to Lightning, before the Twoleg opened the door sending sunshine pouring in. Lightning and Snowpaw were in a round, circular room with thick fur on the floor and scattered colorful objects lying on the fur. Near one wall were two Twolegs, one older female and one little kit. The green-eyed Twoleg gently lowered Lightning and Snowpaw to the ground, where they glanced around timidly.

"They want to adopt us," Snowpaw whispered to Lightning, pressing his pelt against Lightning's. "This could be our way out!"

"Kittypets?" Lightning asked dubiously.

"We can just escape," Snowpaw murmured. "I think we're going to have to play with them, though. I'll handle the kit; if the kit wants us then the queen will have to take us in; queens will do anything for their kits. You try and get on the queen's good side. She'll like a handsome cat like you."

Lightning simply blinked at Snowpaw for a moment, before letting out a sigh. "I suppose we have no choice." The golden tabby rose to his paws, and padded towards the woman. The kit seemed delighted by his bright fur, and grabbed at his tail. Lightning tensed, thinking he was being attacked, but when he realized the kit was only tugging at it, he twitched it out of her grasp. Thinking that it might be wise to distract the kit before she got on Lightning's bad side, Snowpaw darted forward, scooping up one of the colorful objects with his paw and flinging it into the air. The kit turned towards him with her mouth in an o-shape of amazement, and she caught the round object in her keen little paws. From the way her mouth was moving, it looked like she was cooing at Snowpaw, and she rolled the round thing back towards him. Snowpaw batted at it playfully, sending it back to her, before grabbing another shiny thing in his teeth. For a moment he thought it was a bird, but the feathers didn't taste right. He spat them out, and the girl picked up the other end, a long stick that was connected to the feathers. She waved it around above him, making the feathers dance, and Snowpaw couldn't help but bat at it.

_Pretend it's a bird, _he thought, and crouched. With a powerful leap despite his captivity, he sprang into the air and caught the feathers in his paws, dragging the end of the stick downward. The kit seemed delighted, clapping her paws together, and she scooped him up, patting his head with a little too much force. Snowpaw glanced at Lightning, who was being scratched behind the ears by the kneeling queen. He almost seemed to be enjoying it, and Snowpaw let out an amused purr. The kit, thinking that by purring he was indicating that he liked her petting, petted him all the harder. The green-eyed Twoleg watched the spectacle with a smile, before glancing at something on her wrist. She rose to her paws and began speaking in Twoleg-tongue to the queen. The queen looked at Lightning with a slight smile, and then a nervous glance at Snowpaw.

_Green-eye is telling her that I'm deaf, _Snowpaw guessed, _and she must be telling her that Lightning and I are a package deal._

The queen seemed uncertain, and the kit seemed aware of it, for she broke into a chorus of loud voice-rumbles, as if pleading for Snowpaw. She held Snowpaw to her chest, and Snowpaw had to resist the urge to claw his way out of what felt like a warrior's death-grip. The queen seemed to waver for a moment, before finally nodding. Both the kit and Green-eye seemed delighted; they're faces broke into identical grins. Green-eye said something quickly and left the room through another door, coming back with flat white things in her hands. The queen did something with a stick on the white sheets, and Green-eye indicated two metal dens in the corner of the room. Green-eye herded Lightning and Snowpaw into the dens, where they crouched, while Green-eye and the queen conversed. Snowpaw made himself as comfortable as he could in his den; it wasn't like he had any other choice.

He felt his den being lifted and carried through the air, swinging from side to side just enough to make Snowpaw uneasy. Then they were placed on some sort of hard surface, and through the metal grid Snowpaw could see soft cushions. They were in the belly of a monster, Snowpaw realized with a shudder. He could see Lightning's den, but it was facing the other way. They wouldn't be able to speak. Snowpaw yawned slightly and curled up into a ball. There was nothing he could do now; the best thing to do would be to get some rest, and see where they ended up.

. . .

His rest was fitful, thanks to the rumble of the monster. He awoke several times to find himself still in the monster, only to dissolve into sleep again.

And then, he awoke to the swinging motion again, as his den was lifted up. Snowpaw struggled to see as much as he could; the monster appeared to have stopped on some sort of gray Thunderpath, and there was a huge Twoleg nest beside them. A gaping hole, almost like a mouth, loomed above Snowpaw, and then behind him as the Twolegs entered. They pushed open another door, and Snowpaw found himself inside the Twoleg nest. The rooms were covered with the same fur-stuff as the metal den place, which Snowpaw felt under his paws as the kit opened his door. Snowpaw was hesitant at first, but slowly he crept out of his den, relieved to have solid ground under his paws instead of swaying monster or slick metal. He turned to Lightning, who had been let out by the queen. Then the kit tweaked Snowpaw's ear, causing him to turn back to her. She ran off for a moment, before coming back and blinking at them as if eager for them to follow. Lightning and Snowpaw glanced at one another, before slowly following the excited kit. She showed them a dirt box, and then food and water bowls for the two of them. The kit seemed infinitely pleased as they both took slow bites of food, and Snowpaw found himself smiling. The kit was a sweet thing, really; if she had been a cat, she and Sorrelkit might have been the best of friends.

The queen watched anxiously as Lightning and Snowpaw began looking through their new surroundings. As Snowpaw passed one of the open glass-square things, he realized from the scent on the breeze that this was not the same Twolegplace.

_That was the metal-den for Wander's Twolegplace…and the one near ThunderClan, _Snowpaw remembered, and his eyes widened. _We could be right next to ThunderClan!_


	25. C h a p t e r 24: ThunderClan

**AN: Curses, lynxeye is right. What is it with me, Snowpaw, and she-cats? Good thing he's only interested in Frostpaw. In Fear's defense, it didn't matter what she told Snowpaw, since she was convinced she was going to die anyway.**

**Someone pointed out that I described Fear as being 'chocolate'. That's just descriptive things, kind of like how Firestar always thought sandstorm's eyes looked like emeralds, even though he didn't know what they were either. So…yeah?**

**Now, about Fear's own story…at first I was going to, then I said I wasn't (because the timeline is so screwed up for Snowpaw, it would be hard to sync the Pride with the Clan; if I have one weakness, it's with timelines) but now I'm considering it again. If I do, I think I might handle it a bit differently; Fear will be the main character, but a few chapters will be from other Pride member's points of view, because I think it would be interesting to write about Twist's voices, for example, or Sin's child-mind. I'm still on the fence, though.**

**C**_**hapter **_**24: ThunderClan**

Snowpaw nearly fell over from the realization. Who knew how close they might be to his home? He could find ThunderClan again, see his mother again, see how Big and Ginger had grown, and maybe find out their real names. He could see the gray she-cat with the limp who had taken care of him before, and the two ginger toms who had watched for him. He could finally be with his family!

"What is it?" Lightning asked, resting his tail on Snowpaw's flank. "Something wrong?"

Snowpaw glanced at Lightning. "No," he said, and it was true; nothing was wrong. This was an opportunity for him to reconnect with his birth Clan! "I just…thought I smelled something." He wasn't sure why he lied, only that he knew the truth about his thoughts might upset Lightning. Lightning scented the air, and then shrugged.

"You're the one with the better nose," he said with a glance around.

The kit was making strange motions again, and Lightning and Snowpaw followed her, expecting to find more toys or something else strange. Instead, she led them to a door that appeared to be made of glass. Using all of her strength – she was still a kit, and therefore weak by Twoleg standards, although she was like a god to the cats – she pushed the door open. Lightning and Snowpaw shared an excited glance; there was a small yard and a fence, but the fence was small enough for them to leap onto. They could make their escape!

Lightning and Snowpaw both lunged for the door, only to find the queen in their way. The queen closed the door easily with one hand. Her other hand pointed outside and she seemed to be scolding the kit, for the kit had a sulky look on her face. Pouting, the kit reached down and scooped up Snowpaw. Clutching him in her grasp, she headed for a different room. This one was colored bright pink, with a huge nest in the middle and strange soft creatures that almost looked like animals, but weren't quite. She flopped down on the bed, still hugging Snowpaw tightly. He suffered it for as long as he could, before wiggling out of her arms, careful to stay close in case she decided she had to capture him again; it was easier for her heavy hand to pet him and for her to think she still controlled him, than it would be for him to run back to Lightning and be recaptured. Snowpaw rested his chin on the soft nest, while the kit patted his head with one meaty hand.

_We need to get out of here, _Snowpaw thought. _I'm not sure how much of this love I can take._

The kit had a short attention span, and soon Snowpaw was forgotten, left in exchange for some of the soft things, which seemed to be to the kit as moss was to younger cats. She was moving them around, her mouth moving as if she was talking, and Snowpaw realized that she was pretending, like kits pretended to be leaders or warriors back home. He couldn't help but feel a small stirring in his heart; Twoleg kits and real kits weren't that different, it seemed.

Silently, he slipped away, heading back to Lightning, who was sitting near the glass door.

"How do we get them to let us out there?" Snowpaw asked.

"The queen won't do it; we've got everything we need right here," Lightning said, "food, water, a place to make dirt; the works, really. Now, if we could get rid of one of those, she'd have to let us out…."

"We can't really get rid of our food, besides eating it," Snowpaw said, "and she doesn't have a pond, so spilling our water won't work either."

"So it's the dirt box, then," Lightning said, and he gave the air a sniff to remember where it was.

"What can we do with the dirt box?" Snowpaw wondered. "Making a mess in it wouldn't do much, that's what it's for. Spilling some on the floor wouldn't help either…."

"What if we didn't use the dirt box?" Lightning asked. "These two don't seem to know much about cats; I don't think they'll try too hard to train us or break us. If we refuse to use the box, they'll have to let us go somewhere."

Snowpaw's ears flattened. "But that's so…disgusting," he said, revolted by the very idea. Lightning let out a purr.

"Exactly."

. . .

It took two days of making dirt on the floor – the room that held their food and water was most effective, since it appeared that the Twolegs got their own sustenance from there as well – until the queen finally gave up. Snowpaw felt a bit bad for the trouble they caused – they once actually made dirt on top of the round wooden thing, only to find out that the Twolegs ate there; the queen burst into tears at the sight – but it was necessary for them to get out. The queen finally opened the glass door. Lightning went outside immediately, but Snowpaw hesitated for a moment. He blinked up at the kit, feeling sorry for her; she had been kind to them, in her own childish way. He gave her a raspy lick on her hand that made her squeal with delight – Twolegs tasted deliciously salty, he noted – before trotting outside with Lightning.

"Ready?" Lightning asked, blinking up at the fence. Snowpaw nodded, after a glance back at the Twoleg nest. Lightning flexed his powerful legs, and then leaped into the air, using his SkyClan blood to get to the top of the fence easily. With another glance back, Snowpaw saw the kit's mouth open in a cry and the queen heading for the door. Without hesitation, Snowpaw used all his might to leap. His front paws hit the fence, but his back paws didn't quite make it. Still weak from his time in captivity, Snowpaw couldn't pull himself up. He could feel himself starting to slip, could almost feel the kit grabbing his tail. Then, he felt strong jaws wrap around his scruff, as Lightning lifted him over the edge.

"Thanks," Snowpaw panted, and his eyes widened as he saw the kit racing towards them with the queen close behind. "Run!"

Snowpaw and Lightning took off along the side of the fence, running as quickly as they could. Snowpaw could feel the kit beating on the fence in desperation and rage that her precious kitties were getting away. This time, he didn't look back, not even when the vibrations faded away.

He and Lightning raced along the fences until they couldn't run any longer.

"We lost them," Snowpaw panted, springing off the fence into a yard and collapsing. Lightning did the same.

"The look on that kit's face," Lightning snorted.

"I feel kind of bad for her," Snowpaw admitted. Lightning shook his head.

"She wasn't old enough to take care of a cat; she and the queen didn't have the first clue," Lightning said. "If they want another, this time I think they'll do the work to make sure it gets done right."

Snowpaw nodded slowly. They, and any other kittypets, would have been miserable at that house. Maybe the kit and queen would learn a thing or to, from their loss.

Once they had recovered a bit, they walked to the front of the Twoleg's yard, and then down the long Thunderpath, which was flanked by nests on both sides. In some ways, it was very similar to Wander's Twolegplace. The smell of the forest, however, was completely different, and it made Snowpaw's pelt crawl with excitement.

"There's a forest near here somewhere," he said. "I can smell it. We should try and find it; from there were might be able to find out just where we are and how to get home."

Lightning nodded slowly. "A good meal wouldn't go astray either," he said. Snowpaw doubted they would find any prey in this clean part of Twolegplace, but he nodded.

They followed the scent of the forest closely, knowing it would guide them to the trees and perhaps the prey. The scent grew gradually stronger in Snowpaw's nose, and he found his pace increasing to meet it. The thought of his home beat relentlessly in his mind, and in his mind he could see images of the cats he so wanted to see: Speckletail, Big, Ginger, the ginger toms, the injured medicine cat. He wanted to see them all and speak to them so much that it hurt. He wanted to show them how he had grown, how he was no longer just a crippled little kit who cried out for his mother as he was stolen. He wanted them to know that they didn't have to mourn or feel like they had done anything wrong, that it was all part of StarClan's plan.

He wanted his mother to know that he loved her.

Snowpaw glanced at Lightning, who had no idea of the thoughts going through his mind. Lightning had no clue that Snowpaw was thinking of deserting him now, after all they'd gone through together; the journey to Twolegplace, the bright-rocks nest, imprisonment, and finally escape from the Twolegs.

_Can I do this? _Snowpaw wondered. _Could I just walk away from Lightning, from Mossflower, from Frostpaw…?_

They sprang onto another fence, walking until it met a second fence going the opposite direction. And then they froze, unable to believe that they had finally found it: the forest.

Snowpaw and Lightning sprang down together, racing into the waiting brush. Brambles grabbed onto Snowpaw's fur, and thorns threatened to stab into his soft pads, but he didn't care. He was running, the scents of his birth-home filling his nose, as familiar as the scent of his mother. He opened his mouth, desperate to catch every scent that he could.

"Wait," Lightning said, grabbing Snowpaw's tail. "We can't scare off all the prey."

Snowpaw didn't care about prey or the hunger clawing his belly, but he nodded.

"I don't want to split up to hunt, but I suppose we'll have to," Lightning said slowly. "Your white pelt will stick out like a sore paw and I don't feel like waiting for you to catch your own, so just wait here. I'll be back."

Snowpaw nodded and sat down, quivering with excitement as Lightning disappeared into the brush. He could run away right now if he wanted to, Snowpaw knew, but something made him wait. Perhaps it was the need of having a full belly before he met his Clanmates; after all, they wouldn't recognize him by sight or scent. His back was scarred now, he knew, and he probably had other wounds from things he didn't remember, not to mention his old scent had probably all but faded, since he lived in close contact with so many other cats.

Lightning returned some time later, a rabbit clutched in his jaws. He sat down beside Snowpaw, and the two of them began eating the rabbit together.

"There's some sort of border in this forest," Lightning said as they ate, chewing thoughtfully. "I expected that, naturally; territory this rich wouldn't be unclaimed. Still, something about the border seems strange…the scent seems almost familiar."

"Strange," Snowpaw agreed, trying not to give anything away, to unwittingly bring something to light with Lightning's mind. Lightning was quiet again, until the rabbit had disappeared down their gullets.

"Almost familiar," Lightning said again with a frown. "But where could I have smelled it? I don't recognize the territory…on another cat, perhaps? But I've never been to this area, and I don't know why anyone would smell like it, especially since our own home is so far away…unless…." He gazed at Snowpaw, and then his eyes widened. "You! Your scent from the hawk, that's what this is! This is your home!" Lightning stared at Snowpaw, disbelief in his amber eyes. "This is the Clan you came from."

It was no use acting surprised. Snowpaw simply stared at his paws. "Yeah," he said softly. "This is my home."

"Was your home," Lightning said, and then blinked. "Right?"

"Yeah, was," Snowpaw said, and attempted a smile. He wasn't sure he succeeded, but Lightning seemed satisfied, and wasn't that what mattered?

"Interesting, isn't it? Almost like fate," Lightning mused. "I wish you could visit them, but well…it wouldn't be advisable, would it?"

"What?" Snowpaw asked quickly, too quickly, and there was no mistaking the note of anger in his voice. Lightning looked surprised.

"Well of course you can't visit them," Lightning said. "They'd attack you, for one thing; you still carry a bit of your old scent but it's deep, too deep for most cats to notice unless they take the time to, and if you just walk into their camp I think it will be attacking first, asking questions later for them. What if you got hurt? And even if you managed to convince them it was you, imagine what it would do to your mother, to know that you were alive but you weren't staying. What would your Clanmates think, huh? I think it would hurt your mother to lose you a second time, don't you think? You'll see her in StarClan, after all, and I think seeing you then would be the best time; after all, once in StarClan, you aren't going anywhere else. I mean, it isn't like you could stay with the Clan, not now."

Snowpaw's pelt prickled. "Why not?"

Lightning simply stared at Snowpaw blankly. "Because…they're not your Clanmates anymore," he said. "They're not your family, not now. I'm your family. Mossflower, Sorrelkit, Willowkit…we're your family now, right? And our Clan is your Clan."

Snowpaw gazed into the forest. "But what if I didn't want it to be?" he whispered. "What if I wanted to go back?"

Lightning seemed completely bewildered. "But you can't, Snowpaw. We need you here," he said. "I need you. How can we build a Clan without a medicine cat?"

"Use Lightkit," Snowpaw said. "She doesn't have the makings of a warrior, and StarClan's already touched her themselves. Some StarClan cat can just tutor her. And you've got the prophecy; you don't need me to figure it out."

"It isn't just a matter of needing you," Lightning said, and it seemed he was growing angry. "We want you here, Snowpaw! Mossflower loves you. Are you just going to break her heart like that? And what about Sorrelkit and Willowkit? They think of you as their big brother! Fernstep thinks of you as a little nephew or something; without you, she and Stoneclaw might never have gotten together! Lightkit needs someone to show her she isn't alone, that her visions mean something. And Frostpaw…I think we both know she needs you." Lightning's gaze was firm, and with a sinking feeling, Snowpaw realized Lightning knew. Somehow, he knew. Had it been so obvious? How had Lightning known something that Snowpaw had only recently realized?

"Mossflower isn't my mother, and Sorrelkit and Willowkit aren't my sisters," he spat. "You've never accepted me as a son. You ran me off, you remember? You wouldn't even give me a chance! You didn't give me a choice then, whether I wanted to stay or go, and you aren't now! Lightkit can handle her own problems for herself; I had to! And Frostpaw…well, it would never work out with her anyway! I'm supposed to be a medicine cat! We could never…." Snowpaw trailed off, and his shoulders slumped.

"I care about you very much, Snowpaw," Lightning said quietly.

"That's not the point, okay? This is my home, this is where I was born. This is where I was meant to live, not with a bunch of rogues," Snowpaw insisted. "StarClan led me to you, and now they're leading me away for a reason. It can't be coincidence that we came here just as the Clan finally came into being. You only need nine lives, and the Clan is complete, and you don't need my help to find them. You don't need me anymore, Lightning. You didn't give me a choice last time, Lightning. This time, I'm taking it." And with that he ran away, moving as quickly as his tired body could, watching Lightning fade into the brush with a glance over his shoulder. With every pawstep, he was not only racing farther away from Lightning, but from the Clan, from Frostpaw, from all the responsibilities StarClan had thrust upon him. _You didn't give me a choice either, not really, _he thought. _You let me choose whether to go with Fear or Lightning, but you never let me choose whether I wanted to be a stupid medicine cat, whether I wanted to be stolen from my family. Lightning can find you himself; I'm not bothering with you anymore!_

And on he went, following the scent of his Clan, of ThunderClan, until the scent seemed to be all that he could smell, as if it was filling up his nose. And then, he recognized it, their little camp hidden by brambles, brush, and gorse. Snowpaw crept forward, and then hesitated. He wanted to see it for himself, first; he wanted to see the Clan as it was before he interrupted them. Silently, he slunk towards the very edge of the camp, peering in through a crack in the brambles. And there he saw them, his Clanmates, going on with their duties as they would any other day. He saw the ginger tom, older and more scarred but still with his pelt of flame, speaking with several other cats in a little group. One of the cats was a pale ginger she-cat, and she seemed to almost rest against him, their tails touching. Snowpaw felt a stab of jealousy; this was something he and Frostpaw would never have.

His gaze swept over the rest of the Clan frantically looking for any other cat he recognized. There was the white queen, Frostfur, looking sadder than ever; the crippled medicine cat was her daughter, Snowpaw knew now, but something else was obviously wrong, weighing on her mind. Had another one of her kits been hurt?

Thinking of kits, Snowpaw hunted for Big and Ginger. There they were, sitting next to their ginger mother. They were so big now! Snowpaw wondered if they were apprentices yet. Surely they were, right? They hadn't been too much younger than him.

And then he saw her, lying in the entrance to the elder's den. Speckletail. She looked old, so much older than he remembered her. His death had aged her beyond her years, and even before that she had been frail; he was to be her last kit, she had told him, and she loved him all the more for it. Snowpaw opened his mouth, as if to call out for her, before his jaws dropped at a ghastly sight. A ginger-and-white she-cat was coming out of the nursery den and settling down to speak with Speckletail. Half of her face was missing, along with an eye and an ear. Snowpaw felt sickened, but Speckletail wasn't bothered; rather, a smile curled her muzzle and she and the half-cat began sharing tongues.

_That kit…she was one of them, one of Frostfur's! _Snowpaw realized. _No wonder she seems so unhappy. _Speckletail, on the other paw, seemed pleased to be speaking with the strange cat.

_She's treating the half-cat like she would her own kit, _Snowpaw realized, and even as he watched, Speckletail seemed to grow a little younger, a little happier as she let out what was probably a raspy purr. Snowpaw's ears flattened.

_She doesn't need me, _he thought. _She's got that cat to care for, to make her feel good. Lightning was right, seeing me now would only bring her more pain. She's gotten closure, she believes she'll see me in StarClan waiting for her. She knows we'll see each other again, and from the look of her, it won't be in very long._

Snowpaw closed his eyes, capturing the image of his mother in his mind. And then, as silently as he had come, he moved away from the camp, padding through the forest without any clue as to where he was going.

_StarClan? _He thought hesitantly. _You didn't bring us here to send me home, did you? No, I know now that wasn't your intention. So why did you bring us here? What am I supposed to do? I can't stay here, nor could I stay with the other Clans. I'll have to find Lightning and apologize, I suppose, although it still feels wrong. And then what? Where do I go? How do I find you?_

He sighed quietly, and then lifted his nose to the breeze, straining to scent anything, to find the scent of Lightning.

He could find nothing.

Snowpaw wandered through the forest until the sun dipped down low, and he could do no further. Snowpaw finally curled up in the abandoned den of some long-gone animal, wondering where Lightning could be. Had he tried to go home? Had he tried to find Snowpaw? Or had he just sat there, waiting for Snowpaw to come back?

_I'll find him, _Snowpaw vowed, _tomorrow._

Through the den entrance, he could see the moon, and his heart sank as he saw it was only a few days away from being full. They only had a few days to find StarClan, or they'd have to look for another moon, and what would their Clan do without them for that time? Ruin could have taken over the Clan for all Snowpaw and Lightning knew.

Snowpaw sighed quietly and rested his head on his paws, with the tip of his tail touching his nose.


	26. C h ap t e r 25: StarClan

**C**_**hapter **_**25: StarClan**

Snowpaw opened his eyes to bright sunlight streaming in through the den. He blinked slowly, letting his eyes adjust to the brightness, before getting to his paws and padding out of the den. He had to find Lightning.

Snowpaw scented the air, but smelling nothing of importance besides a nearby mouse. His stomach rumbled, but he ignored it. It was his punishment for deserting Lightning.

Thirst, however, was not something that could be easily ignored. Snowpaw had to find some source of water. Normal cats would follow the sound of a flowing stream or of water lapping against a bank; Snowpaw didn't have that luxury. Instead, he concentrated on scents; the scent of water itself, the scent of water voles, the scent of water plants. His keen nose picked up the scent of a water vole, and he followed the scent eagerly. The vole squealed as he grew near; he could feel it in his paws. The creature scampered away, but Snowpaw didn't care; he wasn't here to eat. He dipped his muzzle in the cool water, letting out a sigh of contentment before beginning to lap it up. Once his thirst was sated, he turned his attention to the breeze once more.

Snowpaw strained to identify any scent, but he could find none. Lightning had probably disguised it somehow, he realized, so the Clan cats wouldn't find him. He should do the same. Snowpaw carefully selected a patch of damp ferns next to the water and rolled in it, using the ferns to hide his scent.

His search continued. By sunhigh, Snowpaw was beginning to panic; what if he didn't find Lightning after all? _He is either looking for me, or hiding during the day from the Clan cats,_ Snowpaw thought. _He might have even looked at their camp to see if he could find me there. What if he's been captured? There's no way they would believe his story!_

Snowpaw pointed his muzzle the way he had come, towards camp, and took off running. If Lightning had been captured, Snowpaw might be the only cat who could save him, who could prove his story.

When he reached camp, Snowpaw couldn't smell anything strange. He peered through the brambles in the same place he had before. Nothing. If Lightning had come there he would have surely been in camp Snowpaw sighed, and his tail drooped as he looked around, feeling completely lost. How could he find Lightning?

_If I could only find where we were before, I might be able to track him, _Snowpaw thought. He peered through the forest searching for any sort of clue, any kind of marker that might point him in the right direction. And then, he saw it, a single white hair! Snowpaw raced towards it and sniffed it; yes, definitely his own. Feeling elated, Snowpaw burst into a run, racing in the direction that the hair had pointed him to.

Snowpaw saw the clearing where he and Lightning had shared the rabbit. He slowed, peeking through the brush hesitantly. Lightning! His jaws almost parted in a cry, but he forced himself to be silent. Lightning was hunched over, and as Snowpaw peered at him, he saw Lightning's mouth moving. _What is he doing?_ Snowpaw wondered. He squinted, reading Lightning's lips, and his eyes widened. _He's praying!_

"StarClan, if you're up there," Lightning said slowly, "please, show me a sign. I've trusted Snowpaw's word enough to leave my Clan behind looking for you...but he deserted me. I know his heart is in the right place. Please, let him come back. We need him, we don't have the first clue about running a Clan without him. And please, StarClan, let us find you."

Lightning sighed quietly and opened his eyes slowly. They widened as he saw Snowpaw.

"Snowpaw!" he exclaimed.

"Hush," Snowpaw warned. "Their camp isn't too far away from here."

"You found it then?" Lightning asked, and his ears flattened slightly. "Are you going to stay with them?"

"I'm here, aren't I?" Snowpaw asked simply. "I'm not going to apologize, though; I made what I felt to be the right decision. If ThunderClan still needed me I would be with them. But my mother's happy now and Big and Ginger are growing up to be strong; they don't need me here anymore. Your Clan needs me more, Lightning."

Lightning smiled at him. "I'm glad you've decided to stay," he said simply, before blinking slowly. "You don't believe StarClan brought you here to rejoin ThunderClan, then?"

Snowpaw shook his head. "I just wish I knew why they brought me here at all," he said slowly.

"Maybe it has something to do with the prophecy?" Lightning asked. "Bright rocks and glistening pools, and all that."

Snowpaw frowned and mulled it over for a moment. _Glistening pool,_ he thought, remembering the pool from his dreams. _Bright rock..._ And then it hit him like a badger, and his eyes widened. "Of course! How did I not see this before?" Lightning simply linked at him, puzzled. "The Moonstone!" Snowpaw exclaimed. "It's what the medicine cats here use to speak with StarClan. We just have to find the Moonstone; maybe then StarClan will point us in the right direction."

Lightning let out a low purr. "Excellent. Where is this Moonstone?"

Snowpaw deflated. "I don't know," he admitted. Lightning's ears flattened.

"You could ask someone in ThunderClan, one of the medicine cats," Lightning suggested. Snowpaw laughed quietly. It would be great to see the gray she-cat again, but how could he hope for her to keep it secret from the rest of the Clan?

"We have to go this alone," Snowpaw decided. "This forest is their entire world, but that doesn't make it so big."

"The north star," Lightning said unexpectedly. "You said once that it was important to cats, right? It helped guide them even in the afterlife. It might help guide us to StarClan, perhaps?"

Snowpaw smiled at Lightning warmly. "See? You already know so much. You wouldn't need me, not really. We'll have to wait until nightfall, though."

Lightning shrugged and rose to his paws. "I'll catch us something to eat," he said. "Just promise you won't run off again."

. . .

Lightning returned with a vole for the pair of them; killing too much prey might alert the Clan of their presence. Once a patrol had nearly caught them; the patrol had been upwind and Snowpaw hadn't scented them. If it hadn't been for Lightning's keen ears, they would have been caught; as it was, they were lucky the patrol hadn't looked upwards, towards the trees where Lightning and Snowpaw had hidden. Snowpaw had almost laughed at the absurdity of standing right above the warriors' heads, completely unseen.

Lightning and Snowpaw remained in the trees even after the warriors had long disappeared. It was peaceful there, with only the rustling leaves for company, and it gave them the best view of the sky. Snowpaw watched the sun dip down low with a smile. His blue eyes scanned the sky eagerly, waiting for the first star to appear. Lightning saw it first, pointing at it with one paw, and slowly the others began to appear as well. And then finally Snowpaw could pick out the north star, the biggest and brightest of all.

"Let's go," he said to Lightning quietly, and the two of them silently slipped out of the tree, following the beckoning star.

. . .

Traveling at night proved difficult. Snowpaw felt uneasy; the darkness made it hard for him to pick things out, even with his keen eyes, and because he could not hear he was always looking over his shoulder, thinking some cat was behind them. Their journey was slow, and it wasn't until dawn poked its rosy head up that they neared the northernmost border.

"This is our border with WindClan," Snowpaw said. "There will be nowhere for us to hide here, so we should wait on the border in the trees until nightfall. WindClan's territory is nothing but open moors."

Lightning nodded. "We can wait for the dawn patrol, and then I'll hunt something before dusk," he said. The two of them located a large oak tree, and Snowpaw found a large hole in the thick trunk. The two toms curled up inside together, protected from any warrior's eyes.

It wasn't until sunhigh that they awoke again, and Lightning went hunting. Snowpaw sat at the bottom of the hole anxiously, not daring to look up through the hole lest a warrior see him. Finally, he scented Lightning, and the golden tom entered the den with two mice in his jaws.

"Nearly ran into a patrol; it seems they're doing sunhigh patrols too," Lightning grunted, settling in beside Snowpaw. "Lay low."

Snowpaw and Lightning finished off their mice quickly. Snowpaw felt soothed by the food in his belly, and with the promise of Lightning to stand guard, Snowpaw quickly fell asleep.

A nudge from Lightning woke Snowpaw up as dusk fell over the forest.

"Patrol just left," Lightning said softly. "Let's find some ferns to roll in again, and go."

They found no ferns, but they did find foxdung, and although it disgusted Snowpaw, they had no choice but to roll in it.

"At least if we run into WindClan warriors, they'll think we're foxes before they see us," Snowpaw joked. Lightning didn't smile, but he rolled his eyes.

They continued to follow the north star as best they could, sticking near the Thunderpath for safety; if worst came to worst, they could always cross the border to ShadowClan and wait it out. WindClan would never chase them there.

The mountains of HighStones rose in front of them impressively. Only a few monsters dared cross the Thunderpath at night, and so Lightning and Snowpaw made it over easily. The sharp rocks cut into Snowpaw's pads, soft again after a moon of captivity and soft forest ground. He winced slightly with each step, but Lightning was unfazed.

"We need to find a big entrance, called Mothermouth," Snowpaw said slowly. Lightning nodded.

"Should be easy to find," he said.

"There," Snowpaw breathed in awe as the gaping maw of Mothermouth appeared before them. Lightning looked nervous, but he clenched his jaw and strode forward into the darkness. Snowpaw's pelt prickled anxiously; the darkness stole his sight from him, leaving him depending on scent and touch alone.

"Stay close," Snowpaw whispered, and felt Lightning press against his side. "Keep against the wall; it will lead us to the Moonstone."

He felt Lightning rumble a reply, and then they padded together in silence.

Snowpaw found himself closing his eyes; they were useless open, and it helped him concentrate. There wasn't anything to scent except stone and a few creatures above them; bats, perhaps. And then, light pierced his closed eyes and he felt Lightning give a gasp of astonishment, Snowpaw opened his eyes, and somehow the dazzling light became even brighter, and he found himself gazing at the Moonstone. He could feel the sheer power of the rock thrumming through his paws, much like the bright-rocks from the nest they had raided. Snowpaw looked at Lightning, and saw the golden tabby's eyes wide in amazement.

"It's real," Lightning whispered. "StarClan is real."

Snowpaw smiled at him, and the two of them padded forward towards the rock. They sat down beside it together, and then in one motion, pressed their noses to the stone. Snowpaw shivered with cold and closed his eyes.

_He opened them to the sound of birdsong._

_Lightning was gazing up at the blue sky. "Incredible." He turned to Snowpaw. "Where are we?"_

_For the first time, Snowpaw heard Lightning's voice; it was deep and smooth, like golden honey pouring over his ears. Snowpaw purred at the wonder of it._

_"This is StarClan's forest," Snowpaw said, with a glance around. "This is where I speak to the white she-cat when I dream."_

_"Every night, you dreamed of this..." Lightning murmured._

_"Snowpaw!" a melodious voice greeted him, and Snowpaw turned to see the white she-cat padding towards him. "What are you doing here?"_

_"We're looking for StarClan like you told us to," Snowpaw said, "but we don't know where to look. We ended up in the old forest, and I thought this was our best bet. We hoped you could point us in the right dirction."_

_The white she-cat purred, and as she padded forward, her beauty was all the more evident. Snowpaw could see that even Lightning was bewitched, although he knew Lightning's love for Mossflower was strong._

_"She visits you in your dreams?" Lightning whisperd, and Snowpaw nodded._

_"This isn't where you're supposed to meet us," the she-cat said sitting down."You can't get your nine lives, not yet. You have to find the right place, first."_

_Lightning's eyes narrowed. "Why can't we do it here?"_

_"Because our journey isn't over yet," Snowpaw told him. "Once we find our true meeting place, you can earn your nine lives then."_

_Lightning frowned. "We've come all this way, and still haven't made it," he grumbled. "How are we supposed to find it?"_

_"You're closer than you think," the she-cat purred. "Tonight is the night of the full moon; it is dawn now, but if you move quickly you can reach your meeting place by nightfall...and then you'll know the place you are supposed to be."_

_Snowpaw and Lightning exchanged glances. "And if we don't find it tonight?" Snowpaw asked. The she-cat laughed quietly._

_"You will," she assured them, and flicked her tail ."You must hurry, though, and I will leave you now. If all goes well, I shall see you again tonight." She dipped her head to them and Lightning and Snowpaw returned the courtesy, before the she-cat faded away. Lightning turned to Snowpaw questioningly and opened his mouth, but the dream-forest was already disappearing._

Snowpaw opened his eyes to the dazzling Moonstone.

"The sun must already be high for it to be striking the stone," Snowpaw said, rising to his paws. "We should go." He turned to move back into the tunnel, but Lightning didn't follow.

"I can't believe this," Lightning said, and when he turned to Snowpaw, his eyes were shining. "They're really there! They're really watching over us while we're down here…."

"Yeah," Snowpaw said with a slight smile on his muzzle. "They're always watching. It's a nice feeling, huh?"

"But it doesn't mean we can count on them to take care of everything for us. We're in charge of our own lives too, right?" Lightning asked. Snowpaw nodded, and Lightning turned away from the Moonstone.

"Where do we go now?" Lightning asked. "She said we were close."

"I don't know," Snowpaw sighed. "I don't know what lies past Highstones. To our other side is ShadowClan and Twolegplace, if we go down to ThunderClan there's a Twolegplace, and if we go to RiverClan, again there are Twolegs. StarClan and Twolegs just don't mix. We could follow the RiverClan-WindClan border and see where that takes us, but…."

"Look," Lightning said, flicking his tail towards a wall. The brightness had lit up the entire cavern. "There's a tunnel."

"Highstones is full of tunnels," Snowpaw said. "Nothing extraordinary about it. Most of them are dead ends."

"But they aren't all dead ends," Lightning said slowly, "which means that some of them lead places. These caves used to be used by Twolegs, didn't they? There's a similar bunch of caves past the North River on our territory. Twolegs look for things here…like bright rocks."

"The path," Snowpaw realized, and he turned to Lightning. "One of these tunnels could lead to StarClan!"

"But which one?" Lightning asked anxiously. "There are many of them, right?"

"The white she-cat said we were close," Snowpaw said. "Let's try this tunnel first. Maybe we'll find out where we should go from there." Snowpaw padded towards the tunnel Lightning had spotted.

_This could be the wrong tunnel, _Snowpaw thought, _and who knows how far it goes? We could waste our entire day looking for the right tunnel and miss our chance to speak with StarClan. Or, we could get lost down there, lost forever__…__we could die, and our Clan wouldn__'__t know what had happened to us. How long would they wait for us to come back? They__'__ve already waited an entire moon, and who knows how many days it will take us to get back even if we find StarClan__…__._

Not noticing Snowpaw's anxiety, Lightning had already padded away, down the tunnel. Hesitating for a brief moment, Snowpaw slowly followed.

The Moonstone's light gradually faded behind them, changing the color of the tunnels from white to gray to black in only a few short minutes of walking, and they were lost in the darkness again. Lightning and Snowpaw kept their tails touching, and Lightning kept his muzzle resting against one side of the tunnel, Snowpaw on the other.

And they walked.

In his mind, Snowpaw tracked their progress, the winding tunnel moving from side to side, the dead end that branched off into another tunnel, this one narrower than the last. As they walked, Snowpaw's fear grew; would they find their way out, let alone StarClan?

Finally, they could walk no further. Hunger clawed at Snowpaw's stomach, but even the bats didn't live in this tunnel.

"We've to go stop," Snowpaw said softly. "We can't keep going, we're tired. I don't know what time it is, and neither do you. We're tired; we need to rest. Tomorrow we'll just have to turn around, and find our way out. We'll look elsewhere; this just wasn't the answer."

He could almost feel Lightning's gaze burning into him in the darkness.

"Fine," Lightning grunted. "There's room enough here, I suppose."

Snowpaw felt Lightning shift, lowering himself to the ground, and Snowpaw did the same. The cold floor made Snowpaw shiver, and wordlessly he and Lightning moved closer together, soaking up each other's heat.

Gradually, Snowpaw drifted off.

A bright light seared through Snowpaw's eyelids. For a moment, he thought he had somehow sleep-walked back to the Moonstone. Instead, when he opened his eyes he found himself surrounded by bright, dazzling light. Snowpaw's jaws dropped, and he looked around in amazement. All around them were glittering chips of light, the same stones as the Moonstone. Snowpaw blinked around, confused. How had they missed this? Surely the sun would have hit them.

Then, he saw it, the slightest hole in the top of the cave. Above it the full moon hovered, aligned just right to beam down into the cave, sending light spiraling off a bright-stone on the ground to another on the wall, to another and another and another. It would have happened at sunhigh as well, but they hadn't been here then, they had been at the Moonstone.

"Lightning! Wake up!" Snowpaw shouted.

Lightning stirred briefly, and then opened his eyes slowly. His mouth opened in a cry as he saw the glowing stones.

"We found it!" Snowpaw shouted, feeling delirious with glee. "We found it! We found StarClan!"

"I can't believe it," Lightning said, gazing around them with awe. "What do we do now?"

"One of these stones must be the most important," Snowpaw said, squinting at the bright light. When he closed his eyes, stars danced behind his eyelids.

"This one?" Lightning asked, pressing his pelt against Snowpaw and motioning with a paw. Snowpaw blinked at the stone Lightning was indicating; it was the biggest of all the smooth stones in the walls, and it was the first that the moonlight shone down on, the one directly underneath the opening. There the moonlight and starlight was the strongest.

"Yes," Snowpaw said, feeling the thrumming of the stones' power in his paws. "That's the right one."

Snowpaw and Lightning padded towards it together, peering down; it was so smooth that they could see their reflections in it. "The path that shines like the brightest rocks and glistens like the gentlest pool," Snowpaw said softly. He could see it now; the shattered light that the stones brought forth on the cave walls was much like the light pools reflected, and the center stone looked almost like a pool of glassy water. Everything fit.

Snowpaw and Lightning exchanged a nervous glance, and then sat down together, resting their head on their paws and their paws on the smooth surface of the pool. Immediately, despite the sleep he had just received, weariness swept over Snowpaw. His eyes drooped closed.

_When they opened, he was not in StarClan's forest. Rather he was somewhere else, somewhere shrouded in mist. Snowpaw blinked nervously, and turned to see Lightning's form melt out of thin air._

_"Where are we?" Lightning asked, glancing around._

_"You're here," the white she-cat's voice drifted to Snowpaw's ears. "Finally."_

_Out of the mist came nine starry shadows, pausing just far enough away that their identities could not be told, even with Snowpaw's keen eyes. They arranged themselves in a semi-circle around Snowpaw and Lightning._

_"Welcome, Lightning. Are you ready to earn your nine lives?"_

_Lightning and Snowpaw exchanged glances. Snowpaw gave the tiniest nod, and Lightning took a step forward._

_"I am," he said, his honeyed voice ringing out loud and deep._

_Out of the shadows came the white she-cat, her pelt bright with stars and her eyes blue and alluring. _

_"With this life, I give you humbleness. Use it well to ensure that you make sure to heed the wise council of others."_

_The white she-cat and Lightning stepped forward to touch noses, and Lightning went rigid as a bolt of pain soared through his body. Lightning opened his mouth in a soundless scream. Finally the white she-cat stepped back, leaving Lightning quivering._

_"I'm sorry," Snowpaw said, eyes wide. "I didn't realize it would hurt."_

_"I went deaf," Lightning whispered, his eyes huge in his golden face. "I-"_

_He was interrupted as another cat stepped forward, this one a small golden tabby._

_"With this life, I give you love. Use it to care for your Clan and protect them." the she-cat said softly, touching Lightning. Lightning seemed to relax almost, his face growing peaceful. The white she-cat turned to Snowpaw._

_"We have much to speak about, at the next half-moon," she said softly, before padding to rejoin the other StarClan cats. Snowpaw returned his attention to Lightning, to see the golden she-cat taking a step back._

_"Mother," Lightning whispered. "You didn't even believe in StarClan!"_

_The golden she-cat purred. "You learn a lot after you die," she said softly, "and sometimes a little before. Bolt will be here soon-"_

_"Spoil everything, don't you, Strike?" a warm voice asked, as another StarClan cat padded forward. This one shared Lightning's golden voice and size, but his pelt was a dark dappled brown. Strike touched muzzles with him, before padding back to the other StarClan cats._

_"Father," Lightning said in amazement._

_"With this life, I give you strength. Use it to fight for your Clan with all your heart," Bolt said, reaching out to touch Lightning. Again, Lightning's face contorted with pain, but it was over quickly and Bolt padded away._

_Snowpaw was startled to see the next cat, the old gray medicine cat who had been snappy when he was young. "You," Snowpaw exclaimed, blinking with surprise. The she-cat ignored him, reaching out to Lightning instead._

_"With this life, I give you loyalty," the she-cat rasped, sounding much like Hag. "Use it to keep your Clan close to you." Lightning reached out to touch her first this time, despite the pain the life brought him. Once her life had been given, the she-cat turned to Snowpaw._

_"We were never properly introduced, were we, young one?" the she-cat rasped. "I was Yellowfang." She moved closer to him, lowering her voice so that only he could hear. "Love is the most wonderful thing for a warrior...but the worst for a medicine cat." With that, she padded away._

_Snowpaw was even more startled when the next cat padded forward; it was the youngest queen, Brindleface. She was dead? But how?_

_"With this life, I give you love for your kits. Use it to love your kits and the kits of your Clan; they are the future." Brindleface said softly, touching noses with Lightning. Lightning relaxed, thinking this life would be like Strike's, only to find himself clenching his jaw in pain._

_"You're dead?" Snowpaw asked as Brindleface drew away. "How?"_

_Brindleface looked at him sadly. "Killed by a traitor," she simply, before padding away._

_A familiar-looking blue-gray she-cat padded forward next, glancing at Snowpaw quickly before turning her attention to Lightning._

_"With this life, I give you the wisdom of a leader," she said. "Use it to lead your Clan and make the right decisions that others won't." She touched her nose to Lightning's, and with another glance at Snowpaw, padded away._

_A large golden tom padded forward next._

_"With this life, I give you bravery. Use it to stir your Clan's hearts, and fight for your Clan as best you can." The golden tom touched Lightning's nose, and then padded away._

_A sleek tortoiseshell was the next to pad forward._

_"With this life, I give you selflessness," the tortoiseshell purred in a silky voice. "Use it to defend your Clan however necessary; losing one of your lives is sometimes worth less than another Clanmate losing theirs." She touched Lightning's nose, and for the eighth time Lightning stood the pain. The tortoiseshell padded towards Snowpaw, instead of back to the StarClan cats._

_"Remember, something forbidden isn't necessarily forbidden forever." With that, she padded away._

_Lightning and Snowpaw waited for a moment, but no cat came forward._

_"That's eight, right?" Lightning asked, his voice sounding weak and tired. "Where's the ninth?"_

_"I'm the ninth," a voice said quietly, and the ninth cat padded forward. Snowpaw's eyes widened and his heart clenched as he recognized the chocolate pelt._

_"With this life, I give you forgiveness. Use it well to forgive those that have made mistakes; no cat is perfect." Fear reached forward, but Lightning didn't meet her nose._

_"You're dead," Lightning whispered. "And you made it here?"_

_"StarClan forgives those that are sorry for what they've done in the past," Fear said, "and I do regret many things."_

_Lightning simply stared at her for a moment, and then slowly reached forward with his nose. Their noses met, and Lightning's mouth opened in a cry, lasting for many minutes before Fear pulled away._

_"I understand," Lightning said. "I forgive you."_

_"Fear," Snowpaw murmured, taking a step forward, and then another, and then burying his face in her starry chocolate fur. She smelled of fire and ice. "Fear, I'm so sorry...you shouldn't have died, it's our fault, if we hadn't dragged Wander away for some pointless raid..."_

_Fear froze under his touch, and then he felt her lick his ear. "I'm safe here," she said, "and I'm happy again. Sin - excuse me, Blackfang - is here, you know, StarClan forgave him; he was a good warrior, it wasn't his fault his head was messed up. And I think the rest of the Pride will find their way to me again, someday...in the meantime they have a new leader, or they will. She's coming to realize who she is, it won't take long."_

_Snowpaw blinked up at Fear; his vision seemed blurry. "You're happy, Fear?"_

_Fear nodded slowly. "I think Brownfur is the best name for me again," she said, "and yes. I am."_

_Snowpaw stared at her for a moment, and then sighed. "I'm glad you're happy here. C-can we meet each other again? In my dreams?"_

_Fear smiled at him, laughing quietly. "Of course." _

_And with that, she padded away, completing the half-circle once more. Their voices rang out a final time,_

_"Your old life is no more, Lightning. You have received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants you the guardianship of your new Clan. Defend it well; care for young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity. We hail you now by your new name: Lightningstar!"_

_Their voices swelled as they chanted Lightning's new name, and Snowpaw could feel his heart swelling with pride as he joined in._

_Then, the white she-cat took a step forward. "Before you two leave, I'd like to do one final thing." She glanced at the others, and they nodded for her to continue._

_"I, Snowfall, one of the many medicine cats of StarClan, call upon StarClan to look upon this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat, and with our help he will serve his Clan for many moons. Snowpaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan an to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?"_

_Snowpaw's eyes widened in his white face, as he felt a jolt of surprise. "I do."_

_"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Snowpaw, from this moment you will be known as Snowhawk, for the hawk that brought you to your new Clan, and helped shape your destiny. StarClan honors your wisdom and your selflessness, and we welcome you as a full medicine cat."_

_The white she-cat - Snowfall - rested her head on Snowhawk's head, and he licked her shoulder. _Snowhawk,_ he thought. _Snowhawk!

_"Snowhawk! Snowhawk! Snowhawk!" the voices of StarClan surrounded him, and he found himself smiling as Snowfall took a step back._

_"See you soon," she whispered, and Snowpaw found the dream dissolving around him, as StarClan and Fear faded away before his eyes, as their chanting faded into his ears, following him into the waking world._


	27. C h a p t e r 26: TwoClan

_**C**__hapter _26: TwoClan

Snowhawk opened his eyes slowly. The light was gone; the moon had passed the light-point, leaving the cave drenched in darkness once more. He blinked for a moment, and then glanced towards Lightningstar.

"Nine lives," Lightningstar whispered. "StarClan really did want me to be leader."

Snowhawk smiled, even though he knew Lightningstar couldn't see it. "Of course they did. Who else could lead these cats like you?"

Lightningstar sighed quietly. "Now what do we do? We have to get home…but how? We're so far away from home right now. We can't come here every moon, can we? It's too far."

"StarClan wouldn't have chosen this place if we couldn't use it," Snowhawk said. "There has to be a way out of these tunnels, maybe one closer to our home."

"The tunnels!" Lightningstar suddenly exclaimed.

"What?"

"The tunnels, to the north of our territory. They were used by Twolegs a long time ago too, just like these," Lightningstar said. "Perhaps they're connected!"

Snowhawk's eyes widened at the idea. "Twolegs do like things to be big when they use them," he said. "The bigger the tunnels, the better…."Snowhawk stood, feeling emboldened. "Let's go home."

. . .

The winding tunnels began to weigh on Snowhawk's mind as they walked. How many more turns and bends would they have to walk before they saw the light? How many more times did they get their hopes up at the sight of light ahead, only to find it coming from a crack in the ceiling? How many times did Frostpaw have to run through his mind before he went insane?

And then, finally, just as Lightningstar and Snowhawk were going to resign themselves to another night in the caves, light appeared ahead of them. It wasn't pale this time, nor slender, but full and bright. Snowhawk looked at Lightningstar, seeing his face for the first time since the ceremony, and together they broke into a run, charging into the light.

Snowhawk skidded to a stop just outside the tunnel, squinting and blinking at the bright sunlight. Finally, sunlight warming his pelt and wind caressing his fur. Snowhawk raised his nose to the breeze, and caught the faintest scent of home.

"We made it!" Snowhawk whispered. They were on a ridge; just below them was the North River. Snowhawk quivered; he couldn't believe that after an entire moon, they were finally almost home again. And this time, he would rejoin his Clan as a medicine cat, and Lightningstar as a leader.

"Hurry," Lightningstar said, and with a flex of his powerful muscles, began running down the slope, with Snowhawk on his heels. The feeling of soft grass on Snowhawk's paws was pure bliss.

They stopped at the edge of the river, both cats dipping their muzzles into the cool water, gulping down as much as their stomachs could hold. They wouldn't eat yet, not until they reached camp and saw their Clanmates again.

They used several unevenly spaced stepping stones to cross the other side. Once there, Snowhawk frowned. Something smelled strange…something smelled different. Had some cat erected a new border along the river? Why?

He could tell Lightningstar scented the strange new border as well.

"It could be the Pride," Snowhawk said, although it smelled different than Fear's old rogues.

"Let's just be cautious," Lightningstar said softly, and the two of them began padding through the undergrowth together.

Sure enough, other signs of strange cats appeared as they continued deeper into the forest. A mound of disturbed earth here, a claw-mark there, a patch where dirt had been buried all pointed towards new cats. Snowhawk's pelt crawled with unease as he followed Lightningstar through the thick undergrowth.

Then, Lightningstar turned suddenly, and Snowhawk did as well. A scarred white tom was standing there, facing them with a disgusted look on his muzzle.

"Trespassers," he snarled, and Snowhawk noticed that his scent matched the border; he was one of the intruding cats.

"You're the trespasser," Lightningstar snarled. "This is my Clan's territory."

The tom seemed taken aback. "Your Clan?" he echoed, and then his eyes widened. "You must be Lightning and Snowpaw. My apologies." The tom dipped his head in respect. Lightningstar and Snowhawk shared confused glances.

"Why are you here? How do you know our names?" Lightningstar demanded.

"I think it would be easiest if Ruinstar was to speak with you," the tom said. "My name is Skullcrush; I'll take you to camp."

At this, Snowhawk was even more confused; the name was like a warrior name, but somehow not.

Lightningstar glanced at Snowhawk as if for assistance, before steeling himself. "We'll go," he said with a hardened look in his eyes, and Snowhawk smiled; with his nine lives, Lightningstar felt secure in his power, as he should. He didn't need Snowhawk to make decisions any longer.

Skullcrush nodded again, and flicked his tail, leading Lightningstar and Snowhawk through the forest. He finally stopped at a clearing, one that Snowhawk recognized as the clearing where Lightningstar had been helping Mudstripe and Ruin dig dens. There were many more dens now, and more cats to fill them. A small black tom padded forward; Snowhawk recognized his amber eyes and white paw.

"Hello," Ruin said, glancing at Lightningstar and Snowhawk. "You've returned."

"I found them just near the border, Ruinstar." Skullcrush said. Ruin flicked his tail dismissively, and Skullcrush padded away.

"Ruinstar?" Lightningstar asked. "Is that what they're calling you now?"

"TwoClan has embraced your Clan traditions," Ruin said, a smile playing on his muzzle.

"You cannot take the name 'star' until you've accepted your nine lives from StarClan," Snowhawk said. _Why did StarClan not tell us there was another Clan now? Where did these cats come from? _

"How has this happened? Why are you here?" Lightningstar demanded.

"We were just meeting with Mudstripe; I would explain, but perhaps you would be more willing to listen to him," Ruin said. "Come with me."

Ruin led them to a den. Lightningstar and Snowhawk entered cautiously. There was Mudstripe; his eyes widened as he saw Lightningstar.

"Lightningstar!" he exclaimed. "I didn't think I'd see you again!"

He moved forward to greet Lightningstar, but the golden tabby stopped him.

"What is going on?" Lightningstar demanded. "What has happened?"

"Our Clans have become one," Ruin said. He blinked, surprised by the ferocity in Lightningstar's gaze.

"Let me explain," Mudstripe said quickly. "Ruinstar and his two cats didn't move in after you left, they kept their distance as you directed. However, they carried some sort of disease with them – we think it came from their fleas – and although they were immune to it, we were not, save for Fernstep, Windheart, and Breezefeather. Many of our cats fell ill; Ruinstar knew how to cure the disease. He sent his two cats to go on a mission to find the cure. One of them died, but the other one returned, along with many other of Ruinstar's cats who had heard of our life here. He cured all of us, and we lost no cat. We were still very weak though, and so some of Ruinstar's cats moved into our camp to hunt for us and care for us until we recovered."

"Clans shouldn't need other warriors to take care of them," Lightningstar growled ominously.

"I know, but we had no choice," Mudstripe said quickly. "Ruinstar was very helpful, and eager to learn. He poses no threat. And we discussed the matter, and realized that the city was a very dangerous place, no place for cats, and there was room enough in the forest for all of us; unlike the Pride, Ruinstar was willing to share. So our Clans sort of combined; we rule the forest and live together now."

Lightningstar's eyes narrowed. "He is not Ruinstar; he has not earned his nine lives."

"So you did, then?" Mudstripe asked eagerly. "It worked? You got them?"

"Indeed. I am Lightningstar now," Lightningstar said, and Snowhawk thought he saw a gleam of greed in Ruin's eyes, but it quickly vanished.

"My mistake," Ruin said. "I must find StarClan at once and gain my own nine lives, yes? And you can retake your place from Mudstripe."

"My Clan will not be joined with yours—" Lightningstar started, but Mudstripe interrupted him.

"It isn't so bad, Lightningstar," Mudstripe said. "We can't all be in the same camp, obviously, we still have our own camp. We only have to patrol half of our territory now, they patrol the other borders. With them on one side and us on the other, it's perfect; we will never have to worry about invasion again!"

"No," Lightningstar growled again. "We fought for this territory by ourselves; we nearly lost cats to the Pride over it. Did we do all that, go on our great journey, only to have half of our territory given away to these strangers? For moons they lived in the city; they can do it again. There will be no TwoClan, only my Clan here and his in the city."

Silently, Snowhawk agreed with him.

"I'm sorry you feel that way," Ruin said, his words velvet-soft, even on his lips. "But you're tired from your journey; you should discuss this later with your Clan when you are in good health once more, yes? Mudstripe, why don't you accompany our friends back to your camp?"

Mudstripe nodded, and rose to his paws. Lightningstar looked as if he wanted to say something further, but he simply clenched his jaw and followed Mudstripe. Snowhawk did the same.

Mudstripe led them through the forest; Snowhawk could feel the dark tabby's nervousness. Lightningstar said nothing, clearly deep in through.

And then the scent of camp washed over Snowhawk's nose, and he felt himself walking a little faster, as the stone structure appeared. He could see shapes moving around at first, gradually forming into cats as they approached. Heads turned and eyes lit up as they saw Lightningstar and Snowhawk returning home.

A streak of gray raced forward, followed by two smaller ones, nearly knocking Lightningstar off his paws.

"You're home!" Mossflower cried, licking Lightningstar's muzzle furiously. "I never doubted it my darling, never—"

She was interrupted by two voices shouting "Daddy!" as Mossflower's kits caught up, tacking their father's forelegs. Snowhawk was surprised to see Sorrelkit and Willowkit, so much bigger than when he had left. Sorrelkit looked as strong as ever, but Willowkit looked weaker than before, if anything. The sickness had taken its toll on her; indeed, it had taken a toll on the entire Clan, as Snowhawk looked around the camp.

"Snowpaw!" He felt Frostpaw shout his name before he saw her, racing towards him. She buried her face in his white fur, and Snowhawk buried his in hers, feeling fierce joy welling up in his heart as he drank in her scent, the same as it had been when she left, except for the faint note of fading sickness. She was thinner than before, with her ribs showing through her pelt, but she was alive and waiting, which was all that mattered.

"I missed you so much," he whispered to her, and felt her purr in reply.

"Didn't meet any pretty city she-cats, did you?" she asked, and drew apart from him. "Why were you gone so long? We thought…we thought you were…."

"We'll explain later," Snowhawk promised. "For now we just have to try and figure everything out…what all has happened?"

Frostpaw simply shook her head. "So much has changed. Ruin and his cats…TwoClan…Mudstripe nearly died of the sickness, a lot of cats did, but Mudstripe had it the worst since he was around Ruin and the others so much as leader. He was so close to death, and then Ruin brought him back…Mudstripe thought it was a miracle, he was convinced that StarClan had sent Ruin, even though it was Ruin that brought the sickness in the first place. And after that, everything happened so fast…we're outnumbered, Snowpaw, by a lot of cats. Ruin led the entire city, and I'd say only a fourth of those cats are here now, but he has the others at his beck and call…if he decided to win the forest from us, I don't know what we could do to stop him."

"StarClan is with us," Lightningstar said confidently, causing Frostpaw and Snowhawk to turn towards him.

"You got your nine lives?" Mossflower whispered.

"Yes, and it was the most amazing experience of my life," Lightningstar said, "next to a few nights." He gave Mossflower a playful brush with his tail, and she flushed under her gray fur.

"You're so big!" Sorrelkit squeaked to Snowhawk. "Do you have stories for us?"

"Plenty," Snowhawk said, and although he smiled he could feel the weight of their journey on his shoulders. So much had happened, both on the journey and while they were gone, Fear's death most importantly of all.

"Our Clan needs to meet," Lightningstar said, and he padded past Mossflower towards the StonePile. Snowhawk could see the Clan's curious gaze as he ascended.

"My Clan!" Lightningstar boomed, so loud that Snowhawk could feel his rumbles through his paws. "We have returned from our journey, me with my nine lives and Snowpaw with his medicine cat name! We are now Lightningstar and Snowhawk!"

Snowhawk could see cats' jaws drop and surprised glances; he could feel their gazes burning into his pelt, but he kept his eyes squarely on Lightningstar's face.

"However, it seems we have returned during a time of trouble. Who is this Ruinstar, claiming to be a leader touched by StarClan? What is this TwoClan claiming to have us among its ranks?"

"Ruinstar is a liar and a phony!" Frostpaw whispered to Snowhawk, although he realized it wasn't her speaking, but Windheart as the golden tabby padded forward. His fur looked the cleanest of the Clan, and he looked healthy; living in the city meant that he had apparently built up immunities to the city sickness.

"He is not here by StarClan's choice, and I don't believe he is here to help," Windheart continued. "When he came to the city, he came peacefully at first, speaking with the other bosses and meeting with them. Gradually though, important cats began to disappear, until the bosses themselves disappeared as well. Ruin was the cause, and if we aren't careful the same will happen here." He met Lightningstar's gaze firmly. "I have told Mudstripe this, but he will not listen."

"Ruinstar has saved us!" Mudstripe exclaimed, causing heads to turn. "He could have let us die and claimed our territory then! But instead he risked his own cats to save us. Are those the actions of a future tyrant?"

"He's already a tyrant, in the city!" Windheart argued. "He doesn't care about his cats lives, and I'd bet a mountain of mice he doesn't care about us! He just wants power. Ruin is afraid of mortality; if he could get nine lives, he would be immortal in his own eyes. That is why he saved us; for his interests, not our own."

Beside him appeared Leafshine, her pelt almost touching Windheart's. "I agree," she said softly.

"Mother was very sick," Frostpaw said, her voice ragged. "She was near death too, but Windheart took care of her. When Ruin returned with the herbs it was Windheart that gave them to her, and it was he that nursed Mother back to health. I think we might be getting a new father soon." Her whiskers twitched slightly, and Snowhawk saw that she approved of the idea of Windheart being her father.

_It looks like I didn't have to do anything for them, _Snowhawk thought. _Windheart and Leafshine worked their problems out together, at least. _

"I do not trust Ruin either," Lightningstar said, "and we fought too hard for this territory to simply give it away." He paused for a moment. "Where is Ottertail?"

"He stays in Ruin's camp," Fernstep said.

"My apprentice Rainpaw stays there often as well, but I encourage it," Mudstripe said. "It is good to learn things from them as they learn from us."

"And Nightpaw?" Lightningstar asked, and Snowhawk knew he was thinking of how Nightpaw had insisted Ruin's cats were 'cool'.

"I see them sometimes, but not often," Nightpaw said, taking a step forward. "I don't like being around them as much as I did before. They're interesting, but very different from us, I've found."

Lightningstar nodded slowly. "I want them out of our forest," he said finally, "but we cannot hope to fight them all. I can only hope that Ruin will go quietly."

"Won't happen," Windheart said firmly. "He's found himself a patch of fertile territory; nothing can make him give that away now."

"Lightning – Lightningstar – no offense, but you've been gone for some time," Mudstripe said. "Things are different from when you left. If you could only wait a few days, see how things work, maybe you would understand."

Lightningstar was quiet for a moment. Snowhawk knew that the old Lightningstar, insecure of his power, would have either turned to Snowhawk for guidance or immediately rejected the idea. This newer, wiser Lightningstar however considered it.

"I will give them a half-moon of time," Lightningstar said finally. "I will watch, wait, and observe. At the end of that time I will make my decision and meet with Ruin if need be."

Some of the Clan seemed satisfied; Windheart noticeably did not. With that settled, Lightningstar descended the StonePile to speak with Mossflower and catch up on everything that had happened.

"Snowhawk!" a touch on his flank caused him to turn. Cricketpaw and Nightpaw both stood there, blinking at him anxiously.

"Yes?" Snowhawk asked.

"Lightkit's in a bad way," Nightpaw said nervously. "She's had a lot of those visions lately…one for Brindleface and one for Bluestar and one for Sin, she said, and one for Fear too…she had one while she was sick, and now though the illness is gone, she's still really sick. Can you help her?"

Snowhawk glanced at Frostpaw. He was itching to talk to her, about everything that had happened while he was gone…and everything that had happened before he left. Still, he knew his duties lay as a medicine cat first.

"Take me to her," he said, touching Frostpaw gently with his tail in farewell. She simply nodded, watching as Cricketpaw and Nightpaw led him away.

They took him to the old medicine cat den. It was almost bare now; Snowhawk guessed that Mossflower had exhausted it trying to take care of the sick cats, and simply hadn't stocked up again. Lightkit lay in the den on her side, her flanks rising up and down slowly. Her breath seemed raspy, and she didn't react as Snowhawk neared, or even when he touched her with his tail. It wasn't until he called her name softly that her blue-violet eyes opened slowly.

"Snowpaw," she whispered, recognizing him. "You're back."

"Yes," Snowhawk smiled down at her, before flicking his tail for Cricketpaw and Nightpaw to leave. He didn't look behind him to make sure that they did, but he felt their pawsteps leading away.

"You've had more visions, huh?" he asked. Lightkit nodded weakly.

"I don't remember them, but Nightpaw and Cricketpaw were there," she said quietly. "Snowpaw, they're tearing me apart."

Snowhawk didn't bother to correct her about his name; it was inconsequential when she was feeling so poorly.

"You'll be fine," he said soothingly, but she closed her eyes.

"With each one, it feels like I lose a bit of myself," she said. "Mudstripe wouldn't make me an apprentice. He said it was too dangerous, if I was in a tree hunting or sparring or something…if I had one of my visions…."

Snowhawk knew Mudstripe was right, but it wouldn't do Lightkit any good to hear it.

"We'll figure this out, and you'll be the greatest apprentice in the Clan," he said comfortingly. Lightkit let out a moan.

"Frostpaw, Rainpaw, and Cricketpaw will be warriors before I'm an apprentice," she groaned, and Snowhawk knew it hurt to think that she might never train with one of her closest friends.

"Nightpaw will wait for you," Snowhawk assured her. "He's your friend too."

Lightkit opened her eyes again, staring at Snowhawk. Her gaze was haunted by pain. "But what if I never get better?"

Snowhawk had no answer to that, and Lightkit closed her eyes once more. Silent reigned for a few moments.

"If I don't get better and I never will get better, would you do something for me?" Lightkit asked suddenly. Snowhawk blinked slowly.

"It depends on what it is," he said cautiously.

"Would you kill me?"

Snowhawk stared at her for a moment, completely taken aback. "Lightkit, I couldn't—"

"I can't take this!" she burst out. "I hate this, feeling when cats die. I don't even know how many deaths I've gone through, but it's too many! And what if we fight with Ruin, what then? Not only will I be useless, confined to this den, but I'll be feeling my Clanmates die too, Snowpaw. And I just can't take that…."

Snowhawk's gaze gentled. "I don't think it will come to that," he lied. "I'm sure we can figure this out, Lightkit, just given a little time. Surely there is a reason for this."

"I shudder to think what it could be," Lightkit said bitterly, and turned away from him to that her muzzle was facing the wall. Snowhawk waited for a moment, but when it became obvious that she would say no more, he sighed quietly and pushed a few poppy seeds in the corner towards her.

"Eat these, you'll feel better," he said gently, and rose to his paws. Behind him, he felt her lick up the seeds.

"Well?" Cricketpaw and Nightpaw demanded immediately as he left the den.

"There's nothing wrong with her physically, she's just weak," Snowhawk thought. "Just take her some prey, she'll get stronger."

"We do, every day," Nightpaw said, "but she doesn't want to eat it. Sometimes she just refuses. If it was any other cat I'd shove it down their throat, but with her…I can't."

Snowhawk found himself smiling as he realized the depth of Nightpaw's affections. If Lightkit wasn't careful, she might have two toms dueling over her. If she even made it to apprenticeship, that was.

"She's depressed," he said finally. "She's afraid of the battle that might come; she knows you might die, and she doesn't want to go through it with you. She's afraid of losing her Clanmates, which is understandable. I'll try to talk to StarClan about it sometime soon; maybe they can help me."

Cricketpaw and Nightpaw both sighed.

"Speak to them soon," Cricketpaw said flatly, and he and Nightpaw padded away. Snowhawk's pelt prickled; although he had said there had to be a reason for Lightkit's vision, he himself wasn't so sure. Why would StarClan put a cat through such a thing? Unless, of course, it wasn't them pulling the strings….

He was shaken from his thoughts by a gentle touch on his flank.

"Want to eat with me?" Frostpaw offered. "You're probably starving, huh?"

As if on cue, Snowhawk's stomach rumbled and he smiled. "Yeah," he said, and they padded to the fresh-kill pile together, selecting a mouse to share.

"Leaf-bare's coming soon, by the next full moon," Frostpaw said as Snowhawk took a bite. "There won't be much prey to share then, and we'll still be weak…do you think we can beat Ruin?"

"We beat the Pride, we can beat them," Snowhawk said.

"The Pride was already shattered when we returned," Frostpaw pointed out, "and they were all messed up. There are more of these cats, they're united, and they're killing machines. I watched one of them hunt, once…he about ripped his prey apart and ate it on the spot. They might pretend to be a Clan and follow the warrior code, but they're nothing of the sort. They'll never be true warriors…hopefully Lightningstar will see that."

Frostpaw nodded slowly. She took a bite, and then swallowed. "Was it scary?" she asked finally. Snowhawk laughed.

"Which parts weren't?" he replied. "We wandered around with no idea where to go the first couple of days. Finding Wander was a nightmare. Then, we decided to rob a Twoleg nest…." He continued, weaving his tale for Frostpaw, watching her eyes grow wide as he told her of being captured and imprisoned. By the time he got to the part where he realized Fear was just next door, he had attracted a crowd of cats, all listening intently to his story. He finished with the shine-tunnel – what they would call it, he had no idea; MoonTunnel? – since he couldn't tell them about the ceremony. The other cats sat back, thinking over his story.

"You really almost stole from Twolegs?" Sorrelkit asked in amazement.

"You _escaped _Twolegs?" Willowkit asked in wonder.

"And Fear really made it to StarClan?" Stoneclaw asked, his muzzle wrinkled in disgust. "The pile of foxdung."

"She wasn't so bad," Snowhawk and Mossflower said at the same time. They glanced at each other, amused.

"We both saw her softer side," Mossflower explained. "She was a bit gruff, but she was kind to her followers, gentle with them. I remember Mime, a little cat who took on the personalities – and flaws – of whatever cat was nearest to her. Once she adopted Fear's personality, and she was blunt and sarcastic; I think it surprised Fear quite a bit, and she was nicer after that. Mime was killed by Savage in battle…it was sad, she was a sweet thing."

"Or at least she was around you," Lightningstar said with a quiet laugh, licking Mossflower's ear. It was obvious how much he had missed for her; had his body ached for her, Snowhawk wondered? Had he longed to hear her voice and feel her touch, see the way her mismatched eyes sparkled?

Snowhawk realized he had somehow moved from thoughts of Lightningstar thinking of Mossflower to himself thinking of Frostpaw, and he blushed.

"We're exhausted," Lightningstar said finally, rising to his paws, "and I think we'll get some rest. Tomorrow, we'll see how this TwoClan thing goes."

Snowhawk nodded and rose to his paws, padding at first towards the apprentice den before remembering that as a medicine cat, he slept in the medicine den. He frowned slightly; it looked like he wouldn't be sleeping next to Frostpaw after all, and he couldn't ask her without it looking suspicious. It looked like his only company for the night would be Lightkit.

Snowhawk sighed quietly, and after touching Frostpaw's shoulder with his tail, padded to his den of solitude.

Before curling up to sleep, he could feel Lightkit trembling beside him. _StarClan, _he prayed, _show me the meaning for this. Help Lightningstar do the right thing with TwoClan. And, most importantly…what can I do about Frostpaw?_


	28. C h a p t e r 27: Stalling

**AN: They called it TwoClan because it is technically two Clans merged together (Lightning's and Ruin's).**

**C**_hapter _27: Stalling

Snowhawk awoke to see sunlight streaming in through the den. He glanced at Lightkit – she seemed stable enough, for now – before padding out of the den into camp. He blinked in surprise, smelling Ruin's cats' scents in the camp. Sure enough, there were two of his warriors around the fresh-kill pile, dropping off several mice before leaving without sharing tongues. Several of his own Clan were missing, and Snowhawk guessed they were catching prey for Ruin's Clan, returning the favor.

_How pointless, _Snowhawk thought sadly. Is this what our Clan's become?

It was about time for the sunhigh patrol to set out, and Snowhawk watched Fernstep round up a few cats, eventually just bringing Cricketpaw with her. Their border was smaller now, after all, and there was less chance of attack, so fewer cats needed to come along, which meant that the apprentices weren't getting as much training as they needed. Snowhawk frowned, and padded out of camp, heading to Ruin's camp instead. Clan life would be mostly the same in his own camp; to experience the true changes, he needed to see how the city cats went about their den.

It seemed about the same as it had been the day before; many warriors paced to and fro, going about their duties as a normal Clan would, although the fresh-kill pile was almost nonexistent; the warriors ate their kills as they caught them, Snowhawk guessed. There appeared to be no elders or queens, which was to be expected; they wouldn't be well enough to make the trip from the city to the forest. There were apprentices, but as Snowhawk watched from the bushes, they seemed to have different mentors, hunting with one and training for battle with another right in camp.

Finally, Snowhawk turned to go, padding back towards his own camp. More of Ruin's warriors were there, sharing tongues with members of Snowhawk's Clan. Rainpaw had returned, and Snowhawk padded over to him; he wanted to speak with the gray apprentice.

"Why have you been meeting with Ruin's Clan so often?" Snowhawk demanded. Rainpaw blinked slowly.

"Good to see you too," Rainpaw said icily.

Snowhawk licked his chest, realizing he was getting off on the wrong foot. "It's good to be home again," he said, "but I'm a little startled by how everything's changed. How come you're so close to Ruin's cats now?"

"They're cool, and Ottertail likes them," Rainpaw said defensively.

"He doesn't like them, he works for them! Rainpaw, the only reason they're still here is because Ruin wants nine lives. Once he has that, he'll take over our territory!"

"You don't know anything about Ruin," Rainpaw spat. "I've been teaching him a lot about the Clan; and it wasn't Ottertail that told him how nine lives work, it was me! And guess what, Snowhawk? He didn't care! He wanted to learn more about our patrols instead!" Rainpaw raised his chin stubbornly. Snowhawk blinked in surprise.

_Maybe Ruin was just pretending that he didn't care so Rainpaw wouldn't be suspicious, _he thought. _Or maybe…maybe Ottertail already told him that, so it didn't matter. But why would he care about patrols?_

"I've been teaching them all about the warrior code, how warriors don't kill and take care of elders and kits and everything," Rainpaw bragged, "and they all want to listen to me. So shut up, Snowhawk. Just because your Lightningstar's favorite and have your fancy name doesn't mean you're better than me!" Rainpaw's blue eyes flashed, and Snowhawk suddenly realized that Rainpaw was jealous. Snowhawk's eyes narrowed.

"You're too jealous to see what's in front of your own nose!" Snowhawk growled. "Ruin's using you, somehow! He doesn't care about becoming a Clan, he just wants this information. He wants to know all about us so he can beat us! You're just being used by him."

"Shut up!" Rainpaw snarled, unsheathing his claws, batting Snowhawk's tail away from his throat. Snowhawk realizing Rainpaw was looking for a fight. In the back of his mind, he knew medicine cats weren't supposed to fight, but Snowhawk found himself itching to wipe Rainpaw's smug look off his face.

"Bring it on," Snowhawk hissed, fur bristling. Suddenly, Rainpaw's head jerked to the right, and Snowhawk followed the movement. Lightningstar was padding towards them, eyes blazing.

"Snowhawk, Rainpaw, what is the meaning of this?" he thundered, loudly enough that Snowhawk could feel it through his paws. "We might be fighting Ruin's cats in less than a half moon, and you're going to be fighting each other? Snowhawk, as a medicine cat I expected better from you."

Snowhawk's ears flattened, and he felt like he was still an apprentice being scolded. One glance at Rainpaw told Snowhawk that Rainpaw was even jealous of a single comment, of Lightningstar's expectations. Snowhawk gritted his teeth.

"Rainpaw's being used by Ruin for information, but he won't listen to me," Snowhawk said, well aware of how pathetic he sounded. "He's been telling Ruin all about our customs and way of life."

"Isn't that the point of them even being here?" Rainpaw spat. "Mudstripe trusts them, Ottertail trusts them. Do we need the entire Clan to trust them before we can just teach them about the warrior code? You taught it to us when we were just kits, Snowhawk. Is there really so much of a difference between us now?"

Lightningstar's eyes narrowed. "Teaching them the warrior code because they want to change is good," he said, "but if they're only using part of it for their own gains and part to learn how to defeat us…that is worrisome." He sighed quietly. "I gave my word that we would wait, and I will…but I don't want to see you around them any longer, Rainpaw, and I don't want either of you fighting."

Snowhawk nodded, and after a moment of hesitation, Rainpaw nodded as well.

"Whatever you say, Lightningstar," Rainpaw said, but there was a rebellious look in Rainpaw's blue eyes that Snowhawk didn't like. Rainpaw padded away, leaving Snowhawk feeling disgruntled. When he returned home, he had thought that things would be back to normal, or at least close…but how he had a sick Lightkit to contend with, he couldn't seem to get a spare moment with Frostpaw, and Ruin was causing trouble in both Clans.

Snowhawk sighed, and Lightningstar rested his tail on Snowhawk's shoulder. "A lot is different," Lightningstar said quietly. "It will take some time to get used to, won't it?"

Snowhawk nodded slowly, and Lightningstar padded away. Snowhawk glanced around for Frostpaw, but she was nowhere to be seen; perhaps she was hunting. Snowhawk went back to check on Lightkit, but she was asleep. Having nothing to do, Snowhawk settled down in his den to watch the Clan.

The mixture of cats was strange to him, as strangers walked among the cats he knew and had trained alongside. He recognized Skullcrush, and Crunch and Batter – what were their new names? – but he didn't recognize any of Ruin's other cats. He was almost disappointed that Wander or Shaw hadn't come with Ruin, but the thought was preposterous; neither of them would want anything to do with Ruin, no matter what he seemed.

He saw Sorrelkit and Willowkit together, playing. Sorrelkit was strong and fast, but Willowkit seemed a bit feeble, although her face was lit up in a smile as she struggled to keep up with her golden sister. She had obviously been more sick than Sorrelkit, but it looked as if she was healing; Willowkit would be stronger when she was older, of apprenticing age. Snowhawk watched their game with his head on his paws, before something caught his attention in the corner of his eye. He turned his head, and saw a white tom speaking with several of Ruin's cats. Snowhawk wasn't quite sure why his attention had turned to this particular tom at first; Lightningstar's cats were eying him with distrust, but they were doing it with several other cats of Ruin's as well. Then, the tom's scent drifted towards Snowhawk's nose, and his eyes widened: Lune.

Sudden fury welled up within him, and he rose to his paws. This was the cat that had betrayed Fear, caused her to lose faith in her followers, eventually leading to Sin's death and her own! This was the traitor!

Snowhawk stalked forward, but almost as if Lune could sense him coming, the white tom rose to his paws and padded out of camp. Padding quickly on silent paws, Snowhawk hurried after him, following the tom's white tail into the forest.

"Lune!" he snarled, and the white tom turned. At first, his golden eyes showed no interest in Snowhawk, until they widened in understanding.

"You're that white cat of Lightning's," Lune said slowly; the velvet soft tones of his voice could be felt through Snowhawk's paws as he grew closer to Lune. "Frostpaw? Or was that someone else?"

"I was Snowpaw then, but I'm Snowhawk now," Snowhawk growled. "You traitor. Fear's dead because of you!"

For a moment, the news seemed to truly surprise Lune; his face froze in a mask of shock. All too quickly, he hid his emotions behind a wall of impartialness.

"Dead? How could you possibly know that?" Lune asked, his voice cool and uninterested.

"She fled to the forest with some of her other cats, but you already knew that when you tried to steal the Pride," Snowhawk hissed. "She ran to Twolegplace; somehow Sin was killed and the others left her too. She was alone and broken, you pile of foxdung! She was captured by Twolegs and imprisoned for an entire moon, until the Twolegs put her to death. I saw her in StarClan."

Lune's impartial mask seemed to almost slip. "She's truly dead?"

Snowhawk let out a rumbling hiss, claws unsheathed for the second time that day. "Are you doubting the word of a medicine cat?"

Lune took a step back. "I didn't kill her!"

"You did the next best thing!" Snowhawk roared, springing forward with outstretched paws. It had been a long time since he had been in any sort of battle, and Lune avoided the attack easily.

"I thought medicine cats didn't fight," Lune said challengingly.

"We do against scum like you," Snowhawk shot back, leaping again, only to have Lune sidestep him again.

"I'm not going to fight you," Lune spat. "There's more to this than you understand."

"All I know is that Fear's dead, and it's your fault. You betrayed her for nothing more than power."

"And you're so much better than me!" Lune sneered. "You left her after staying for barely a day, crawling back to the cats that exiled you! Look how loyal you are to them now, you fool. What did they do for you, huh? They exiled you, threw you away like an old piece of prey. Fear took you in, and you left her? You're no better than I am."

Snowhawk had no reply to the accusation; he had left Fear, but StarClan had said he had made the right choice; weren't they the best judge, in their eternal wisdom? But if they had chosen for him not to stay with Fear, how had they welcomed her into their fold after she died?

Seeing that his opponent was distracted, Lune turned tail, disappearing into the thick brush, leaving a confused Snowhawk behind. He considered going after the coward, but knew Lune was going to run back to Ruin, and as fragile as their alliance was now, attacking one of Ruin's cats in the middle of camp wouldn't help matters. Sighing, Snowhawk turned and padded back the way he had come, feeling lost and disoriented. How was he supposed to know who to believe?

. . .

The next few days passed much the same way, with the strange going-ons between Clans. Moments with Frostpaw were rare, as Snowhawk had other matters to deal with; taking care of Lightkit, watching to make sure Lune didn't come back, watching to ensure that Rainpaw didn't leave. Lightningstar seemed more and more disturbed by Ruin's loose interpretation of the warrior code; his warriors were gruff, with strange, ominous names, eating prey for themselves first and their Clan second, patrolling only as much border space as they had to. While it was true that it meant less work for patrols, it also meant that each group has less hunting space than before; although they were supposed to be one Clan, there was an undrawn boundary between two camps that neither group much wanted to cross. Ultimately, this didn't help Lightningstar's warriors gain any more weight, but it didn't help Ruin's either; Ruin had many more cats with less territory than he had in the city. Although the forest was more fertile, it could only hold so many cats for so much time.

What this meant was that there was only so much time both sides had; eventually their fragile peace would shatter, and they would be drawn into a war for the forest itself. And since Ruin owned both the forest and the Twolegplace, there was nowhere Lightningstar's Clan could run.

The half moon was quickly approaching, but Snowpaw held a feeling of foreboding. Sometime seemed wrong, even as the moon waned down to half the size it had once held. Snowhawk had a sinking feeling that something would happen, before the allotting time. Surely Ruin knew that Lightningstar wouldn't let him stay in the forest once their time was up?

And then, four nights before the half moon rose into the sky, the Clan received a visitor. Snowhawk opened his eyes to see a pale figure, as white as moonlight, sinking into the Clan. Snowhawk rose, blinking sleepily, thinking that it was only a dream or some figment of his imagination, but after a moment it became apparent that this figure did not intend to fade away. Snowhawk rose to his paws, squinting, and fear flared inside of him as he realized the stranger was heading for Lightningstar's den. Snowhawk immediately raced out of the den, just in time to see the white tom enter the den.

"Lightningstar!" Snowhawk shouted in warning as he entered the den, only to find that the white cat- Lune – was sitting calmly beside an awake Lightningstar.

"What are you doing here?" Snowhawk hissed at Lune.

"He wanted to meet with me," Lightningstar said, nodding to Snowhawk. "And since our Clans are at peace for now, I agreed. He didn't want to speak around you, for some reason." The look in Lightningstar's eyes told Snowhawk that Lightningstar knew exactly why Snowhawk didn't want Lune in camp, and that Lightningstar didn't want him here either. Still, if Lune had come to them it had to be for some reason; perhaps Ruin had tired of waiting for their decision.

"Ruin's planning something," Lune said slowly. Lightningstar's eyes narrowed.

"Be more specific," the golden tabby growled.

"He isn't going to wait until the half-moon; he's preparing his forces, summoning cats from the city. They're waiting nearby, probably very close to that field your Clan ran off to that one time, after we ran you off." Lune spoke softly, and he seemed to be cool and under control again.

"He's going to attack us?" Lightningstar demanded. Lune nodded slowly.

"He knows you won't attack until the half-moon, and that you'll try to negotiate. Ruin doesn't negotiate; he grabs what he wants, and kills to get it if he has to."

"Like you," Snowhawk hissed, just loud enough for Lune to hear. Lune glanced at fleetingly, but said nothing.

"And why should we believe you?" Lightningstar asked. "You were our enemy them, and you're still our enemy now. What good would it do for you to warn us of this?"

"It's got to be a trap," Snowhawk said flatly. "He tricked Fear too, didn't he? If he can make us attack first, we'll look like the bad cats, rallying Ruin's cats against us. Maybe he's hoping to provoke a war so that he can somehow either get Ruin killed in battle, or kill Ruin himself in the thick of it, when no one will notice."

Lightningstar nodded slowly, and Lune looked almost panicked.

"I can understand why you wouldn't trust me, but I have nothing to gain from this! I'm telling the truth!"

Lightningstar's eyes narrowed. "I don't think we need to listen to a traitor like you; you were selfish and cruel when you joined Fear, and you're selfish and cruel now. Get out of my camp, before I kill you myself; I have a feeling Ruin won't miss you."

Lune's ears flattened. "Please, just listen—"

"Out!" Lightningstar thundered. Knowing that he had lost, Lune rose to his paws and slipped out of the den without a backwards glance. Snowhawk's pelt prickled with fury.

"He should die for what he did," Snowhawk growled. Lightningstar sighed.

"That's not for us to decide," Lightningstar said tiredly, lying down once more. "Go back to your nest, Snowhawk. Rest. Even if he's lying, this won't be the last time we'll hear from him; I can feel it in my pelt."

Snowhawk nodded, and rose to his paws, leaving Lightningstar's den and entering his own. As he curled up beside Lightkit, it seemed to him that his sense of foreboding had grown even stronger than before.

. . .

Snowhawk awoke to vibrations of screaming. He opened his eyes slowly, unsure as to what was going on. Then he glanced to his side, and saw Lightkit thrashing wildly, panting as if she was short of breath. Another cry of pain escaped her, and Snowhawk leaped to his paws, not knowing what to do. H e couldn't stop these visions, he didn't know how; he could only stay beside her and help her through them.

He could feel her screaming, finally letting out a choked gurgle and growing limp. By pressing his paws against her side, he could feel the name of the dead cat,

"Stonefur."

Lightkit opened her eyes slowly, looking up at Snowhawk. She didn't look shaken, or even frightened, just sorrowful.

"Will you kill me now?"

Snowhawk simply stared down at her for a moment, and then looked away. "No."

She closed her eyes. "Didn't think so. But when you're off watching your Clanmates get hurt in battle – fighting with them, even, we'll need all the cats we have – you won't be here to stop me from doing it myself. No one will be."

Snowhawk simply gazed down at her with sorrow in his eyes.

. . .

"I need to speak to StarClan," Snowhawk said. Lightningstar glanced at him.

"What?"

"I need to talk to them," Snowhawk repeated.

"They won't tell us if Ruin is going to attack."

"I know. It's not about that. It's about Lightkit."

Understanding dawned in Lightningstar's eyes. "Her visions."

Snowhawk nodded. "I'm afraid she'll kill herself if I don't do something about them, but I don't know what to do."

"I can't come with you right now, and you know the way," Lightningstar said. "Why ask me?"

"I can't go yet; the half-moon is when I'm supposed to visit StarClan," Snowhawk said. Lightningstar frowned.

"And you know we will more than likely be in a fight by then," Lightningstar said, "so you want me to buy you some time so you can meet with them when you should."

Snowhawk nodded, and Lightningstar sighed. "What am I supposed to tell him?"

"Tell him you'll join his Clan," Snowhawk said. "To him, we already are joined, hence 'TwoClan' but I'm sure he'd rather make it official than pick a fight. Then, tell him how to get nine lives."

Lightningstar's eyes narrowed. "We can't let him get nine lives."

"So lie," Snowhawk replied. "He knows where we came from because Skullcrush probably told him, so just point him in that direction. With any luck he'll wander off in search of it. While you're meeting with him, I'll visit StarClan. It shouldn't be hard to avoid him; as long as he's not downwind, I can smell him a hundred tail-lengths away."

Lightningstar considered it for a moment. "There is a lake somewhere to the north of the tunnels," he said slowly. "It's hard to get to because of the rocky climb…but if we could convince him to go there, it could work…."

Lightningstar nodded slowly. "I'll speak with him tomorrow. You sneak the day after – it will take you some time to reach the tunnels and then find the right one. The next night you can speak with StarClan, and hurry back, and we can see what happens."

Snowhawk nodded, and dipped his head. "Thank you, Lightningstar," he said, before padding to the medicine den.

"Lightkit," he called, and the little kit opened her eyes, blinking slowly. "I'm going to see StarClan soon, just in a few days. Do you think you can hold on until then?"

"Yes," Lightkit whispered, softly at first, and then more loudly, "of course."

Snowhawk smiled at her, gave her a few poppy seeds, and left the den.

Almost immediately, Frostpaw cornered him.

"You're leaving again, aren't you?" she asked in an accusing voice. "I saw you talking to Lightningstar. What have you two agreed on? Where are you going?"

He knew there was no point in hiding anything from her, not now. "Lightningstar is going to tell Ruin that we'll join him tomorrow, to buy me some time. The day after that I'll leave to find StarClan and ask them about the coming battle and Lightkit. Okay? I'll be back soon, I promise."

Frostpaw blinked at him anxiously. "You're sure you'll be safe?" she whispered, and Snowhawk nodded.

"I promise, I'll come back," he said, and licked her muzzle, feeling his tongue tingle, before glancing around nervously in case they were drawing any attention. "I'm just going to StarClan, it isn't the end of the world."

"That's what you said last time," Frostpaw reminded him.

"This time I actually have a clue as to where I'm going," Snowhawk purred, swiping his tongue over her ear. "Relax. Want to share prey with me?"

"Of course," she said, and followed him to the fresh-kill pile, but even as she bit into their vole, her mismatched eyes were dark with worry, sharing the same anxiety that Snowhawk felt.

**AN: Proooobably should have mentioned this a few chapters ago, but just so you guys know, we're actually very close to the enddd~**

**And then I'll write Shattered!**

**Also, I might be doing a 100-fic challenge sometime soon; I've felt a little blocked as of late (weird considering how quickly I've been writing these chapters, huh?) and I think some one-shots might help me with that. Some will be using older characters (one chapter will be WhitexBat, depending on themes) and others will be brand new characters. Also, I might even give you guys a preview of some Shattered characters in the one-shots, depending on the themes. Can't wait!**

**Also (and I know this is a bit selfish) could you guys lengthen your reviews a bit? It makes my day to wake up to a lot of reviews, but if they're all "awesome update plz" it kind of feels like my writing isn't being appreciated…it just doesn't provide much motivation, you know? I'm not asking for a lot, but a few sentences would be kind of nice. Thanks. :D**


	29. C h a p t e r 28: Betrayal

**AN: While it is true Snowhawk is deaf, he can still feel the rumbles; if they're strong, he can feel them being stronger, meaning the cat is speaking loudly; if they're weak, the cat is speaking softly. That's how he can judge how loud or quiet a voice is speaking. ;)**

**Oh my gawwwd, you guys rose to the occasion magnificently. Thank you so much for those reviews; the reason I ask for longer ones is that sometimes they help me come up with plot points; Slate once working for the Pride, Hag being a spy, etc. Love ya~**

**Thanks for some of the suggestions, too; personally I usually think 'mewed' should be mainly used for kits, but I suppose I could use 'meowed' more often…I used to use it all the time, but I kind of fell out of the habit after I stopped role-playing Warriors.**

**C**_**hapter 28: Destinies and Betrayal**_

The next morning, Snowhawk was awake bright and early, knowing that this would be the last full day he would spend with Frostpaw, for another two days. He dreaded the thought of leaving his Clan again after such a short time with them, but he really had no choice; he feared for Lightkit, and he needed answers, not only for what to do about Ruin, but about what to do with Frostpaw. He loved her, he was sure of it, but he was also sure that it was wrong for medicine cats to have mates. That was how it had always been; it was forbidden, the one true 'code' the medicine cats really had to follow. And like it or not, Snowhawk was a medicine cat; this was something he had been born to do.

He was out gathering herbs until sunhigh; he wouldn't be here to treat anyone if they were hurt, but Mossflower knew how to do that; she just didn't have the time to go looking, with her two bright kits. Sorrelkit and Willowkit were almost four moons, after all, and even though there were only two of them, it was bound to feel cramped in the nursery with Sorrelkit bouncing around. Willowkit had gotten better, as the warriors were sure to bring Mossflower and her kits food first. It made Snowhawk proud; they had come so far, this group, from a pawful of forest loners and city rogues to a strong, united Clan. Or at least mostly united; Ottertail was more loyal to Ruin than Lightningstar, that was plain to see, and Rainpaw's loyalties were still cleanly divided; he was going through a bit of rebellious stage, like young toms often did. And Mudstripe…Snowhawk had no idea where the dark tabby's loyalties laid.

Windheart and Leafshine were very close, Snowhawk noted; Frostpaw was right when she said she might have a father soon, although technically Windheart would already be her father, if she had only known it. It wasn't Snowhawk's place to tell, though; that was Leafshine's responsibility.

Cobwebs and herbs like marigold that would ward off infection were the most important, Snowhawk knew. Those were the herbs that would save lives while he was gone, especially if Ruin's Clan attacked early.

Snowhawk shoved the thought out of his mind. It wouldn't happen. Plenty of cats had looked at Ruin's camp and seen no extra warriors; if anything, Lune had seemed to disappear, at least; no one seemed to know where he had gone. The field where Ruin's warriors were supposedly hiding was actually closer to Ruin's side than Lightningstar's, and at the risk of stirring up conflict, Lightningstar didn't dare send warriors there to check, although Lightningstar was confident there were none; there wasn't enough prey in the field to feed an entire army, although Ruin's cats had probably gotten used to an empty belly.

A brush against his pelt made Snowhawk turn, and he blinked at Frostpaw.

"We've hardly had a moment alone, huh?" she asked quietly, looking down at her paws. "I missed you when you were gone. Like, a lot. Much more than Lightningstar…."

"I missed you too," Snowhawk had softly. "I think I dreamed about you a couple times, but you were always fading in my mind when I woke up…it was a bit lonely, huh? I kept seeing your eyes…."

Frostpaw laughed quietly. "My eyes? I hate them, they look so strange…I wish my eyes could be normal. Sometimes it's hard to hear behind me, because I only hear half the world…." She trailed off, and blushed. "Sorry, I shouldn't complain about hearing when you—" She broke off when Snowhawk touched his nose to hers.

"Your eyes are beautiful, unique. Just like you," Snowhawk rumbled; the words slid off of his tongue like rainwater; saying them just felt right, and he realized he'd been thinking them for a long time. How could he have not realized his feelings sooner?

"I love you," Frostpaw blurted, and then blushed further. "I mean, I know it's wrong…medicine cats can't have mates and I'm still an apprentice although I'll be a warrior in a moon…maybe sooner if I do well in the battle…but I can't help it, Snowhawk. I love you."

Snowhawk brushed his muzzle against hers, feeling a ripple of pleasure. "I love you too," he whispered, breathing in her sweet scent, like the first frost on a crisp leaf-fall morning. He could feel warmth under his pelt as they drew closer to each other, bodies entwining, locked together, two halves of the same whole. And then, just as suddenly, he felt a chill and pulled away. Frostpaw stared at him.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, a tremor in her voice. Snowhawk shook his head, trying to clear it. This felt right…but he knew it was wrong.

"I'm a medicine cat," he said, voice cracking slightly. "I can't."

"But I love you, you love me. Isn't it that simple?" Frostpaw stared at him with begging eyes, and Snowhawk had to look away.

"I wish it was," he said, and then, leaving the herbs on the ground, raced away into the brush without looking back.

_StarClan, _he thought, wanting to look over his shoulder or change direction, come running back to his waiting love, _could you let me do this? Make this one decision for my own happiness instead of someone else's?_

However, he knew the answer was no. He had created this Clan; he had brought them the warrior code. It would have been easy to leave the mate part out, but that would have been wrong, just as breaking it was wrong. He was the first medicine cat his Clan would ever have; could he corrupt that by taking a mate? All parts of the warrior code were important, but the no-mates part was perhaps the most important for a medicine cat. It was part of who he was, whether he liked it or not; it was necessary, it was important, and if he broke it now he would be dooming his Clan forever. 'Our first medicine cat didn't follow it,' they would say 'so why should I?' He carried the responsibility of all future medicine cats on his shoulders now, and he knew it. And as much as it broke his heart, as much as it made him want to scream up at the stars, he knew that one rule could not be broken, even at the cost of his own happiness.

He returned for the herbs later, but Frostpaw was not there. _I have to tell her, _he thought, and felt his heart clench. _I can't lead her on, make her think we could be together. I love her too much to love her, if that even makes any sense…._

He padded back to camp slowly, his paws feeling as if they had been filled with stones. Frostpaw was nowhere to be seen, but he could smell her in the apprentice den. He wanted to go to her, but he had to drop off his herbs in the medicine cat. He dropped his packet of herbs on the ground and began sorting them, marigold in one corner, cobwebs in another, and poppy seeds in a third. It was all he had time to gather. Lightkit was sleeping, and it seemed to Snowhawk that she looked peaceful, almost happy. _Please, StarClan, tell me what I can do for her, _Snowhawk thought.

Vibrations made him turn and pad to the entrance of the den; he blinked as Lightningstar stood atop the StonePile, clearly sharing news with the Clan. He saw looks of disbelief and anger ripple over the Clan, especially on Windheart's face, although some cats looked pleased – Mudstripe and his apprentice, Rainpaw. _He's telling them we'll be joining with them, _Snowhawk guessed. _He has to, or else someone might accidentally let it slip and give us away, or protest during the meeting._

"Trust me," Lightningstar boomed, "I know what I'm doing when I make this decision."

"You're condemning us all to lives of servitude!" Windheart spat. "Breezefeather and I didn't come here to be Ruin's lowly subjects again!"

Lightningstar turned to Windheart coolly. "You can leave." Snowhawk blinked, thinking that Lightningstar had made a crucial mistake, but the golden tabby clearly knew Windheart better than Snowhawk did, for after a moment, Windheart looked away.

"I'm loyal to this Clan," Windheart growled, "and I won't desert it now, even though I think you're making a mistake."

"I thank you for your loyalty," Lightningstar said, and then flicked his tail. "Mudstripe and Snowhawk will accompany me to share the news."

"Can I come?" Rainpaw asked eagerly. Lightningstar glanced at him, and Snowhawk sensed a dilemma; he didn't have a reason for Rainpaw not to come, except that Rainpaw was too close to Ruin's Clan, but if they were becoming one Clan then that reason was no longer valid.

"No," Lightningstar said finally, "this is a meeting for high-ranking cats only. Once we are joined, however, there will be no reason why you cannot visit them."

Rainpaw's eyes lit up, and Snowhawk felt a stirring of pity for the apprentice. He was so eager to prove his worth, to become important and gain power, that he was blind to Ruin using him. It was like when Snowhawk had been choosing the leader of FrostClan, when Rainpaw had wanted to be the leader and gain his nine lives, intending to use them for the good of the Clan, but being sucked in by the possibility of power.

"Let us go," Lightningstar said to Mudstripe, and leaped off of the StonePile. Snowhawk rose to his paws to follow them. For a moment, he thought he saw a gleam of mismatched eyes in the apprentice den, but there was no time for him to speak with Frostpaw; he had to go.

He padded alongside Lightningstar on his left side, Mudstripe on his right, feeling the power of his position. He wasn't just a deaf little kit anymore, or a nervous apprentice. He was a medicine cat who walked with StarClan, who padded down the path they had set him on without fear. Ruin might attack the Clan if their plan failed, but even he wouldn't harm a medicine cat, for risk of angering StarClan. Snowhawk raised his chin proudly as they entered Ruin's camp. Ruin, laying in the entrance of his den eating the biggest mouse Snowhawk had ever seen, rose to his paws. The dark tom's pelt was sleek and healthy-looking, and muscles rippled smoothly under his pelt. There were none of the signs of hardship that haunted Lightningstar's Clan, or even some of Ruin's warriors. Ruin was clearly taking care of himself first, his Clan second. Snowhawk felt a prickle of anger. How could Ruin's warriors serve him this way?

Snowhawk swept his gaze over the camp, and saw with surprise that its size had increased; there was a single queen huddled in one of the dens, nearest to Ruin's. Snowhawk would have guessed she was Ruin's mate, but the way she looked at the black tom fearfully as he passed her suggested that she carried his kits only through necessity, not love.

"Lightningstar, Mudstripe, Snowhawk," Ruin greeted them. His cold amber eyes swept over their group quickly. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"We'd like to speak with you, in private," Lightningstar clarified. Ruin looked almost amused, but he nodded, flicked his tail, and padded back to his den. Snowhawk could feel the queen's eyes on his pelt as he passed her. _What kind of life would she have had to lead, to think that being used by Ruin and carrying his kits was better than the one she had? _Snowhawk wondered. _I can understand the lure of this forest, but still…what a price to pay for a little prey to fill your belly._

"Well?" Ruin asked, sitting down in his den. He wrapped his tail around his paws, masking his single white paw.

"The half-moon is nearly here, but I've made my decision early," Lightningstar said slowly.

There was no masking the greed in Ruin's eyes. "And?"

"I think it would be most beneficial if our Clans combined, as you requested," Lightningstar said. "We have much to offer each other, I believe."

A chilling grin exposing his fangs lit up Ruin's face. "Indeed. And we shall rule together? As joint leaders?"

Lightningstar nodded. "I wanted to tell you this in private so we would not be overheard; as a leader, you get nine lives."

"So I've heard," Ruin said. _From Rainpaw, _Snowhawk thought bitterly.

"You have to speak with StarClan at a certain location," Lightningstar continued, and Ruin leaned forward eagerly. "There's a lake just to the north of here; that is where you must go. There is a long, hollow log that lays on the bank dipping into the water. You must lay on this log and lap up the water, and StarClan will take you away."

Ruin's eyes narrowed slightly. "That's over a day's journey," he said, and Snowhawk sensed a note of suspicion in his rumbles.

Lightningstar nodded. "It took us a long time to find the right place; that's why we were gone for a moon. We found it eventually, though, and as you know I have my nine lives."

Ruin flexed his claws, and Snowhawk wondered if Ruin was considering slitting Lightningstar's throat, just to see if he would come back from the dead.

"Good," Ruin said finally, and Snowhawk had to hold back a sigh of relief. "Allow me to alert my Clan. This is not a mistake, Lightningstar, I assure you; you'll be very glad you made the right choice." With that, Ruin brushed past them, towards his own place to address the Clan, a pile of rocks much like the StonePile. Ruin yowled, gathering his Clan together, but Snowhawk wasn't paying much attention; the day was over half over, and tomorrow he would have to leave the Clan to go to the tunnels and speak with StarClan. First, though, he had to speak to Frostpaw and make everything between them right.

A brush from Lightningstar's tail alerted Snowhawk, as Ruin finished his speech. Ruin's warriors were smiling and looking pleased, but Snowhawk could see the fear in their eyes, the knowledge that if they disagreed with their leader they would be killed as soon as Lightningstar left. Ruin truly ruled his Clan with a stone paw.

"So, to the northern lake, correct?" Ruin asked, and Lightningstar nodded. Ruin's eyes flashed. "Your decision was the best one any cat could make in your position," Ruin said, and there was no mistaking the threat hidden behind his amber eyes.

. . .

Lightningstar entered camp, keeping his head high despite the disproving looks of his warriors. Leafshine sat with her pelt pressed against Windheart, who was looking mutinous as if he was reconsidering his loyalty; however, Snowhawk felt certain that he wouldn't leave without Breezefeather, and she wouldn't leave without Nightpaw and Lightkit, who she cared for as if they were her own.

Snowhawk padded into the medicine cat den. "Everything's going well," he told Lightkit. "I should be able to speak with StarClan tomorrow night."

"Good," Lightkit said softly. "I hope they have an answer for you."

"Me too," Snowhawk meowed, turning his head to gaze out of the den. There wasn't much time in the day left, but he had to speak with Frostpaw. He couldn't just let her wonder while he ran off. Snowhawk steeled himself, and padded out of the den. Frostpaw was eating a rabbit, but she didn't look up as he sat down next to her.

"Nearly finished?" he asked. Frostpaw swallowed and hesitated for a moment, before mewing,

"Yeah."

Snowhawk smiled. "Want to come with me?"

Frostpaw looked up at him nervously, and shrugged, taking another bite of her rabbit. She finished it, and rose to her paws. Snowhawk flicked his tail, and led her out of camp. They walked side-by-side together, stride-for-stride, matching their speed effortlessly.

"Well?" Frostpaw asked, stopping and turning to Snowhawk finally. Her eyes were as cold as ice.

"I-I'm sorry," Snowhawk said, and his stomach clenched with the pain of what he had to say, "but we can't be together."

"You don't love me," Frostpaw said, stating it as if it was a fact.

"No, I do," Snowhawk meowed quickly. "Please don't think that I don't; I love you, Frostpaw, I've loved you for a long time now. And if things could be different…but they can't. I'm a medicine cat, I'm not allowed a mate, and if I break this rule, what are the chances that the medicine cat after me follows it? Or the next one? We can't take mates because we wouldn't be impartial in taking care of our Clanmates, we'd give our mates more attention, but that isn't the only reason. Upholding this law shows how much we're willing to give up for our faith and for our Clan; it shows how strong our Clan is, that we can make this sacrifice. It's part of who I am now, Frostpaw…." He trailed off, bowing his head, unable to continue. Then, he felt her tail touch his muzzle, as soft as a feather, and he slowly lifted his head to gaze into her eyes.

"I understand," she mewed, and he could feel her trembling. "I wish…." And she moved forward suddenly, resting her head against his chest and under his chin – when had he gotten so big, that she would be able to do that?- and sat there for a moment, soaking up his heartbeat, until she finally pulled away.

"You could find another mate," Snowhawk said softly. "There's no way we're getting out of this battle in one piece, we'll have to find more cats in the city or something, if we win...You could—"

"No," she growled, and he was surprised by the ferocity in her voice. "I won't turn my back on you, Snowhawk. It would hurt you too much, to see me with someone else, birthing his kits….I couldn't do that to you. And I don't want to. I'll never love anyone else." She raised her chin, and Snowhawk could see the strength in pride in her, and he found himself aching for her. _I've found the most perfect she-cat in the world, and I can't have her? _He thought, not quite sure who he was asking.

They sat there together for a moment, neither sure what to do, until they finally rose to their paws together. "I've got to gather some traveling herbs, I guess," Snowhawk murmured. Frostpaw nodded.

"I should probably get back too, or they'll wonder," she said. She turned to go, and Snowhawk turned the other way as well, and the two of them went their separate ways, each knowing the matter had been settled, each wishing that it hadn't.

. . .

Snowhawk awoke in the medicine cat den, blinking slowly at the fuzzy gray light touching the sky. It was the morning of the half-moon. He glanced at Lightkit, looking so tiny and fragile in her nest even though she was past apprenticing age. He frowned, and then licked Lightkit's ear in farewell, before chewing his travel herbs, not even bothering to grimace at the taste. Lightkit stirred slightly in her sleep, but did not wake, and like a ghost Snowhawk slipped out of camp.

He padded through the forest, tense, his mouth opened to catch every available scent, his ears swiveling as if to catch sounds even though they were useless, his eyes darting around to catch every movement in the thin brush.

The scent of Ruin's Clan assaulted his nose, and he frowned as he passed the border. _It smells fresh…but if Ruin's Clan and Lightningstar's Clan are supposed to be one now, why would they refresh the border? _Snowhawk wondered, before discarding the thought; one of the warriors had probably simply made a mistake, or simply not heard the news of the joining Clans.

Snowhawk encountered no warriors on his way, until he reached the North River; there, he scented Ruin's warriors, and quickly scaled a tree. He watched the warriors mark near the river, and as they neared the tree, he tensed. One of them even sniffed his tree and frowned, but none of the cats looked up, much to Snowhawk's relief. He waited until they disappeared from sight before climbing down and crossing the North River.

The river was running a little low, which wasn't surprising considering that it had not rained in some time. During leaf-bare it would rise as successions of snow fell and melted, but for now it was easy to cross.

Snowhawk looked up, squinting slightly, and saw the high ridge atop which the tunnels waited. They weren't visible from where he was, which explained why Ruin's Clan had never poked around in them. Snowhawk glanced over his shoulder and bounded up the ridge, aware of how easily his white pelt would give him away if any of Ruin's warriors stopped by to fish.

The tunnels came into view and Snowhawk entered them quickly, not wanting to be spotted by enemy eyes. Pressing his muzzle against the wall of the tunnel, he began padding down the tunnel as quickly as he could, looking up at each shaft of light he passed, knowing he only had so much time to get to the right part of the tunnel. How would he know which part was correct? If he could get to the right tunnel by sunhigh, he would be able to see the bright-rock-pool and tell where he needed to wait for moonhigh.

He padded for what felt like hours, all the while knowing sunhigh was slipping farther and farther away, as he passed more columns of light from above, peering up to see the sun's position. And then, with a sinking heart, he saw that the sun was well over the point of sunhigh. Now he might be simply marching through the tunnels blindly, even passing the shine-tunnel. His ears flattened, and for a moment, he considered stopping all together.

There was nothing to gain by giving up, however; he had to hope that somehow, he would find his destination. And so, he continued.

Snowhawk's paws were beginning to drag with weariness, when he suddenly felt something other than stone underneath his paws. It was slick, smooth against his tired paws. Snowhawk peered downward through the blackness, but could see nothing. On a hunch, he brushed his muzzle against the tunnel, feeling tiny chips of smooth stone in the wall. He smiled triumphantly; he had done it!

Snowhawk peered upwards, straining to see the sky. It was blue, but darker than before; the sun was setting and the moon was rising. When the halfmoon was directly over the hole, it would light up the smooth stone and surrounding chips, allowing him to sleep with StarClan.

Snowhawk made himself comfortable, and relaxed, waiting for StarClan.

. . .

He opened his eyes some time later, surprised to find that he had dozed off. He blinked slowly at the dazzling light of the stone slab. The moon was finally in the right position. Snowhawk wiggled slightly to get closer to the stone; undignified, but it was easiest. He pressed his nose to the cold stone, and closed his eyes.

_When he opened them, he was in StarClan's forest. He smiled, before blinking slowly and glancing around. No one was there. Frowning, he padded forward, pushing through the thick brush and ignoring the brambles prodding him as he went._

"_Again!" he heard a familiar voice growl._ Fear, _he thought, and padded forward more quickly. He stopped and blinked in surprise as he saw Fear circling a small, dark tabby. Who was she?_

"_Fear?" he called, and the chocolate she-cat turned, blinking with surprise as she saw Snowhawk. The apprentice turned towards Snowhawk as well. Snowhawk let out a hiss of surprise. For a moment, he could have sworn that the apprentice had no eyes, just bloody sockets. Then, she blinked, and sharp green eyes stared at him._

"_We'll get back to it," Fear told the apprentice, who nodded and scurried off._

"_Who was that?" Snowhawk asked curiously. Fear smiled._

"_Just an old friend," she purred. "I've been meeting quite a few of them recently, some that I didn't even know I missed…." She shook her head slowly. "Why are you here?"_

"_A lot of things," Snowhawk said, and then glanced around. "Where's Snowfall?"_

_Fear shrugged. "Around here somewhere. What's the problem?"_

"_I don't know what to do about Lightkit, firstly," Snowhawk said. "She keeps having these visions, and I think they're tearing her apart on the inside. Is there anything you can do? Anything I can do?"_

_Fear considered it for a moment. "Her visions don't come from StarClan," Fear said finally, "They – we –wouldn't be so cruel. StarClan doesn't own all the skies, nor do we look down on all cats. Some portions of the sky are owned by others, although we often comingle. Those visions come from somewhere else, Snowhawk, and there's nothing we can do about them. I can tell you a few things, though: first, they'll pass in time. Second, she's being prepared for something much more than just a warrior or medicine cat. Third…her destiny might not lie in a Clan…or at least not yours."_

_Snowhawk's eyes widened. "She's going to leave?"_

_Fear nodded. "The visions were sent to help her appreciate life, Snowhawk, so she would know that not even the most flawed cat is worthless, or not worth saving…you could say she's flawed herself." Fear's golden eyes were glittering, as if with words that she could not say. Snowhawk simply blinked at her for a moment._

"_The Pride?" he asked finally, and Fear nodded._

"_My Pride still exists, but they're scattered," Fear said. "Maybe she'll unite them again, maybe she'll find new flawed cats. Either way, she's got a journey ahead of her."_

_Snowhawk frowned. "What can I tell her? When will they go away?"_

"_When she loses one of the most important things of all," Fear replied. "That's all I can tell you."_

"_Okay…what about Lune? And Ruin?"_

_Fear laughed. "That's two questions, Snowhawk. As for Lune…he isn't what he appears. Lune's doing something right now as we speak, nothing that you can help him with. Lune's destiny might be tied up in Lightkit's, I don't know. Lune is a friend for now, though, not an enemy to you. As for Ruin…." She stiffened suddenly, and her eyes flashed. "Wake up, Snowhawk! Now!" she commanded._

"_What?" Snowhawk blinked._

"_War is breaking out, and you're in danger!" Fear's eyes were wide. "Wake up!"_

Snowhawk's eyes shot open, and he found himself staring into the dark face of Batter.

"So," the tom growled, "you weren't going to the lake after all, were you? Ruin thought as much." The dark tom's eyes were gazing hungrily at the StonePool. "That's the StarClan thing? Maybe I shouldn't wait for Ruin…maybe I should get nine lives!" Batter's dull face broke into a grin. Snowhawk shrank back, utterly confused.

"What's going on?" Snowhawk spat. "We had a deal with Ruin!"

"Ruin has no use for you forest cats," Batter growled, flexing his massive claws. "He used to for your way of life, and for your forest. As we speak, he's launching attack against Lightningstar right now. I was supposed to follow you, so Ruin could get his nine lives afterwards." He let out a rasping laugh. "I think I'd rather take the nine lives for myself though, personally."

With a sneer on his muzzle, he advanced.

**AN: As some of you know, I've started my own 100 one-shot thingie. If you want to know who Fear is with, take a look~ **

**Nooo cliff-hanger!**


	30. C h a p t e r 29: Losing Battle

**AN: Fear accepted Lune into the Pride without question; she was used to cats coming to her, and sometimes their flaws weren't obvious. Lune didn't actually have a flaw; he was just there as a spy, remember. Even at that time he was working for Ruin; he was supposed to take over the Pride for Ruin, since it appeared Lightning's group had ran off, leaving the Pride there alone.**

**I'm still kind of working on the Parody. Ish. It might take a back seat to the one-shots and this (and later Shattered), though.**

**Batter hasn't addressed himself by name yet, and Snowhawk hasn't talked to him since they first met. So, Batter might have a new name, but Snowhawk just doesn't know it; this is third person limited perspective.**

**C**_**hapter **_**29: Losing Battle**

Snowhawk's ears flattened. "Can't we find some sort of compromise?" he asked. "Do you really think Ruin would let you come here if he thought you could get nine lives? Really now, let's think clearly. Ruin's the leader, and if anyone is going to get nine lives, it should be hi—" Snowhawk's words were torn away from him as the dark tom struck, pinning Snowhawk down in a motion that was surprisingly fluid for one of his size.

"Shut up," Batter spat, "Ottertail warned me about you, so quick with your words and light on your feet. Not so smart now, are you?" His stinking breath made Snowhawk's whiskers almost curl.

"Don't do anything stupid," Snowhawk spat. "Ruin will know what you've done if I don't come back!"

"I was sent here to kill you!" Batter laughed.

"Then you're a bigger fool than I thought! He's afraid of what killing a medicine cat might do to him. He's afraid of StarClan's anger, so he sent you to do it instead. It will be on your head, Batter, not his. Do you want the gods' rage coming down on you?"

Batter hesitated for a split second, and in that split second, thunder crashed above them, as if StarClan themselves were warning Batter. The tom's eyes widened in fright, and he shrank back, ears flat against his head.

"I didn't mean it!" Batter shouted at the sky, while Snowhawk stared up in amazement. Had the storm been gathering while he slept? Had StarClan made it for him?

Snowhawk took advantage of the situation. "Hear that, Batter?" he growled. "StarClan's angry with you. Instead of giving you nine lives, they might kill you on the spot!"

Batter flattened his stomach to the ground. "Please, no," he whimpered. "I'm sorry StarClan, I'll be good! I promise I won't hurt him!" His frightened eyes raked the skies through the hole in the top of the tunnel. Snowhawk was disgusted by his cowardice.

"Out of my way, Batter," Snowhawk warned. "I'm going back home. Perhaps I can sway the battle."

Batter stared at Snowhawk with wide eyes. "I-I'll come with you," he stammered. "Anyone causes trouble, I'll kill them for you."

Snowhawk was taken aback by Batter's sudden change of sides. Was his fear of StarClan really that compelling?

"Don't kill anyone," Snowhawk growled. "A true warrior never kills any cat if he can help it."

Batter simply stared at him, looking like a scared kit.

"Come on," Snowhawk said impatiently, pushing past the dark tom, who followed meekly. Snowhawk had to admit, it gave him a flash of pleasure to see the tom so afraid and cowering, but with StarClan's storm hovering over him, Snowhawk knew it wasn't his power that Batter was afraid of.

Light came sooner than Snowhawk expected, although it was a dim, fuzzy light because of the storm. Snowhawk flinched as lightning flashed overhead, with thunder only moments behind. He felt Batter let out a whimper behind him. Snowhawk marveled at the rumbles of the thunder; he could feel them through his paws in the grass.

"Let's go," Snowhawk ordered, and raced down the slope, with Batter trailing after him. The North River came into sight, and its rumbles drowned out any sounds of battle. Snowhawk quickly padded over the stepping stones, into the forest. He slunk through the forest, keeping his belly to the ground, eyes scanning the territory nervously. Suddenly, he felt a thump behind him, and he turned, claws unsheathed, ready for battle. Batter had pinned down a large white tom, and had his claws at the tom's throat. For a moment, Batter hesitated, and his head rose as he met Snowhawk's gaze firmly. Then, as sudden as the lightning overhead, Batter ripped a deep gash in the tom's shoulder and let him go. With a terrified look at the dark tom, the other warrior raced away.

"Didn't kill him," Batter said, and it seemed that he was saying it to Snowhawk as much as to StarClan. Snowhawk found himself smiling, but rumbles of the battle up ahead made him turn and race forward instead.

The battle Snowhawk saw was a nightmare. Swarms of Ruin's cats were fighting claw-to-claw against Lightningstar's Clan; his loyal warriors were hopelessly outnumbered against the city rogues. Snowhawk's ears flattened, and he glanced at Batter.

"Run off, then," Snowhawk growled. "Go grovel to Ruin and tell him why you failed to kill me. Tell him where he can find his nine lives while leaving his warriors to die."

Batter hesitated, but did not glance up at the storm overhead. "No," Batter said slowly, and Snowhawk's eyes narrowed, expecting the worst.

"No, as in you're actually going to kill me first?" Snowhawk growled. Batter's ears flattened, and his tail lowered.

"No, as in I don't want to go back," he said quietly. "StarClan protected you. From me. They cared enough to tell me not to kill you. Ruin would never do the same for me. Ruin doesn't care; he's got many more of me. Crunch died trying to find the cure for the disease Ruin brought on purpose. He knew a Clan cat would get it and it would weaken your Clan and indebt you to him. And Crunch died for him without a second thought. I'm having second thoughts."

The long speech seemed to exhaust the tom, and he simply blinked at Snowhawk with nervous eyes. Snowhawk stared back, lost for words.

"You're going to fight with us?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Batter said, oddly soft-spoken for such a huge cat. Snowhawk blinked slowly, unable to understand his change in heart. Was it possible this was some sort of double-cross?

_But to what end?_ Snowhawk thought. _He knows where to get nine lives, he could kill me right now if he wanted to, and there's no way we're winning this fight; he has no good reason to side with us…unless what he's saying is true._

_We need every cat we can get in this fight._

"Fine," Snowhawk said, and Batter's eyes widened. "Just don't kill anyone if you don't have to. Wound them to the point until they can't fight anymore or they give up, but don't kill them."

"Cats that can't fight are killed," Batter said. "It's as good as us killing them."

"Their blood won't be on our paws," Snowhawk replied, and turned back to the clearing where the battle raged. "I've got loved ones down there; I have to make sure they're okay."

Batter clenched his jaw. "I'll fight through them for you," he vowed, and sprang forward, surprising Snowhawk so the white tom had to hurry to catch up.

Batter seemed to plow through the crowd like a monster, taking down any cat that dared get in his way. It seemed to shock his comrades; they didn't expect one of their own to turn against them. He struck down cats with one dark paw, although Snowhawk saw to it that not a single was killed.

And then, he saw it, a golden pelt. "Lightningstar!" Snowhawk howled, and the golden tom turned, his muzzle contorting into a snarl as he saw Batter. Lightningstar sprang forward, claws outstretched. Batter moved to one side, prepared to counter-attack.

"No!" Snowhawk exclaimed. "Batter, he's Lightningstar, he's on our side. Lightningstar, Batter's with us." The rumbles of cats letting out battle cries and shrieks of pain made it impossible for him to pick out any one cat; he had to resort to reading mouth-movements, for now.

Lightningstar stared at Snowhawk, stark disbelief on his face. "Are you _mad?_" Lightningstar asked. "Fear was one thing, Snowhawk, she was lost and alone. This murderer is quite another!"

"He's right, I'm with you," Batter said quickly.

"It's a long story, but he's on our side now," Snowhawk meowed. Lightningstar looked from Snowhawk, to Batter, and back at Snowhawk again.

"Whatever; we need all the paws we can get. I just hope you know what you're doing," Lightningstar sighed.

"Continue fighting, Batter, I can handle myself," Snowhawk said. Batter nodded quickly, and launched himself back into the fray. Lightningstar watched the dark tom disappear into the mass of writing bodies.

"I never thought I'd see the day," Lightningstar said, and then turned to Snowhawk. "Did you speak with StarClan?"

Snowhawk nodded quickly. "I'll tell you all I can when this is all over," he said. "Lune is another ally though, so if you see him don't kill him."

Lightningstar nodded his head, and then a gleam of understanding appeared in his amber eyes. "Frostpaw is fighting over there somewhere, with Rainpaw," he said, nodding his head towards the western part of the battlefield.

"With Rainpaw?" Snowhawk echoed in surprise, and Lightningstar nodded.

"I've never seen him angrier than when he realized you were right, that Ruin was betraying us," he said with a slight laugh. "Mudstripe came to his senses to. Ottertail is fighting for Ruin's side…but that's no surprise."

Snowhawk still found himself surprised, somehow, that Ottertail had turned his back on his Clan, that he had sided with Ruin over Rainpaw, who had idolized him.

"Thanks," Snowhawk said quickly, before racing in the direction that Lightningstar had indicated. It was only when he glimpsed Frostpaw's white pelt and Rainpaw's gray dappled one side-by-side that he realized he hadn't asked about Mossflower. Was she fighting, or was she with her kits? And what of Lightkit? She must have been suffering terribly.

"Frostpaw!" he yowled, and she turned in his direction, her eyes sparkling like gems as she saw he was safe and well. He saw his name on her muzzle, before a tortoiseshell suddenly sprang at her from behind, pinning her down. Snowhawk opened his mouth in an angry yowl and sprang forward, but Rainpaw beat him to it, dragging the tortoiseshell off of his sister and giving her a furious clawing before she ran away screeching.

"Frostpaw! Rainpaw!" Snowhawk cried, as he finally reached him.

"Snowhawk!" Frostpaw exclaimed, rushing forward to bury her nose in his fur. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

Snowhawk smiled at her, and then gave Rainpaw a respectful nod. "I'm glad you picked the right side."

Rainpaw set his jaw firmly. "This was the only side," he said, and his tail touched his sister's back leg.

"Are you here to fight too?" Frostpaw asked anxiously. Snowhawk nodded.

"I have to fight as well as I can," he meowed.

"But you're our medicine cat! If you get hurt, who'll heal us?" Rainpaw demanded.

"If we lose this battle, we're all going to be dead," Snowhawk replied. "No one is going to heal anyone then. We need every cat we have fighting. Where's Mossflower?"

"She's defending the entrance to camp," Frostpaw explained, "protecting Sorrelkit and Willowkit. They were angry about it, Sorrelkit especially; they wanted to fight. Mossflower told them they could when they were apprentices….Breezefeather is there too, for Lightkit."

Snowhawk nodded slowly. "Camp should be well-defended, then." He was relieved that Lightkit wouldn't be alone, and that Mossflower would be safe; it was doubtful that the rogues would bother attacking camp, if there were only a few kits there. Ruin would want to fight the real danger first, slaughter the kits second.

Frostpaw tensed, and sprang suddenly, right at him. Snowhawk's eyes widened in surprise as she flew over him, pinning down a gray tom. She clawed him fiercely, hissing, and the tom fled.

"Thanks, I didn't hear him behind me," Snowhawk said. "With all this noise, I can't tell any cat apart."

Frostpaw blinked at him with worry. "Maybe you should go back to camp," she said slowly. "It's dangerous for you out here. You could send someone else to fight in your place instead."

"It's dangerous everywhere," Snowhawk said, "and I didn't come down here to hide and be safe while you guys risked your lives."

Frostpaw blinked at him slowly, and then smiled. "Alright," she grinned, and unsheathed her claws. "I bet I can beat more of them than you!"

"Stop flirting, idiots," Rainpaw hissed, clawing the muzzle of a dappled she-cat, "and fight!"

Snowhawk and Frostpaw both blushed, and turned away from each other, towards the mass of cats.

Snowhawk tensed as he faced a slim cream she-cat. She smiled at him sweetly, and he was almost taken aback, until she unsheathed her claws and sprang at him, pinning him down. Snowhawk let out a hiss and kicked her stomach, knocking the wind out of her, and slipped out from her grasp. He raked his claws down her back, and she let out a hiss, turning to spit in his face. Snowhawk tensed, and the she-cat let out a yowl of pain as Frostpaw attacked her from behind. Still yowling, the she-cat raced away. Snowhawk turned to thank Frostpaw, only to find that she was grappling with another cat, and soon he had an enemy of his own.

Time seemed to almost stop for Snowhawk as he was fighting. With the storm rumbling above, it was impossible to gauge any sense of time. Cat after cat launched themselves at Snowhawk, only to defeated at his (and sometimes Frostpaw or Rainpaw's) claws. Soon, Snowhawk himself was covered with scratches and gashes, the worst of which stained his shoulder crimson. It became hard to put weight on that side, and he found himself relying on Frostpaw, who stood next to him, to take any attacks from his left.

And then, suddenly, there was a lull in the battle. Snowhawk's keen eyes swept around, trying to pinpoint why the battle had stopped.

"There," Frostpaw whispered, nudging him and pointing towards a tree with her tail. "Ruin's speaking. He's too far away for you to read; I'll translate."

"I grow weary of this bloodshed," Ruin growled, and Snowhawk was surprised to see that there was no marks on his pelt; his fur was barely ruffled, although his claws were stained red.

_He's really that good a fighter?_ Snowhawk thought in awe. _Or is it some sort of deception? Might he have been hiding or standing there this whole time, and only bathed his claws in someone else's blood to make it look as if he had fought? It would boost his cat's morale and weaken our own…._

"Both sides are losing cats," Ruin continued, "and there is no reason for this. Lightningstar, I will give you until dawn tomorrow. Gather your dead, tend to your wounded, hurry back to your pathetic camp. I'll give you one last chance to reconsider staying in this forest; if you leave in peace, I give my word you'll not be harmed."

"How can we trust a word he says?" Rainpaw spat, his blue eyes livid.

"We can't," Snowhawk said, "but this can buy us some time, although I'm almost certain he'll attack again before dawn."

"Look, his cats are leaving," Frostpaw whispered, and it was true; gradually, the battlefield was thinning as Ruin's cats retreated, back towards his camp.

"What if he's just using this time to get nine lives?" Rainpaw hissed. "What do we do then?"

"There's no time, he knows that," Snowhawk said. "It must be at least nightfall by now; there's no way he'll make it to the tunnels in time for moonhigh, even if he tries. And besides, it has to be a full moon for him to earn nine lives."

"I told him that, I remember," Rainpaw said, and Snowhawk could feel his self-disgust.

"Let's get back to camp," Frostpaw said, and Snowhawk and Rainpaw nodded, padding as quickly as they could.

Snowhawk's injured shoulder kept him from moving very quickly. Frostpaw stayed to help him, allowing him to lean on her, while impatient Rainpaw padded on ahead. Snowhawk could only see a flash of gray, and suddenly Rainpaw was on the ground, trapped underneath a spitting she-cat.

"Breezefeather?" Snowhawk asked in astonishment. The she-cat turned to blink at Snowhawk in surprise, and then looked down at Rainpaw.

"Oops!" Breezefeather exclaimed, taking a step back. Her ears flattened with discomfort. "Sorry."

Rainpaw got to his paws, shaking his coat free of dirt. "You're fast!"

Breezefeather smiled. "I'm here to protect the kits. No one is getting in without fighting me first," she proclaimed, and then blinked at them. "Why are you back?"

"Ruin's called off the fighting," Snowhawk explained. "I think he's hoping we'll just give up. He doesn't care about his cats, but even he knows he can't just let them all be killed, or they'll turn against him. Plus if he wins the battle, his cats will be spread thin between the city and the forest. He needs all the warriors he can get."

Breezefeather nodded, and then flicked her tail. "Mossflower's guarding the other side of camp. You two should be tended to, right? I'm sure she can help you, Snowhawk."

Snowhawk nodded gratefully, and the four of them padded into camp.

"Mossflower! The battle's been put on hold!" Breezefeather yowled. Mossflower turned, and her eyes widened when she saw the gash on Snowhawk's shoulder. She rushed to his side.

"Are you okay?" she asked anxiously, giving his shoulder a lick.

"Fine," Snowhawk replied with a purr, "but we should get ready. There'll be a lot of injuries to tend to."

Mossflower nodded. "I gathered a few herbs before the battle today," she said. "I know we were supposed to have a truce, but I felt uneasy…."

"A good thing you did," Snowhawk said, and then turned, seeing cats approaching. Windheart padded into camp with Leafshine leaning against him, looking dizzy and weak. She had a gash going all the way down her back. Fernstep and Stoneclaw padded together as well; besides a few shallow cuts, they seemed to be well. Nightpaw was the final to arrive; he was worried about Cricketpaw, the two of them had been separated in battle. Mossflower and Snowhawk quickly began checking all of their wounds, treating the most serious first. Snowhawk ordered Leafshine to lay down in his den, which she did, and despite Windheart's protests, Snowhawk ordered that she not be disturbed.

"How's Lightkit?" he asked Mossflower while they worked.

"Bad, I'm afraid," Mossflower said with a frown. "She started screaming; I guess we couldn't always avoid killing cats. She was in the medicine den, so it was muffled, and I regret that I couldn't go to her…but I had to guard the camp, you see. She's still screaming," Mossflower cocked her head to one side. "Cats dying on the battlefield, I suppose."

Snowhawk could see the worry in Mossflower's eyes; Lightningstar, Mudstripe, and Cricketpaw had not yet returned.

Suddenly, Leafshine appeared in the den. "Lightkit said Mudstripe's name!" Leafshine cried, her eyes wide. "And now she's making even more noise than before…I think another of our cats are dying!"

Snowhawk's heart seemed to stop. Lightningstar had nine lives, he couldn't lose them all in one battle. So…Cricketpaw….

Mossflower let out a cry, and Snowhawk turned to see Lightningstar's golden pelt padding towards the camp. On his back was Mudstripe's still body; in his jaws, he held a bloody Cricketpaw.

_She has to lose one of the most important things, _Snowhawk remembered Fear saying.

"No!" Rainpaw howled, lunging forward. Lightningstar let Cricketpaw down gently. His brother rushed to his side, nuzzling Cricketpaw.

"Cricketpaw!" Frostpaw ran to her brother's aid. Cricketpaw looked tiny compared to his siblings.

"Snowhawk, get over here!" Lightningstar demanded. He laid down on the ground, so Mudstripe's body would slid to the earth. Lightningstar let out a sigh, as if he didn't have the strength to get up again.

Snowhawk crouched by Cricketpaw. The tom was barely breathing. Snowhawk couldn't see where the blood was coming from at first, until he moved one of Cricketpaw's paws; a huge, gaping would ran all the way down his stomach, soaking the earth in blood.

"R-Rainpaw," Cricketpaw rasped. Slowly, his green eyes opened. They were glazed and unfocused.

"You're going to be okay," Frostpaw whispered, licking her muzzle. "Just lie back, Snowhawk will fix you, okay?"

"Lightkit's still convulsing," Nightpaw said in a dull voice. "I…I think she's being him right now."

"My precious kit," Leafshine whimpered, doing her best to curl around Cricketpaw, despite her own injuries.

"What are you waiting for?" Rainpaw demanded, turning to Snowhawk. "Fix him!"

"I can't," Snowhawk whispered. "He's…he's dying."

"No!" Frostpaw's eyes grew wide with horror.

"No! We were supposed to be warriors together!" Rainpaw spat. He turned to Cricketpaw. "Don't die! You can't die without being a warrior. We promised, remember? You promised me that you'd be brave and we'd become warriors together!"

Snowhawk didn't remember any promise – had Rainpaw and Cricketpaw made it in secret? – but it didn't matter. Cricketpaw would die an apprentice.

_Wait! _Snowhawk thought suddenly. _There was a ceremony, wasn't there? For wounded apprentices who were almost warriors?_ He could remember the words, they were coming back to him, slowly.

"Lightningstar, please," Snowhawk said. "There's a ceremony that will allow him to become a warrior. Will you do it?"

Lightningstar stared at him, and then nodded slowly. Snowhawk whispered the words in Lightningstar's ear.

"There's a promise I have to fulfill too," Snowhawk said, blinking down at Cricketpaw. "We'll do them together."

Lightningstar nodded, and Snowhawk took a deep breath.

"A long time ago, I told a story of rain," he said, "and then one of frost. I promised I'd tell one for all three of you, but I never told the story of how the cricket got its song."

Cricketpaw's eyes managed to focus on Snowhawk. "Tell," he mewed weakly.

"Once there was a tiny apprentice named Cricketpaw," Snowhawk whispered. "She was very shy and very timid, and never spoke to a soul. She was afraid of everyone, even her mentor, and she had no friends. One day while in the forest, trying to get the nerve to catch her first prey. Hearing a noise, she pounced, only to find that her paws held a tiny creature. It was a cricket, the silent animal that she was named for, because they were both tiny and made no noise. Cricketpaw knew the story of her name, and she was pleased to see the creature than inspired it. She let the cricket go, but it lingered, curious as to why the cat had spared it. Then, another apprentice found the two of them, and ignoring the cricket, called Cricketpaw's name. The cricket realized Cricketpaw was named after it, and was both surprised and pleased. Cricketpaw left with the other apprentice. However, she was back the next day, and the cricket sprang right onto her nose. She was taken aback, but the creature seemed friendly. Longing for a friend, especially one that she had so much in common with, she and the cricket soon became very close. They eventually formed a sort of sign language to communicate.

"One day, Cricketpaw was looking for her friend in the forest. She spotted him on top of a log. Unfortunately, a robin spotted him as well. Cricketpaw was too far away to leap at the robin and save him. There was nothing she could do.

"Then, suddenly, bravery welled up in side her, and for the first time, she spoke.

"'Cricket!' she cried, and the cricket was so surprised that he leaped out of fright, out of the robin's reach. Cricketpaw was surprised herself that she had spoken. The cricket leaped towards her and onto her nose, his favorite spot, and the two of them simply stared at each other.

"Cricketpaw was delighted to have found her voice, and after that day she became more outspoken and began talking to her Clanmates and making friends. All was not well in the forest, however, for tensions between Clans were very high; it seemed the Clans were on the brink of war.

"One day, Cricketpaw was on a patrol with two other warriors. The cricket was following her close behind, but didn't dare show himself; he was scared of her Clanmates, despite Cricketpaw's reassurances.

"As they drew near the border between Clans, Cricketpaw became uneasy. Her pelt prickled as if she was being watched by unfriendly eyes. The cricket saw a pair of eyes gleaming in the brush, and knew they were the eyes of an enemy warrior. The cricket went stiff with fear, and remembering how Cricketpaw had saved his life, tried to call out to warn her. However, his voice was choked by fear, and he could do nothing. Suddenly, the enemy warrior leaped forward, right on Cricketpaw, and a terrible battle began.

"The cricket hid in the leaves, shaking with fear as he watched the battle between Clans. He searched anxiously for Cricketpaw, but could see no sign of her. And then for a moment, the waves of the battle parted, and the cricket could see Cricketpaw's still body. Forgetting all fear, he sprang towards her, landing on her nose. This time he received nothing, not even a smile, and her body was cold to the touch. The cricket realized his one friend was dead.

"Overtaken by sorrow, he refused to move from her body, even though it seemed he would be crushed by some huge cat. He couldn't help but remember how she had saved his life, and how he had failed her. Suddenly, a strange sound burst forth from him, a sort of chirping song that came in two notes; Cri-ket, Cri-ket. He had found his voice, but it was too late for him to save her, and so he sang on.

"Word about Cricketpaw had spread through the crickets of the forest; they were honored to have a mighty cat named after one of their own, and surprised that Cricketpaw could tell her cricket from the rest just by sight. She was kind to all the crickets she met, and when the crickets heard Cricketpaw's friend's song drifting over, and they knew the worst must have happened.

"Crickets from all over the forest gathered together, listening to the one cricket's song. And slowly, the others began to learn it to, and a swell of 'Cri-ket, Cri-ket's rang out.

"Surprised, the warriors on both sides of the battle stopped for a moment, wondering what was going on. No creature had ever made such a sound before. They searched for some sort of sign from StarClan, and saw the gathering of crickets on the fringe of the battle. Then, one warrior saw Cricketpaw was dead, and let out a wail. The cricket on her nose trembled with fright, but didn't move, continuing his mourning song.

"'An innocent life was claimed today,' one warrior said sadly. 'See how her friends mourn! See how she had friends we didn't know of. See how they sing for her and honor her. She should not have died this day.'

"Quiet agreement rippled through the battlefield, from cats on both sides. Then, the leader of the enemy Clan came forward.

"'Her friends are mourning her deeply; the crickets have broken their silence for her. She must have been a noble cat, to be so mourned, and must have then come from a noble Clan. We will fight no more this day.' And with that, the leader dipped his head and padded away, with the rest of the Clan following him.

"Cricketpaw's Clan tried to gather her body, but the little cricket would not move, and chirped even louder when another cat approached. Finally, the Clan let him be.

"The cricket did not move for two days, even though he became parched and hunger clawed his belly. Grief overtook him, and at nightfall on the second day, he died, perhaps joining his friend in StarClan. It was only then that Cricketpaw's Clan could take her body, and she and her cricket were buried together.

"From that day forward, each green-leaf night the crickets have gathered, singing their song of mourning for the two friends. It is said this mourning might have even given them a place in StarClan, for with this friendship they proved they were almost cats themselves."

As Snowhawk finished, a slight smile curled Cricketpaw's muzzle.

"The cricket was brave in the end," he whispered.

"So were you," Rainpaw said, his voice trembling as he stared down at his small brother, and buried his nose in Cricketpaw's brown fur.

Quietly, Lightningstar spoke. "I ask my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has learned your noble code, and given up his life for his Clan. Let StarClan accept him as a warrior. He will be known as…Cricketsong."

"Cricketsong," Frostpaw whispered.

"Cricketsong," Rainpaw whispered, nuzzling his brother. "Don't think you're so far ahead of me though, okay? I'll be a warrior before you know it!"

"Cricket, Cricket, Cricket," Leafshine wailed, licking Cricketsong furiously and calling out the name she had given him at birth. "My little Cricket…."

Cricketsong's eyes slowly drooped closed, and his breathing began to ease. Finally, he let out a small breath, almost a sigh, and his flanks stopped moving. His family's mouth opened in a shared wail, but Snowhawk could hear nothing. He stared down at Cricketsong, his fallen friend, simply feeling numb.

**AN: We didn't actually see the story of frost, but we will; it happened during one of the time-skips. Snowhawk will eventually tell it again in one of my one-shots, to a character we haven't met yet.**


	31. C h a p t e r 30: Lune's Return

**AN: You guys ask too many questions. xD**

**Lune was a spy for Ruin originally; whether he's swapped sides or not, and for what reason, we'll soon see.**

**Let's see if I can answer 71stknight's question…he can feel the thunder through his paws (deaf people can too, sometimes they listen to thunderstorms by putting their hands on glass) and then in the battle he can feel the battle cries and screams and such of cats through the ground if they're loud enough; all of them combined sort of make it impossible for him to pick any specific cat out, or tell where cats behind him are. He pointed this out to Frostpaw, as a sort of explanation why she had to attack the cat behind him and he didn't respond.**

**As for Lightkit, we'll see more of her in future stories; she won't have her own, but she'll probably have a one-shot and we'll see her in Shattered.**

**BatxWhite was a different case from FrostxSnow. With Bat and White, the tradition had been going on for a long time, and there have been many cases of it being ignored. Snow doesn't know it's been ignored, and he's starting off with a completely new Clan; meaning, the no-mate rule hasn't been broken yet. And since there are no enemy Clans, a medicine cat would have to have an affair with someone in the Clan. Since the Clan is so small, it would be very easy to pinpoint who the medicine cat had mated with (if it was a male) and this Clan isn't as retarded as ThunderClan when it comes to telling that their medicine cat is pregnant (*cough*Leafpool*cough*). **

**C**_**hapter **_**30: Lune's Return**

They were frozen for several moments, lost in their grief, with Leafshine wailing loudly. Windheart nosed her shoulder gently, and Snowhawk knew he was grieving too, for the son that had never known his father. Windheart gently nosed Leafshine to her paws, and led her back to the medicine den.

"It's my fault," Rainpaw croaked. "I promised that I would protect him! But I was the one that betrayed the Clan. Betrayed him. If it wasn't for me trusting Ruin, maybe…maybe he'd still be alive…." Rainpaw bowed his head.

"It wasn't your fault," Frostpaw said softly. She turned to blink at Snowhawk. "What do we do now?"

"We sit vigil for them both, during the night," Snowhawk said, "and we have to name a new deputy before moonhigh." Above them, the clouds appeared to gradually be drifting away, sending shafts of moonlight shining downward.

"There's a ceremony for that, I guess?" Lightningstar asked. His voice was rough, choked, and Snowhawk realized that Mudstripe must have been the first to join him, after Mossflower. They must have been good friends.

"Yeah," Snowhawk said, and then repeated the words quietly. Lightningstar listened, and then nodded, rising to his paws.

"We can't let their deaths cripple us," he growled. "That's what Ruin wants; he wants us to feel lost without them. But I've seen StarClan for myself, as has Snowhawk; that's where they are now, waiting for us, as warriors."

The rest of the Clan nodded slowly, wearily. Glancing around, Snowhawk couldn't help but feel that someone was missing.

"Batter!" he exclaimed, blinking. "Where's Batter?"

The rest of the Clan turned to him, feeling confused. "Ruin's big tom?" Frostpaw asked. "Why would he be here?"

"He's on our side, supposably," Snowhawk said. "It's complicated, but he had a change of heart after seeing StarClan's power. Where is he?"

"He's probably back with Ruin now, since it seems we're beaten," Mossflower said, padding to stand beside her mate.

Snowhawk's ears flattened. He didn't want to believe it; the dark tom had seemed so convinced. Had he really gone back to Ruin? _He could be hurt on the battlefield, somewhere, _Snowhawk thought. _He could be dead._

"If he comes back, fine, if not then he's on Ruin's side. If he doesn't return, then kill him if you see him on the battlefield," Lightningstar growled. And with that, he padded to the top of the StonePile. "We will not be beaten by Ruin," he yowled to his Clan, "and we will not back down. We will not give up! We have lost members of our Clan from this battle, it is true. But we will not allow this to defeat us! We are proud warriors, following StarClan's noble code. We will not flee our home, and we will not run away We will fight, to the death if we must, and when it comes time, we will go to StarClan as honored warriors."

The Clan yowled in agreement below him. Lightningstar tilted his muzzle to face the bright moon.

"I saw these words before Mudstripe's body so that he may know of and approve my choice. Windheart will be the new deputy of our Clan!"

Windheart appeared astonished, but Snowhawk found himself smiling. Windheart had been the one warning the Clan of Ruin's treachery before any other cat. Windheart had shown strength in fighting for his Clan, and kindness towards even the smallest of kits. Windheart had supported Leafshine and cared for her despite her lying to him and running away with his kits. Windheart had stayed loyal to the Clan, even when it appeared that Lightningstar would join his Clan with Ruin's. Windheart was the right choice for deputy.

"Windheart!" Snowhawk yowled, and he could feel the others taking up his chant.

"And now, to show our spirit," Lightningstar continued, "we will name two of our apprentices warriors, as their brother was just named, so that if they are to lose this battle, they will join him as warriors. Frostpaw, Rainpaw, please come up here."

Frostpaw's eyes seemed to glow, but Rainpaw's remained dull; Snowhawk knew this was not how he had imagined his warrior ceremony, with his brother dead on the ground.

"I call upon our warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained long and hard to learn your noble code, and have undergone many hardships, and I recommend them to you as warriors in their turn. Frostpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and fight and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Frostpaw, from this day forward, you will be known as Frostflight. StarClan honors you for your grace and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of our Clan.

"Rainpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and fight and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Rainpaw glanced at Cricketsong's still body, and simply nodded.

'Then with the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Rainpaw, from this day forward you will be known as Rainfur. StarClan honors you for your resilience and strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of our Clan."

"Frostflight! Rainfur! Frostflight! Rainfur!" the Clan chanted. Then, Snowhawk felt the chanting stop. Blinking slowly, he turned and saw the Clan was staring at the medicine den. Lightkit was standing there, and slowly she padded towards Cricketsong's body. Something was different; her gaze was sharp, her strides were confident, and she held her head high, unburdened by pain. She stopped by Cricketsong's body and gently, tenderly, licked his muzzle. With that, she turned to Snowhawk.

"When I felt him die, I thought I would do," she said, her voice as soft as he remembered, "but I didn't. And now I can feel them without being them; cats are still lingering, still dying, but I don't have to be them. I feel them, but I'm not…consumed by them."

Nightpaw moved to touch Lightkit, but she stepped away. "Someone is coming," she said, "and he too is dying."

Snowhawk was transfixed by Lightkit's strange, almost new character, but he followed her blue-violet gaze towards the camp entrance. There, practically dragging himself, was Batter.

"Batter!" Snowhawk exclaimed, rushing forward to the tom's side. One of his back legs was badly mangled, and deep bite wounds covered his body.

"Snowhawk," Batter wheezed, collapsing. Snowhawk nosed him on his side, and instantly knew there was nothing he could do; the wounds were too numerous and too great. As Lightkit had said, Batter was dying.

"Don't talk, just relax," Snowhawk said, attempting to console him. Batter closed his eyes.

"Too late," he rasped. "But there's hope. I went…I went back to Ruin…I thought maybe I could kill him, as revenge for Crunch…but some cats had seen me fighting for you and told him…they were all on me in an instant…but before they attacked, a strange cat came, black and white…his name is Bone, works for Scourge. He told Ruin that he needed Ruin's warriors…some sort of big battle that Scourge was preparing for…." Batter trailed off, struggling for breath, his face contorting into a grimace of pain. "Most of his warriors left with Bone…still too many for you to fight, but less now…." Batter seemed to run out of breath, for he stopped speaking, his sides rising and falling painfully. Snowhawk could feel the uncertain looks of the Clan on his pelt.

"You've done well, Batter," Snowhawk murmured. "You were technically a part of a Clan, even a twisted one like Ruin's…hopefully StarClan will have pity on you."

Snowhawk wasn't sure, but he thought he saw the slightest shadow of a smile twitch Batter's mouth, before his dark flanks stopped rising, and he went limp.

Lightningstar came to stand beside Snowhawk. "Can we trust what he said?"

"Would he have come back to lie to us with his dying breath?" Snowhawk replied. "We'll stand vigil for him, with Cricketsong and Mudstripe."

"Actually," Lightningstar said softly, "it might be best if we don't hold a vigil."

The Clan turned to blink at him curiously. "What I mean is, it's almost certain Ruin will attack again before dawn," Lightningstar said, "and we've been fighting for hours. We're tired, we need rest. Cricketsong and Mudstripe will understand if we don't stay with them all night. Just give them your farewells, and we'll leave them here to rest under the stars. We'll bury them tomorrow, after the battle."

The thought of Cricketsong's and Mudstripe's bodies rotting in the sun made Snowhawk flinch; if the Clan didn't make it, Cricketsong and Mudstripe wouldn't be buried. No one would be.

Still, Snowhawk nodded. "They know if things were different, we'd sit vigil for them, but if we don't want to join them, we'll need our rest."

He felt the Clan murmur in agreement, and then Snowhawk blinked at Lightningstar.

"Let me tend to your wounds, before you go to sleep," Snowhawk said. Lightningstar nodded, and Snowhawk escorted him into the medicine den.

. . .

That night, Lightkit slept with Sorrelkit and Willowkit for the first time in moons, leaving Snowhawk's nest empty. He felt himself yearning for the feel of a soft pelt; that was to say, the pelt of Frostflight. He realized before he drifted off to sleep that the Clan had forgotten about Frostflight's and Rainfur's warrior vigil. But there was simply no time to waste staying awake; Frostflight and Rainfur needed to rest like the others. StarClan would still see them as warriors; perhaps they could stand their vigil the following night.

Snowhawk found himself waking slowly, of his own will rather than from a nudge or murmur. He blinked slowly, staring up at the sky. The moon was dipping down low now; dawn was coming, as was Ruin's attack.

Snowhawk rose to his paws and padded out of the den. Most of the other warriors were already awake; Cricketsong's family was sitting with him. Snowhawk tried to catch Frostflight's eyes, but she was staring down at her paws. There was almost a look of horror on her face, but Snowhawk connected that with Cricketsong's death.

"Lightningstar," Snowhawk said, seeing his leader in the leader's den. "We need to move. We can't fight the battle in here, the risk is too great to the kits."

"I know," Lightningstar said. "We'll move in about half an hour; hopefully we can meet Ruin's forces somewhere else."

"We'll need Breezefeather and Mossflower to fight with us in this battle," Snowhawk said gently. "Leafshine is too injured, and she can stay here. Nightpaw should as well; he's our only apprentice now, and I know he's fond of all three kits."

"I'm going to fight," Snowhawk felt a voice behind him say, and he turned, blinking at Lightkit.

"Are you crazy?" Snowhawk asked. "You're not even an apprentice, Lightkit."

Lightkit raised her chin proudly, and again Snowhawk was struck by how she almost seemed to be a different cat. "If it wasn't for my visions, I would have been an apprentice by now," she meowed, "and I've seen plenty of fighting in them. I can't just sit here and wait for the rogues to kill me. We all know that we aren't going to win this battle, unless there's some sort of miracle. I'd rather be fighting than just sitting here waiting."

Lightningstar and Snowhawk exchanged glances. Then, Lightningstar said,

"You must stay here in camp…but you can fight. Leafshine will be too injured to defend camp well, and Nightpaw isn't very experienced either, but you being here will give him something to fight for. The two of you can fight side-by-side, defending camp."

Lightkit's eyes flashed, and she nodded. "I won't let you down."

Lightningstar nodded, but Snowhawk could see fear in his amber eyes; he was entrusting his kits to an untrained she-cat haunted by visions, a young apprentice, and an injured warrior. He had no choice, though; they needed every cat fighting the real battle, to defend camp as well.

And then, it suddenly hit Snowhawk; even with half of Ruin's force gone, as Batter had said before he died, there were still too many for the Clan to fight. Snowhawk's Clan was going to die on the battlefield. Frostflight, Fernstep, Lightkit…everyone.

_Then at least I'll see Fear again, and Cricketsong and Mudstripe, _Snowhawk thought, pushing the fear away. _If this is how our Clan ends, so be it; better to die nobly than to flee like cowards. When Fear came around, we weren't a Clan then. But we are now._

"We need a name," Snowhawk said softly. Lightningstar blinked at him.

"A name?" he echoed.

"For our Clan. Something to really unite us together, for…for our last stand." The words were almost painful. "The Clan is usually named after their leader and founder."

Lightningstar's whiskers twitched. "But our leader and our founder are two different cats."

Lightningstar rose to his paws suddenly, and padded towards the StonePile. Snowhawk felt him summoning the Clan, and with a glance at Lightkit, padded forward.

"Cats of my Clan, our time has come," Lightningstar yowled. "This day…this day will be our last on this earth. We all know this, do we not? And yet, we are all here, prepared for the worst. We may perish today, but we will go on to StarClan. And we will take down as many of them as we can!"

The Clan yowled in agreement below.

"However," Lightningstar continued, "there is still one final step we must take to becoming a Clan unto ourselves. We must have a name. Snowhawk has said that we are the closest combination to ThunderClan and SkyClan the forest will ever see. So LightningClan, named after its first leader, sounds the most appropriate, yes? But is it not the thunder that should come after the lightning? Isn't that how such things were meant to be? And so I say that we will not be named LightningClan. Rather, we will be named for someone else. Not after our leader, but after our founder…or should I say _founders._ We will be named SnowClan, after both Snowhawk, who fell from the sky to place our paws on the path to becoming a Clan, and Snowfall, the cat who put Snowhawk on the path to come to us. Through both of their actions and struggle, we have become what we are today, even if that is only for this day alone. SnowClan, today we become a true Clan! Today we fight for our forest!"

Snowhawk was overwhelmed, both by the honor of the Clan name and from the roaring of the Clan shooting through his paws, as the Clan yowled their new name, announcing to the forest that they were finally a Clan, a true Clan, united until the day they died, even if it was for this day alone.

Lightningstar sprang down from the StonePile, and flicked his tail. "Let us go, SnowClan," he rumbled, and the Clan followed him, except for Lightkit, Nightpaw, and Leafshine. Snowhawk saw Leafshine lick Windheart's muzzle tenderly, fearfully, knowing that he would probably not return. Snowhawk saw Fernstep press her pelt to Stoneclaw's, and saw the regret in Stoneclaw's eyes; if he had told Fernstep he had loved her sooner, and not been afraid of dying and leaving her alone, he would have had much more time for the pair of them together.

Snowhawk's pelt prickled, and he looked for Frostflight; if SnowClan perished today, him breaking the code…would it matter so much?

Snowhawk fell into step beside Frostflight, but she didn't look at him. Her eyes had almost a glazed look to them, and she was trembling.

"Don't be afraid," Snowhawk murmured to her, and he moved to touch her, but she flinched, and Snowhawk realized something was wrong.

"Are you alright?" Snowhawk asked anxiously, but when Frostflight met his eyes, something about them had changed. They were sorrowful, broken. Something had happened during the night. Something had hurt her, even more than the death of her brother.

"Frostflight, what—" Snowhawk started to ask, but he saw Lightningstar's tail fly up, signaling for silence. Moving slightly, Snowhawk's eyes widened as he saw the wall of cats, tensed and ready to fight. _We're still too close to camp! _Snowhawk realized. _They could overwhelm us easily!_

Ruin was at the front of the line, smirking.

"So, that traitorous Batter went to your side, did he? He's dead though now, certainly, and it no longer matters. Your numbers are down, my numbers are down, but you still don't have a hope of defeating us. My father may have taken half my forces, but what does it matter, in the end? You're still all going to die today. You don't have the numbers to fight." From Snowhawk's other side, Windheart murmured the words to him, so that Snowhawk could understand as well; Ruin was too far away for Snowhawk to see his mouth-movements clearly, or feel through his paws.

"We may be outnumbered, and we may die, but we have StarClan to live on in," Lightningstar said. "What do you have to look forward to?"

Ruin's amber eyes flashed, and he lashed his tail. Snowhawk saw his mouth open in a battle cry, and saw the cats lunge forward.

The fight had begun.

Lightningstar's forces began to separate, fanning out to have more room, although they stayed in pairs. Snowhawk saw Lightningstar and Mossflower fighting side-by-side, Fernstep and Stoneclaw, Rainfur and Frostflight, Windheart and Breezefeather. Snowhawk's eyes widened at Frostflight's ferocity; her mouth was open in a feral snarl, as she slashed a tom's shoulder to ribbons.

Snowhawk's eyes narrowed, as he realized he didn't have a partner, and he swiftly moved to stand beside Frostflight.

"Just like the first battle," he meowed, and Rainfur glanced at him.

"In the last battle, Cricketsong was alive," Rainfur said bitterly, slashing at a tortoiseshell. Snowhawk blinked slowly, and then felt pain lance down his back. He turned, spitting, slashing a tom's muzzle open.

This time, the passing of time was all too evident; the sun rose, spraying the sky with streaks of pink, and continued on until it peaked at the top of the sky. Snowhawk's muscles ached, and his wounds stung in a dozen places, but he had to continue fighting. He had to fight for as long as he possibly could; Sorrelkit and Willowkit were depending on him, after all. They were depending on their big brother.

"This is hopeless!" Rainfur spat, chasing a silver tabby away. "We can't beat them all!"

"Yes, but we already knew that," Snowhawk reminded him, dodging a blow from a large tabby that would have crippled him, and springing upwards to land on the tom's back, ripping and tearing.

Only Frostflight said nothing, intent upon running out every cat she could.

On and on the battle dragged, and Snowhawk felt himself weakening. Several times, he was too slow to dodge an attack and felt his attacker's claws shred through his fur. Snowhawk's sides were stained crimson, although whether it was all his blood or blood of his enemies as well, he wasn't certain. Snowhawk's legs began trembling between blows, and he found himself wishing that it would just end, so he could finally rest.

He was so slow, that when he found himself on his back, at first he didn't know what was happening. A dark face leered down at him, her fangs white against her black face. Snowhawk struggled weakly, but he didn't have the strength to push her off, and Rainfur and Frostflight had their own problems.

_This is it, _Snowhawk thought hazily, as the she-cat raised her paw, ready to slash his throat. Snowhawk closed his eyes; he had nothing left to give.

Then, he felt the she-cat's claws tear into him, although not at his throat, but at his chest, as if she had been torn away. He opened his eyes to find a white tom slashing at her, and then sinking his teeth into her throat. She flailed, but then went still and limp. The tom released her, and turned to Snowhawk.

His eyes were golden.

"Lune?" Snowhawk whispered, slowly rising to his paws. "What?"

Lune glanced at him, and then turned, and Snowhawk followed his gaze. His eyes widened at the golden-brown-white monster charging over the battlefield, picking up cats and throwing them a dozen tail-lengths, where they didn't move again.

"Lincoln?" Snowhawk asked, feeling utterly bewildered. Lune turned away from him, launching himself into the battle without replying.

Something touched Snowhawk's flank, but he was too confused to react aggressively. He turned, and blinked into a pair of green-gold eyes set in a dark face.

"Hedge?" he asked, feeling completely astonished.

"You don't look so good," Hedge purred, touching his muzzle with her tail, "but you sure have grown. Those muscles…."

"I-I don't understand," Snowhawk said, bewildered. "What…how…why?"

"Lune came and found us," Hedge purred. "Well, really he found Wander, and through Wander found the rest of us. He said you were in trouble."

"Who all is here?" Snowhawk asked, looking around.

"Shaw, Wander, Lincoln – Buttercup couldn't come, but he wanted to, he jumped right over that big Twoleg fence! – and me, of course."

Snowhawk stared at her. "Why would you come?"

Hedge smiled. "I've matured…at least a little," she purred. "I wanted to help. Fighting is yuckier than I imagined though; I don't think I'll want to fight again after this."

"After?"

Hedge grinned. "I'm staying! I've been working with Wander lately, after that brown friend of hers disappeared. She used to be kind of snappy, but I think I impressed her; I've been working hard. I'm not a total ditz anymore."

Snowhawk blinked slowly. "I don't understand. Why did Lune round up all of you?"

"To help!" Hedge purred, and then turned. "Yikes. Lincoln's a real monster, isn't he? So much for never hurting a cat; apparently he doesn't mind hurting cats that Buttercup told him were bad."

Snowhawk opened his mouth to argue, but Hedge smiled at him. "Come on, focus; questions later. We've got a Clan to save, right?"

Snowhawk nodded, and seeing Lincoln tearing over the battlefield, glimpses of Lune's white pelt, Shaw fighting alongside Fernstep, Wander fighting with agility he didn't even know she had, and with Hedge at his side, he felt emboldened, energized.

_We have a chance._

**AN: What's this? A gray tom with dark gray flecks and blue eyes named Rainfur? Doesn't that sound familiar….But how?**

**Simple, really. While reading FQ for the first time, I was intrigued about mysterious Rainfur, the only cat with a warrior name; indeed, Firestar even 'confirms' his warrior name in his ceremony, rather than giving him another one. How could a cat have a warrior name without knowing the Clans?**

**This is how!**

**It sounds strange and first, but it makes sense later. After the battle, Rainfur leaves the Clan, feeling like he's betrayed them. He eventually wanders to SkyClan's old territory and settles down with Petal. Eventually Firestar comes over and makes them a Clan and junk. Now, the timeline would seem a bit shaky; there's hardly enough time for him to fall in love with Petal and have kits, right? Well, I don't think the kits are his; Sagekit's eyes are green, Petal and Rainfur's eyes are blue. In cat genetics, blue is recessive to green; meaning it would be impossible for both parents to have blue eyes. My theory is that Petal had kits with another tom, and when he realized he was going to be a father, he fled. While looking for him, Petal met Rainfur, and the rest is history.**

**Several things that Rainfur says in FQ, I used for my own story. When he first meets Firestar, he says that he doesn't want the area to become torn over the new Clan and fighting for territory; naturally he would feel this way, since his own Clan was torn apart first by the Pride's fighting, then by fighting against Ruin. Later, Firestar says SkyClan could 'use' Rainfur, and Rainfur responds with "I don't want to be **_**used, **_**thanks," and leaves. Rainfur felt that he had been used by Ruin and Ottertail when he trusted them, and didn't want it to happen again. Rainfur is never shown having to learn the warrior code, either, which suggests that he did know it, at least in part. And he does eventually become loyal to the Clan, sacrificing himself to protect Petal and her kits, which I think shows some progress on Rainfur's part.**

**The theory that Rainfur belonged to a Clan is just that, a theory, but I've adapted and used it for this story.**

**The more you know~**

**Oh noes! What has happened to Frostflight?**


	32. C h a p t e r 31: Aftermath

**AN: FQ stands for Firestar's Quest, for those that didn't know. **

**Over 400 reviews! Even more than Tigerstar's Redemption, with only 1/3 the chapters! Wow…I love you guys!**

**C**_**hapter **_**31: Aftermath **

"Will you be my battle partner?" Snowhawk asked, flicking his tail at the other cats, who were all paired up. Hedge grinned at him brightly.

"I'll be whatever you want," she purred, unsheathing her claws. "Let's go!"

Together, they launched themselves back into the battle, clawing their way through Ruin's warriors. Snowhawk fought as if StarClan was guiding his paws, scoring blow after blow on his unlucky enemies.

"For SnowClan!" he felt himself yowl, echoing through his body, and he could have sworn he felt the others echoing his cry themselves.

Hedge fought with much ferocity for a kittypet, although it was clear she still had much to learn. She was soon supporting several deep gashes herself, but to her credit she did not halt.

_Frostflight was wrong, all those moons ago, _Snowhawk thought. _Hedge does have the heart of the warrior. Maybe jealousy just blinded her to it…._

Hedge's attention was caught by something, and Snowhawk followed her turn of the head. His eyes widened as he saw Lightningstar and Windheart racing together through the battlefield, clawing down any cat in their path. Their eyes were locked on an enemy that Snowhawk couldn't see, although as Ruin's cats began to falter and break apart rather than face the two golden toms, their target soon became visible: Ruin.

The dark tom was sitting on a high rock, simply waiting and watching the battle. He was watching Frostflight fight, a greedy smile curling his muzzle. Anger blazed inside of Snowhawk at the look in Ruin's eyes, but Snowhawk was too far away to do anything.

Lightningstar and Windheart, however, were not. Ruin finally saw them coming, and there was no hiding the fear in his eyes as the two toms sprang at him. Ruin evaded Windheart's attack, ducking, and then came up to slice Lightningstar as the golden leader flew over him, scoring a long, thick cut down Lightningstar's belly. Lightningstar collapsed in a heap on the ground, blood streaming from his wounds. It was fatal, Snowhawk knew; Lightningstar would lose his first life.

Ruin was smirking at Lightningstar, distracted and unprepared for Windheart's second attack. The blue-eyed warrior tackled Ruin, knocking him right off of the rock and out of sight. His heart clenched in fear, Snowhawk wanted to race to their sides, but a wave of Ruin's warriors was coming towards him and Hedge. Snowhawk tore his eyes away from Lightningstar's fallen body, returning his attention to the warriors racing towards them. Snowhawk tensed, feeling as if fire was rippling through his veins. He had to get to Lightningstar and Windheart!

Snowhawk dove forward, slashing all the way down a gray warrior's side, hitting the ground running. He stopped fighting, resorting to simply ducking or leaping over the enemies in front of him, as he struggled through the mass of cats. The rock grew closer and closer, and he could see Lightningstar getting to his paws slowly. Lightningstar tensed, leaping on top of the rock and looking down. A savage smile curled his muzzle, and Lightningstar threw his head back roaring like a lion. Snowhawk's eyes widened as he saw the words form on Lightningstar's lips,

"Ruin has fallen!"

It was as if the battle had been frozen in time. Warriors stopped mid-swipe to turn and stare at Lightningstar. Disbelief and horror shone in the eyes of Ruin's followers. And then, suddenly, they began to flee. Like the tide going out, a flood of cats roared forward, their pawsteps seeming to shake the earth, disappearing into the forest leaving only the dead and wounded behind. Snowhawk saw Rainfur and Frostflight on their heels, snapping at them and chasing them off. And then came the victory cry, welling up inside of Snowhawk from his paws. SnowClan cheered to the heavens, yowling and daring any other cat to come and challenge them for their home. Looking around, Snowhawk could see that Lune and his reinforcements had come just in time; every cat of SnowClan was alive, although many were injured. Snowhawk turned, padding towards the rock. Windheart stood over Ruin's body, bleeding from several deep gashes in his chest and stomach, but he was alive. Ruin's eyes were dull and glassy, his mouth still twisted with hatred.

_Where will he go?_ Snowhawk wondered. _TwoClan was a Clan, in the loosest sense of the word. They can't make it to StarClan, that much is certain…so, then, where did they end up?_

Snowhawk looked up at Lightningstar, magnificent against the sunlight, looking like a lion despite his wounds.

"We did it," Lightningstar said, looking down at Snowhawk. He padded down the blood-stained stone, and pressed his muzzle to Snowhawk's shoulder. "We did it."

. . .

"You're fine," Snowhawk said to Rainfur. "Nothing serious. Take a poppy seed on your way out."

Rainfur nodded, and left the den. Frostflight came in next. Snowhawk conducted a quick search, his keen paws sorting through her fur for every injury. He reached for cobwebs, and had then put in his paw by Hedge. The black she-cat was lying on her side because of an injury to her shoulder, but her eyes sparkled as she handed Snowhawk the herbs, and Snowhawk knew this was where Hedge belonged.

Snowhawk placed the marigold-soaked cobwebs on Frostflight's deepest wounds. "We need to talk, okay?" he asked softly. Frostflight simply nodded; her eyes still looked dull as she left the den.

"I think that's everyone," Snowhawk said finally, turning to Hedge. "You just rest for now, okay?"

"Whatever you say, boss," Hedge purred to him, and Snowhawk smiled as her eyes drooped closed. He padded out of the den.

The camp was strange, over-crowded. Lincoln seemed to take up an entire corner all by himself. His muzzle was coated in blood, but he seemed unharmed; his tongue lolled out of the side of his mouth, and his thick furry tail thumped against the ground. Snowhawk's piercing blue gaze searched the camp for one cat in particular, finding him with Wander near Lightningstar's den.

"Hey," Snowhawk said, padding over to them. Lune turned towards him, his golden eyes cool.

"Yes?"

Snowhawk flicked his tail towards the camp entrance. "Let's talk."

Lune rose to his paws, padding out of camp. Snowhawk glanced at Wander, who smiled at him, before following Lune.

"What is it?" Lune asked, as Snowhawk matched his pace.

"I don't understand," Snowhawk meowed. "Why?"

"Why what?" Lune didn't look at him.

"Why did you come back for us? Why did you go to the city? Why did you come and warn us, even though you knew we wouldn't believe you? Why…why didn't you kill Fear?"

Lune stopped walked, and closed his eyes. "I…I loved her," he whispered. Snowhawk blinked in surprise.

"I was sent as a spy by Ruin; he thought Fear would win the battle between your group and hers, and he wanted to take over the Pride so he could rule the forest," Lune meowed. "Ruin picked me especially for my charm; after so many crazies, he knew Fear would feel lonely, want someone normal she could be with…romantically. At first, it was purely an act, but over time…she trusted me. She trusted all of us. Ruin never did. I didn't know what to do, I was conflicted, but I figured the battle wouldn't be fought for a long time; I thought I'd have more time to make my choice. Then, she ordered the final attack and you were gone, running into the city….Ah, you fools. Ruin knew the battle had been won when you fled. If you had gone anywhere else, he would have been none the wiser! But he knew, and I had to make my choice.

"I betrayed her. I almost killed her too, but I couldn't…I exiled her instead. But things fell apart without her, in ways I hadn't foreseen; they were so loyal to her. The Pride splintered. I went back to Ruin to tell him, but he had news too, news from Otter that your group wasn't running away after all, that you were coming back. You were our new foes. I wanted to go after Fear, but I didn't know where she had gone, and Ruin kept a close eye on me; he didn't trust me. Ruin planned the entire thing, Snowhawk, bringing in the disease to trick you and everything. Once he had Mudstripe's trust, that was the end.

"And then you came back, and you said that Fear had fled to the city, that she was dead, that it was my fault. The words haunted me. I had to know the truth. But there was no way to know, unless I left to find her. Doing that would betray Ruin, wouldn't it? But I didn't care. I was tired of it, all of it. So I came and told you his plans; you seemed to care for Fear, so in a twisted sense that put you as my ally. But you ran me off, which was understandable. I had no choice then, but to go to the city.

"And there I met Wander, and she knew me for the one who had betrayed Fear. It look a long time, but I convinced her that I was on Fear's side, and I told her what you had said. She said that Fear had disappeared, and that if you said she was dead, it must be so. That should have been the end of it…but there was still so much unfinished, I felt. Wander told me of your concern for Fear, the lack of ill feelings towards her that you held, and once again I saw that we were allies. So with Fear's help, I rounded up all the cats that would come with me, and well…." He shrugged. "Here we are."

"They're all returning home, you know, except for Hedge," Snowhawk said. "What about you? You could stay here, with us. You saved us; I'm sure Lightningstar would let you stay."

Lune shook his head. "I don't belong here. I…I was hoping that I could rebuild the Pride. I have a few ideas as where they might have gone, I can track them down. Whether they'll join me is another thing entirely, but I have to try."

Snowhawk nodded slowly. "I think I know a cat who can help," he said. "Lightkit…StarClan told me her destiny lay outside of the Clans. She's meant to be somewhere else, I think. She is supposed to rebuild the Pride. If she wants to go with you…."

Lune nodded. "I'll take her."

Snowhawk smiled at him, and the two of them padded back to camp.

. . .

The next day was a day of goodbyes, as Wander, Shaw and Lincoln headed back to Twolegplace. Lune was leaving as well, but he wouldn't say where his paws were leading him. And at Lune's side was little Lightkit.

"I want to come," she announced, much to the shock of the Clan.

"You can't go!" Nightpaw exclaimed, his eyes wide, and Snowhawk felt a pang of sympathy; Nightpaw had been very close to both Cricketsong and Lightkit.

Lightkit turned to him, with a sad smile on her face. "I'm simply not meant to be here," she said. "I'm different now, I've always been different. I came here for protection from Ruin, but he's dead; there's nothing holding me back now. I thought I could be a medicine apprentice…but Snowhawk's already found his."

She nodded towards Hedge, who smiled. "I just don't belong in the Clan," Lightkit said softly. "I think…I think I want to be known as Angel again."

Snowhawk padded up to her, resting his tail on her shoulder. "You'll always be welcome here in SnowClan," he mewed, and Angel smiled at him.

"I know," she said softly, and then padded towards Nightpaw, rubbing muzzles with him. "I'll really miss you, tiger," she purred. "Be a good warrior for me, okay? Be strong and loyal to your Clan."

"I will," Nightpaw said, his green eyes round and sorrowful. "Come visit, okay?"

Angel nodded, and padded to stand beside Lune. Lune dipped his head to the Clan.

"Tell Fear I'm sorry," he said to Snowhawk softly, before he and Angel padded away.

Snowhawk turned to Lightningstar. "I've felt uneasy, since we won the battle," he said. "Some of Ruin's wounded might have made it back to camp in hopes that the others would come back, or something; we should check camp to make sure there's no one there."

Lightningstar nodded slowly. "Frostflight, you'll come with us," he meowed, flicking his tail. "We'll leave right away."

Frostflight looked up from the mouse she had been picking at, and nodded. She rose to her paws, and followed Lightningstar and Snowhawk out of camp.

Snowhawk lifted his nose to the breeze, wincing slightly at the smell of blood that still hung heavily on the air. SnowClan had already buried Ruin's dead, including Ruin himself, although without any of the ceremonies given to a warrior. Still, the blood that had been shed in the battle had soaked deep within the earth; it might be a moon before the smell truly faded.

The battlefield was eerily still, dotted with small mounds where cats had been buried. The smell of blood still warded off most prey, except for a few curious swallows that Snowhawk saw in the trees, swooping down now and then to nibble at hidden worms in the grass. He shivered, and saw Frostflight do the same. Her eyes seemed to be drawn to the bloody stone, where Ruin had been buried. She suddenly began trembling. Snowhawk pressed his pelt against hers comfortingly, and she closed her eyes.

Lightningstar glanced at them questioningly. Snowhawk mouthed 'I don't know', and pressed his muzzle against Frostflight's shoulder. It took her several moments to calm herself, but once she did, her eyes were calmer than before.

"Thank you," she said softly. It was the first she had spoken since the day after Cricketsong died. Snowhawk smiled at her, and the group continued.

Snowhawk's pelt prickled as they neared what used to be Ruin's camp. His gaze swept over the camp anxiously, looking for any sign of life.

Then, a face, pale cream in one of the dens, looking at them pleadingly. Her eyes were a beautiful icy blue. Snowhawk nudged Lightningstar, and Lightningstar saw the she-cat as well. Her face bothered Snowhawk for a moment; it was familiar, but where had he seen it? Then, he remembered; this was Ruin's queen.

They approached her cautiously. She blinked at them, raw fear in her eyes. Her belly was painfully swollen with kits; it looked almost as if it might burst.

"Please," she whispered. "Help me."

Snowhawk held up his tail, telling Lightningstar and Frostflight to take a step back. Snowhawk approached her slowly.

"I'm a medicine cat," he told her gently. "Let me take a look."

She stared at him fearfully, but laid back down again, apparently lacking the strength to even keep her head up.

"I haven't been able to eat since the battle began," she said softly. "Ruin said food was only for the warriors…to keep their strength up…." Her eyes drooped closed. Snowhawk turned to Lightningstar and Frostflight.

"She needs food," he said. "One of you will have to catch something for her."

Lightningstar nodded and padded back into the forest. Frostflight stared at the queen with a strange look on her face, a mixture of pity and grimness.

Snowhawk turned back towards the queen. "Lightningstar will get you something to eat, and we'll take you back to our camp," he said. "We have to take care of kits, even if they aren't our own."

"That's part of that thing, isn't it?" the she-cat breathed. "The code?"

"The warrior code, yes," Snowhawk answered. "I'm assuming Ruin didn't exactly follow it, if he wouldn't even feed you."

"He did…to a point…." It was apparent that the she-cat was very weak. Snowhawk put his tail to her muzzle.

"Don't speak until Lightningstar gets back," he said. "You need all of your energy for when the kits come, okay?"

His only reply was a slight sigh, like a gentle breeze.

Snowhawk turned, feeling Lightningstar's heavy pawsteps approaching. In his jaws was a rabbit; it was thin thanks to the chill of leaf-bare, but it would do. He set it beside the cream she-cat. Her blue eyes opened, and she smiled as the scent reached her nostrils. Faster than Snowhawk would have thought possible, the she-cat began wolfing the prey down.

"Thank you," she said between gulps. "Thank you."

She finished the rabbit in minutes, laying her head on her paws with a soft moan as she did so.

"Something wrong?" Snowhawk enquired.

"Stomach…hurts," the she-cat murmured, and she moved to lick herself.

"Can you move? We should get you to our camp," Snowhawk said, but he didn't mean the words; he wanted to see how she reacted.

"Too tired," the she-cat replied, and Snowhawk's hunch was confirmed.

"Her kitting is going to begin very soon," Snowhawk told Lightningstar and Frostflight. "I need some leaves, thick glossy ones to soak up the blood."

Lightningstar nodded and took off once more, but Frostflight seemed frozen in place.

"Leaves!" Snowhawk said again, more forcefully, and Frostflight tore herself away, heading after Lightningstar.

By the time they returned, the she-cat was beginning to moan.

"There're overdue, and they'll want out quickly," Snowhawk said, pushing the leaves under her body. "This should be fast, okay? But they'll be big, and it will be painful. I just need you to be focused on me. Listen to my voice; whatever you do, don't close your eyes between kits; you're too fatigued. Understand?"

His only reply was a groan that turned into a yowl as her sides rippled.

"Give us some space," Snowhawk yowled to Lightningstar and Frostflight. Lightningstar nosed Frostflight out of the way, out of sight.

"Push!" Snowhawk ordered, as the she-cat's sides rippled again. Her claws were unsheathed, digging into the dirt as the rippling continued, going limp when it subsided. Three times more this happened while Snowhawk shouted encouragement, until the first kit's head appeared.

"I've got one, just push it out," Snowhawk meowed, and with a final rippling, the kit's wet body slipped out. Snowhawk began licking it quickly, rubbing its fur the wrong way to coax it to breath. He could feel it letting out a weak mew between his paws, finally, and he nudged it towards the she-cats stomach. Her sides were still moving quickly, and the second kit soon appeared and was born, followed by a third. Snowhawk licked them all and pushed them towards her belly, and waited tensely for what would surely be a final kit.

He saw something, then, that made his heart go cold; the fourth kit was coming out the wrong way.

_What do I do? _Snowhawk wondered with panic, as the she-cat let out a shriek louder than those before. _The kit might die this way. _Mossflower's one lost kit sprang into his mind, and he gritted his teeth. _I'm not going to lose another one._

"Hurry, push!" Snowhawk yowled. "This one's stuck the wrong way. If we don't get it out of there in time, it will suffocate!"

The mother's eyes flared open for a moment, flashing with what Snowhawk thought was determination, before closing once more as she let out a last yowl, and the fourth kit came out, tail first. Snowhawk was licking it in an instant, only to feel his muzzle pushed to one side as the cream queen moved to lick her kit instead. It let out a trembling mewl, and she nudged it towards her belly, her eyes glowing with pride as she gazed down at her four suckling kits. Snowhawk let out a sigh of relief, feeling about ready to collapse himself.

"She made it!" he called to the others, before moving the bloody leaves out of the way with his paw, towards the entrance. Lightningstar's and Frostflight's faces appeared. Frostflight's eyes were wide as she stared at the kits.

"Ruin's?" she asked.

The cream queen blinked slowly, and her blue eyes darkened. She nodded.

Snowhawk glanced at Lightningstar, uncertain as how the golden tom would react. Would he still help the kits, even if they were of Ruin's blood?

"We should bring them back to camp," Lightningstar said finally. "They might not be safe here."

Snowhawk smiled, feeling a glow of pride; Lightningstar had made the right decision, by putting the warrior code before his own feelings.

"We won't tell any cat who the father is, though," Lightningstar continued, "as there might be negative feelings towards the kits because of it."

"What's your name?" Snowhawk asked the queen. She looked surprised to be questioned.

"My mother named me Wing," she said softly, "for my markings." Looking closer, Snowhawk understood; the queen's pelt had white markings, almost like feathers, along her back. "But Ruin and the others just called me Little Queen…Ruin liked me best. He's small, but I'm smaller than he was…it made him feel more powerful…." She closed her eyes, shuddering slightly.

"Littlewing," Snowhawk said. "That's what we'll call you; it's a warrior name, like you would have deserved."

The queen nodded slowly, and Snowhawk knew that she didn't care what he called her; names didn't mean anything to her now.

"Are you strong enough to carry a kit?" Snowhawk asked. Littlewing nodded hesitantly, and picked up one of her kits. Lightningstar and Frostflight both picked up a kit, while Snowhawk grabbed the last kit – the one born tail-first and the smallest of the litter – gently in his mouth.

Lightningstar flicked his tail to Littlewing, signaling for her to follow, and began padding into the forest. The others followed, although Snowhawk noticed they were going a different way than they had before, to avoid the battlefield for Littlewing's sake.

Snowhawk scented the camp through the milky scent of the kit in his jaws, and felt nervousness clutch his belly; how would the Clan react to Littlewing and her kits? Snowhawk hadn't really looked at the kits themselves, but if even one kit was black with a white paw, the Clan would know the kits were Ruin's, and they might be chased out of the Clan.

Mossflower blinked in surprise as she saw the kits in her mate's jaws. She was the first to greet them, sniffing them and then blinking warmly at Littlewing.

"I didn't know there were any queens in Ruin's Clan," she said. "Your kits are so young!"

Littlewing trembled slightly, and Snowhawk could see she was unnerved by the stares of the cats who had been her enemies only a few days before.

"She had them this morning," Snowhawk explained through a mouth full of fur. "We're taking them to the nursery, she'll be staying with us for a short time."

Snowhawk was relieved that there was no hesitation or fear from Mossflower for her kits' sakes, she simply nodded and flicked her tail.

"My kits can play with yours when they're old enough," was all Mossflower said.

They padded into the nursery, and set the kits down gently. Littlewing curled around them immediately, as they began to feel for her milk hungrily.

Sorrelkit and Willowkit watched curiously from the corner.

"Did we do that?" Sorrelkit asked, cocking her head to one side and watching with fascination.

"All kits do," Snowhawk purred, licking her ear. "You'll be able to play with them soon."

"I'm not so sure," Lightningstar said, gazing down at his two kits with pride. "I think these two are ready to become apprentices soon."

Sorrelkit let out an excited squeal, but Willowkit looked uneasy.

"We'll have to hunt and fight and stuff?" she asked, and Lightningstar nodded.

"You'll see how rewarding it is," he rumbled. "It's a good feeling to take care of your Clan. You'll be the first Clanborn apprentices, did you know that?"

Sorrelkit bounced on her paws eagerly, and Snowhawk couldn't help but smile. Sorrelkit would be a great warrior; she was already fearless. She and Willowkit had been timid around Lincoln at first, treating him almost like a god – which he sort of was, for even with Lune's help and the help of the other cats, it was truly the golden-brown beast who had helped turn the tide of battle – bringing him food and watching him almost all the time. Lincoln probably could have eaten a badger and still been hungry, and he could have easily eaten the kits together in one gulp, but Sorrelkit had regarded him with fascination, rather than fear. Sorrelkit had finally approached him, and even been unafraid when he reached down with his fox-long muzzle to sniff her, even when his hot breath had nearly knocked her over. She had blinked up at him curiously with her mother's green eyes, and then licked his nose gently with her little pink tongue. And then she had laughed when he returned the lick, sliming her entire head with his own huge tongue.

Snowhawk smiled at the memory, especially Willowkit's look of horror when she was certain her golden sister was about to be eaten, and had charged at Lincoln, only to be knocked down by his tongue as well. It was probably a good thing Lincoln was already gone; he might have been too excited by the new kits and stepped on them or accidentally injured them with his playfulness. Or, he might have smelled the scent of Ruin's Clan on Littlewing's fur, and thought she was an enemy. Snowhawk shuddered at the thought; Lincoln had displayed his fighting skills during the battle, and Snowhawk knew no cat could get on his bad side and live.

After checking Littlewing's kits again, Snowhawk left the den. Lightningstar was already on the StonePile, informing the Clan that Littlewing was going to stay with them for a short time, until her kits were old enough that they could be moved, if Littlewing chose to leave. Snowhawk was sure Littlewing would stay; with four kits to take care of, she could hardly take care of and provide for them all, and even if she wanted to leave, where would she go?

Frostflight was sitting by the fresh-kill pile, staring towards the nursery with a strange look on her face.

"Wanting your own?" Snowhawk asked with a smile, coming to sit beside her. She glanced at him, but said nothing. Snowhawk resting his tail on her side. "I wouldn't mind," he said softly. "I mean, if you really wanted them…and found someone you want to have them with. It would be okay, really. I mean, if we can't be together, it doesn't mean you shouldn't have them, right?"

Frostflight blinked at him slowly for a moment, and then shook her head. "I could never do that," she said softly, and then more softly still, so quietly that Snowhawk almost missed it, "willingly."

**AN: See, Fallen, this is why you don't go poking around the boards where I post. You end up spoiling things for yourself. xD**


	33. C h a p t e r 32: Tansy

**AN: Sorry about that last update, guys, I didn't mean to put chapter 30 up again. xD**

**Joseph, it wouldn't matter if their kin had green eyes; green is dominant over blue, which means that if Petal or Rainfur had an allele for green eyes, then they would have green eyes instead of blue eyes. Petal and Rainfur had blue eyes, so their genes were both recessive. Sagekit would have to have at least one dominant green gene to have green eyes, thus Rainfur cannot be the father.**

**71stknight…wow, just wow. I think I love you. xD**

**C**_**hapter **_**32: Tansy**

Littlewing's kits were all healthy and strong; what was more, they were evenly divided between she-cats and toms. The biggest kit in the litter was, surprisingly, a she-cat. The smallest was also a she-cat, the little turned-around kit. The other two were toms, of about average size. Snowhawk found himself almost hovering over them, anxiously watching them in case something went wrong; guilt from losing Mossflower's kit still haunted him when he looked at Littlewing's four healthy kits. He couldn't lose another one.

Frostflight seemed drawn to Littlewing's kits as well, although Snowhawk couldn't tell why; she watched them almost all the time, and several times Snowhawk caught Frostflight and Littlewing murmuring together, although they always stopped when Snowhawk entered the den. Although Snowhawk was relieved that Littlewing had a friend in the Clan, it also unnerved him; Frostflight's behavior had been erratic of late, and it weighed heavily on Snowhawk's mind. His heart yearned for her, and several nights he dreamed of her, which just made it worse when he awoke to find that she wasn't sleeping next to him. He couldn't bear the thought of anything happening to her, and despite what he had said he couldn't bear the thought of her having another tom's kits, even though it would make her happy. He wanted Frostflight for himself.

Rainfur too had been acting strange, spending more time out on his own, probably visiting Cricketsong's grave. Rainfur felt guilty, Snowhawk knew, and he felt responsible for his little brother's death. Rainfur was moving farther and farther away from the Clan, but there was nothing Snowhawk could do about it. Like Lightkit, Rainfur had to choose his own path. Snowhawk couldn't decide it for him.

"Have you decided what to name them?" Snowhawk asked Littlewing one day, watching Frostflight leave the den. "They're beautiful kits, and they deserve names of their own."

"Will Lightningstar be angry if I don't give them Clan names?" Littlewing asked anxiously. Snowhawk smiled at her.

"Of course not," he meowed, "it's your choice what you want to name them. It's your choice whether you want to stay here or not; we can't force you to do anything."

"And how do Clan names go?"

"You just add –kit to the end of the name," Snowhawk explained, "although they're usually named after physical traits that tie into nature, not just random words or anything. Fernstep, for example, was named Tabby when she first came here, but her name changed when she became a warrior."

Littlewing nodded slowly. Her cream tail brushed over her kits slowly, and her icy eyes were dark as she blinked down at them. Naming was often hard for mothers, Snowhawk knew, because of everything it meant; a name could shape a kit's path. A name determined everything they would become. That was why warrior names were so important; they were not only names for what the cat was, but also names for what the cat would eventually become.

"Honykit," Littlewing said finally, touching the biggest kit gently with her tail; the cream she-kit. Snowhawk smiled at her, and Littlewing continued slowly. "Ashkit," she decided one of the toms would be named, a dark gray tom. "Featherkit," was the smallest kit, a little silver kit with one white paw. Littlewing stared down at the final kit, a black tom. "Crowkit," she said finally, and then blinked at Snowhawk anxiously.

"Beautiful names," he assured her. "Perfect."

A slight smile lit up Littlewing's face.

. . .

Snowhawk awoke to the feeling of Lightningstar calling the Clan together. He glanced at Hedge, who smiled at him brightly. It was a bit strange for Snowhawk, to wake up next to another cat again, especially when it wasn't the she-cat he had been dreaming of.

"Best go see what he wants," Snowhawk meowed, rising to his paws. He left the den, feeling Hedge following him closely. She had flirted with him since she unofficially joined the Clan, but after receiving no real reaction, the flirtations had stopped.

"We have gathered here for something very special," Lightningstar meowed, pride in his amber eyes. "Today, our Sorrelkit and Willowkit will be apprenticed; the first true kits of this Clan, born of Clan blood." He looked down at his kits. Sorrelkit and Willowkit had obviously been groomed, but apparently Sorrelkit had gotten away from her mother before she could finish; the hair behind Sorrelkit's left ear was still standing up, as was a patch of fur on her left flank. Willowkit appeared nervous, nibbling her lip and scanning the gathered cats, as if to see who she would get as a mentor.

"Sorrelkit, Willowkit, come up here please," Lightningstar rumbled. "Sorrelkit, Willowkit, you are six moons old now, and able to receive your apprentice name. Do you promise to train hard and learn StarClan's noble code?"

Both kits mewed "I do", although Sorrelkit's mew was more of an excited squeal, and Willowkit's was more of a whisper.

"Then, from this day forward until you earn your warrior names, you will be known as Sorrelpaw and Willowpaw." Lightningstar's gaze scanned the Clan. "Fernstep, I trust that you can keep up with Sorrelpaw's boundless energy. You will be Sorrelpaw's mentor, and I hope that you can pass your love for your Clan and your swiftness down to her."

Fernstep's eyes glowed with pride, and she rose to her paws, padding to touch noses with Sorrelpaw, who looked ready to run through the forest and back.

"Rainfur," Lightningstar continued, "although we have questioned your loyalty in the past, you have shown that you have the heart of a warrior. You were always gentle with your little brother, and I trust you will pass that same gentleness onto Willowpaw. You will be Willowpaw's mentor, and I hope that you can pass your pride and conviction down to her."

Rainfur was frozen, utterly surprised to become a mentor. Snowhawk was startled as well, until he realized that by giving Willowpaw to Rainfur, Lightningstar hoped to help Rainfur come closer to his Clan again.

"I can't," Rainfur said, ignoring the shocked looks of the Clan. "I…I can't be trusted." He bowed his head. "I was wrong once, and I could be wrong again."

"Every cat makes mistakes—" Snowhawk began, but Rainfur turned to glare at him.

"Not every cat's mistake gets his brother killed," Rainfur's hissed, blue eyes blazing. Then, the fire seemed to die within him, and his shoulders slumped. "I've been meaning to say this for a few days now; I'm leaving the Clan."

Leafshine let out a gasp; Snowhawk could feel the pain in it through her paws. "I'm sorry…I'll miss every cat here. But this is something I have to do." Rainfur raised his chin, and his blue eyes blazed again, although this time not with anger. "Like Lightkit – Angel – I have to choose my own path."

Lightningstar blinked down at him for a moment, and then bowed his head. "I understand," he said, much to many cats' surprise. "Every cat should be free to choose their own paths; if you feel you must leave, so be it. But remember this, Rainfur: You will always have a place in SnowClan."

Rainfur dipped his head. "I'll keep my name, Rainfur, to remind me of my home and so I can attempt to follow the warrior code as best I can." He turned to Leafshine and Frostflight. "I love you."

Leafshine came forward to bury her nose in Rainfur's fur. "I've lost two sons this moon," she croaked. Rainfur licked her ear.

"We'll see each other again," he whispered into his mother's fur.

The Clan blinked up at Lightningstar, uncertain as to what would happen. He seemed unsure for a moment too, until his eyes landed on Leafshine.

"Leafshine," he boomed. "You've always been shown to have a motherly quality for kits that were not your own; you cared for Willowpaw alongside Mossflower. You will be her mentor. I trust you will pass on your gentle nature and kindness to her."

Leafshine's green eyes widened with surprise, and she seemed almost uncertain. She rose to her paws with a glance at her son, and touched noses with her new apprentice.

The Clan stirred, about to begin the apprentice chant and then bid Rainfur farewell, but Lightningstar held up his tail.

"There is one more matter we must attend to," Lightningstar said. "Hedge has become one of us; she will be Snowhawk's apprentice, and as such, she deserves her own name. Hedge, come up here please."

Hedge glanced at Snowhawk, astonished, but he only smiled. Hedge padded towards the StonePile.

"Hedge, the path of a medicine apprentice is not an easy one," Lightningstar meowed, "but Snowhawk believes you to be up to it. Do you promise to train under Snowhawk, and learn the way of a medicine cat?"

Hedge glanced at Snowhawk, an almost coy smile on her muzzle. "I do."

"Hedge, from this day forward until you earn your medicine cat name, you will be known as Shadepaw," Lightningstar said. Snowhawk wondered if he touched noses with Hedge, and then decided to; it wouldn't matter in StarClan's eyes. Hedge's nose felt cool against his own.

"Shadepaw," she said, testing out her new name. "I like it!"

"So do I," Snowhawk said warmly, and felt the Clan's chanting swell around them,

"Sorrelpaw! Willowpaw! Shadepaw!"

He had done it; the Clan had a strong leader, a deputy wiser than the one before, a loyal medicine cat, an eager medicine cat apprentice, its first Clanborn apprentices, and a name to tie them all together. The Clan was finally complete.

Snowhawk had never felt happier.

. . .

The days seemed to unfold quickly before Snowhawk's eyes. Shadepaw was eager to learn, and didn't even seem fazed when she learned she couldn't have a mate; it was the flirting that was the fun of it, she explained. Snowhawk thought about telling her that she couldn't flirt either and break any toms' hearts (Crowkit? Ashkit?) but decided against it. Hopefully Shadepaw would mature in time, even further than she already had. She wasn't the foolish cat that Frostflight had disliked so many moons ago.

Sorrelpaw proved to be a match for Fernstep, and Willowpaw seemed to blossom under Leafshine's careful nurturing. She was like Cricketsong in many ways, simply wanting a few kind words and the support of a sibling to become brave; she definitely had both. Sorrelpaw proved to be fiercely loyal to Willowpaw, nearly clawing her friend Nightpaw's muzzle off when he taunted Willowpaw after she missed a finch. Nightpaw didn't make that mistake again.

Rainfur departed the Clan as he had said; it tore Leafshine's heart to lose another son, but she had the support of the Clan to heal her heartache. It was Frostflight who most worried Snowhawk, however; she still seemed depressed and oddly fragile, very different from her usually bubbly self. And what was more, she wouldn't speak to Snowhawk; she always seemed to be busy barely picking at a piece of prey, or leaving to patrol when he wanted to talk to her. It weighed on Snowhawk, but the day-to-day challenges of being a medicine cat wore him down.

The half moon came, and Shadepaw met StarClan for the first time. She talked Snowhawk's ear off on the way to the Shine Tunnel and back, so excited was she over meeting the legendary StarClan, of having them confirmed as being real. Snowhawk was proud she finally seemed to understand what being a medicine cat meant; it was more than just mixing herbs, it was about having starry cats walk at your side, always there to lend a helping paw when you felt you could give no more.

Leaf-bare brought sickness, of course; Snowhawk would have been at his wit's end, were it not for Shadepaw's help in mixing herbs and collecting others when he was too tired or too busy. Having her was a life saver, in all forms of the word. Being so close to Twolegplace proved to be a blessing as well, for catnip was in short supply in the forest, but in huge supply in the back yards of Twolegs, and Shadepaw knew them better than any cat. She showed Snowhawk where they grew, and helped him collect an entire plant, bringing it back to plant in the forest. They'd have to wait until the next leaf-bare to see if it proved useful, Snowhawk knew, but visiting the stubborn little plant each day always made his heart feel lighter.

And then, the unthinkable happened: Frostflight's belly began to swell. Snowhawk didn't want to believe it at first, even when he saw her eat more prey than she had before, even when she complained of having stomach pains, thinking that she might be getting sick. But eventually, Snowhawk could deny it no longer; Frostflight was going to have someone's kits.

But whose? That was the question that bothered Snowhawk most. Whose kits could Frostflight possibly be having? Nightpaw was the only possibility, but Snowhawk doubted it; Frostflight and Nightpaw hardly interacted, not enough for a budding romance, at any rate. And Nightpaw seemed to be recovering from the loss of his dear friend of Cricketsong and the cat who he might have hoped to someday mate with, Angel. Although, Snowhawk had seen the way Nightpaw had started to look at Sorrelpaw, almost appraisingly, as if there might be a romance in _their _futures.

So, who could it be?

Snowhawk finally had to ask. He managed to pull Frostflight away from the others, for once.

"You're…you're going to have kits," he choked out. It felt like the words were tangible lumps in his throat, strangling him. Frostflight's eyes widened, and her shoulders slumped. She appeared to almost collapse in on herself. Snowhawk tore his eyes away from her; he couldn't look at her, his eyes were somehow drawn to her growing belly every time he tried. Whose kits were swelling her belly?

_I told her she could, _he reminded himself._ I told her it was her choice, not mine, if she wanted to settle down with someone else…._Even the thought was painful, tearing through his mind like an enemy's claws.

It wasn't until he felt Frostflight's tail brush his flank that he realized she was padding away, that he had lost her again.

Three days later, she moved into the nursery with Littlewing. The Clan pressed her for details, some eagerly, some cautious, but Frostflight said nothing, simply smiled a smile that didn't reach her eyes. Snowhawk's heart ached at the thought of those mismatched eyes, once burning with love and happiness, reduced to sorrow and a strange haunted look.

It seemed that Littlewing was the only one that Frostflight would talk to, these days. Snowhawk would feel them having muffled conversation every time he walked past the nursery, but he couldn't never catch a word, just broken rumbles.

Littlewing's kits were growing quickly, too; they were soon a moon old, stumbling around the nursery on unsteady paws, blinking bright eyes. Honeykit's eyes were blue – she looked like a replica of her mother, except for the lack of white markings – as were Ashkit's. Featherkit's and Crowkit's eyes were their father's amber, however, leaving Crowkit as almost a miniature of his father, except for all four of his paws being black. Only somehow, instead of being the cold amber of Ruin's eyes, Featherkit's and Crowkit's eyes were bright and fiery, reflecting none of their father's spirit. Snowhawk was glad for that, at least. Some cats could escape the legacy of their parents, even ones as twisted and bloody as Ruin's.

Cats were becoming more and more curious about Frostflight's kits, however, and as Snowhawk soon realized, there were many theories.

"What's up with you and her?" Shadepaw asked him one bright morning, while the two of them were sharing prey.

Snowhawk glanced at her. "What do you mean?"

"I remember her, she was the little apprentice that jumped on my tail and scared me off," Shadepaw mewed. "She was jealous, even I could see it. And now she's with kits. She's never really with any other tom, except Windheart, but I assume he's her father. I can put two and two together, Snowhawk."

Snowhawk blinked slowly. "We're…close," he said slowly, "and I wish we could be closer. But it is forbidden for a medicine cat to have a mate, and those are not my kits."

Shadepaw blinked at him. "But you love her," she said. "You'd really stick to the code that closely?"

"If I don't, then you won't," Snowhawk said, "and if you don't, will the one after you? And the next? It's part of our bond with StarClan; it's what we give up in exchange for being so close to them, having them walk by our side. Why shouldn't we give up something in return for that kind of closeness to those that went before us?"

Shadepaw blinked slowly. "Noble," she meowed, "but I think the Clan thinks those kits are yours."

"I wish they were," Snowhawk said softly, and then looked up quickly as he felt pawsteps approaching. It was Fernstep, and her green eyes were shining oddly.

"Hello, Fernstep," Snowhawk purred and rose to his paws, "how are you?"

"Excellent," Fernstep replied, her eyes glowing. She glanced over her shoulder, and then whispered, "I think I might be pregnant."

Snowhawk's eyes widened. "I thought Stoneclaw thought he couldn't…?"

"He was wrong," Fernstep giggled, sounding almost intoxicated with happiness. "Is there a way you can check?"

Snowhawk nodded, and Fernstep laid on her side while Snowhawk examined her, asking her several questions before giving a little nod. She sat back up.

"Well?"

Snowhawk smiled at her. "I hope Stoneclaw is ready to be a father."

Fernstep purred so hard that it felt as if the earth was shaking under his paws. "I'll go tell him right now!"

Snowhawk smiled; it was good that the Clan would have three litters, although it wasn't desirable during the middle of leaf-bare; the Clan was having a bit of a hard time hunting for Littlewing's four kits. Still, Fernstep's kits would be born in very early newleaf, while Frostflight's would be on the tail of leaf-bare, so everything might work out alright….

_Not if the Clan thinks that Frostflight and I are together, _Snowhawk thought. _The pelts of her kits might disprove that when they're born, but I don't want my reputation tarnished…especially since I gave her up to keep it! The Clan can't respect me as a medicine cat if they think I have my own kits…._

He sighed quietly; he needed to talk to Frostflight about this, but she had been avoiding him, that much was obvious. Was it out of guilt for putting him in this position? Or was it something more? Was she trying to hide something from him? And if so…why?

Snowhawk blinked, as he realized Fernstep was staring at him expectantly.

"There's nothing I really need to give you, yet," he said warmly, "although when your stomach starts getting bigger, you'll need some borage leaves to help you produce milk. Other than that, you're free to go." 

Fernstep smiled, and then licked Snowhawk's muzzle. "It's thanks to you that this even happened," she purred, her eyes glowing with happiness. "I'll go tell Stoneclaw right now!"

Snowhawk watched Fernstep pad out of the nursery, smiling as he thought of the look on Stoneclaw's face, when he realized he was going to be a father. Now that Stoneclaw had StarClan to fall back on, to assure him that even when he died his kits would eventually find him in the stars, Snowhawk knew Stoneclaw would make an excellent father. The thought of solemn Stoneclaw playing with his kits made Snowhawk chuckle.

"Anything I can do now?" Shadepaw chirped, rising to her paws. Her shoulder had healed well, and Snowhawk knew she was filled with energy.

"Well—" Snowhawk began, only to clamp his jaws shut as Frostflight entered the den. She kept her eyes low, and so did he, not wanting to look at her stomach and see what was inside of her.

"Shadepaw, you can handle her," Snowhawk said, "it will be a good experience for you to handle a pregnant queen. I'll…I'll mix herbs." He turned away. Shadepaw glanced at him, but then smiled at Frostflight.

"What seems to be the matter? Need more borage leaves today?"

"I'm a little…sore," Frostflight said softly. "My joints kind of ache…because of the weight of the…."

Shadepaw nodded, and Snowhawk watched her keen green eyes sweep over the gathered herbs. "Let's see, joint pain…joint pain…mmm. Oh! Here!" She grabbed several leaves with one paw, and pushed them towards Frostflight. "Tansy, for joint pain," Shadepaw recited, looking to Snowhawk for approval.

"No!" Snowhawk shouted, grabbing the leaves away from Frostflight. Shadepaw and Frostflight both stared at Snowhawk; Shadepaw looked merely surprised, but Frostflight looked almost scared.

"Sorry," Snowhawk said quietly, returning the tansy to the pile. "Chew these," he ordered Shadepaw, handing her some daisy leaves. "Tansy is very bad for queens, it can lead to miscarriages," Snowhawk said, watching Shadepaw carefully chew the leaves into a pulp, before spitting them out for Frostflight to lap up. Snowhawk thought he saw a flash of something in Frostflight's eyes – an idea? – but he disregarded it, focusing on Shadepaw instead. "I made the same mistake once, so don't feel bad; luckily my mistake was too late in the pregnancy to cause any real damage. There was one dead kit, but that wasn't my fault, exactly…." Snowhawk sighed. "Just remember it," he said tiredly, turning away. Frostflight swallowed the pulp and left the den without another word.

Snowhawk curled up in his nest, putting his head on his paws. Seeing Frostflight every day for her borage leaves, watching her stomach growing larger each passing day…it was too much for him. He felt as if he was on the verge of collapsing.

"Fresh air is the best remedy, sometimes," he felt Shadepaw say gently. "You work too hard, Snowhawk. Take some time off; I think I can hold down the den here. Is there anything else I need to know, lest I accidentally kill someone?"

Snowhawk glanced at her, and saw her green eyes sparkling; he knew she meant well.

_Maybe she's right, _he thought with a small sigh. _I've been working hard to drive away the thoughts of Frostflight…maybe some time in the forest would be good for me. I can at least gather a few herbs, right?_

He nodded to Shadepaw. "You should be fine," he meowed, before padding out of the den, and then out of camp.

He wandered aimlessly for many moments, until he realized that he had subconsciously been following a scent; Frostflight's scent.

_What is she doing out here in the forest, as large as she is?_ Snowhawk wondered, frowning. _If her joints were hurting her enough that she had to come ask me for help, surely she doesn't want to be wandering around out here._

His pelt suddenly prickled with foreboding, and he was seized by an immense feeling that something was wrong. He broke into a trot, following Frostflight's scent. The broken brush told him she had been moving quickly, albeit painfully, as if she had some sort of goal in mind. But what?

Another scent reached his nose, and Snowhawk's eyes widened as he suddenly realized what Frostflight was after.

"No!" Snowhawk shouted, breaking into a run even though he knew he would be too late. Frostflight's scent grew stronger in his nose, mixing with the scent of tansy, threatening to overwhelm him.

**AN: Sorry this took so long; our computer was damaged during a storm and we just now got it fixed. Should be all better now, though!**

**Oh, we're so close to the end….**

**There are certain conditions for male toms (which I'm not going to go into, ha) that can make fathering kits either impossible or very rare. Looks like Stoneclaw got lucky on this one, huh?**


	34. C h a p t e r 33: Amber Eyes

**Joseph, I honestly have no idea. Either Leafpool isn't Firestar's after all (ha!) or the Erins just suck at genetics. I'm pretty sure it's the latter. :D**

**Interesting about the mating thing; so Mintkit could be Rainfur's, but Sagekit isn't…interesting.**

**C**_**hapter **_**33: Amber Eyes**

"Frostflight!" Snowhawk yowled. She turned towards him, and panic gleamed in her eyes, as she quickly turned back to the tansy plant and gulped down another mouthful of leaves. Snowhawk sprang forward, knocking her away from the bush. She struggled underneath his paws, before running out of energy and flopping weakly to the ground. She stared up at him, making the first eye contact in moons.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, and her eyes closed. She simply went limp, waiting for the tansy to begin its work.

"No," Snowhawk mewed. "No! Frostflight just stay here, okay? I'll find some yew or…yarrow, or something! You'll throw it all up and you'll be okay, alright? Your kits will be fine, everything will be fine…." But as he felt Frostflight's stomach rumble beneath him, he knew it wouldn't be alright. The chewed up plant told him she had attempted to eat the entire thing; there was too much for her to throw up. And even if she did, even if she and her kits lived…nothing would ever be fine between them again.

Snowhawk looked around, desperate to do anything, to find anything that could help. There was yarrow nearby, he knew; if he could just reach it, then maybe….

"Wait here, just wait," Snowhawk meowed, and began padding towards the clump of yarrow, only to feel Frostflight's paws hold his tail down.

"No," Frostflight murmured, her eyes looking glassy as she stared at him. "I have to, Snowhawk, I can't live like this anymore…_with _this….They're inside me and I hate them, Snowhawk! I hate them, I hate what they're doing to you, I hate what he did to me, I hate them…."

She let out a low moan of pain, and Snowhawk rushed to his side. He couldn't get the tansy out of her system, but maybe if he just stayed by her side, if he didn't let her go, he could just keep her alive through sheer force of will….

"He who?" Snowhawk whispered. "He did what to you?"

"I…." Frostflight's voice trembled, and Snowhawk buried his muzzle in her fur.

"Stay with me, okay? Just focus, just keep your eyes open. We'll get through this," Snowhawk meowed. "You'll be fine, okay? I don't care about the kits, Frostflight, I still love you. Have a million kits with any tom you want, I don't care, just don't leave me…." His throat closed, choking him.

"Didn't…want to," Frostflight's breath was coming in quick pants as the tansy began working, as the stress of everything made her sides heave. "Not my choice…he….Cricketsong was dead, and I wanted to sit vigil like a warrior…but I couldn't look at his body, it hurt too much…went out of camp, fresh air…and then he was there, Snowhawk. He was coming after Batter, so angry…wanted to see how many of us were dead himself, with his eyes…amber eyes, in my dreams, always…amber eyes…." Her voice trailed off in a wail.

"Amber eyes?" Snowhawk whispered, and he flashed back to that night, with Cricketsong and Mudstripe lying dead on the ground, with Batter nearby…there had been no sentries, no cat keeping anyone from leaving. Frostflight had left camp to clear her head, clear the sorrow from her heart. And then he had been there, with his amber eyes….Snowhawk's heart suddenly went cold.

"Ruin?" he whispered, but Frostflight could only whimper.

"Nothing I could do," she wailed. "Powerless…." She let out a yowl of pain, and Snowhawk could feel her sides ripple; the tansy combined with the stress of her entire ordeal was making it all wrong, pushing Frostflight to the point of breaking. "On me…choking me, telling me to be quiet or I'd die…and then….I wish I had died!" she burst out, and the pain and anguish in her cry seemed to almost burn Snowhawk's paws. Snowhawk felt himself come alive with anger, almost shaking with fury.

"He…he did this to you!" Snowhawk snarled, as everything became clear; Frostflight's silence, her nervousness, her fear even when he touched her. "And these are his kits!"

Frostflight closed her eyes, and she seemed to lose all of her strength, and Snowhawk suddenly realized that there was nothing he could do. He was going to lose her.

Her sides rippled again, and the scent of blood hit Snowhawk's nose, but all he could do was bury his nose in her fur, drinking in her scent.

"Please, don't leave me," he begged. "Frostflight, I love you! I don't care about the warrior code, just please don't leave me. We can be together. We can pretend these are my kits, I don't care, just don't leave me here…I can't be without you!"

The scent of blood grew stronger in Snowhawk's nostrils, and when he opened his eyes, he saw the head of the first kit. Frostflight let out a moan as her sides heaved again, and the kit slid to the ground, limp, lifeless.

_Too early, _Snowhawk thought dimply. Too early for her kits, they can't survive yet…they're too young….

"Frostflight," Snowhawk whispered, and her eyes opened just a crack, just enough for him to see their beauty. She let out a gasp of pain as the second kit appeared and was born, limp and lifeless as the first. And then the third, and the blood began pooling around Frostflight, staining her beautiful fur crimson….

"There's too much blood," Snowhawk choked, as Frostflight let out another gasp of pain. This time no kit followed it, and Snowhawk realized it was over, for Frostflight and her kits.

"No, Frostflight, please," he whimpered. "Please, please, please…don't go!"

Frostflight's eyes opened wide, and she stared at Snowhawk. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I love you, Snowhawk. I love…you…." Her eyes drooped closed. Her body suddenly gave a shudder, and then she was still.

"No," Snowhawk mewed, and his legs crumpled beneath him, as he pressed his face against Frostflight. "No, StarClan, please! Don't do this…don't do this…don't take her…."

Snowhawk trembled with sorrow, and anger; if only he had been the one to kill Ruin, to feel his flesh give way between his claws! If only he had been sleeping with Frostflight and Rainfur, maybe he could have done something to stop all of this, anything…he would have done anything to save her from this….

Snowhawk's eyes opened slowly, and he turned his head, staring at the three lumps of fur that were Frostflight's kits. Two of them were black, but the third was white, just like its mother. As Snowhawk stared at them, feeling loss well up inside of him, he thought he saw movement from the white kit, just the tiniest twitch of a paw. Snowhawk rose to his paws slowly, padding towards the little white kit. Then, just as slowly, he licked it, and then licked it again, slowly licking off the membrane around it. And against his tongue, he felt the tiniest tremble of life.

Quickly, Snowhawk turned to the other two kits, but they were already dead. Only the white kit was alive, and as Snowhawk stared down at her, he thought he saw a glimpse of Frostflight in its white fur.

"You're the kit of a monster," he whispered down to the kit, and then looked at Frostflight's cooling body. "But you're the kit of the most beautiful warrior in the forest, too."

This kit had both the blood of Ruin and Frostflight inside of her; her white pelt hid all of Ruin's evil.

_The Clan can never know of this, _Snowhawk thought. _They can't know that Frostflight did this, or what happened to her…I must keep it a secret._

Gently, he nudged the kit towards Frostflight's body; it would keep it warm for a few moments. Snowhawk scooped out earth nearby, creaking a grave for the two black kits. He gently laid them inside, and covered it with earth, before turning to Frostflight's body. He gently picked up the white kit in his jaws and turned away from Frostflight, padding back towards camp despite wanting nothing more than to race back and bury his nose in Frostflight's fur again, to drink in what remained of her scent and soak up her body heat. But he had to keep this kit alive; this kit was all that was left of Frostflight now.

As he entered camp with the kit of his jaws and the scent of Frostflight and her blood cloaked him, Snowhawk could feel the Clan's alarm. However, he ignored them, padding into the nursery and laying the kit down.

"Can you feed it?" Snowhawk asked, and he realized he was pleading to Littlewing. "Please, can you feed it?"

Littlewing simply stared at him with shock, and then her eyes dropped down to the kit. "Frostflight's?" she whispered. "What happened to her? Is she…?"

"She's dead," Snowhawk meowed, his voice flat so the pain wouldn't choke him again. "You know this is Ruin's; she probably told you, you two were very close. But you cannot tell anyone; I must claim that this kit is mine…for Frostflight's sake."

Littlewing's eyes clouded with pain. "I'll feed it, for her," she whispered, tucking the white kit against her belly, looking so tiny against Littlewing's own kits.

Snowhawk forced himself to tear his eyes away from the white kit. He padded out of the nursery.

"Frostflight, where is Frostflight?" Leafshine demanded, her green eyes wide. Snowhawk bowed his head, unable to meet her eyes, and Leafshine let out a wail of anguish.

"My kits, oh my kits, my kits," she howled. "StarClan has taken them all away!"

Windheart pressed his pelt against Leafshine, his eyes dark with sorrow. "How did this happen, Snowhawk?"

Snowhawk stared at Windheart, and then at the faces of the other cats, feeling numb. "She had a miscarriage," he rasped, feeling numb. "There was…there was nothing I could do to save her. She had three kits; two died, but the third is alive." He turned to Leafshine and Windheart. "You two have a grandchild. Littlewing is taking care of it now, but I don't think it will survive. It's too young…it was too soon."

Leafshine let out another wail, and Windheart bowed his head. Snowhawk stared at Lightningstar, feeling helpless and small again. It didn't matter how hard he trained, or what he learned; he couldn't stop StarClan from taking the only cat he had ever loved.

. . .

The entire Clan sat vigil for Frostflight that night; Snowhawk laid next to her body, his nose pressed against her fur. He didn't care what the Clan thought; he'd rather the Clan think that he had broken the warrior code, than them know the kit was Ruin's. He was finally putting his own wishes before his loyalty to StarClan…but now it was too late for Frostflight.

Against all odds, the kit made it through the night, although Snowhawk wasn't sure whether to be joyful or sad. He didn't know how to feel; everything seemed empty, knowing that Frostflight was gone. Still, when he gazed down at the little scrap of fur, he felt a stirring in his heart; this was Frostflight's kit.

"It's a girl," Littlewing said softly. Snowhawk blinked at her, and she flushed slightly. "I just thought you'd want to know," she meowed. Snowhawk blinked slowly, and then nodded.

"Thank you," he said, and then gave the kit the tiniest lick.

"Does she have a name?" Honeykit asked curiously. "Like us?"

Snowhawk smiled at the kit, and then stared down at the white she-cat. _Honeykit, Featherkit, Crowkit and Ashkit are Ruin's kits too, _he thought. _And they've turned out okay, without any knowledge of their father. This kit can turn out well too._

"Cloudkit," he said finally. "That will be her name."_ So she can be close to her mother, like the clouds in the sky, _he thought.

Littlewing smiled at him, and nudged the kit closer to her stomach with her tail. "It's a perfect name for her," she said softly, and then blinked down at little Cloudkit.

Snowhawk hesitated, and then kneeled to the ground, pressing his nose against Cloudkit's flank.

_I couldn't save your mother, _he thought, _but I'll protect you. I'll always protect you._

. . .

"She isn't yours," Shadepaw mewed. Snowhawk looked up from his herbs, surprised.

"What?" he asked, although he had no doubt who she was talking about.

"Frostflight's kit. Cloudkit. She isn't yours." Shadepaw wasn't facing him. "I know you wouldn't lie to me. When you told me that you and Frostflight weren't together and that her kits weren't yours, I knew you meant it. So they aren't yours…which means they have to be someone else's, right? And you're letting the Clan think Cloudkit is yours, even though you gave up Frostflight to protect the warrior code for future generations. That was a huge sacrifice; you wouldn't give it up because Frostflight died. That means the truth has to be even worse than SnowClan's first medicine cat mating with a warrior. But what could be worse than that?" Shadepaw turned towards him, blinking slowly. Snowhawk looked away.

"I can't tell you," he meowed, his voice rough. Even the thought of what had happened to Frostflight, what Ruin had done to her, pained him. "I promised I wouldn't let the Clan find out."

Shadepaw let out a little purr. "I'm not the Clan. I'm just one cat." He felt her touch his flank. "You can trust me, Snowhawk."

He looked into her green eyes, and knew she was telling the truth. But still, he couldn't force the truth past his lips, as if saying it would make it true, unbreakable. As long as he didn't say it, maybe he would suddenly wake up and find that this was all a dream. Snowhawk's gaze dropped away again, and he felt Shadepaw sigh.

"You can't hide the truth forever," she mewed. "It always comes out somehow. You and I both know what the Clan doesn't; Frostflight ate the tansy. The rest of the Clan didn't know the plant, but we did. She tried to get rid of her kits, even though she knew it would cause a miscarriage and could end up killing her as well…she really didn't want them. If they were yours, she would have treasured them above her own life. If they were Clanborn, she wouldn't have done it." Shadepaw raised Snowhawk's muzzle with her tail, forcing him to look at her. "They're Ruin's, aren't they? Or one of his cats did it to her?"

Snowhawk's silence was all she needed for an answer, and she smiled sadly. "Once her eyes are open, the Clan will know," she said softly. "Blue eyes like yours are the rarest, and Frostflight had both a blue eye and a green eye. If the kit doesn't have blue or green eyes, the Clan will know the kits aren't yours. They'll know who the real father is. Ruin's eyes were unmistakable."

And suddenly, Snowhawk had another problem, something else to lose sleep over besides the fact that his love was dead. The only part of her that still remained would after all carry the marks of Ruin, in her eyes. The Clan would know, and what would they do then? They would cast Cloudkit out, surely; who could bear the taint of Ruin's blood in the Clan?

After that, Snowhawk began almost hovering around Cloudkit, watching her anxiously. Slowly, the pain of losing Frostflight began fading under the pain at the prospect of losing Cloudkit, although Frostflight stayed in the back of his mind. Watching the little white kit sniffle and snuffle, drinking from Littlewing and blindly exploring the den was like watching a little Frostflight; he could see Frostflight's spirit in her daughter. Every day he watched her grow bigger and stronger, that much closer to opening her eyes, and every day he was both glad for her to be growing, and sad because it meant she had that much less time with the Clan.

And then one day he came into the nursery only to find that Cloudkit's eyes were open, gleaming sky-blue, and his heart sank. All kits' eyes were blue when they first opened, and Cloudkit was still sightless; it was only when her eyes changed colors that she would truly be able to see.

Littlewing was fond of Cloudkit, making sure her own kits didn't hurt the little white scrap of fur. Littlewing's kits seemed fond of her as well, although that was probably because they were half siblings, even if Littlewing and Snowhawk were the only ones that knew it. Featherkit was happy to have a playmate that was roughly her size, and she and Cloudkit soon became good friends, even though speech still eluded Cloudkit.

Day by day, the truth of Cloudkit's parentage slowly began to appear in her eyes, but it was as if Snowhawk was blind to it; when he looked at her, it was as if nothing had changed, as if her eyes were still blue. Perhaps he thought if he imagined her eyes were blue, they would become so, and he could somehow change Cloudkit's heritage through his own desperate need. And then one day when he entered the nursery and Cloudkit blinked up at him, it was as if he had been gone for a moon and suddenly returned to see his eyes glowing amber. His first thought was of how he had missed her eyes changing, how he had ignored it. His second was what he could do to protect her.

He stared down at Cloudkit, and she smiled up at him, nestling into his soft fur with a purr of contentment. Suddenly, Snowhawk scooped her up and pressed her against his chest, feeling her tiny life pounding against his paws, as his own heart thudded against her. Cloudkit's eyes were amber like her father's, and yet they held the same love and bright spirit that Frostflight's had always held. Snowhawk would not let her go.

"The Clan will figure it out soon," Littlewing said softly, hours later when the five kits had gone to sleep. "Leafshine visits often, but I think she's blind to it for now; she's not really seeing Cloudkit when she looks at her, she's seeing her little Frost."

Snowhawk stared down at Cloudkit, nestled between her half siblings. "I have to tell the Clan," he rasped. Littlewing blinked at him in alarm. "I promised I wouldn't let the truth be known, but that's beyond my power now. The Clan would rather hear it from me than to figure it out for themselves."

"Tell them about mine too," Littlewing said unexpectedly, and Snowhawk blinked at her with surprise. Her blue eyes were soft as she gazed down at her kits. "They'll be strong enough to come with me if we have to flee," she mewed, "but I have faith in the Clan, and so should you. You know they'd never cast out helpless kits, no matter who their father was. Frostflight told me you built this Clan with your own four paws, Snowhawk. Have a little faith in it."

Snowhawk stared at her, wondering how the cream queen had suddenly become more faithful to the Clan than to Snowhawk himself. He had blocked them out since Frostflight died, not wanting to talk or interact with them, only wanting to hide in his misery and watch Cloudkit grow up. But Littlewing was right; SnowClan would never turn kits away, no matter their parentage, especially knowing how it would hurt fragile Snowhawk now.

"I will," Snowhawk said, rising to his paws. Littlewing nodded, and Snowhawk padded out of the den. The Clan's curious eyes followed him as he ascended the StonePile; some gazes were almost expectant, as if they were expecting for Snowhawk to admit to loving Frostflight and having kits with her. Only Shadepaw looked worried.

"SnowClan," Snowhawk rasped, "I have been hiding something from you. Several things, in fact." He glanced towards the nursery, and saw that Littlewing had woken the kits and nudged them towards the nursery; it was important for them to know their parentage as well.

"Cloudkit is not my daughter," Snowhawk announced, feeling his voice ring out. The Clan stared at him with surprise, and Snowhawk kneaded the stone with his claws. "Look at her now, and look at Littlewing's kits as well, for they share a father. Littlewing was used by Ruin for pleasure during his time here; two of her kits are marked by his eyes. Cloudkit was also fathered by Ruin."

He could feel the Clan's gasps, could almost smell their shock in the air. "Frostflight went out during the night of Cricketsong's death," he continued, feeling numb as the truth slid off of his tongue. "She wanted to sit vigil for her brother like a warrior, but couldn't bear seeing his body. She wanted clarity, peace, some sort of reasoning as to why her brother had died. What she found…was Ruin. He was coming after Batter to make sure we didn't hear the news of his forces lessening, and also to see how many of us were dead, but when he discovered Frostflight, he couldn't hold himself back. Littlewing was the only queen in camp after all, and while she held Ruin's kits she was too precious to use. So he…he used Frostflight." Fury flashed inside of Snowhawk, but he forced himself to keep a level tone. "Frostflight was too ashamed to speak; she didn't even tell me. As many of you probably know, I loved her. But I chose the warrior code over my love for her, to preserve it for the next medicine cat…and for those that would come after. Cloudkit is not my kit, although I would have wished she was. I was present when Frostflight had her miscarriage, but I could do nothing; she bore three kits, two of which carried their father's pelt. They were both stillborn, but by some miracle Cloudkit survived. I thought I could pass her off as my own daughter, rather than tarnish Frostflight's image or hurt Cloudkit's change at becoming one of us…but as you can see, her father still holds a grip on her. She bears his eyes."

The Clan turned almost as one cat towards Littlewing's kits. Littlewing's ears flattened, but she remained firm, raising her chin and refusing to back down from the Clan's stares.

"It's understandable for you to hold some sort of grudge against Ruin, after all he has done to us…but these are the mother's kits too. Littlewing is a gentle cat that I believe belongs here, and Frostflight…I loved her. She was the most beautiful, loyal cat I ever knew, and Cloudkit carries just as much of Frostflight as she does of Ruin."

Snowhawk stopped speaking, unable and unwilling to continue. He simply stared into the crowd of cats, feeling dull and battered.

A gentle touch on his flank startled him, and he found that Lightningstar had come to stand beside him.

"SnowClan, this is shocking news to us all," Lightningstar rumbled. "Littlewing's kits and Cloudkit need our protection, for now. However, these kits should not live in a place where they are not wanted or respected. If you think we should cast them out because of Ruin's blood in them, we shall do so. However, if you believe they deserve a chance to live here and become warriors…we shall do that too, and welcome them into our Clan." Lightningstar raised his chin. "I for one, would have them stay."

Snowhawk simply nodded mutely; the Clan knew how he felt.

For a moment, no cat spoke, until Littlewing raised her voice.

"My kits are not Clanborn, but they are no less Clan cats than any other cat here," she meowed. "All of you came from places that were not Clans either, save for Snowhawk. If you learned to become warriors, then so can my kits."

"I bear no love for Ruin," Windheart growled, "but that doesn't mean his kits aren't worthy of staying here as well. Frostflight was my daughter, and I loved her; I'd like the time to love my granddaughter as well, no matter who was the father."

This news rippled over the Clan, but no one commented, as shocked as they were to hear the truth of Frostflight's death and the kits' parentage.

"Frostflight was my daughter," Leafshine mewed, her voice tight with pain. "I've lost all three of my kits…I can't lose another, even if the kit isn't mine."

"Every kit is unique, and every kit deserves the right to live as they please," soft-spoken Breezefeather meowed, surprising Snowhawk with the fierceness he felt from her. "They should stay."

"I want my kits to have play-mates," Fernstep said. "No matter who the father is, I've been in the nursery a lot recently observing how I'm going to spend the next seven moons. Littlewing's kits are as good as any other, and Cloudkit is one of us."

Stoneclaw licked her shoulder, silently agreeing with his mate; Snowhawk could see the love in the older tom's eyes as he gazed at Fernstep's round belly.

"I was a kit adopted by the Clan too," Nightpaw growled. "I'm glad I came to live here, and I know Angel was too. We should let the kits stay."

Mossflower wrapped her tail around Sorrelpaw and Willowpaw. "I would never cast a kit out of the Clan, no matter where they came from," she said, and she met Snowhawk's gaze firmly; Snowhawk owed his life to Mossflower and her generosity in adopting him.

"We need all the warriors we can get!" Sorrelpaw piped up, and her shy sister simply nodded.

"I guessed this, but I never wanted to say anything until Snowhawk was ready," Shadepaw announced. "It takes courage for him to tell us, and I know how much Cloudkit means to him. I vote they all stay."

Lightningstar smiled at his Clan, and Snowhawk could feel his pride. Lightningstar turned to Littlewing. "It is decided!" Lightningstar rumbled, sounding like thunder crashing overhead. "Littlewing and her kits will stay, as will Cloudkit, for a Clan should not take into consideration the parentage of kits, but rather what the kits themselves become. Perhaps they will follow their father's pawsteps, but perhaps not; only time will tell, and SnowClan must never taint itself by breaking the warrior code, and refusing kits the help they need. If when the kits are older, they decide to leave as Angel and Rainfur did, so be it; but until that day, each kit has its place in SnowClan!"

The Clan yowled in approval, and Snowhawk almost felt as if he would collapse. He stared at Cloudkit unbelievingly; she could stay, she could train, she could become a warrior under his watchful eye, they could share days together, he could tell her about her mother….

Sudden happiness and hope flared in his chest, catching Snowhawk by surprise; he had almost forgotten what happiness had felt like.

He quickly padded down from the StonePile, towards Cloudkit. He licked her head and she smiled at him, but seemed confused. Snowhawk realized she had probably never heard of Frostflight's name spoken out loud, or hr father's.

Snowhawk smiled sadly, and blinked at all five kits. "Ruin was the leader of Twolegplace, somewhere near here," he explained. "He was a cold and ruthless cat who eventually decided he wanted to take the forest away from us. We managed to fight him off in a great battle, and he was killed. Littlewing is not your mother, Cloudkit; your mother was a beautiful cat named Frostflight. She and I were in love, but I am a medicine and could not have a mate. Ruin did something very bad to your mother, and made you in her belly. Something went wrong during her kitting and she died, leaving you alive. Littlewing is taking care of you as you grow, but you are not her daughter."

"SnowClan will still love you," Littlewing told all five kits, and smiled at Cloudkit, "and I still love you too, even though you aren't mine. Ruin was a bad cat, but your mother was a very good one; she and I were close friends. SnowClan will never think badly of you, Cloudkit, for your father, nor will they think badly of any of the rest of you. They all voted for you to stay, every single one of them."

The five kits nodded solemnly, but Snowhawk wasn't quite sure they understood; it was alright, though, they would understand in time. He wrapped his tail around Cloudkit, smiling at her.

"Your mother and father are both gone, but if things could have been different you would have been my daughter," he informed Cloudkit. "I loved your mother very much, and although you are not my daughter by birth, I still…I still love you too, for all of Frostflight that you hold in you."

Cloudkit smiled up at him, and Snowhawk thought he saw a flicker of understanding in her warm amber eyes, as she buried her face in his soft fur. And then, he thought he caught the faintest rumble of a word that Cloudkit couldn't quite form on her own,

"Father."

**AN: Fallen, please don't hit me; I'm not copying you, honest. Cloudkit's name was already picked out before I read your one-shot, and you kind of inspired me to add a bit to the name; I've known the Frostflight thing would happen since I decided to pair Frost and Snow(before the writing even started, even; I just didn't quite know how it would work out) and after I decided how Frostflight would die I had Cloudkit's name picked out. xD**


	35. E p i l o g u e

**E**_**pilogue**_

"How are you feeling?" Shadelight asked anxiously, peering down at him. He simply smiled at her, but he couldn't help but let out a slight rattle as he breathed. Shadelight's face twisted in a frown, but Snowhawk touched her muzzle with his tail.

"Don't worry about me," he rasped. "It's nothing. You should be tending to Graypaw; Sorrelstripe and Nightstorm won't be pleased if their son gets sicker."

"It's only whitecough," Shadelight replied, "and our catnip plant is growing strong, remember?" Despite her confident words, Shadelight's green eyes were still dark with worry. Snowhawk smiled at her warmly.

"You're a medicine cat now, and this isn't your first leaf-bare as one," he rasped. "Be confident, Shadelight; I've got total confidence in your abilities."

"I know," Shadelight purred at him, but the purr faded quickly. "I'm just worried about you, Snowhawk; how am I supposed to be a medicine cat without you?"

"It's not that hard," Snowhawk purred back, "you just find yourself an apprentice and keep dealing with apprentices being a little stupid and warriors being a little helpless when it comes to their injuries."

Shadelight swatted him with her tail. "That's not what I meant, furball!"

Snowhawk laughed. "No, but it's good to see you laugh again. We both know I'm ill, and my time is coming to an end soon. Nothing our herbs seem to do anything against it, although they do ease the pain…still, SnowClan will be in excellent condition in your paws. You've done everything a medicine cat needs to know how to do; you delivered Fernstep's kits when you were an apprentice, remember? Without a hitch, too. You delivered Sorrelstripe's kits too, and you'll have Honeyblossom's soon as well. You and I dealt with greencough without losing a single cat together, thanks to that catnip plant you brought back from Twolegplace all those moons ago…we've lost a few cats, but those weren't your fault; some of them were just old. You're everything a medicine cat should be."

Shadelight gazed at him. "Thank you," she said softly, and nuzzled his side. "That means a lot, coming from our first medicine cat, and all."

Snowhawk let out a rasping purr, resting his muzzle against the ground. "I feel Crowfoot approaching; the mouse-brain probably has another thorn in his paw. You know the fuss he makes."

Shadelight nodded, and padded towards the entrance of the den. Snowhawk's gaze wandered around the medicine den, as he drank up the scents of the herbs they'd harvested together, before Snowhawk became too stiff to move easily. It wasn't too long after that before the fluid had started building up in his lungs, making it hard for him to breathe and almost impossible to move. Snowhawk knew it would have been wise to move to the elder's den and get out of Shadelight's way, but he also knew that she still needed that quiet comfort of having him there to support her and make sure she didn't make any mistakes; she still worried over her tansy mistake all those moons ago.

It was more than that, however; this den, the medicine den, was where Mossflower had first welcomed him into the Clan. This was where they had lived together as adopted son and mother. This was where Mossflower had originally birthed her kits. This was the den where Snowhawk had lived since he became a medicine cat. It was like home to him, and inside he felt that this was the place that he would eventually stop breathing.

Several times, his thoughts turned to StarClan. He had been unable to make the journey to meet with StarClan for some time now, and they hadn't visited him in his dreams. He wondered about them, sometimes; did they approve of the choices he had made in his life? Did they understand why he had done the things he had done? Had they forgiven him for his mistakes? Did they understand why he had chosen to adopt the little kit Frostflight had brought into the world as his own?

Snowhawk let out a small sigh, wincing at the pain even that brought him. He wouldn't mind dying, in truth, if it meant a freedom from the pain. He knew Shadelight would mourn for him; the entire Clan would, but it was his time. He still wasn't a very old cat, but this wasting disease had taken its toll on him, and he knew he wouldn't regret his final breath, so long as he died in the Clan he had worked so hard to create.

His eyes had drooped closed, only to open again as gentle pawsteps approached the den. He found himself smiling as the slim white she-cat padded towards him, coming to sit beside him as she had done ever since the signs of his disease had first started to show.

"How are you?" Cloudshadow asked, her amber eyes warm and anxious as she gazed down on the tom she insisted upon calling 'Father'.

"I think it's near," Snowhawk rasped, not wanting to lie. Cloudshadow's eyes darkened, but Snowhawk smiled at her. "No regrets," he warned her, and she smiled despite her sorrow.

"You led a good life," she agreed, laying down and resting her muzzle against his. "I owe you so much, for taking care of me, raising me…."

Snowhawk let out a low, rumbling purr despite the dryness in his throat. "I love you like a daughter," he reminded her. "Never forget."

"You taught me so much, about everything," Cloudshadow whispered, her eyes shining. "I'm going to miss you…."

"I'm sure Stormclaw will be there to comfort you," Snowhawk laughed quietly. Cloudshadow blushed at the mention of Fernstep's son's name.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Cloudshadow meowed, but Snowhawk could see the emotion in her eyes.

"Promise me you'll tell him," Snowhawk meowed. Cloudshadow simply blinked at him, and then her muzzle curled in a sad smile.

"You always know best, I suppose," she mewed. "I promise…although it might not be for awhile. I've got you to look after." Snowhawk opened his mouth to protest, but Cloudshadow put her tail to his muzzle. "Shadelight thinks you have until sometime this night before the fluid builds up too much," she said. "I promised her I'd stay with you until…you know. She wanted you to not be alone, while she speaks with StarClan tonight. She wanted to stay too, but I told her SnowClan needed her to share tongues with our ancestors…." Cloudshadow's eyes were bright with pain. "I'm not ready to say goodbye."

"It's not 'goodbye,'" Snowhawk meowed, beginning a line he and Cloudshadow had shared for moons.

"It's only 'see you soon,'" Cloudshadow finished, and it seemed to Snowhawk that her face seemed to ease a bit.

And then an easy silence came over them, as they watched the sun begin to start its journey downwards. Snowhawk must have drifted off, for when he awoke the stars were shining brightly in the sky.

"Shadelight had to go, she didn't want to wake you to tell you goodbye," Cloudshadow told him. "She knew you needed your rest, to be comfortable…she didn't think you'd wake up again. I'm glad you did, though." She licked his muzzle.

Shadelight's prediction must have been accurate, for Snowhawk found it even more difficult to breathe; every breath was a struggle for him, as if he was drowning in air. He could see the pain in Cloudshadow's eyes as she watched him flounder for breath, until finally she tore her gaze away, returning with several black seeds.

"Poppy seeds," she told him. "Eat them and go to sleep…you won't wake up again." Her warm eyes were round with sorrow, but Snowhawk knew she just wanted his pain to end. A bit of stubbornness flared inside of him, but as another painful breath came and went, and he saw the pain it was causing Cloudshadow as he struggled, he gently licked up the seeds; not for himself, but for Cloudshadow. He didn't want her to have to see him die in pain.

He soon felt drowsy, and with every blink was uncertain if he had the strength to raise his eyelids again. Finally, the struggle stopped, and he felt the poppy seeds beginning to drag him away.

"I love you," he managed to whisper, and before the blackness took him away, he thought he felt a gentle lick on his muzzle.

_Birdsong. It was the first thing he had ever heard while alive, and now it was the first thing he heard while he was dead. Snowhawk opened his eyes to find himself in StarClan's forest, of course. He smiled, breathing in the scents of the flowers and letting out a yowl of joy as the breath came without pain or trouble. His heart clenched as he realized how Cloudshadow and Shadelight and the rest of the Clan would mourn, but they knew he was in a better place now, at least._

_His eyes suddenly widened, and he swept his gaze across the forest. Who would greet him? Snowfall? Fear? _

_He saw a flash of a white pelt, and he smiled. "Snow—" he started to call, only for his breath to catch in his throat as a pair of mismatched eyes blinked at him through the foliage. A streak of white suddenly flew forward, knocking him on his back as Frostflight grinned down at him, every bit as beautiful and spirited as he remembered. She licked his muzzle tenderly before allowing him to rise to his paws._

"_Frostflight!" Snowhawk meowed, overjoyed and wanting to pounce on her himself. Then, he froze, and guilt shadowed his eyes._

"_I'm still a medicine cat," he said softly, but Frostflight laughed._

"_Do you know how many cats have died and come to StarClan?" she purred. "And do you know how many of them were medicine cats?"_

_Snowhawk blinked at her, and Frostflight laughed again. "StarClan's got all the medicine cats they need," she mewed, entwining around him. "There are no future generations to uphold the warrior code for here."_

_Snowhawk breathed in her scent, tasting her on his tongue. "I missed you, I regretted it," he breathed. "If I could have done things over, I would have…."_

"_You raised Cloudshadow, you saved her for me," Frostflight mewed, rubbing her muzzle against his and sending prickles of delight through Snowhawk's body. "I regret what I did too; every life is sacred, but it was the only way out for me at the time…I'm glad Cloudshadow become a warrior, and a loyal one at that. Eventually she'll join us here and she can judge me then. I'll be ready." Frostflight smiled, her eyes glinting with mischief. "We never really had a chance in life, did we? But you know, Snowhawk…StarClan has nights too."_

_Snowhawk felt the brightest smile he had ever given light up his face, and as the two of them entwined, he whispered,_

"_I look forward to it."_

**AN: Fallen suggested the name Shadelight on the naming boards, and I didn't have a better idea, so that's what Hedge's name became. :3**


	36. AN

**AN: Whenever you see me upload a bunch of chapters at once, you pretty much know it is the end. xD**

**Ah, me and my ANs. Well, I hope you guys liked it! Maybe we'll even get to 500 reviews, huh? Fingers crossed!**

**Anyway, I actually had a really fun time writing this story; I came up with the basic idea before TR, but I didn't get around to it for awhile. Still, this was a fun ride, and very interesting, although my characters must have all been Time Lords, since my timelines were just God-awful.**

**Shattered should begin soon, I think; I'm very excited! Also keep an eye on the one-shots, because in one of them Snowhawk will be telling the frost story to a lil Cloudkit, which should be cool.**

**Hopefully in Shattered I won't kill as many characters off; I don't know what's wrong with me, really, but I always seem to kill off important characters at the end. I didn't use to be this way, honest; I think it's just that I used to clutch on to every character I ever made because I loved them too much to let them go, and now I'm making up for it. xD**

**Not a whole lot else to say, beside a huge thank-you to you guys! Seriously, this story got SO MANY reviews per chapter, it was amazing. That's one of the downsides to starting Shattered, I guess; I'll be depressed because I won't be getting TWENTY REVIEWS PER CHAPTER anymore. xD**

**I guess that's it, maybe…Oh! If anyone was wondering, Snowhawk had cat lymphoma, I think. Maybe. Something like that. xD**


End file.
